Out of Control
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: With her father buried alive, London Callway is out for blood. She focuses her rage on Nexus, especially Wade Barrett. Can he survive the Deadman's daughter? Or will he find his amusement with her turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I only own London.**

* * *

**Survivor Series**

**November 21, 2010**

**Miami, Florida**

London Callaway sat in her father's locker room. He was set to battle her Uncle Kane that night in a Buried Alive match. She hated when her uncle and father were feuding. She loved the both of them, though he loyalty always remained her with father. It was nothing new, though. This happened more frequently than she'd like to admit.

She hadn't been out on the road much with him. London had been at her own home, located in Tampa, Florida. She was managing her own successful career. She'd been training as a wrestler, in her own right, though her main source of income was as a personal trainer in an exclusive gym. Her father had refused to allow her to become a wrestler, time and again. He didn't want her to spend her life on the road. It wasn't because he regretted his career, though he did regret not being able to spend much time with London, while she was growing up. Besides, her mother was a very hostile ex-girlfriend of his, and didn't let him see her much, as a child. He didn't want her to miss out on her own life.

London was born when Mark was only nineteen years old. He was just starting out as a wrestler in the business and had very limited time, as it was. With an angry ex and a baby, his life was quite the complicated mess, especially when said angry ex wouldn't let him see his own baby girl.

Growing up, London understood that. She never held his absence from her life against her father. She loved him and treasured the hard-to-find time she got to spend with him. She also knew that her mother was a conniving and manipulative bitch, which was why she was so quick to move out of her mother's house when she turned eighteen. She didn't want to deal with someone who was always so quick to disregard her daughter's feelings and well-being for her own advantages.

"Are you okay, Lon?" Mark asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah," she replied, looking up and shooting her father a semi-genuine smile. "How are you? Are you nervous about the match against Uncle Kane?"

"Not really. This is nothing new. He's always been jealous of my success, you know that," he replied, sitting next to her.

"I'm a little nervous," she admitted.

He furrowed his brow. "Why is that?"

"I love Uncle Kane, I do. You know that. I just don't trust him. When he gets in one of his anti-Taker funks, he'll do anything, no matter how ruthless. And honestly…I just don't want anything else to happen to you."

Mark nodded. "You're right about that, but it'll be okay. Nothing's gonna happen to me, London."

"I hope so."

He gave his daughter a smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm back now. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Well, let's be honest, here, dad, you came out of a coma not too long ago, at his hands. And grandpa was conspiring against you with him. I don't think either one of them can be trusted further than you can throw them. And considering how big they are…you really can't throw them far at all."

"I don't trust either of them," Mark agreed.

"If something happens to you, so help me God, I will fuck up their worlds without a second thought," she promised.

Mark laughed. "London, you don't need to fight my battles for me. Nothing's gonna happen, but if somehow it does, I'll come back, as I always do, and I'll take care of anyone who needs to be taken care of. Trust me. I've never not taken care of my business," he assured his daughter.

"I know. I just…" She sighed and her body slumped against her father's. "I just got you back, and if anything happens to you, I will bring them into a world of hurt. I might not seem very intimidating, but I can hurt someone."

He proudly smiled. "I know. You might be a little thing, but you are very skilled in your own way. You've made your father very proud."

"I can bench press two-hundred pounds, dad. So, maybe I won't be picking up Uncle Kane or Grandpa, but I pack a powerful punch. I'm not a fifth degree black belt just because I have a pretty face and big boobs. I will hurt anyone who needs to be taught a physical lesson," she agreed.

"I know. I love you, Lon."

"I love you, too, dad."

* * *

London watched the match from backstage. She hated watching her father in action. She was always afraid that he was going to get hurt. London wasn't exactly happy when her Uncle Kane was getting beat down, but when push came to shove, she wanted her father to come out successful in this match. It took all she had to stay in the locker room and not go out there herself.

When Nexus came out and caused her father to be buried alive, she felt her heart sink, at first. It was devastating to know that the last time she had hugged him would be the last time for a long time. She knew it was a possibility, but she hoped that this wouldn't happen. She struggled to blink away the tears that had filled her eyes. Running her hands through her hair, she felt her heart break at what she witnessed on the screen. London wanted to run out there and save him. She wanted to do something, but she was paralyzed in her devastation. She sat there, wallowing in her misery.

After her initial sadness had begun to subside, anger coursed through her veins. She slowly stood up from the couch she'd been occupying, knowing full well that she was about to start something she would have no choice but to finish. She needed to defend her father, now. She knew that he had continuously warned her to not get involved in this, but she wasn't exactly known to be the most obedient daughter in the world. And she wasn't about to lay down and take this now. No way in hell.

London stalked down the hallway, her arms folded across her chest. The stone cold expression on her face was unmistakable. She was out for blood. Her long dark brown hair reached down to her mid-back. Her chocolate brown eyes had grown darker in color, as they had her entire life when she was royally pissed off. And London wasn't exactly somebody that anyone had ever really wanted to piss off. Her wrath was one very similar to her father's. She had no problem beating someone down, if it was needed. This was one of those times that a beat down was required.

In her dark denim skinny jeans, black top that was a bit loose on top, revealing one shoulder, yet it clung to her abdomen, showing off her toned physique. She paired the casual, though fashionable ensemble with her Brian Atwood Dickenson leather boots. She looked good, but her outfit wasn't anything that really mattered to her right now. The rage that was laced in her expression was quite intimidating to anyone who saw it. Any of the men who walked passed her, immediately overlooked their initial attraction to the Taker man's oldest daughter and replaced it with intimidation, especially knowing what had just transpired in the Buried Alive match.

She was determined to find one person in particular. Not her disloyal brute of an Uncle. Not her backstabbing moron of a grandfather. Though, London had decided to deal with them later, she had her sights set on one person at the moment. The five inch heels she donned only boosted her to 5'10", making her seven inches shorter than her target, but her infuriation was more than enough to make up for those inches and the hundred and forty-five pounds he had on her. Size didn't mean a thing to London. She'd taken down plenty of bigger guys when she was training. Wade Barrett didn't scare her in the least.

When London's eyes finally caught sight of the Nexus leader, her heart thumped in her chest. She was determined to not let her protectiveness of her father be her weakness and ultimate downfall. She was going to make sure he knew she was gunning for him. London didn't care who would cower down for the smug British bastard, she was sure as hell not going to join his ranks. In fact, she was planning on taking him out. It was one thing for him to screw around with John Cena. It was a whole other thing for him to get involved with her family problems and be a big part of the reason she was without a father.

"Barrett," she growled, as he walked down the hallway. He was wearing his Nexus shirt along with his trunks. That cocky smirk was decorating that face of the deplorable man. It just made her angrier.

"And who are you?" he asked, his accent thick, as he furrowed his brow, his eyes taking in the sight of the woman standing before him.

"Oh I'm your worst nightmare," she replied, stopping in front of him, her eyes burning into his.

He laughed. "Oh really?"

"You don't know who I am now, but you're about to get to know me, very, very well," she assured him.

"Well, you know I don't usually like to mix business and pleasure, but for you, I may be willing to make an exception," he decided.

"Don't make me vomit. You're repulsive, and I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you had no business getting involved in my father's match tonight. And he might be out of action for now, but I'm here, and I have no problem taking care of business while he's not around to do it himself."

He gave her a smug smile. "I guess I'm supposed to be afraid of you or something, right, doll?"

"You might not be, but I promise you that you should be. I know I might be a lot smaller than you, but trust me, I will make your life a living hell, you stupid son of a bitch," she sneered through gritted teeth. "You can bet your life on that. I want your head on a plate, and mark my words, I will get it."

"Right. I'm sure it will happen. Good luck with that princess," he spoke, his voice expressing his amusement.

"Don't patronize me," she spat.

"How about a little kiss for the road? Before we see each other again, perhaps?" he suggested, leaning in slightly towards her.

London immediately slapped him across the face, putting a decent amount of force into the strike, causing his head to snap to the right. He slowly turned his head and looked at her. "I'll give you that one and chalk it up the devastation you're feeling because of what I did to your father, but that's your only shot. Don't think for even a second that I'm going to let you run around like a vigilante, trying to take me down. John Cena is enough of a waste of skin on his own. I don't really feel like dealing with some vile tart up my arse because she's all pissed off because daddy got hurt."

"It won't be the last one. I can promise you that."

"Then, you're looking at a world of misery, my dear."

"Oh shove it. If you think Cena has been a pain in your ass, you haven't seen anything, yet."

"Oh really? Just because you're the Deadman's daughter, doesn't mean I'm afraid of you," he told her.

"And just because you're some arrogant prick doesn't mean I'm gonna just cower down, and let you get away with this," she growled. "You've got hell to pay, and just call me the debt collector."

He gave her a mischievous laugh. "Oh well, in that case, I'm absolutely terrified of you," he commented with an eye roll.

"Mock away. But you won't be laughing when I kick your ass. I suggest you watch your back because I'm gonna make your life a living hell," she warned, before pushing passed him and making her way down the hall.

Wade smirked and watched her walk away. When she rounded the corner, he turned and walked the rest of the way to his locker room.

London continued her thirst for blood, keeping her eyes open for Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater because she had quite the bone to pick with the two men who had been a part of the formation of Nexus, as they were also part of the attack on her father. She made her way to the catering area, when she spotted them. They were the only two in there. She overheard them mocking her father.

"I'm the big, scary Undertaker. Not so much anymore," Heath laughed, twisting the cap off of a bottle of water, before taking a drink from it.

"Yeah. Not so intimidating now, huh, Deadman?" Justin continued, drinking his own water.

Their backs were to her. London immediately walked up to them and grabbed Heath by the hair and punched him square across the face, catching him off guard. He fell back to the floor, his hand immediately resting on his face, where she'd contacted him. Justin turned to grab her, dropping his water, in the process. She immediately brought her elbow up, forcefully connecting with him chin.

"You son of a bitches!" she yelled, pulling Heath up by his hair and kicking him in the midsection. He hunched over. She nailed a flawless DDT on him, knocking him out cold. She stood up and walked right back over to Justin, who was making his way toward her. She kicked out, connecting with his chin. He fell right back down. London jumped on top of him, repeatedly punching him in the head, as he tried to block the blows. She stood up and placed a few kicks to his ribs, as he held onto his body, which was writhing in pain.

London made her way over to Heath, doing exactly what she had done to Justin. She sat on top of him, throwing punches into Heath's head, before standing up and kicking him a few times, mostly aimed at his midsection.

"Consider this your warning, you fucks. You might have been laughing about what you did to my father, but I can promise that I'll make sure you're not laughing over him ever again. You two assholes, your piece of shit leader and your other little bitches are on my list. The Deadman might be gone for the time being, but trust me, motherfuckers, the Deadman's daughter is no pushover, and she's gonna make you regret what you did," she spoke, her voice full of rage and sincerity. "Watch your backs," she warned, over her shoulder, as she left the catering area.

London turned her head around and walked down the long hallway, proud that she managed to take on the two slightly smaller members of Nexus. They may have both been shorter than their leader, but the two were bigger than her, and she just kicked their asses and left them on the floor, in pain.

She folded her arms and made her way towards her uncle's locker room, ready to take on the most dysfunctional members of her family. London knocked on the door angrily , which was flung open a few moments later. The usual rage-filled face of her Uncle Kane softened slightly upon seeing his niece.

"London," he spoke, caught off guard, seeing as he didn't even know she was backstage for the show.

"Uncle Kane," she replied flatly.

"It's nice to see you," he spoke, almost tripping over his words.

"I bet."

"Do you want to come in?" he offered, pushing the door open a bit more. Though the Undertaker and Kane had their own deep-rooted, extraordinarily hostile differences, Kane loved his niece very much and treated her as if she was his own daughter. That hadn't changed throughout the years, no matter what went on between the Undertaker and his younger, angry brother.

"Not really," she replied. "How the hell could you do this?"

"Lon, I-"

"No. I really don't want to hear it. You're just jealous of my father for whatever reason, when all he's tried to do is be a brother to you. But it's never enough for you! To think that you already put him in a coma for so long, and now you've buried him alive? I don't even know what to say to you anymore. Grow up, Uncle Kane," she scolded him. "Get the hell over yourself and your fucking sibling rivalry. Enough is enough."

"London, is that you?" Paul Bearer called, walking over.

London rolled her eyes. "Yes, Grandpa. It's me."

He attempted to give her a hug, but she stepped away from his arms. "I'm not happy with either one of you. The both of you are beyond childish. But mark my words, when my father comes back, the both of you are screwed. And until then, I suggest you don't try to contact me because I don't want to have anything to do with either one of you anymore," she growled.

"London, sweetie," Paul began. "You don't understand. Things are complicated between us and your father."

"Oh give me a break. You're ridiculous. You're worse than Uncle Kane. You're his own father! And you're nothing but a backstabbing prick. Neither one of you deserve to have a family that loves you as much as I've loved you. You wanna take my father away from me for God knows how long? Fine, then. But consider me no longer a part of your fucked up family because I'm finished with this bullshit."

"London, please don't say that," Kane spoke.

"Uncle Kane, Grandpa, fuck you both," she sneered, before turning around and walking away. Kane chased after her. He gently grabbed her shoulder. She snapped her head around. "What? Did I not make myself clear enough?" she asked. "Leave me alone. You're no longer a part of my family."

"London, you know that I love you. You're like my own daughter, and whenever your father was away, I always took care of you. Don't turn your back on me. I'm the only family you've got anymore!"

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, well…some family you turned out to be, huh?" she spoke, her voice low, before she turned back around and walked back towards her father's locker room, trying to hide the tears that had pooled in her eyes.

Kane frowned. He was so hooked on taking his brother out that he didn't even think about what it would do to London. She loved her father. He was everything to her. Since they'd really started seeing each other regularly, the two had become so close. Her mother was a bit of a nut case, and she didn't get along with her. So, she really clung to her relationship with her father. And thanks to her uncle and grandfather's devious planning, no one knew when they would see the Undertaker again. And for the first time…maybe ever…Kane actually started to feel badly for what he did. The look residing in his niece's eyes actually hurt him. He'd been such an indestructible force for so long. He'd always managed to get by without feeling badly for any of the horrible actions he had carried out. But this time, he actually felt remorse. He didn't want his niece to feel this way over what had happened. Now, he had really dug himself in deep, and he knew there was no way of fixing this.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I couldn't help myself. I'm working on a bunch of new stories, and I got too excited to not post any of them up. So, here's yet another Wade Barrett story. I've got big plans for this one! It's kayfabe, and I'm planning on some very awesome things happening here :o) The poll that I have up ends February 2nd, so if you haven't voted, please do! Because I'm working on those stories, as well :o) I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think of the first chapter! :o) Love you! XoXoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I only own London.**

* * *

**November 22, 2010**

**Orlando, Florida**

The next day, London was determined to give herself the opportunity she needed to get revenge. She wasn't concerned about her uncle and grandfather anymore. She was finished with them. The numerous missed calls on her cell phone from both men were really just irritating her. The last thing she wanted to deal with was her so-called family that put her in the position of not having a father. Family didn't hurt family that way. And she wasn't concerning herself with them any longer. She was closing the book on those two, and it didn't matter to her how much they begged her to not do it.

London was now focusing her energy and anger on the arrogant prick that was Wade Barrett and his little band of butt buddies. That was precisely the reason why she was currently sitting in Vince McMahon's office, across from the man she'd known throughout her life, pleading her case with the Chief Executive Officer of the WWE.

"London, I honestly don't know if this is a good idea. Your father wouldn't be pleased," he pointed out.

"My father was buried alive last night, if you don't recall. So, quite frankly, I don't think his concerns are really something that matters anymore. I want a chance to do this. I want to take Wade Barrett and his fucktards out for good. I started on my mission last night, and if you'll just let me join the Raw roster, I promise, it'll be worth it. These Nexus fuckers have been running your company for way too long, and I'm not dealing with them. They've interfered in my life now, and I'm not having it. I've had enough problems with Uncle Kane and Grandpa backstabbing my father throughout the years. I certainly didn't need Wade Barrett sticking his crooked fucking nose where it didn't belong. Now, he deserves to pay for what he did. Those Nexus douche bags are the reason my father is out for God knows how long. I don't know when I'll be able to see him again. And I'm not letting them get away with doing this to me. And remember something else…they attacked you, too, Vince! They've put everyone in the company through absolute hell since June. Just sign me, please. If you think I'm not good enough, then-"

"Wait a second, London," Vince interrupted her. "Don't get me wrong, here. It's not that I don't think you're good enough. You know that I've always wanted to sign you. But your father is the one who told me absolutely not to. You're amazing in the ring. I've known you for almost your entire life. I know you're very talented. And I know I never told you this, but I did mention signing you to your father after that time you and Lita were screwing around in the ring to warm her up before one of her matches against Trish Stratus. You were incredible, and I mentioned something about it to your father. But he was adamant that you would never be a wrestler. I just…I don't want to step on his toes. You know how he can be."

"Vince, you might want to get that memory of yours checked out because last time I checked, he's not here anymore. And now I don't have my father around. Someone has to teach these Nexus fucks that they don't rule this place. John Cena can't do it on his own. It hasn't been working out really well for him. Now he's apparently fired. So, what's supposed to happen? Now they can just fuck everything up for everyone here? Because there's no one here to stand up to them anymore. I know I'm just a chick or whatever, but I'm telling you, I kicked the shit out of two of those pricks last night…you know, Mr. Metrosexual with the purple trunks and Little Red Riding Hood. And I want to introduce them all to a world of hurt that they'll never forget. Please," she begged the man sitting before her. "Please just let me do this…for me, for my father, and for the WWE Universe."

Vince remained silent for a few minutes considering what he should do in this situation. London Callaway was by far one of the most talented women who had ever stepped foot in the ring. She was beyond skilled. He didn't doubt her talent. Not for a split second. It wasn't because she was a woman that he didn't want her taking on Nexus, either. Part of the reason that he wanted her was also a part of the reason that he couldn't let her do this. It was because she was the Deadman's daughter, and when the Taker man came back, as he always managed to, he was probably going to be very pissed off. No one wanted a pissed of Undertakercoming after him.

At the same time, right now, he didn't really have to worry about the Deadman coming after him. He had to worry about an extremely pissed off London with nothing but revenge on her mind. The last thing he wanted to do was get in the way of her warpath. Besides, if anyone could instill fear in anyone else in the company, the Undertaker could, and he had taught his daughter quite well because she could do that same thing. She had this look that she got that was absolutely terrifying. He had no doubt that she could definitely be a real thorn in the side of Nexus. And even for his own amusement, he wanted to see someone take the group out. They'd put him in the hospital for a lengthy amount of time. He wanted to see someone treat them the way they had treated everyone else. This meant only one thing. Vince was going to have to disobey the Undertaker's wishes and sign London to a contract, so she could take care of those bastards.

"Okay, London" Vince finally agreed to her request with a nod. "You want a contract? Then, you've got it. I'll stick you on the Raw roster, and you can have your fun with the Nexus guys."

A smile crossed her lips. "Thank you, Vince."

He nodded. "I'd like to see you take them out."

"Oh, I will. You want their heads on platters? I'll serve them up like Thanksgiving dinner. Trust me. They're done for," she said, giving him a confident smile.

"You've never ceased to amaze me before. I'm sure you won't disappoint when it really counts," he replied with a nod.

"I won't. Thank you so much, Vince."

"I'll have a contract drawn up immediately. I'll bring it by tonight at the taping, so you can sign it, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"I guess you should go get ready to cause some problems for Nexus," he said. London stood up and walked around the desk, leaning down and giving Vince a hug, which he stood up for and reciprocated, patting her on the back gently. "And if you need anything at all, please let me know."

"I will."

"Good."

* * *

When London arrived backstage at the evening's Raw taping, she was beyond pumped. She was ready to cause some big problems for Nexus, especially the leader of the little gang of assholes. She was really going to mess up anything they might have had planned, and she couldn't be happier about it. She walked towards her designated locker room, her gym bag in her hand.

"Can't stay away, can you?" a familiar voice asked.

A smirk crossed London's flawless face, as she turned around to see none other than the bane of her existence, the infamous Wade Barrett, approaching her slowly. "Oh, I definitely can not. I just really needed to see you again. Nothing would make me happier than to wipe that shit-eating grin off of your oh-so charming face," she shot.

"I bet. I guess I got you all worked up last night, didn't I, doll?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have no idea," she replied.

"You did quite a number on Justin and Heath last night. Those two were in quite some pain after you assaulted them."

She smiled proudly. "Oh, I certainly did give them a piece of my mind. And I can promise you, there's a hell of a lot more where that came from. What I did to them…that was nothing. That was barely even the tip of the iceberg. I've got quite a lot in store for you little ladies."

"Listen, sweetheart, I suggest you rethink your overambitious plan of taking us all out. There are six of us in Nexus. There's only one of you with John Cena out of the picture. All of us completely trump you when it comes to size. This really isn't a good idea…for your own safety and well-being. And I know I'm not exactly the one looking out for anyone's well-being, but I'm trying to be a gentleman here to you. This is not something you want to get yourself involved in," he warned her.

"If I were you, I would be a lot more concerned with my own safety. I'm not some run of the mill chick with a superiority complex who believes she can do anything the boys can do. I'm the Deadman's daughter, and I will make your life a living hell."

"You're actually quite amusing. Do you know that?"

"Don't patronize me, Barrett," she growled.

"How about you try this idea on for size? You go on your own little way, and I'll let your attack on Justin Gabriel and Heath Slate be forgiven? How does that sound to you, darling?" he proposed.

London smirked and stepped up to him, locking her eyes on him. "Fuck you," she replied, defiantly.

"We are in plain sight. If anyone were to walk by, I really wouldn't want them to see that," he arrogantly commented.

London made a disgusted face. "You're such a repulsive asshole. I would never sleep with you in a million years. Even if the fate of the world depended on the two of us sleeping together, I'd rather let the world end than to ever touch you. I'm warning you, Barrett, you better watch your back because I am taking you and your little girlfriends down. And this is one promise that I can assure you I'm doing to deliver on." London turned around and continued her walk to her locker room.

Wade watched with an amused grin. He didn't have any fear about what this new chick could do. Heath and Justin might have gotten their asses kicked, but he knew that if push ever came to shove, he could knock that pesky broad flat on her ass. It would be a shame, though. With a body like that and a face like hers, the last thing Wade would have wanted to do was to hurt her, but unfortunately if it came down to it, he would be sure to have that pretty face rearranged. After all, he was the leader of Nexus, and he had to do whatever it took to stay on top of the totem pole. He wasn't going to let some disposable piece of ass ruin what he had created.

* * *

London settled into the locker room, ready to cause a scene during the evening's taping. She didn't care who or what tried to get in her way. She wasn't let it happening. This was her battle, and she was going to fight it. She was never more sure of herself as she was at the moment. After her run-in with Wade, she knew that she didn't have a choice. She really just wanted to kick his ass to the point where he would just disappear and finally leave everyone alone.

There was a knock on the door. London got up and opened it. Vince McMahon stood there.

"I have your contract," he greeted with a grin.

A smile spread across her lips. "Awesome," she replied, taking the contract from his hands. He handed a pen to her. She quickly flipped through it, signing on every designated line, feeling more accomplished with each passing moment, though she hadn't even read one page. She trusted Vince McMahon and knew he wasn't going to be giving her the shaft. Besides, she wasn't doing this for money or fame. Her sole intention was to simply take out the douche bags in Nexus. When she finally reached the last page and gave one final signature on the bold, black line, she handed the contract back to Vince. "Thank you for doing this for me," she gratefully spoke.

"Of course. I have complete faith in you," he said with a nod.

"I won't let you, my father, the locker room or the WWE Universe down. I'm taking care of this problem for once and for all," she confidently told him.

"I know. I'll see you out there," he said, before turning around and walking away. London shut the door and sat on the couch. Things were about to get really crazy on Raw, and she was going to be the one behind it. London was going to get her revenge and make a real impact on the WWE, and she was going to start tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome response for chapter one! Things are gonna get so crazy. I'm going to update this (and all of the others) as often as possible. Unfortunately my work load has more than doubled so I rpomise I'll be trying, but I can't promise it'll be as much as I'd like it to be. Please let me know what you're thinking so far. I'd love to know. My poll closes February 2nd, and I'll be opening up another. I've spent pretty much all of my free time, if not sleeping, writing. Love you guys! XoXoXoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I only own London. This never happened...but I think it'd be interesting if it did...**

* * *

**November 22, 2010**

**Orlando, Florida**

London left the locker room and aimlessly walked around the backstage area. She wasn't particularly friendly with anyone, though she'd met some of the wrestlers when she had previously visited her father.

"Hey…you're London, right?" a voice asked from behind. The owner of the voice had jogged up next to her. She turned to see the familiar face of the one and only John Cena next to her.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm London Callaway," she replied, as she stopped walking and turned to face him. If there was anyone she could find a legitimate ally in, she had a feeling it would be him.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a couple of minutes," he said. His eyes darted around, as there were people coming in from all over the place. "Actually, I'd rather we spoke in private. After all, I'm supposed to be fired, and I don't want anyone knowing that I'm around right now."

She nodded. "Sure. We can go to my locker room."

"Okay."

The two walked back to her locker room. She let them inside and shut the door behind them. "Alright. I'm sure you saw what happened last night, right?"

"With my father? Yes. With you? Also, yes."

"Obviously, I can't really be seen around here, since I've been fired, but I think we have something very important in common."

"We both want to see that stupid, classless, rude, nasty, vile, arrogant, prick bastard Wade Barrett get trapped in a fire, while rabid dogs are feeding on his flesh, and then, the dogs run away once they've made it impossible for him to escape the fire, which quickly engulfs his entire body, as his lungs fill with smoke, and he suffocates immensely before he's burned to death?" she asked, nonchalantly.

John looked slightly afraid of her after the graphic description she just gave him. "Uh yeah…something like that. Anyway, I need you to do me a really huge favor. You can't go after Nexus alone. They will hurt you. There's more of them than there are of you, and they're ruthless and violent. They don't back down from a challenge either. Just because you're a woman doesn't mean they won't go after you."

She laughed bitterly. "Listen, Cena, maybe you were having some problems getting those fruit cakes under control, but if you're unaware, they've never laid a hand on me. And I took out the little Rainbow Warrior, Justin Gabriel, and the little ginger girl, Heath Slater, last night. And trust me, all of those cock suckers have it coming to them. I'm not exactly known for being nice. I'm known for being the female offspring of a demonic man, and trust me, I take after my father."

"You're fierce, and I like that. I really do, but I'm telling you, you can't go at this alone. They're really stupid, but eventually when the same thing happens over and over and over again, even they eventually catch on," he warned her, his tone serious. "Just leave them to me for now. I can't get in any more trouble than I'm already in. Let's be fair, I got myself fired over this whole thing. But I'm still not backing down from my business with them. I need you to let me take care of them. The Undertaker would kill me, if he found out that I got you involved in this mess," he explained.

"First of all, you aren't getting me involved in anything. My problem has nothing to do with your Nexus involvement. Secondly, I really don't care if you're afraid of my father. Besides, I can handle him. I've always been able to. And third of all, I want to kick the living shit out of each one of them to the point where they're barely alive, just so I can watch them suffer. Don't try to take that away from me because you don't want to be on my radar, too. I can make things very inconvenient for you. And you definitely don't need that right now. So, you let me do my thing. I'll let you do your thing, and at the end of the day, we'll down a nice cold glass of beer, and everything will be just fine."

John sighed, running his hands over his head. "London, this isn't the kind of thing that you can do without having to worry about repercussions. You can get seriously hurt by these guys. They're animals."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, by warning me and looking out for me. Trust me, I think it's really cool of you to do, and I know for a fact that my father would be really grateful to you for doing this. It really means a lot that someone who barely even knows me cares enough to have this little chat with me, but I'm doing what I have to do, whether or not we're on the same side," she insisted.

John sighed and shook his head out of frustration. "You're really stubborn, you know that?"

She nodded. "Yup. I'm well aware. I don't make things easy for anyone. I get that. So, what's it gonna be, Cena? Are we gonna be allies? Or am I gonna have to kick your ass, after I get done with these Nexus fucks?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He was actually a little intimidated by her. This chick was borderline insane.

John put out his hand. "Allies?"

She shook it, as a devilish grin spread across her face. "Allies." They pulled their hands apart. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go out there and address the WWE Universe as to what I'm gonna do to those fucks."

* * *

London was walking down the ramp, as the crowded arena looked on in confusion, unsure of who this woman was. She made her way down to the ring, climbing up the steel steps, as she grabbed the microphone one of the stagehands had handed to her. She climbed inside the ring under the middle rope. She made her way to the center, more than ready to address the WWE Universe.

"I know you're all probably sitting there thinking 'who the hell is this chick?', but I promise you all that I've come here to explain who I am and, more importantly, what I'm doing here," London began her speech. "My name is London Callaway. My father was buried alive last night, by my Uncle Kane." The crowd immediately realized who she was. "Now, the issues that I have with my uncle and grandfather are one thing, but I'm here to take care of something else." The crowd began to warm up to her, upon realizing that she was the Undertaker's daughter and was probably out for revenge. "I'm here on Monday Night Raw tonight because last night, my father only lost his match because of this band of out of control, ruthless, classless miscreants who are running around the WWE like a pack of wild hogs, thinking that they can control everything and everyone around here. And quite frankly, I'm just totally sick of it." The crowd began cheering for her.

"Now, after the match what happened last night with my father, I did manage to beat the ever living hell out of the purple-trunked man lover and the red-headed stepchild. I'm sure that unfortunately they're still alive, as I'm not that lucky to have been able to permanently take them out. But I can promise you all that I'm not anywhere near being finished with that entire group. I will be here as long as it takes to teach these caveman-brained brutes not to get involved in anyone's family business because it will not end very well for them," she explained the situation, as the crowd cheered louder, telling her that they were definitely behind her in what she had planned to do.

"With John Cena being fired now, I know it seems like a lost cause, but I really don't care because I will do whatever it takes to teach those low-classed, low-lives exactly how to show respect to others," she confidently told them, meaning every syllable of every word she was saying.

"We are One" by 12 Stones began playing throughout the arena, eliciting a series of boos and jeers from the audience. A smirk found its way across the lips of London, as the members of Nexus, headed by their leader, marched their way down to the ring. She folded her arms, making it clear that she wasn't going to be backing down just because they wanted to make their presence known.

Once the whole group was situated in the ring, Wade Barrett stood in front of London, his own microphone in hand. "London, London, London," he began with his deep British accent. "I thought that we had already discussed our business backstage. What can I say? All looks and no brains, clearly. Now, I understand that you're upset over what happened with your father, but that's no reason to take your anger out on all of us. He just wasn't strong enough to compete, and the WWE is a place where the concept of 'survival of the fittest' is something we strictly abide by."

She rolled her eyes. "Listen, Captain Crooked Nose, please shut your pie hole. No one cares about what you have to say. No one ever has, and I can promise you, with an attitude like yours, no one ever will."

"You need to figure out what it is that you want. If it's the Nexus you that want to take on, then, I suggest you just pack up your things and go back to whatever hole in the wall that you came out of. If you want to be a wrestler, just like your father used to be, then, I would recommend that you keep yourself in the Diva's division and stay out of our way. You don't want to get involved in something you can't handle."

"Yes because I'm clearly so frightened by the big scary British man. You don't intimidate me, Barrett. I've seen things you could never imagine. I'm the Deadman's daughter, for crying out loud. If you think your little threats mean anything to me, then, you've got another thing coming, pal. I've got you ladies on my radar, and I will make you all pay for what you've done. Mark my words, you're going to regret the day you met my father…and especially, the day you met me."

"Actually, sweetheart," he spoke condescendingly to her, "I could never regret the day I met you because that was also the day that I got to fire John Cena." The crowd booed loudly at his words.

"Oh yeah because I'm sure that's gonna work out really well for you. People genuinely like Cena for the most part. Everyone would much rather see you get run over repeatedly by a fat kid on tricycle," she retorted, as the crowd cheered. "I know I would actually pay to see that happen. Husky, I'm willing to buy the vehicle, if you'll do me the honor," she taunted with a smirk.

"You think you're just so clever with your little one-liners, don't you? Well, let me warn you, John Cena is gone. He's been fired from the WWE. That means you officially have nobody on your side, London. So, if you want to take us on, then, it's your funeral. I've tried to give you freebies, but you just can't seem to get enough. What you did to Justin and Heath yesterday was uncalled for and excessive. I told you, I'd let you get away with it because of what happened to your father, but if you're going to keep doing this, then, we're going to fight back, and I promise we will hurt you."

"Oh my God. Really, Wade? Oh my God. Whatever will I do? I'm so scared of a big, brainless, spineless coward such as yourself," she cried, in mock fear, before shooting an eye roll in his direction.

"Coward? You really think I'm a coward? Have you seen anything that I've done since I came here?"

"You have your little girlfriends do your dirty work, while all you do is stand around and talk a big game," she pointed out, placing a hand on her hip. "You stand around and wait for them to finish taking someone out before you pull off your little Wasteland move and take all of the credit. Trust me, I get it, big scary man. But you listen to me and listen well, you wastes of skin," she quipped, getting a glare from Wade. She purposely used his favorite insult, as a small way of sticking it to him. "I'm going to take each and every one of you out, whether I have help or I have to do it on my own. It will happen."

"Fine, then. If you want to be a pest, then, we'll just have to dispose of you right now," he said, maniacally, as the members of Nexus surrounded the young woman. She didn't back down and was ready for a fight.

Within seconds, though, John Cena flew into the ring, from the crowd, under the bottom rope, a steel chair in his hands. The members of Nexus immediately backed off of London and her newfound ally.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Cena? I fired you!" Wade yelled, clearly pissed off.

London handed her microphone to the WWE's own attitude adjuster. "She's a woman. What kind of fat heads go after a woman?" he asked with a shrug. "I don't really care if I'm fired or not. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let any of you lay so much as a finger on her. Number one because I respect her father very much. Number two because I respect women. And number three, quite frankly, just because I really hate every single one of you," he explained, as the crowd was cheering with deafening excitement, as the 2010 Superstar of the Year defended the Undertaker's daughter.

London smirked, taking the microphone back. "I'm sorry, you were saying, baby-whines-a-lot?" she quipped.

"You're really digging yourself a whole, London. And Cena…you're going to be banned from this place, if I can help it," Wade spoke.

"Because anyone in this building besides your little lackeys actually would enforce a rule that would protect you? After everything that you've done to harass and scare everyone? You seriously believe that they would kick John Cena out of here, when they all know he wants to destroy you? Don't be so sure, Barrett," she shot.

"You're really asking for trouble, London. You don't want to involve yourself in this business," he warned her, getting in her face.

She smirked and slapped him across his face. "I'm not so scared of you, you big, brainless bully. And by the way, you might think you're a tough guy, but I can promise you, I will make you cry."

He laughed at her mockingly. "Well, wouldn't that be the day? Good luck, London. You're going to need it. And as for you Cena, you need to get out of here. You're no longer welcome in the WWE."

"He's more welcome than you've ever been," she pointed out, as the crowd cheered in agreement.

Nexus slowly retreated out of the ring, making their way up the ramp to the backstage area. The two patronizingly waved at the members of the Nexus, as they made their exit, before slapping their hands together in a high five, as they had just successfully owned the members of Nexus.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm not gonna lie...I love writing the crazy bitch characters lol Hope you all are enjoying this! I'm going to see Mr. Barrett tonight, at the Smackdown taping at Nassau Coliseum Woot Woot! Let me know how you feel about the chapter :o) I'd love to know! You guys are the best readers a girl could ask for! Love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides London.**

* * *

"This London Callaway bitch is really starting to get on my bloody nerves," Wade Barrett growled in the locker room, punching his clenched fist into one of the unoccupied lockers, frustrated with the situation at hand.

"What the hell is that chick's problem?" Heath Slater rhetorically asked, shaking his head. After the attack he and Justin suffered at her hands, he was not her biggest fan by a long shot.

"She's the Undertaker's daughter. Of course she's gonna be pissed off," Husky Harris pointed out.

"Who knew she was going to turn out to be a vigilante?" Justin asked no one in particular.

"I'm not bloody kidding. If I knew we were going to have to deal with her and her crazy bullshit, I never would have gotten us involved with that Buried Alive match. We can handle her, but she is really bloody annoying," he breathed.

"And now she's all buddy buddy with John Cena? What the hell is that about?" Michael McGillicutty questioned.

"I'm going to destroy her," Wade spoke through gritted teeth, balling both of his hands into fists.

"She's a female. You can't actually touch her," Heath pointed out, ever the Southern gentleman.

"London is far from just some female. She's a complete psychopath, and she will be treated just as she treats others," he growled.

The leader of the Nexus had a particularly angry look on his face, which was nothing new, though this look was significantly more sinister than he had ever previously worn on his face.

"She's really getting to you, isn't she?" David Otunga asked, placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

Wade tore away from David's grasp. "She's nothing but an over-indulged brat who's all pissed off because her precious little Daddy got buried alive. She needs to grow the fuck up already."

"So, teach her a lesson," Husky spoke, smiling.

"Oh, trust me, I will. But keep one thing in mind, please. She'll be going after all of you, but I am the only one who will be taking care of her."

The other men nodded.

"I'm going to teach that annoying little bitch a hard lesson she'll never forget," he spoke, with his signature smirk forming on his lips.

"Do it for us," David spoke up.

"Oh, I'll do it for all of us, but mostly, I'll be doing it for me," he selfishly replied, that smirk still adorning his lips.

* * *

"I need you to be protected," John Cena spoke, as he paced around in London's dressing room.

"I don't need protection, John. I can handle myself just fine. I can take care of it," she defiantly spoke.

"Oh really? Because you were just handling everything so well while you were seconds away from being attacked by the Nexus in that ring. Right."

"Listen, you have to relax. Nothing is gonna happen to me. Everything's going to be okay," she insisted.

"You're very naïve."

"You're a real pain in the ass," she groaned.

"And you're too reckless for your own good. You don't know who you're dealing with London. These guys can't be trusted. They'll hurt you. They don't care if you're a woman or not. They will do whatever they can to hurt you."

"I don't give a fuck if I'm a chick. John, you really need to take a fucking chill pill," she spat.

"London, what the hell aren't you understanding about the gravity of this situation? The Nexus almost attacked you in front of everybody. Now, Heath and Justin, you managed to handle those two all on your own. And that's fine. But I don't think you can handle all six guys. You-"

"That's what she said," she commented, keeping a straight face, while she referenced "The Office's" Michael Scott.

John rolled his eyes at her interjection, and he continued what he was saying anyway. "You can't fight them all at once. You have to be really careful," he explained, getting more and more frustrated with her, as each second passed, seeing she wasn't taking this situation as seriously as she should be.

She scoffed and huffed, glaring at him, as she shook her head angrily. "Fine," she relented. "What do you suggest?"

"Honestly? I don't exactly know yet, but I'll come up with something. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Oh gee. Well aren't you just my hero?" she sarcastically quipped.

"I'm serious," he growled. "Maybe you're not taking this seriously, but I sure as hell am. This is an already bad situation, and it's only getting worse. You're really good at provoking them."

"Hey! They started this shit by fucking with my father. I'm only defending my fucking family here. If this shit was switched around, and you were in my position, you would be doing the same damn thing," she pointed out, angrily. "If they attacked your father, there's zero fucking doubt in my mind that you would fuck each one of them up. But you seem have some problem with me doing it because I'm a chick? Fuck that!" London turned away from Cena, her hands on her hips.

John sighed. She was absolutely right. And she was only trying to avenge the attack the Nexus had carried out on her father. Sure, London may have been a bit reckless in her attempts to right the wrong, but her intentions were nothing less than honorable. "You're right," he finally caved.

"I know I'm right," she snapped.

"I honestly just don't want you to get hurt," he explained.

"I don't really care about that. I probably will get hurt. But this is my family, and I'll do whatever it takes. I don't care how reckless or naïve that makes me," she softly spoke, turning around.

He nodded. "I understand, London. We just need to make sure we can have some back up for you, just in case things get really bad," he compromised.

London was silent for a few moments, while she seriously contemplated John's suggestion. Finally, she nodded in agreement. "Okay. I can't make you any promises, but I'll try."

"That's all I can ask for," he said, giving her a smile. She returned it, before he pulled her into a hug. The two were quickly becoming friends. Though, neither John nor London were quite sure if that was going to pan out very well.

* * *

London was in her hotel room, after the house show a couple of nights later. She had always found it difficult to get to sleep and suffered from mild insomnia. It was something that she had always struggled with. She had on a pair of black fleece sweatpants, paired with a clingy red tank top. Her hair was carelessly thrown up on top of her head. She had on a pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses that she had worn when she was reading. Truth be told, it was two in the morning already, and she'd already gotten bored with her book that'd she'd been reading. That's when she decided to go bother John for a little while, seeing as she felt the need to be entertained.

London took her keycard off of her night table and slipped it inside of her sports bra that she wore underneath her tank top. She left her room and began walking down the long hallway. As her luck would have it, the elevator doors dinged and opened, and Wade stepped out, beginning to walk towards her, a smirk forming on his face. She immediately felt anger course through her veins.

"Well, if it isn't my most favorite person in the whole entire world," he spoke, his tone holding its usual twinge of arrogance.

"Oh, you dumb motherfucker," she growled, immediately feeling aggressive, as the space between the two became smaller and smaller.

"What are you going to do, you little tart?" he shot.

"What the fuck did you just call me, you stupid asshole?" she confrontationally questioned him, before feeling all rhyme and reason leave her mind, as she lunged on top of Wade, knocking him down onto the carpeted floor. Her fists began flying down at him quickly and forcefully. Wade was trying to block her blows, as they came crashing down at him, and he grabbed at her arms, though they were much too quick for him to catch her. He was caught off guard but was trying to gain the upper hand, though with London's anger on her side, she was still dominating.

Obscenities were carelessly strung together, as the two were yelling at each other furiously.

Barely a minute of the altercation had passed, before a couple of hotel room doors opened. John Cena, Randy Orton, John Morrison and the members of Nexus all came running over to the brawling duo. Within moments, everyone was trying desperately to pull the pair apart.

"You son of a bitch!" London screamed, as John Cena and Randy each grabbed one of her arms, while John Morrison bravely wrapped his arms around her torso from behind, and the three men pulled her off of the Nexus's leader. The various members of Nexus pulled Wade up to his feet and held him back, as he was looking to at least land a slap across the face of the woman who attacked him.

"London!" Cena yelled, as she was trying to break free of the hold the three men had on her.

"Fuck that stupid motherfucker! I'm going to fucking kill him!" she yelled, while being dragged into Cena's room.

The members of Nexus struggled to escort Wade into one of their rooms, as the door was shut as soon as he was safely inside.

Wade shook the men off of him. "That bloody bitch has absolutely gone mad," he growled, brining a hand to his sore jaw, which had been the lucky recipient of London's killer right hook.

"What the hell happened out there?" Justin asked.

"We saw each other in the corridor. I made a sarcastic comment, she called me a dumb motherfucker, I asked her what she was going to do about it, and the fucking psychopathic bitch attacked me," he explained, out of breath and out of patience. "She's the biggest cunt I've ever met."

"Do you want us to take care of her?" Husky asked.

"No fucking way. I want you guys to not lay so much as a finger on her. She's mine. I'm going to make her pay for this vigilante behavior," he insisted.

"But what if she attacks us? Do we still 'not lay a finger on her'?" David asked him, a hint of mockery in his words.

Wade glared at him. "You are more than welcome to defend yourselves, but when it comes to actually taking her out and breaking her down, you will all leave that to me," he explained.

The men all nodded in agreement. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure Cena is getting fed up with her, as well," Michael said.

"Oh yes because I really care about how John Cena feels," Wade quipped. "Listen, it was bad enough when we only had to worry about Cena causing us hell, but now we have to deal with London and a fired Cena, which is really only going to make our lives that much more difficult."

"We'll take care of them, and we will bring London to you," Husky assured him with confidence.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" John yelled at London, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, a scowl on her face, her arms folded over her chest.

"I was thinking that that son of a bitch called me a tart, and I want to kill him," she muttered in reply.

"You have to stop this," he told her.

"To be completely honest, John, I don't have to stop a fucking thing. He pissed me off, and I kicked his ass. And unless you want to be next, I suggest you zip your fucking piehole," she growled.

John rolled his eyes. "What's your issue? I've been on your side, but you're making it very difficult for me."

"So, then, don't stay on my fucking side. What the fuck else do you want from me?" she yelled, standing up and getting in his face.

"Don't get all pissed off at me because you can't keep your hands to yourself and don't know how to shut your mouth," he went right back at her.

"Fuck you, Cena! I don't need you!" "London, listen, I get it. You're pissed off and upset, but you can't go off on people like that. If Wade managed to get the upper hand on you out there, you could have really gotten hurt," he tried to reason with her.

"But he didn't, did he? I kicked that sorry motherfucker's ass, and I'm not done with him just yet."

"Just do me a favor, please?"

"What's that?"

"Don't attack him or get into any fights with him or any of the Nexus guys, unless you have some back up."

London rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Is that an okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," she mumbled.

"Listen, we'll taken them out, Lon. Don't worry. We just have to go about it the right way."

"Can I break into his hotel room and smother the son of a bitch in his sleep?" she hopefully asked.

John tried to stifle his laugh, as he didn't want to encourage her violent tendencies any more than he already had. "No, but I like your enthusiasm," he replied, with a smirk. "Can I trust you not to break out of your room, if I bring you back?"

London shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to find out the hard way," she replied, with a smirk of her own.

* * *

**A/N: This chick is borderline insane lol I loooove it. Thanks for the reviews, hits, favorites and alerts. You guys really are the bestest! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :o) Love you all XoXoXoXoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I only own London…for now…**

* * *

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Justin Gabriel asked Wade, in the Nexus locker room. It had been five days since the incident in the hotel hallway, and everyone had made sure to keep London and Wade as far away from each other as possible. Monday Night Raw was already in full swing, and that meant that it didn't matter how much anyone tried, odds were that the two were going to have a run-in.

"Our favorite bitch has her first match as an official Diva tonight against Alicia Fox, and I'm going to pay her a little visit," he replied. "I don't want you gentlemen getting yourselves involved in what happens. I'm going to take care of this little tart by myself. Is that understood?" he asked.

Everyone nodded obediently, though they weren't exactly sure how well that was going to work out. The last thing they wanted to have to do again was split up another fight between London and Wade. "Understood" was the collective, although hesitant, response Wade received from the group.

"She is going to pay tonight. And I have no problem collecting her debt," he growled, a sly smirk forming on his face.

The other guys mirrored their leader's smirk, as they all anticipated that London was going to be getting her punishment at Wade's hands. Of course, as much as they wanted that to happen, they knew it wasn't going to end very well.

* * *

**The lights went out in the arena, as the fans cheered, not knowing what to expect. Alicia Fox was already in the ring, waiting for her surprise opponent to come out, as the Raw General Manager had announced via e-mail to Michael Cole, earlier in the broadcast. As an array of sound effects played, including thunder, wind chimes, crows, etc., no one really knew exactly what was going on, until In This Moment's "Gunshow" began blasting through every speaker in the venue.**

**The lights flickered on to reveal none other than London Callaway standing at the foot of the ramp. She had on tight black pants, knee-high wrestling boots, a blood red, midriff-baring tube stop with a black long-sleeved fishnet top on over it that also left her abdomen bare. Her hair was down, makeup was dark and rage was in her eyes.**

**London slowly made her way down the ring, her eyes locked on her opponent for the evening. The fans were absolutely going crazy for the Undertaker's daughter, as they wanted her to be the winner. She climbed into the ring, as Alicia Fox eyed her, seemingly unimpressed by the elaborate entrance she just witnessed. London smirked, knowing the other woman in the ring was really in for some major punishment.**

**London made her way into the corner, hopping onto the middle rope, raising both arms in the air both hands forming devil horns. She smirked evilly , as she climbed down and turned to face Alicia, as her entrance came to an end.**

**The bell finally sounded, signaling the start of the match. London and Alicia immediately locked up, and the newest Diva kneed her opponent in the stomach, causing her to hunch over. London stuck Alicia's head between her legs, as she was bent over and grabbed her hips, lifting the obnoxious heel up and powerbombing her right onto the canvas, using incredible force. Alicia was knocked out cold, but London didn't simply pin her to gain the win. The Deadman's daughter wasn't that nice. She didn't want to win. London wanted to destroy her opponent and rubbed her hands together with excitement.**

**She stood over the knocked out Diva and put her hands on her hips, laughing evilly. She, then, reached down and dragged her up, picking her up and performing her father's finisher, the Tombstone. She then leaned over Alicia, crossing her arms over her chest and got the pin and victory over her opponent. It was impressive how quickly London had managed to beat the former's Diva Champion.**

**London stood up and grinned, as the referee raised her arm, signifying her win. The crowd went wild for the newest Diva on the Raw roster, in her debut match. She climbed onto the middle rope in the corner of the ring. She raised her devil horns up into the air. She jumped down, as the medical team carefully rolled Alicia Fox out of the ring, as they were examining her to make sure her injuries weren't severe.**

**Then, "We Are One" by 12 Stones began playing, Wade Barrett made his way out onto the ramp and began his march down towards the ring. Everyone was booing him. London placed her hands on her hips, not completely surprised that he was being so bold, though she was fully pissed off that her first victory was being interrupted by the person she hated the most in the WWE. She rolled her eyes, waiting for her mortal enemy to join her in the center of the ring.**

**Wade grabbed a microphone from one of the stagehands and made his way into the ring. He stood in front of London with a smirk on his face. As his entrance music died down, the crowd continued to boo the Nexus's fearless leader. His eyes burned into hers. The look on her face was one of rage and disdain.**

**"Congratulations, London," he patronizingly spoke to her. "You've won your first official match."**

**London grabbed a microphone from one of the stagehands and walked back over to Wade. "What do you want from me?" she shot.**

**"I'm trying to be polite to you," he spoke, feigning innocence.**

**"Oh quit your little act. You're a terrible liar, you know," she replied.**

**"Well, I do have an ulterior motive," he admitted. "I was wondering, London, what is it about me that makes you so angry?" he questioned her. Clearly, he was just trying to start with her.**

**"Hm. Good question. You know, your ugly face is just so infuriating and irritating," she replied, a smirk in her voice. "Every time that I see you, I just wanna kick you in that big head of yours."**

**Wade glared at her. "You should really watch who you're picking a fight with," he warned her.**

**London rolled her eyes at him. "You're such an idiot," she quipped. "What the hell is it that you want from me?"**

**"I'm here to warn you to stay away from me and the other members of the Nexus because you will regret it. I will hurt you. I'm not usually one for hurting females, but for you, I will gladly make an exception."**

**"You think I'm afraid of you? Because if you do, you're out of your mind, pal," she growled. "If I was so afraid of you, I wouldn't be willing to beat you to a bloody pulp, right here, right now." The crowd cheered at her words.**

**Wade laughed. "Okay. You're trying to provoke me, and it's nearly working, so I suggest you shut your big trap."**

**"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" she asked, dropping the mic with a thud.**

**"Aw is little London getting angry?" he mocked her.**

**London slapped him right across the face with considerable force. His head slowly turned back to face her, no longer enjoying his own teasing of the Deadman's daughter. He dropped the microphone to the canvas and took one step closer to her. There were just a couple of inches between the two. She kneed him in the groin. Wade immediately fell down. She quickly jumped on top of him, her fists flying once again, while he was trying to block her blows from underneath her.**

**Wade managed to turn the two of them around, so he was on top of her, but she kneed him in the groin yet again and flipped them back over. She began hitting him with her balled fists again. The crowd was going absolutely crazy.**

**Within mere moments, John Cena and Randy Orton were running down the ramp and jumping into the ring. The members of Nexus weren't too far behind, as Cena and Orton pulled London off of Wade, while the Nexus guys got in the ring and immediately held him back from attacking her. The two were still trying to get free to get back to tearing each other apart. They were furious and wanted nothing more than to rip each other to shreds…literally. John and Randy were each holding onto an arm, both holding a forearm across her torso, preventing her from breaking through to get to Wade. Each Nexus guy had to hold Wade back, as he was desperately trying to get out of their holds, as well.**

**London's arms were flying all over the place, while she was trying to get out of their arms, as she wanted to be able to beat the holy hell out of Wade. He, too, was still trying to break free to at least bitch slap her and teach her a lesson about respecting him. They got a bunch of referees to come down to the ring and try to help out with the situation that had quickly escalated out of control. Though London and Wade were way beyond any form of help that anyone could offer them. London and Wade were just clearly hellbent on killing each other, however they could manage it.**

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you, London?" John asked, yelling at her. Randy was blocking the doorway so she couldn't escape and find Wade, which was what she really wanted to do.

"That big-eared, crooked-nosed motherfucker is my problem," she growled, still pumped full of adrenaline from her in-ring brawl with Wade.

"I told you not to do stupid shit like that," John told her. Randy's arms were folded over his chest with an amused smirk over his face. Sure, it wasn't really fun to have to hold her back, while her arms were flailing all over the place, but truth be told, the entire scene was very entertaining to Randy.

"Well, he came out to start shit with me! I didn't call that stupid son of a bitch out! I was just celebrating my win!" she protested.

"But London, you're the one who went after him…again. Don't get me wrong, I love watching you kick his ass, but it's too risky. There's a very good chance he's going to be able to overpower you, and I don't want you getting hurt. It's not like this is the first time, either. This is the second time, London."

She shrugged. "He's just a douchebag. He deserves to get his ass kicked in front of everyone by a chick. That'll knock that stupid British prick's ego down a couple of notches," London replied.

"You can't be alone," John breathed.

"And you're such a friggen pussy. I've been getting some really good shots in with him. It's not like you don't want him to get the shit beat out of him."

"I'd rather you not get hurt more than I'd like to see him get his ass kicked. You're putting yourself in unnecessary danger. How many times do I have to tell you this?" he yelled, exasperated.

London tried to keep a straight face, though she was getting closer and closer to laughing at John. He looked about ready to blow a gasket, and she found it completely amusing to see firsthand.

"What is wrong with you?" John asked her.

"You look so funny. You look like you're gonna have a friggen coronary," she spoke up with a chuckle.

John huffed. "I am…because of you. You're very stressful to me," he told her, shaking his head.

"Listen, I get it. You're trying to be my big protector. That's very sweet of you to do, John. Seriously, and I do appreciate your honorable motives, and I know my father would be grateful, too. But I am gonna keep kicking Wade's ass until…well, until I get bored of it, which probably won't be for a very, very long time," she explained. "I hate him, and I want to make his life a living hell, and so far it's working."

John rolled his eyes at her naivety. "This is a really bad idea, though. I don't want you to end up getting hurt," he said. "And Wade is gonna get really pissed off, and he's going to hurt you."

"He's not gonna hurt me," London confidently replied. "Seriously. I'm not afraid of him. He can try as hard as he would like to, but it just won't happen. I can take him, John. Trust me on this one."

"I don't."

"Then, fuck off, John. Seriously, if you don't think I can hold my own against him, then, just fuck off."

"You don't get it," he breathed.

"Apparently not."

"Listen, I know you two seem to be having a lot of fun with this arguing bullshit and stuff, but, John, if you'd like, I'll just keep London with me. I'll keep an eye on her, and I'll make sure nothing happens," Randy offered.

John looked at London. "What do you think?" he asked her.

London shrugged. "If it keeps you off of my back, then, I'm fine with it," she replied, sneering at him.

"Alright. Are you sure you'll be able to handle her?" he questioned Randy.

"Yeah. I don't think we'll have a problem," Randy confidently replied, still leaning against the door.

"Good," John said. "Lon, please stay out of trouble. I know you are more of a reactor than a thinker, but please, just try to behave yourself."

London rolled her eyes at him, yet again, finding herself becoming extraordinarily aggravated by John, as she felt he was treating her like she was a misbehaving child. "You're making me really just want to beat the shit out of you right now," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You want to beat the shit out of everyone," he pointed out.

London nodded. "True story."

* * *

"That stupid, bloody bitch," Wade muttered, sitting in the Nexus's locker room, holding an ice pack on his mouth, as London had managed to split his lip while she was punching the hell out of him.

"She's really violent," Justin spoke up, shaking his head.

"I mean, I have to say it's really impressive that I can piss her off so easily. But London has no self-control. She's out of her bloody mind," he growled. Then, a smirk formed on his face. "But that will be the reason for her downfall."

"I've never seen someone have such a negative reaction towards anyone, the way London has to you," Heath said.

"She's absolutely mad," Wade replied. "But I'm really getting sick of her constant bullshit."

"What are you gonna do about it?" David asked.

Wade shrugged. "I'm going to make her life a living hell, as she's been doing to me," he matter of factly replied.

The guys all smirked, liking their leader's plan. They all had no qualms with Wade beating her down anymore. The chick had no regards for anyone, and they all knew they were ones in danger with London on the loose. Though initially the thought of Wade taking out a woman was something they were hesitant to back up, they were beginning to realize there was really no other way to do thing.

"I'll take care of her. Trust me, that bitch isn't going to get away with any of her antics. I'm going to make her pay for everything she's done," he assured the other members of the Nexus, confidently.

* * *

**A/N: I love writing this story. So much anger. So much violence. It's pretty sweet lol I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter! Please let me know! Also, please make sure you vote in the poll for the second short story collection. This way you guys get to pick which story I start writing next! There won't be any updates from me for the next few days, as my darling sister from another mister, Carissa and I will be partying in Tampa like whoa. So, it's pretty sweet that it's snowing in New York, but I get to leave the snow for fun in the sun! Woot Woot! Lol soooo lucky! Anyways, love you all! XoXoXoXoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I only own London.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous. I don't need a babysitter," London growled, her cold, angry eyes burning into Randy. "Who the fuck does that stupid son of a bitch think he is? I'm an adult. He can't just walk around this place barking his bullshit orders at me." Her hands found their way onto her hips.

"Why do you think I volunteered? I don't really care what you do," he replied. "In fact, if you want to beat the shit out of Barrett, I don't have a problem with that. Just don't be stupid about it, and there won't be a problem."

"What do you consider stupid?" she questioned.

"Attacking him when his little girlfriends are around, without any back up," he replied, giving her a look.

London contemplated that suggestion for a few moments. "I can't make you any promises," she finally replied. "I might not be able to help myself." A mischievous smirk curled onto her lips.

"I have to admit…I like your style. You're really something else."

She shrugged. "I try."

"And I know John is really pissing you off, but he really means well. He just doesn't want anything to happen to you," Randy said, trying to gear her hostility from his semi-friend to make her understand that he wasn't trying to piss her off.

"I know, but he's being way too overprotective of me," London replied. "It's really starting to annoy the fuck out of me."

"I know. I also think he doesn't want your father to kick his ass when he comes back, for not looking out for you."

She nodded. "I get that sense, too."

"Just relax and everything will be just fine," he assured her. "On the bright side, you completely manhandled Alicia in that ring. That was really impressive. She didn't even get a shot in."

London snickered. "I just don't like her. Plus, I need all of these little bitches to know that I don't play nicely with others, and I will hunt them all down and take them all out, just because I can."

"Are you going after Nattie's title?" Randy questioned.

She thought about that for a couple of moments before answering. "Not really. I only have one goal while I'm here. I can't get sidetracked by a title. If it happens, it happens, but my major concern is kicking those stupid douche bags' asses, especially the one and only Captain Crooked Nose."

"You're really quick with the insults," he observed.

"When it comes to him, they just seem to come right out of me."

Randy smirked. "You're a real trip."

She smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one."

"So, what do we do? Are you supposed to be following me around everywhere I go or something?"

"I guess," he replied with a shrug. "Look at the bright side, if you see Barrett, I'll let you get a few punches in before I pull you off."

"Aw, that's very sweet of you."

"What can I say? I'm a gentleman."

"Clearly."

"So, what's it like being the Deadman's daughter?" he asked, as he sat on a steel folding chair.

London shrugged. "What's it like being Cowboy Bob Orton's kid?" she retorted. "It's normal. I know my father doesn't exactly seem like the nurturing parent-type, but he really is. He takes care of me. It was rough when I was younger. My mother's a total crazy bitch, and she didn't really let me have a relationship with him for a very long time, but the older I got, the more we were able to bond. And now, he's really all I've got anymore," she explained.

Randy nodded, finding himself truly interested in what she had to say. "Why didn't your mother want you to have a relationship with him?"

"I don't know for sure. She's just…she's not really a good person. She's a vindictive bitch, and we really never got alone."

"And Kane?"

"He was like a second father to me, but he has always been jealous of my father. And I pretty much told him where he can go, after the whole thing that happened with my dad at Survivor Series."

Randy nodded. "Wow."

"Yeah. So what about you-Viper? You seem like you come from a fairly normal family, and you're pretty much crazy."

He shrugged. "Sometimes when I get mad, I hear things, you know? I hear voices that tell me to do…evil things. And then, I do them," he answered her inquiry. "My family is normal. They're good people. I'm just a bit…shall we say different?"

"Interesting."

There was a knock on London's locker room door. She walked over and opened it, rolling her eyes at her unwelcome visitor. "What?" she asked.

John put his hands up. "I come in peace. Just checking up on how you guys are doing," he replied.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"I know you do."

"I don't need a babysitter, you fucking douche bag."

"Yes, you do."

"No," she protested. "I can't believe you're treating me like I'm a child. I swear, once I'm done with Barrett, you're next, you dumb fuck."

John smiled. "From you, I'll take it," he said, winking at her.

"Bastard. Go away."

"How are you doing, Randy?" he asked, ignoring her.

"I'm fine."

"Well, you're still alive. That was unexpected. So, thank Heavens for small victories." London rolled her eyes.

"It's not him I want to kill," she pointed out.

John shrugged. "That's true."

* * *

"I just heard the funniest thing ever," Heath said, walking into the locker room designated for the Nexus members.

Justin rolled his eyes. "You always say that, and it's never funny," he pointed out.

David held in his laugh, as well as Husky and Michael. Wade looked at Heath, waiting to hear what he had to say, though he seemed fairly unamused. After a few moments of silence, the leader of the group finally spoke. "Do you need a bloody invitation to speak or something?" he asked.

Heath frowned. "Well, John Cena is so sick of London acting like some hellcat vigilante, that he's making Randy Orton babysit her."

"Are you serious?" Wade asked, trying to suppress the grin forming on his face.

"Yup, and London is pissed."

"That is interesting. Well, at least we don't have to worry about her attacking us," Wade said.

"And, then, that's just it? We're done with her?" David asked.

"We'll just see what happens," he replied.

* * *

David Otunga was in the hotel gym that night. He was having some trouble sleeping and thought he could make some use of his time. He had spent time bench pressing weights, before making his way over to the water fountain.

As the cold water made it's way down his throat, a hand fisted his hair and pulled his head back, roughly. London slammed his back against the wall. "You stupid son of a bitch," she growled, punching in his jaw. He stumbled forward. As he was hunched over, she kneed him in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. David fell to the floor, bringing his hand to his chest, gasping for air. London pounced on top of him, angrily landing punches to his face, as he tried to bring his arms up to block the blows she was successfully landing.

"I'm not going anywhere," she warned him. "And you can tell your little fucking douche bag master that, too." She stood up and kicked him in the midsection, an evil smirk on her face. "Don't fuck with me, Otunga. I can and will make your life a living hell. And you don't want to test me," she said, landing a final kick of her foot to his ribs, before turning and walking away, while David remained in his spot, writhing in pain.

Meanwhile, London made her way to the elevators, back towards her room. She was thoroughly proud of her handiwork. Sure, John would probably be really pissed off when he found out, but she really didn't care about his feelings. When the doors opened, she walked in and push the button for the seventeenth floor, and the elevator made its way up to her floor. The smirk wouldn't leave her lips, as she was quite happy with what she had done.

The elevator doors opened, and London stepped out. It was beyond perfect timing that Justin and Heath were talking down the hallway, their backs to her. She rubbed her hands together in maniacal excitement. London crept up behind the two, as they animatedly conversed with each other. She grabbed both of them by their hair and knocked their heads together with an extraordinary amount of force. Both guys were immediately knocked out, which allowed her time to jump on top of Justin, grabbing him by the hair and repeatedly slamming his head against the floor. She stood up and kicked him in the ribs a few times, before going over to Heath and kicking him in the torso before sitting on top of him and landing a couple of punches to his face. She, then, got up and made her way back to her room, as if nothing had happened, while Justin and Heath remained on the floor, unconscious.

London changed into a pair of short black cotton shorts and a white t-shirt, before climbing into bed. She had a content smile on her face, as her head hit the soft surface of the pillow, pulling the blankets over her body. She managed to beat the shit out of three guys tonight, not just the one she had initially planned on taking out, either. London was really proud of herself. Her eyes shut, and she allowed sleep to take her over. She knew tomorrow was going to be a pain, as she'd have to deal with Cena being all pissy with her and Orton, as Randy had his own work cut out for him this evening.

* * *

The pounding of a fist on her door woke London up. Immediately she knew what this was all about. She was going to be in big trouble, probably from John. She rolled her eyes and got out of bed, noting that the clock read 5:23 AM. A scowl crossed her face, as she threw open the door.

"What the hell is fucking wrong with you, London?" John yelled.

She put on an innocent face. "Me? What did I do?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what you did!" he replied.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," she continued to pretend that she didn't know why he seemed so mad.

"You're a liar," he shot, forcing his way into her room, slamming the door shut once he was inside. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't you play games with me."

London folded her arms over her chest. "And what did I supposedly do?" she asked him with a roll of her eyes.

"David Otunga, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel," he listed.

"Wow, it sounds like someone had a busy night, but gang bangs really aren't my style," she replied, shaking her head.

"London, obviously I wasn't talking about that."

"Fine. They're nothing but lifelong enemies of mine. That doesn't mean anything," she replied.

"It does when David is found with his ass kicked in the hotel gym, and Heat hand Justin are found knocked out in the hallway," he pointed out.

A smirk crossed London's lips. "Oh really? And who did that? I have to send a thank you to whoever it is," she reacted, acted surprised, though pleased.

"Don't play dumb with me," John snapped. "Everyone knows you did it."

"Me? How could you think I would do something like that?" she asked, acting offended.

"First of all, you've already done it. Secondly, you have to stop playing innocent. I told you not to attack them. And trust me, I already spoke to Randy. Obviously you couldn't take out Husky or McGillicutty on your own. And obviously, there was only one other person demented enough to go along with some hare-brained scheme of yours," he pointed out. "Just admit it already."

She shrugged. "I admit nothing."

"London."

She huffed. "Fine. But you know, Justin and Heath were just lucky breaks. I had only planned on David, but then, I saw those two dips hits on my way back to my room, and I couldn't help myself," she explained. "They were chatting and giggling, and I just couldn't control myself. They got a couple of boo boos. They're big boys. They can take it."

"The three of them were found unconscious, London," he told her.

"You're sick and twisted," he breathed.

"I quite enjoyed myself," she replied with a satisfied smirk. "I'm proud of my work." London's hands were firmly planted on her hips, as she was content with her actions.

"You really have to stop this," John warned her. "This isn't going to end very well."

"Really? Because it's kind of working out really well for me so far," she replied.

"This isn't joke," he grumbled.

"Well, I find it very amusing." John shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to get very far with her.

* * *

**Raw**

**Wade Barrett made his way to the center of the ring. He had someone who needed a real talking to, and he was going to accomplish this tonight. He was determined. London was starting to become more of a nuisance with each passing day. Her last attack was brutal, and if she'd gone after anyone else, he would've been impressed. But she was attacking his group. Her ultimate goal was to take him out. Wade wasn't afraid of her, at all, but she was getting on his nerves quite quickly.**

**The crowd was booing him loudly, which was something he had become used to. He made his way inside of the ring, grabbing a microphone, as he got in.**

**"London Callaway," he began. "Get out here, right now," he demanded. The crowd continued booing him, anticipating that there was going to be an altercation, but there was no response. "London, get yourself out here, in this ring, right now!"**

**After a couple of moments, London appeared at the top of the ramp, a microphone in her hand. "What the hell do you want?" she yelled.**

**"Get down here, right now," he insisted, again.**

**"Why? You're not my father. You can't boss me around," she quipped.**

**He took a deep breath. "London, can you please come down here?" he asked, trying to sound a bit kinder.**

**"Well, since you asked so nicely, sure," she said, making her way down towards the ring, her knee high black boots clicking against the steel ramp underneath them. The crowd was cheering for her. She climbed up the steps and climbed into the ring, standing in front of Wade. "Now what do you want from me?"**

**"You think you would get away with what you did? The other night you attacked David Otunga, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, and you honestly believe that there would be no consequences?"**

**"The smile on my face is a pretty good consequence," she replied, giving him a bright smile.**

**"You're way out of your league, little girl."**

**"Oh shove it! Honestly, if I haven't proven to you that I'm not scared of you and your little gremlins, then, you must be the world's biggest moron."**

**"You have no right to speak to me that way."**

**"Well, I guess I'm just taking liberties, aren't I?"**

**"You don't want to be on my bad side, London," he warned her.**

**"I don't care very much. I didn't really think I was on your good side to begin with," she pointed out.**

**"You're making it so much worse for yourself. My question to you is why are you still trying to take us out when you haven't been able to get anywhere with taking me out."**

**"Aw. Is this your way of trying to get me off of your back?" he tauntingly asked him. "Are you getting scared of little ole me?"**

**"You think I'm afraid of you?" he asked her in disbelief. "You're the least likely person to intimidate me. You're nothing but a vile tart who has to have your babysitters watch your every move," he teased her. She rolled her eyes.**

**"Oh give me a break. You think the fact that I have Randy Orton and John Cena keeping their eyes on me, so I don't get in trouble is really going to keep me off of your back?" she asked, blatantly trying to not laugh in his face at his shot at her.**

**"Actually, they know you're going to get yourself hurt, and if and when your father returns, you'll probably end up punished," he mocked her.**

**London narrowed her eyes at him. She dropped her microphone and within seconds jumped on top of Wade, pinning him to the canvas. She grabbed him by the hair and began bashing his head against the ring. She moved so that her knees her holding his arms down and her hands were around his neck, choking him. Within moments, she was being pulled off of him. Randy hooked his arms underneath hers and dragged her out of the ring, while John held Wade back from going after her. He tossed her over his shoulders and brought her backstage and into his locker room.**

* * *

London was trying to fight Randy off of her. He let go of her, and she glared at him. "I had him! What the fuck did you have to do that for?" she yelled at him.

Randy got in her face. "I told you not to do something stupid like that without any backup, London," he hissed.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh okay, John," she shot.

He narrowed his eyes at her, but she refused to back down. Finally, he backed down. "You know as much of a real pain in the ass as you can be, I think I'm actually impressed with you," he spoke.

"Oh? Are you really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, get off of my back before I have to knock your stupid ass out," she said with a smile.

Randy smirked at her, giving his silent approval.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh the hostility! Hope you enjoyed it :o) Back from Tampa :o( Now, I want to move to Florida lol We'll see about that, though. Anyways, please make sure you all have voted in my poll! Love you guys! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I only own London Callaway, our resident psychopath.**

* * *

**The crowd was loud and enthusiastic, as they had watched the newest Diva, London, make her way down the ramp and into the ring. She climbed in, struggling to keep the enraged look in her face, while she was happy that everyone was so excited to see her. When she got herself situated in the ring, microphone in hand, she began speaking.**

**"Listen up, Wade Barrett," London began in the middle of the ring. "You've been nothing but a thorn in my side, lately, and I'm sick and tired of being forced to not beat you half to death. Everyone keeps pulling us apart, and I keep getting yelled at for trying to take you out. But I have an idea. You and me in a match, tonight," she suggested, as the crowd went wild at her suggestion. "Come on, Wade. Get your stupid ass out here and answer me!" London demanded of the Nexus leader.**

**A few moments later, 12 Stones' "We are One" began playing throughout the arena. Wade Barrett stormed out of the gorilla position and down the ramp, stopping outside of the ring. He snatched a microphone from one of the crew guys standing nearby, his eyes glaring at London. She had one hand on her hip, the other tightly wrapped around the microphone that she had been speaking into.**

**"Let me get this straight, you psychopath, you want a match against me tonight?" he asked her.**

**"Yup," she eagerly replied.**

**"And you're not afraid that I will hurt you and that the damage I do will be permanent?" he asked.**

**"I'm not afraid of you," she replied.**

**"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa," John Cena interrupted their exchange, walking out from the backstage area. "London, you should know a lot better than this. There's no way I'll let that match happen."**

**She rolled her eyes. "John, please just shut up and mind your own damn business," she growled, as Wade began laughing at her.**

**"Aw. This whole scene is absolutely adorable. Your bodyguard is out here to take care of you and protect you from the big scary man who is willing to hurt you. You know, I've never agreed with anything John Cena has said, but this is actually the first time I can say I agree with him," Wade said.**

**"Shut up, you British Bonehead," she quipped.**

**"London, you can't have a match against Wade. I'll fight him for you," he offered, knowing that he really couldn't, as he hadn't been rehired yet.**

**"No way. I want the pleasure of kicking his ass for myself, thank you very much," she insisted, refusing his offer.**

**"John. John. John. You can't tell her what to do. She's a grown woman, and she's going to make her own decisions. Besides, I think we all know that you can't really do much because you still aren't a part of this company. But, in any event, I have my own idea. London, what do you think of this proposition: how about we have a tag team match? The two of us against Wade Barrett and any Nexus member of his choosing?" Randy Orton came out and suggested.**

**London thought for a couple of moments. "I think I can do that," she finally agreed with a nod. "What do you say, Dumbo?"**

**Wade shot her another glare. "I say, you're on," he agreed. "And you might want to watch your big mouth, little lady," he spat. "Because you may be a woman, but you're really getting on my nerves, and if I have to hurt you to teach you a lesson, I promise you, my friend, I will do it."**

**She smirked. "Oh, bring it," she encouraged him. "I'm not afraid of you, and I will be the one doing the hurting."**

**"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart," he mocked her. She looked as if she was about to lunge at him through the ropes.**

**"London, don't listen to him. We'll rip him limb from limb tonight in the ring," Randy distracted her.**

**She took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from her enemy. She dropped the microphone and slid out of the ring, walking passed Wade, as she made her way up the ramp, where she was reunited with John Cena and Randy Orton, who escorted her to the backstage area.**

"Why the hell would you challenge him to a match?" John asked her, as soon as they were out of the camera's sight.

London rolled her eyes. "Because I want to kick his eyes. Why else would I want to get him in a ring, in which I would have a violent confrontation with him? Seriously, Cena, common sense."

"This is dangerous. What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked her, raising his voice in frustration.

"Oh Jesus Christ," she breathed. "Fine. I don't care if it's dangerous. This is something I am going to do with or without your support. You would think Randy volunteering to partner up with me would shut you up for once."

"You know, you don't always have to be such a raging bitch to me," he shot back at her with a glare.

"Obviously I do have to because you keep acting like you can tell me what I can and can't do," she retorted.

"I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to look out for you, but you keep acting like I'm doing this to be a dick or something," John said. "Do you want me to just not give a shit anymore? Would that shut you up?"

"You have to stop being all overdramatic about everything," she breathed, as she shook her head.

John shook his head and walked away, while London tried to suppress her laughter, as she was quite amused.

"You do know that you're making him crazy, am I right?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face.

"I know, but this is all his choice. He got himself involved in my Nexus issues. It's not my fault," she replied.

"Well, in any event, are you ready for this match?" he asked.

"Absolutely. And you better let me be a part of this match and not just…avoid tagging me in," she warned him.

"Do you honestly think I would do that?" Randy questioned her. "Keep in mind my name isn't John Cena."

"I'm just saying…"

* * *

**Raw**

**As London Callaway made her way down the ramp, her opponents and partner already in the ring, she felt pure excitement fill her body. She wanted nothing more than to kick the shit out of Wade Barrett and the partner he chose for the match, Justin Gabriel, who she had already beaten down twice before. There was nothing but confidence in her stride. She jumped onto the apron and climbed underneath the middle rope. She then made her way to the corner, jumping onto the ropes and throwing her devil horns up, before bounding over to the opposite corner and doing the same thing, while the crowd cheered loudly for her. When she finished her final pose, London made her way over to Randy.**

**"You want to start this one off?" Randy offered, eliciting a smile from the smaller brunette.**

**"Yes, please," she replied with a smile. Randy climbed onto the apron, while Justin made his way to meet with the female who had been causing him nothing but grief and body aches for the past couple of weeks with her sneak attacks. Wade climbed out onto the apron. London was slightly disappointed, as she desperately wanted to get her hands on the large Brit who had gotten under her skin.**

**The bell rang. London and Justin immediately locked up. She didn't give him a second to do anything else, as she kneed him in the abdomen. As he hunched over in pain, she put his head between her arm and side and dropped him down to the mat in a brutal DDT. She rolled him over and jumped on top of him, hooking his leg up in the air in a pin, though he almost immediately kicked out.**

**She quickly jumped up and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him to his feet. London Irish Whipped him across the ring. He bounced off of the ropes, and she clothes-lined him. He went right down. She pounced on top of his body and grabbed him by the hair again, banging his head against the canvas repeatedly, before the ref pulled her arms off of him.**

**"You can't grab the hair," he warned her.**

**London rolled her eyes and raised her palms up next to her shoulders, giving up that fight. She got up. Justin managed to get to his feet. She kicked him in the chin, causing him to fall back down. London hooked her arms underneath his and dragged him into the corner. "Tag him in you dumbass," she ordered him.**

**Wade smirked at her. "He won't do it," he spoke. London looked up at him, narrowing her eyes.**

**"Justin, tag him into this ring, or I will hurt you worse than I ever have before," she demanded, angrily.**

**"He's not going to follow your orders. You aren't the leader of the Nexus. That would be me, doll," he patronized her.**

**London let go of Justin, roughly pushing him back down to the canvas. She got in Wade's face. "Listen here, you son of a bitch, I will knock your stupid ass out in two seconds or less," she threatened him, jabbing her pointer finger into his chest roughly. He barely flinched. "Don't you dare test me!"**

**Seeing as she had been distracted by the leader of the top heel group in the WWE, Justin had managed to get up and recover from the pain that London had inflicted on his body. He reached underneath her, knocking her down and rolling her over into a small package. He got a two count before she kicked out of his grasp. London stood up, enraged. Justin lunged at her, knocking her down to the canvas. He pulled her up by her hair and picked her up, easily body slamming her back down. She arched her back up in pain. Justin put his hands on his hips and laughed at her mockingly, starting to feel a little bit better that he had begun inflicting some type of damage on her, after he had been subjected to her attacks. He reached back down and went to grab her, but she kicked him in the stomach. He fell down, clutching his abdomen in pain.**

**London slid across the ring and over to her more than ready partner. She tagged Randy into the match. She rolled onto the apron, out of the ring, which he made his way into the match, wanting nothing more than to inflict pain.**

**The Deadman's daughter turned away from the action in the ring, catching her breath. She shut her eyes tightly. "Don't let that asshole distract you from your in-ring responsibilities," she whispered to herself. The angry brunette took a deep breath, as the pain ached in her back. London stood up. She glared across the ring at Wade, who was smirking back at her. It took all she had to not flip him off in front of everyone, but she managed to control herself. Her eyes darted over to the action in the ring. Randy was completely dominating the match. She watched him drag the South African Sensation over to the corner and practically forced him to tag Wade Barrett into the ring.**

**As soon as he was in the ring, Randy pounced on top of Wade, repeatedly punching him in the head. London began jumping up and down in pure excitement at what she was watching happen before her eyes. He began circling his fallen opponent, stomping on his body methodically, inflicting as much pain as he could before he would tag his partner into the match to start attaining some revenge on the man who took out her father. Once he knew his opponent was down for a bit, he walked over to London with a smile on his face. He tagged her in, before climbing out of the ring.**

**Flying through the ropes, London was ready for a fight. She threw her body on top of Wade's, as he was attempting to get up, knocking him back down. She grabbed onto the top rope and hopped onto the middle rope, bouncing her body into the air, as she came crashing back down on top of him. She jumped up in excitement and raised her devil horns high above her head, the crowd going completely nuts for the Undertaker's daughter.**

**Kneeling down on top of Wade, her knee on his throat. "Re-hire John Cena," she demanded, applying a bit more pressure, before easing up so she could get an answer out of him.**

**"No," he growled, coughing.**

**She put her knee back on his throat. The ref pulled her off of him. She crouched down next to his body. "You will be rehiring Cena," she assured him.**

**"Like hell I will," he retorted, grasping his neck. She smirked at him deviously, almost happy that she was being challenged by the former Bareknuckle boxer. She hopped onto the top turnbuckle in the corner of the ring. She waited for Barrett to finish getting to his feet. She launched herself at him, but he managed to catch her. She lifted her legs up behind his back, using her shifting weight to catch him in a Hurricanrana, which tossed him across the ring. She climbed onto the apron, as he used the ropes to brace himself. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and jumped off of the apron, causing his neck to come into rough contact with the top rope. She smirked and slid back into the ring, under the bottom rope. She attempted to spin kick him in the neck. Wade caught her leg. She surprised him with an Enzuigiri, her foot harshly connecting with the side of his head.**

**The adrenaline was rushing through her body. She ran across the ring, clothes lining Justin off of the apron. She turned around and was surprised with an angry Wade Barrett's eyes burning a hole into her. Dread took her over in the seconds before he nailed her with a European Uppercut. She went right down. Wade immediately went for the cover, but she kicked out after he just barely got a two count. He pulled her up by her long brown hair and lifted her into a Fireman's Carry, ready to give her a taste of his finisher, Wasteland. She managed to wiggle her way out of his hold. She ran over to Randy tagging him in.**

**London gave him a wink, signaling that it was time for him to take charge and end the match. She turned to the fans, raising her devil horns up to them, as they cheered. She turned and watched Randy kick Wade's ass for a good few minutes, before he successfully nailed an RKO.**

**Noticing that Justin was about to run into the ring and disrupt the pin, London jumped through the ropes and ran across the ring, spearing him against the corner ring post, nailing his back against it. This allowed Randy to get a successful three-count, winning the match for them. London jumped into his arms in victory, as soon as he got up. The smile on her face was full of pride and happiness.**

**John Cena ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. He pulled London into a tight hug and lifted her up, sitting her on his shoulder. She pumped her fists in the air in excitement. When she jumped off of his shoulder, a few moments later, she hugged John again.**

**"I'm gonna get you rehired," she promised. The pulled back from their embrace, and he gave her a smile.**

**"Don't worry about me. I can take care of my own problems. Don't even worry. You just concentrate on you," he said, patting her on the shoulder. "I'm really proud of you, London. You did a great job."**

**She smiled. "Thank you."**

* * *

**A/N: This chick is damn near insane lol Hope you enjoyed :o) Please, don't hesitate to let me know. This is one of my favorites to write at the moment. I think it's the anger factor that I love so much lol Don't forget to vote! Love you guys! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I only own London :o)**

* * *

After the successful match against her least favorite people on Earth, London was feeling quite liberated and powerful. She basically made a fool out of Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel. And there was nothing that could have made her happier. She was on her way back to her locker room for a shower. And as if it was almost too good to be true, she walked towards Wade, who was glaring at her menacingly.

"Hey pal," she greeted, clearly gloating with her bright smile and mocking glare.

"Don't even open your mouth," he spoke, his voice quite angry.,

"Why not?" she asked, pouting. "Are you mad that you got beat up by a girl?"

"I didn't get beat by a girl. Randy Orton pinned me," he pointed out, in his own defense.

"Yeah, but I kicked your ass," she piped in.

He was turning cherry red with anger, and London struggled not to laugh at his reaction. "You're a real pain in my arse," he growled. "I think you need to learn a thing or two about respect."

London rolled her eyes. "You're so fucking delusional. You're the last person who should be talking about respect. You know absolutely nothing about it, you overgrown jackass," she spat. "You treat everyone like shit and somehow, you expect to be treated like you're a God or something. Let's be fair, Barrett, you can dish it, but you certainly can't take it. And that makes you a complete joke to everyone."

"You're way out of line," he spoke, through gritted teeth.

"Oh? Am I? You want to put me back in line? You think you really can? Because I'm pretty sure that I'll knock your big nose even more out of place than it already is," she threatened him.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I can break you in half without much effort," he said, his eyes traveling up and down her much smaller body. She brought her hands onto her hips. She let out a breath, her tongue pressing against the inside of her bottom lip.

"Then, try it, you bloody wanker," she challenged, mocking Wade's accent.

His nostrils flares, and he took a step towards her. She smirked and delivered a hard kick to his shin. He bent over clutching the injured leg. She roughly slapped him across his face.

"That's what happens when you try to threaten or insult me, you dumbfuck," she spoke, her voice sounding, as if she was scolding a young child. "I don't want to hurt you, but you make me do it." With that, she continued on her way to the locker room, leaving a pissed off, angry, injured Wade behind.

* * *

"You know I'm really proud of the job you did tonight in that ring," Randy said, sitting up on his bed, as he was watching the news.

A smile formed on London's face. "Really? Thanks, Ran. I appreciate that, especially coming from you," she said, looking up from her laptop, her eyes resting on her friend and one-time tag partner.

"Well, you really kicked ass. I knew you could fuck up the Divas and sneak attack anyone, but you really handled business in the ring."

"I know it's hard to realize, but just because I'm a chick, doesn't mean I can't take care of shit in between the ropes. I'm no prissy bitch."

"I never, ever doubted your talent, but you kicked ass. I'm really impressed."

"Thanks, Ran. I do what I can," she said with a shrug. "Besides, there has to be a benefit in the ring for being the Undertaker's daughter."

"That's true. You're brutal out there. I'm definitely planning on staying on your good side for a long time," he commented.

There was a knock on the door. London furrowed her brow. "Are you expecting any visitors?" she curiously asked.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "It's probably John. He doesn't have any friends and no one likes him. We're the only ones that tolerate him," Randy joked.

She shrugged with a grin. "That's true. It's probably him," she agreed. London got off of her bed and opened the door. She was completely shocked to find Wade standing in front of her, in a pair of dark denim jeans and a gray t-shirt. Truth be told, she found him to be fairly attractive in regular clothes. "Yes, Satan?" she greeted, her face communicating her lack of amusement with the identity of her visitor.

"Hi London," he greeted, ignoring her name calling.

"Oh cut the formality bullshit. What. Do. You. Want?" she snapped.

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"Okay. You've spoken to me. Good chat. Conversation over," she said, attempting to slam the door in his face. He stuck his hand out, preventing the door from shutting.

"Very funny. Seriously, we need to have a talk," he insisted.

"Actually, you need to fuck off already. Please and thank you," she shot back in reply, an obviously fake smile on her face.

"London, please. I'm not here to fight with you. I legitimately want to speak to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe I haven't made myself clear enough with you." She cleared her throat, loudly. "Me, London. You, douche bag. London wants douche bag to go away," she spoke slowly, raising the volume of her voice. Randy stepped up behind her.

"Listen, Wade, clearly the lady has no interest in speaking with you. I suggest you leave her alone before I have to involve myself in your business," he came to her defense.

"Of course. Let someone else fight your battles for you because you can't handle anything like a mature adult," he snarkily commented, trying to provoke her.

"If you want to get the shit beat out of you, by a female, once again, I suggest you keep running your mouth, you fuck," London growled.

Wade narrowed his eyes at her, menacingly. "I suggest you quit being a bitch and just have a simple conversation with me," he replied.

"Read my lips. Go. Fuck. Yourself," she responded, successful this time in her attempt to slam the door in his face. London turned to face Randy. "Thanks for having my back. I wasn't expecting that to happen."

He winked at her. "Of course. That's what I'm here for."

Wade was fuming. How dare she slam the door in his face and refuse to speak to him. London didn't even give him a chance to explain what he wanted to discuss with her. And all that he truly wanted to do was offer to re-hire Cena, if she agreed to end their feud, and she would have had to stop her attacks on the rest of the group. He was trying to offer her a truce. And how did she react? She slammed the door in his face. Well, if that's what she wanted, then, that was fine with Wade. He would just have to make her life a living hell. He was trying to do the noble thing for the first time since he became part of the WWE.

What was her problem anyway? Was she trying to show off in front of Randy or something? Because that would be beyond obnoxious and immature. All she ended up doing was pissing him off more than she already had. And that wasn't going to end very well for Miss London Callaway.

He wouldn't let it. And that was a promise he was going to do everything in his power to keep.

* * *

As Wade stormed back to the hotel room he was sharing with Justin Gabriel, he had really worked himself up and was fuming big time.

"Are you alright? You look like you're gonna kill someone," the South African member of the Nexus commented, from his bed.

"Get the rest of the group in here, now," Wade demanded.

Justin didn't hesitate to jump up and leave the room to get the other guys. Wade paced the room, though he wasn't completely sure why he was letting her get to him like this. But at the moment, he didn't really care. She didn't have to be such a raging bitch. It was uncalled for. He was simply trying to keep the peace.

When the rest of the men made their way into the room, Wade had worked himself up into an even bigger frenzy. "Sit," he ordered them. They acquiesced.

He took a deep breath, before speaking. "Alright. I attempted to call a truce with London tonight. That bitch had the audacity to slam the door in my face without even listening to a word that I had to say. But she will speak to me, whether she likes it or not. I'm going to need you all to convince her that it's in her best interest to do so," he explained. "I'm not telling anyone to hurt her, but you need to get this point across to her. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

They nodded in agreement.

"I don't care what it is that you have to say, either. She doesn't really have a choice. Make it happen…and make it happen soon," he demanded, raising his voice a bit, to emphasize how serious he was.

Everyone looked at each other, slightly confused as to why he was so mad, and why he was obsessing over this situation with London.

"What he asked?, knowing they were almost questioning him with their eyes.

"Why are you so obsessed with London?" Heath bravely asked the leader.

Fire practically flickered in Wade's eyes. "Excuse me? I'm not obsessed with her. I just want to end this bloody feud with her. She's much to annoying to have following us around and attacking everyone," he tried to explain, though they didn't believe him for a minute.

"Are you sure about that?" David asked.

"What are you men insinuating?" the Brit asked, narrowing his eyes at the group of men sitting before him.

"Nothing…" Husky quickly spoke.

"Are you sure about that?" Wade questioned sharply, his eyes burning into one of the newer members of Nexus, his hands on his hips.

He gulped audibly. "Yes," Husky answered, feeling himself get a bit nervous.

"Good. Does anyone else have any questions about my motives?" Wade demanded. The other men remained silent, avoiding eye contact with the man standing in front of them, though they were all thinking the same thing.

"London is nothing more than a thorn in our sides. I want to end any further interactions with her," he explained.

"Can I ask you a question? And I don't want you to get mad. I'm just curious about something," Heath spoke, determined to ask the one question that was truly on everybody's mind.

"What?"

"Is there…do you…" Heath took a deep breath. "Is there the slightest chance that you don't actually hate London as much as you think you do?" he asked, trying to word it in the best possible way.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just think that…the way the two of you have been fighting…it might be…maybe paving the way for…something else between the two of you," he explained, attempting to use the most innocent explanation, so as not to piss Wade off.

"There's nothing aside from utter contempt for her," he answered. "I thought I've made that very clear to everyone."

"I was just…asking. That's all."

"Well, I can assure you that I have absolutely no interest in London. In fact, I'd like nothing more than to kick her arse into the dirt, where she can join her father. But I'd rather just end this asinine feud with her peacefully and not have to worry about what she does to any of you," Wade told them. "Is everyone's curiosity satisfied?" he sharply asked.

The group of men nodded. "Good."

Of course, the men still didn't believe his denial. And to be completely honest, though he would never admit it, Wade wasn't really believing himself either. In fact, he was more pissed off that he was letting her get to him so much, and he was sure that it was about more than just hating her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the massive delay in updates. I've been trying to catch up with my writing, though I haven't done too much of that :o( But have no fear, I will be updating more in the next few weeks :o) I love you all! Wrestlemania weekend is here! Woot Woot! I know I'm having a party on Sunday lol Anyone in the NY area is more than welcome to come :o) I'm pumped about Wade being Intercontinental champ! Yayness! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the update. It was a bit short, but there's some big things coming up! I promise! Love you all! XoXoXoXoXo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I only own London, and this stuff never happened. But I think it would make for some awesome Monday Night Raw/Smackdown episodes, if it did…just sayin'…**

* * *

London's back was pinned against the wall. The body hovering over hers only had the worst of intentions. Before reacting, she allowed herself a few minutes to get over the initial shock of being cornered. Her eyes darted to the right and to the left, immediately noting that there was no one in the hallway, aside from herself and the person in front of her. London took a deep breath and finally locked eyes with the person who was practically against her much smaller body.

"Do you understand me?" Michael McGillicutty threateningly asked her.

"I understand you, Michael. Loud and clear. Trust me, my hearing is one hundred percent," she spoke, almost sounding meek, her eyes looking up at him, almost pleading with him to let her go. But this wasn't just anyone. This was London Callaway, and if McGillicutty really believed that he was the one that was getting to her, when no one else could, clearly he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. "But I don't really give a shit," she defiantly spoke, her voice reaching it's usual level of hostility.

Michael's eyes burned into her, menacingly. "Well, you better change your tune, quite quickly, sweetheart because I'm not afraid to hurt you. I don't care who you think you are or who your father is. And I can promise you, I will hurt you, if I have to."

London rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. "You know what's the most amusing part of your little speech?"

"What's that?" he practically growled at her.

"You clearly don't plan things out very well," she began. London quickly and forcefully kneed him in the groin. His eyes widened in complete shock. She pushed him off of her. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain. "You dumb fuck," she finished with a smirk.

London stepped over his body and walked away, as if nothing had happened. For the past week, she had dealt with the members of Nexus, minus Wade, aggressively trying to make her speak to their arrogant leader. But London adamantly refused to cower down to their threats. She wasn't easily intimidated by anyone, and that wasn't about to change anytime soon, especially not for Wade Barrett's advantage.

At this point, London knew she had to watch her back with these buffoons coming after her. She was going to do what she had to and not let those guys intimidate her. After all, if her father taught her anything, it was to never let anyone push her around. She learned that lesson quite well. And she wasn't going to forget what he father taught her.

The clicking of her heels echoed on the concrete floor, her arms crossed over her chest. She was really proud of herself for the way she managed to overpower the six-foot-three, two-hundred and twenty-four pound member of Nexus. The Deadman had certainly raised one pissed off psychopath as his daughter. As the thoughts of her father crossed her mind, a frown formed on her lips. She missed the Phenom. London was fairly confident that he would be back, but she didn't know when. That made it so much harder for her to deal with.

"London, why is Michael McGillibuddy on the ground moaning and whining in pain?" John Cena asked. She looked up, not realizing that he had been walking towards her. She shrugged, silently. "Lon, is something wrong?" he questioned, growing a bit concerned for the woman who was usually so quick to throw down and shout a quick defense of her actions. She shook her head slowly. John did not believe her. "London, are you the one who hurt Mister McGillibuddy?"

London finally locked eyes with her friend. "Yes," she answered, her voice low, though she wasn't beaming with pride, as one would expect her to.

Instead of scolding her, as he normally would, for putting herself in harm's way, he smiled. "Well, good job. You really did a number on him. It doesn't look like he'll be going anywhere for quite some time."

She shrugged. "It's his fault. These Nexus fucks are all getting in my face about talking to that crooked nosed, arrogant bastard. So I was just defending myself and trying to get him away from me."

"I'm not complaining," he said, furrowing his brow. "London, what's wrong? You're really starting to scare me."

"I um…I was jut thinking about things." His eyes remained on her, questioningly. "I was thinking about…my father," she explained. "And how I don't know when I'm gonna see him again."

"Oh…come on. Let's go to your locker room," John Cena said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her to her locker room. She was in a funk, and it was really bothering John. He never saw her like this and would have been quite happy not having ever had to see her so down.

As the two friends entered the locker room, London sat on the couch, while John shut the door. He sat next to her. "What's going on with you, London? I can't handle seeing you so…sad. This isn't like you."

"I'm fine…really. I just….I'm worried about my father. I know he'll come back. He always does. But with everything going on, I just wish that he was here right now," she explained.

"He will be back. And he'll be so proud of you. You've been really kicking ass."

A smile briefly crossed her lips, before disappearing. "I really hope so."

"Are the Nexus douche bags getting to you?" he finally asked her the question that had been running through his head. "Because if they are, I can make sure that none of them ever bother you again."

She shook her head. "No. I can handle them. They don't bother me. Hell, I actually look forward to kicking the shit out of them. Quite frankly, it's like a new hobby of mine," she replied.

John laughed. "Well, that's true," he agreed with a nod.

"Just do me a favor, don't worry about my Nexus problem right now. I can handle it. Just find a way to get rehired, and everything will be just fine.," she told him, completely serious about her words.

He hesitated for a few minutes, not wanting to agree, but he ultimately nodded. "Okay. Just promise me one thing, okay?"

"Sure."

"Please don't get hurt because if I have to step in, in your defense, I will hurt someone, and I mean career-ending hurt," he warned her.

She grinned. "You're adorable. Thank you."

"I've got your back, Lon."

"I know, and I really do appreciate it."

* * *

**Raw**

**"John Cena and I have obviously had a bit of a rocky history. And even though he's been fired, he's still being a real thorn in my side. So, Cena, I would like you to come out here, so we can discuss this as gentlemen." He waited a few moments, with no response. "Cena! Get yourself out here, right now!" Wade demanded from the middle of the ring. His Nexus counterparts were strangely absent.**

**John slowly walked out from the back, looking annoyed and pissed off at the leader of the Nexus. He walked down the ramp, his eyes burning into Wade, while he lacked his usual enthusiasm. He climbed into the ring. A crew member handed his a microphone. John took it and walked right up to Wade. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice conveying his no nonsense attitude.**

**"You know, I'm really sick and tired of your little friend harassing the other member of Nexus. Now, I've decided to give you a chance to get your job back because my thought process is that she'll probably back off once she has her little friend back in her corner," he began. John looked slightly interested, though still leery. "We will have a match. You and me. If I win, you can have your job back."**

**"How does that benefit you?" John questioned.**

**"Because if I win, you will be rehired as a part of the Nexus," he answered.**

**"And if I win?"**

**"What do you want? I assume your job back…sans Nexus?"**

**"Actually, all I want is for you and your men, if that's what they can call themselves, to leave London alone," he honestly replied.**

**"Wait a second. You can have your job back with no stipulations, but you're opting to just have us leave London alone?" he asked, slightly confused about what was going on. John nodded. "Are you out of your mind?"**

**"She's my best friend, at this point. And the entire WWE Universe knows that loyalty is something that I hold very near and dear to my heart. Because of you, London doesn't have her father around to have her back. I'm trying to help her out and be there for her because her father can't be," John answered.**

**"Are you sure that you would rather have us leave her alone than to have your job back?" he asked.**

**"I'm positive."**

**"Alright, then," he relented. "You have my word," Wade agreed to John's terms.**

**"Wait a second," London's voice echoed through the arena, as she made her way out of the back towards the ring. She jumped in and walked right up to the two men. "John, you don't have to do this. I told you not to worry about my issues with them. I told you to just work on getting yourself rehired. This is your chance!"**

**"Listen, London, I know what I agreed to with you, but this is in your best interest, and I can't let this keep going on anymore," John spoke. "I can't sit around and watch them hurt you and harass you."**

**"John, please don't do this," she begged him.**

**"I'm sorry, Lon. I have to do this. I'm a man, and I'm protecting my best friend," he spoke.**

**"Then, can you do me a favor?" she asked.**

**"Anything."**

**"Don't end up in Nexus."**

**He nodded. "Don't worry. I've got this," he assured her.**

**"London, I-" Wade began.**

**She put her hand up in his face, as she walked towards the ropes. "Leave me alone, Barrett. I don't want to hear your big mouth," she snapped, before climbing out of the ring and making her way back up the ramp, succeeding in one thing only, which was pissing Wade off even more than before.**

* * *

**London was in John's corner during the match. She was cheering him on, though her main purpose was to make sure that the match didn't end with Nexus cheating, as they usually did. She knew those Nexus assholes were going to be out there, and if John lost, she wanted it to be a fair loss. John stayed in control for the majority of the match. When he almost got a three-count, Michael McGillicutty put Wade's leg on the rope, breaking the count.**

**As the referee turned to scold the Nexus member for doing that, Justin Gabriel snuck into the ring, his Tag Team Championship title in his hands. London climbed in and knocked John out of the way, when Justin went to hit him with it. That pissed Justin off, and Heath climbed into the ring. Justin grabbed a kicking and yelling London in the corner, while Heath finished what Justin had attempted to start, knocking him out with his title, while the ref was distracted by McGillicutty and Husky. Barrett quickly covered John, while Heath jumped out of the ring. Justin held onto London, so she would not be able to break the count. The referee saw the pin and counted to three, allowing Wade the win.**

**London collapsed, while Justin's arms still held her up. He felt her body go limp, and he released her from his grasp. She fell to the canvas. Justin walked over to Wade and raised his arm in victory, while the other members of Nexus joined the celebration.**

**London crawled over to John and began shaking him frantically. "John! John!" she yelled. His eyes slowly opened. She bit her bottom lip, trying to control her emotions, though she was finding it difficult.**

**"What happened?" he asked, confused.**

**"Heath hit you with his title, and Wade pinned you. Justin was holding me in the corner of the ring. I was trying…" she explained.**

**John sat up and pulled his friend into his arms. "I'm sorry, Lon. I tried."**

**"I'm so sorry. I should've done more. This is all my fault," she apologized.**

**"No. This isn't your fault. You're like a sister to me, and I involved myself in this. This is my doing. I love you, Lon."**

**"I love you, too, John. I know I give you a hard time, but you're like my big brother. I'm sorry for all of this." She hugged him tightly.**

**"It's not your fault, Lon."**

**London and John were roughly pulled apart. Justin and Heath had London, while Michael and Husky were pulling John away. She began trying to fight them off, but it was of no use. Wade grabbed a microphone from one of the crew members outside of the ring. "John, you are now a part of the Nexus. And that means that you have to follow my orders. And order number one is that you can no longer speak to or see London," he spoke.**

**London narrowed her eyes at Wade. "I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone before," she yelled at him.**

**An evil smile crossed his lips. "Well, you're really hurting me now. And consider this: you're the one to blame for all of this. If you would've just listened to me and left the members of Nexus alone, this wouldn't have happened."**

**She shook her head. "You're a really terrible human being," she growled, unsure if she was more hurt or angry.**

**"London, it's not your fault," John insisted.**

**She angrily shook her head at the situation and pulled out of Justin's and Heath's grasps. She gave a sad look to John, before leaving the ring, her eyes remaining on her best friend, while she made her way to the back. An already very hostile, volatile situation was just getting significantly worse.**

* * *

**A/N: Things are just getting good ;o) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There should be another one soon! Love you all! XoXoXoXo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I only own the lovely and angry London.**

* * *

London was in denial at the events that had taken place earlier in the day. She couldn't believe that John was really a part of the Nexus now. And she felt completely responsible for it. No matter how much that he had insisted that it wasn't her fault, she still felt guilty. She was mentally torturing herself and decided that she needed to talk to John about it. He was the one person who could make her feel better about this. And that was precisely why she was standing in front of the door to the Nexus's locker room.

She hesitated slightly before finally knocking. Within moments, the door flew open, and London stood face to face with Justin Gabriel. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes glazed over with hostility towards the unexpected visitor.

"I want to see John," she requested flatly.

"Well, that's not gonna happen," he firmly replied.

London furrowed her brow. "Um, excuse me? I wasn't asking for your permission. I was telling you that I was to see John," she demanded, taking a step close to the South African Sensation, getting in his face.

"Unfortunately for you, John isn't the one that's in charge here. Wade is. If you would like to speak to him, I can make that happen, but that's just about as far as you're going to be able to go."

London scoffed. "Fuck that bullshit. I don't want to speak to your lord and master. I want to see my best friend. And who the fuck do you think you are to tell me I can't see him?" she quipped, her hands balling into fists at her sides. She wouldn't hesitate to punch the taste right out of his mouth and walk into that locker room and do what she wanted without Wade's permission.

"Well, look at what we have here," Wade's deep British growl entered her ears, eliciting a cringe to form on her face, as she truly hated him.

"Well, fuck me sideways," she muttered to herself. She was in no mood to be dealing with him right now.

"If you would like, I'm sure that we can have something arranged to that effect," he shot back.

London rolled her eyes. "God, I really hate you," she sneered.

"Justin, I can handle this situation from here," Wade dismissed the Nexus's high flier. He retreated into the locker room, while Wade shut the door behind him, leaving the six-foot-five Brit alone with London. "Now, what is it that you want?" he questioned, his eyes burning into hers.

"I want to talk to John," she demanded.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid that's not going to be possible," he replied, folding his arms across his chest.

London chewed on her bottom lip, as she swallowed her pride. "Wade, I'm asking you nicely, now. Please, can I speak to John? Please?" she asked him, trying to be polite about her request.

"I think it's such an interesting turn of events that we have got here. I wanted to talk to you, and I tried everything, but you refused. Now, you need me to be on your side. Sadly for you, though, I'm refusing, now," he spoke.

"Come on, Wade. If you wanna talk, then let's talk," she said, finally agreeing to what he had been going after.

He shrugged, obviously trying to do nothing more than piss her off. "Maybe I'm not interested in talking to you anymore."

London rolled her eyes at him, yet again. "Well, do you want to talk? Or not?" she impatiently questioned him.

"Alright, let's talk. I have a lot that I need to say to you anyway," he said. With that, he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her away from his locker room. He dragged her to an empty locker room and shut the door behind him. "Alright, London, where the hell do you get off pulling all of your little stunts? Do you think that you're being funny? Because I can assure you that I'm not laughing. In fact, all you're doing is pissing everyone off, especially me. And I can promise you that I'm the last person that you want to be after you."

"I get that. I'm sorry, Wade. But please, don't make John a part of Nexus. Please, I'm begging you."

An evil smile formed on his face. "Really? So that's all that it takes to get you where I want you?" he questioned, circling her, as if she was his prey.

London took a deep breath. "Wade, please, don't make John suffer just because you hate me," she pleaded with him, praying that he would relent and let John go. "I'll switch with him."

"You think that I'm willing to give up this power I have over you now?" he rhetorically asked. "Because if you do, then you're out of your mind, sweetheart."

"I'll do anything. Please, Wade, don't be a dick about this."

"So, you're trying to get me to do something nice for you, but you're calling me names? You're not very good at this, are you?" He seemed amused with her.

"You're just not gonna help me, are you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Absolutely not."

London's eyes traveled down to the floor. She was upset, but she didn't want him to see that. Wade wasn't stupid, though. He saw what this was doing to her, and he kept telling himself to be happy. He was winning this battle.

Out of frustration, London shook her head and stormed out of the room. As happy as Wade really wanted to be, he couldn't help but feel badly. Maybe he wasn't exactly ready to share it with the world…or anyone…hell, he wasn't even ready to admit it to himself, but Wade didn't want to see London upset. It was hard for him to look at her and not want to cave in and give her whatever she wanted from him. Wade may have seemed to be in complete control of the situation, but he knew that he definitely wasn't. Not anymore.

* * *

"Come on, Lon. Cheer up. It'll all work out for the best. I promise," Randy tried reassuring her, though he knew that his attempted were pointless. She wasn't going to even give in and crack a smile for him. He breathed loudly and got out of his bed. He sat on the edge of her bed and turned her face to make her look at him. "London, I'm telling you, everything will be okay."

"How can it be? Look at what I did to John," she replied, overcome with sadness and guilt.

"You didn't do this. John went into this on his own, knowing exactly what he was risking if he lost the match. Don't put the blame on yourself for this because it didn't happen because of you," he tried to comfort her.

"I have to find a way to fix this mess," London said, ignoring her friend's attempt at reassuring her.

Randy shook his head. "London, stop it, okay? This is going to be okay. It will all work out. Stop making yourself all stressed out over it. John is fine. He'll do whatever he has to. Don't concern yourself with him right now. He can take care of himself. He always has. Stop worrying."

"Wade's only doing this because he hates me," London muttered under her breath, but Randy heard her.

"You think that Wade hates you?" he asked her with a chuckle.

She raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Uh yeah. The whole 'he's trying to ruin my life and is doing a pretty good job at it' thing should have given that away. Have you seen any of our interactions?," she shot back.

The Viper smirked at her. "I was just about to ask you the same exact question," he replied.

"What are you getting at Orton?" she snapped, unsure of what it was that he was insinuating.

"Okay…since for some reason you haven't been able to figure this out on your own, I'll explain it. Wade clearly has a thing for you. All he does is bother himself eith you. And it's just like elementary school or middle school or whatever. The boy likes the girl, so the boy tortures the girl to get her attention, and it works," Randy explained.

London rolled her eyes at him. "That's now what's going on here. His hatred of me is legit."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"Don't you dare piss me off, Randy," London shot. "I'm not in the mood for this kind of bullshit."

Randy took a page out of London's book and rolled his eyes at her. "Alright, Lon, but when you see the truth, I'm going to tell you that I called it," he teased her. Her glare shut him up. "Okay, that's a scary look."

"I'm the Undertaker's daughter for a reason."

"Listen, first of all, I mean everything that I said, but I'm trying to calm you down. Secondly, you've got to stop worrying about John. He can handle this. He'll find some way out of it. If anyone can do it, it's him. Just understand that his main concern in this entire situation is you," he pointed out.

"I can't just sit around with my thumb up my ass, like some shit-for-brains little bitch. I'm not built like that. I'm built to fight for what I know is right. I can't just sit down, shut up and wait for something to happen."

"But you don't really have a choice at this point."

"Whatever," she sneered.

"I'm not trying to piss you off or anything, but seriously, London, back the fuck off. John will take care of this."

She remained silent for a few moments. Randy gave her a look, waiting for her to agree. She scoffed. "Ugh. Fine. Whatever."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." She waved him off.

"Goodnight, London."

"Goodnight," she reciprocated without conveying any emotion.

Randy got up and shut the light off. He made his way back into his own bed, crawling beneath the covers and resting his head on the pillow, before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him over.

* * *

It had been three days since John had been forced to become a part of Nexus. It was driving London absolutely crazy. She was snapping at absolutely everyone. She was focused on one thing and one thing only, and that was how she was going to fix this situation that had gotten so out of hand. She knew that she had told Randy that she would give up, but London couldn't stop thinking about it.

London was in her hotel room that she was sharing with Randy. She had just gotten back from an intense, tiring workout at the gym. She had already showered and put her pajamas on, but she couldn't relax enough to be tried enough to go to sleep. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 11:45 PM. Randy was hanging out with some of the other guys, leaving her alone in the room. She was basically on her own when it came to finding something to entertain her, when an idea popped into her head.

The conflicted brunette fished her black Victoria's Secret Shimmer Push Up Triangle Top and matching bikini bottoms out of her suitcase. She quickly changed out of her red tank top and black cotton shorts and into the bikini. She threw on an oversized Randy Orton t-shirt that she took from her roommate, knowing that he wouldn't mind. London tossed her hair up and secured it with a butterfly clip. She grabbed an oversized, white towel from the bathroom. She snatched her keycard into her hand and slipped on a pair of simple black flip flops. London left the room and headed down to the hotel pool.

* * *

Wade was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't seem to fall asleep. Granted, he was a borderline insomniac, so this wasn't anything new, but he was pretty sure that his terrible sleeping habits weren't the only reason he couldn't get to sleep. He was pretty sure that the nagging feeling of guilt inside of him was a big part of it. He had been trying to ignore that feeling for the past three days already. And he knew that it was all because of London and what happened when the two had their little talk. She was getting under his skin in the worst possible way. He was absolutely hating it because he didn't know what to do to fix it. Wade was the bad guy. Bad guys did whatever they had to for their own betterment, without any consideration for anyone else. The last thing that he wanted to do was start considering someone else's feelings.

Wade got out of the bed and began pacing around the room. He walked over to the window and saw the reflection of the moon in the clear water of the outside hotel pool. No one else was out there. He immediately grabbed a pair of black board shorts and changed into them in the hotel room bathroom. He was sharing the room with Heath Slater, who true to form was out like a light and snoring as loud as he possibly could. When he came out of the bathroom, he tossed a white t-shirt on over his head. He slipped his Adidas sandals on. Grabbing a white towel, which he tossed over his shoulder, the leader of Nexus took his keycard and left the room. He went down to the elevator, which he took to the ground floor. He walked through the lobby to the outside entrance of the pool. He pushed passed the gate, warning him that there was no lifeguard on duty at that time of night.

Rounding the corner, Wade stopped in his tracks. There was someone else who had clearly had the same idea that he had had. As he watched, he saw the woman take her t-shirt off and reveal an incredible body contained in the kind of bikini that made him want to kiss whoever invented the popular bathing suit style. He had to consciously keep himself from drooling over the stranger. He saw her step into the shallow end of the pool and sit on the steps, relaxing in the water.

Wade began walking over and felt his heart begin to race in his chest, as she realized that the mystery woman in the pool was none other than London Callaway. Of course, it was. He dropped his towel and keycard onto one of the lawn chairs. He kicked his sandals off and pulled his t-shirt off. He walked over to the steps leading into the shallow end that his nemesis was sitting on.

Upon realizing that she wasn't alone any longer, London turned around to see who was joining her late night dip in the pool. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," she muttered to herself.

"Hey London," he spoke to her, not knowing what else he should say. He sat next to her, still making sure that he kept a safe distance between their two bodies. He didn't want to risk being murdered, when he had come out to relax.

"I don't want to fight with you. I came out here for some peace," she immediately told him.

"As did I," he agreed. "So…um…how are you?" he asked her, trying to make some light conversation, thought he found it becoming increasingly difficult to keep his eyes off of her body. He had never seen her clad in so little before, and he was definitely loving the sight before his very eyes.

"Are you speaking to me?" she asked, her eyes practically burning into him.

He looked around the pool area, noting that there was no one else in sight, for effect. "Yes."

"You don't honestly give a shit about how I am, Wade. You're nothing but a prick, and you don't care about anyone but yourself," London snapped at him. "So, don't try to play the meaningless small talk game with me."

Wade saw passed the angry wrestler and saw a sad, hurting, vulnerable woman sitting next to him. And he knew that her pain was his fault. "London, that's not who I really am. I'm not that person that you've seen…that you think I am," he told her. "And I'm not here to make you angry or upset."

She rolled her eyes at him. "That's such a crock. Don't pretend to be some sweet, sensitive guy because you're the furthest thing from that. You're nothing but a heartless and cruel bastard."

"London…" An uncomfortable, very tense silence remained between the two for a few minutes, while both parties tried to figure out what to say next,. London didn't want to fly off of the handle. She was in the pool to relax and de-stress, not to fight with the man that was causing all of her aggravation. That would be counterproductive.

Wade, on the other hand, didn't want to say anything that would set off the Deadman's daughter. He was sick of the constant fighting, quite frankly. And he was finding her to be much too beautiful to keep pissing off.

"Why did you have to attack my father?" she finally asked him, breaking the harsh silence.

Wade took a deep breath, trying to think of an acceptable answer but decided on the truth. "I um…I…I guess that it was done to make a statement," he replied. "I know it probably sounds like rubbish to you, but it's the truth. I'm trying to make a name for myself in the WWE, so I made a split second decision to have the Nexus attack…"

"So, to make a name for yourself, you felt that it was necessary to attack the most important person in my life?" she asked him.

Wade couldn't meet her staring eyes and shrugged.

"And why are you doing this bullshit with John?"

"I don't know."

"Now, you don't know?" she rhetorically asked.

"I didn't want things to get this out of hand," he said. "I wanted us to just sit down and talk things out and just end this stupid feud. No more attacking Nexus. No more attacking London. The end."

"So, let me get this straight. And correct me if I'm wrong in my interpretation of what you just said, please. You want there to be no more bad blood between the two of us? No more attacks. No more fighting. Am I correct? Is that what you just said?"

"Yes…"

"So, how the fuck does trying to take away everything that matters to me in my life help that?" London questioned him. "How in the hell would trying to destroy my life help your oh-so honorable intentions?" He didn't speak. "What did you expect would happen? That I would just sit back and not do anything? I wasn't raised to sit down and just take it. Look at what you've done to my life, Wade. I was living in Florida, working as a personal trainer and trying to just enjoy my life. The night that I go visit my father, you decide that you want to take him away from me. Obviously I place part of the blame on my Uncle Kane and my Grandfather, but you involved yourself in my family's business. And ever since then, you've done whatever you possibly could to hurt me." She paused and took a deep breath, before letting it out. London got up. "But you should be really happy to know that you win. I'm hurting. Congratulations, Wade. I really hope you're happy with yourself and what you've done to me." And with that, London took her stuff and left the pool area and headed back inside the hotel.

Wade sat there, absorbing the words that she had just flung at him. They stung him badly. He had hurt her. That was his plan the entire time this rivalry was going on, but knowing that he had succeeded didn't gratify him the way that he had thought it would…the way it was supposed to. In fact, he felt like a complete asshole. If he didn't feel guilt about all of this before, he certainly felt it now. And it sucked big time.

"Fuck," he grumbled under his breath, not that anyone would really hear him if he had said it any louder. Wade was out of ideas. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know why he felt the way that he was feeling lately. He was completely clueless as to why he was constantly being haunted with thoughts of London. And the thing that he was the absolute least sure of was why he wanted to do nothing more than get up and follow her and pull her into his arms and apologize for everything. That scared the shit out of him. He couldn't be developing any sort of feelings for the Undertaker's crazy, psychopathic daughter. Maybe it was jut that he had some sort of mental lapse due to a lack of sleep or something like that. He kept on trying to convince himself that it was just fleeting guilt, thought Wade knew that that idea was as far from the truth as he could get.

* * *

London arrived back in her hotel room wishing that she had drowned Wade in the pool when she was out there with him. She walked over to the window and saw him still sitting in the pool. He was the man causing her nothing but hurt and constant misery. And for some strange reason, she found herself not liking the misery that seemed to be etched on his face, as he looked up at the midnight blue sky. She didn't know what to do.

"London?" Randy asked, entering the room.

She immediately turned around, not wanting to be caught watching Wade. "I borrowed your shirt," she quickly told him, motioning to the shirt that was resting on her bed. The towel was secured around her waist.

"That's fine," he replied, not even bothering to see what shirt it was. Something was up with her. And that was his primary concern at the moment. "What's wrong with you?" he asked her.

London shook her head slowly, in reply. "Nothing. I'm gonna go change in the bathroom," she said, grabbing her pajamas and going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself.

Out of curiosity, Randy walked over to the window and observed an upset looking Wade Barrett. He tried to figure out what was going on, but he could only put so many pieces together. London and Wade had to have been in the pool together. But now they were both not together and looked absolutely miserable. The first thought that crossed his mind, he immediately shook out of his head, before quickly revisiting it. Was there more to London and Wade's relationship than their feud?

"Oh shit," he mumbled. This couldn't be a good sign of what was to come. He immediately grabbed the curtains and shut them over the windows. He tried to push the disturbing thought out of his head. The last thing that anyone needed was romantic drama between the two enemies. The had enough of problems without bringing love into the equation. Things would just get completely out of control…as if they weren't already.

* * *

**A/N: Oh the drama. Not gonna lie, I had fun writing this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Thanks for everyone who has been reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story. I really appreciate it, and I love you all! XoXoXoXoXo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I only own London. This never happened…which sucks…**

* * *

John had been having a really rough week. He was rehired as a part of Nexus. His new leader was a complete douche bag and hated him big time. And the icing on the cake was the fact that he couldn't see London. And she was almost like a little sister to him. He was constantly worrying about how she was doing. He knew that she was taking this whole thing really hard.

In the past couple of days, things had changed even more so than his initial entrance into Nexus. In fact, it was really just Wade that had become different. Instead of being the normal dickhead, he was being quiet. Wade was known for being the big mouth in the group. And the fact that he hadn't been was really strange for everyone.

John saw Wade sitting on the couch, in the locker room, away from everyone else. They were all talking and joking around with each other. Wade was off on his own. John decided to try to talk to him. He walked over and sat down next to his new leader. "Hey," he greeted. The Englishman glanced in the direction of his newest acquisition, opting to remain silent. "Are you alright?" John finally asked.

"I'm fine" was the simple reply he received.

"Are you sure about that? You're acting really weird…even for you," John said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood, to no avail.

"Maybe he just wants us to get rid of London for him, already," Heath spoke up, overhearing the exchange.

"Yeah. We're going to have to eliminate her," Justin agreed with his co-tag team champion.

Wade immediately shot up from the couch and turned to face the rest of the guys. "No. You will all leave London alone. And if I hear that any of you did anything to her, even so much as make an unnecessary comment, I will personally make it my business to eliminate you from being able to breathe without the aid of a machine. All of you will stay the bloody hell away from her. Do I make myself clear?" he practically demanded. There was a collective round of nods from the shocked group, who were stunned at their leaders violent threat towards them. They were completely confused by this outburst. "I will take care of her myself. I don't need anyone else getting involved in this situation."

"What if she comes after one of us?" David Otunga asked.

"Did you not hear the words that I just told you? No one lays a fucking finger on her, or it will be the end of you life," Wade spoke firmly. John was in shock. "I don't care what happens. No one harms even one single hair on her head. I don't care if she's got herself a loaded gun up against your head."

John raised an eyebrow in absolute confusion. The last thing that he expected to hear come out of Wade's mouth was that. He sounded as if he was being…almost protective of her. He had no idea what had happened, but something had changed in Wade, in a major way. The mere mention of someone threatening London, and he was thrown into a complete frenzy, spewing his tirade. He was flipping out. There was a fire in his eyes, and he was clearly being overly protective of his supposed enemy. The two never got along, and his behavior was shocking to John…and everyone else.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" John asked him.

"Yes! I'm bloody fine! Don't ask me again!" Wade yelled, exasperated.

John raised both eyebrows and tried to suppress the smirk threatening to form on his face. He mouthed the word 'okay'. The other members of Nexus were staring at their leader in complete and utter shock. It was beginning to get pretty clear that there was no longer any hostility towards London, on Wade's part, but his feelings seemed to be quite strong, nonetheless.

* * *

London had been quite reclusive, as of late. It was all because of Wade. He had her head spinning. He was the reason that she had been having so many problems. She was upset with the events that has occurred in the past few weeks of her life. It had been quite stressful. She hadn't really been socializing with anyone lately.

London had to temporarily set her focus on her upcoming match against Michelle McCool that night on Monday Night Raw. And she was not going to put up with any of her bullshit. London was well aware of LayCool's bitchy, bullying antics. And she would definitely not be entertaining any of their immature, high-school games. London had zero patience for any of the crap that anyone wanted to pull.

As In This Moment's "Gunshow" blared through the speakers of the arena, London made her way onto the ramp. She began her slow methodical walk to the ring. Her eyes remained forward, while the fans were enthusiastically cheering for her. Michelle McCool and Layla El were already in the ring, mocking the Undertaker's pissed off daughter. They were feigning fear and completely disrespecting her. London wanted nothing more than to pummel both of those sluts.

Once the bell rang, signaling the match's start, London and Michelle immediately locked up. London quickly thrust her knee up into her opponent's stomach, causing the blonde to hunch over in pain. London grabbed her by the arm and Irish Whipped her into the ropes. Michelle bounced off of them. As she quickly approached London, she received a swift kick to the face, causing her to fall flat on her back. Layla watched in horror, as her friend was being completely dominated.

* * *

Wade was intently watching London's match against Michelle McCool from the closed circuit television in his locker room. His eyes watched every single move the brunette made. Every single inch of her body was a turn-on to him. In her black booty shorts, red bra-like top with a cropped, long-sleeved, black fishnet top over it, with knee-high black wrestling boots, she was incredible. Wade had to consciously force himself to not drool over her. As much as the two didn't get along, he had to admit (to himself only) that she was absolutely amazing. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She was sexy. She was extraordinarily talented in the ring. Her attitude was that unlike any of the other Divas. Hell, she was one of the most frustrating, aggravating people that he had ever encountered in any of his thirty years on this earth. And London was completely irresistible to him.

This infatuation of his with her did not go unnoticed by anyone, least of all John. And her friend was very concerned. Sure, London was headstrong, but would she be able to resist Wade's inevitable efforts to woo her? He really hoped so. The last thing that he needed was for London to have any romantic interest/drama with Wade. That would be some of the worst news he could get.

Wade was really impressed with the WWE's newest additon to the Diva division. She could take down any of the other women in the locker room without much effort. And considering that at this point in the match, Layla was trying to unsuccessfully distract London from pummeling her friend and tag partner, he was getting really turned on by her. There was something about a woman who could dominate in a match the way that London could and continuously did that was sexy. When London ducked out of the way of Michelle McCool's long leg kicking at her, the five-foot-ten Diva inadvertently kicked her LayCool partner in the stomach, knocking her off of the apron and onto the ground. Michelle's rage got the best of her. As she ran towards London, the brinette scooped her up and piledrove her to the canvas, copying her father's infamous tombstone finisher. She crossed her knocked out opponent's arms over her chest and nailed the three count, winning the match.

An evil smile crossed her lips, as she stood up and had her arm raised up in victory by the referee. Wade absentmindedly licked his lips, as his eyes continued devouring her enticing body.

"Keep it in your pants, Barrett," John teased, trying to mask his flaring anger with playful banter. He wanted to punch Wade in the jaw for eye-fucking his friend.

"Excuse me?" Wade questioned, whipping his head around.

"I see the way that you're undressing her with your eyes," he explained.

"Piss off, Cena," the Brit growled, sending an angry glare in his newest acquisition's direction.

John sat next to Wade. "I was kidding. But seriously, are you alright? You've seemed really distracted lately," he said, trying to sound like a concerned friend, though the real concern was for London and not Wade.

The Brit rolled his eyes. "What are you? My bloody therapist or something?" he snapped.

"You don't have to get all snippy with me. I'm trying to be serious with you right now," John defended himself.

The Englishman sighed, in defeat. "I just…she's driving me absolutely crazy," he breathed. "She's caused me nothing but stress. She's a complete brat. I can't…I don't know what to do anymore."

A smirk formed across John's face. "She's really getting under your skin, huh?" he observed.

Wade glared at the man sitting next to him, yet again. "No," he flatly denied. John gave him a look. Once again, Wade relented, giving up on the attitude. "She's just so infuriating," he growled.

"I know that London can be a real pain in the ass, but…" A smile crossed his lips at the thought of his close friend. "She's very loyal…violently loyal, actually, to the people that she cares about. And she's one of the greatest people that I've ever had the privilege of knowing in my entire life. That's why she's such a psychopath when it comes to you. You're interfering in the lives of the people she loves and cares about, and she's trying to defend us," he explained the situation.

"I'm not talking about that," he mumbled.

"Then, what are you talking about?"

Wade shook his head, not wanting to discuss what would ultimately implicate him in this conversation. John was nearly positive that he knew exactly what Wade was alluding to, and he was not happy about it, either."

"Well, if you keep trying to be civil towards her, I'm sure that everything will get better," John told him.

Wade shook his head, stood up and left the locker room, shutting the door behind himself. John sat back on the couch and breathed loudly. He had no problem with Wade and London getting along and ending their little feud. The last thing that he wanted, though, was for there to be anything more than just a platonic relationship between the two parties. That was be a recipe for disaster.

* * *

London found herself to be completely furious. She hated Wade Barrett. That prick had gone out of his way to make her life difficult, and he was succeeding greatly. She despised him. It didn't matter to him that he was taking everything away from her. She was consumed with her anger, and she didn't now what she was supposed to do about it. She wanted to make him suffer, like she had been suffering. And she was going to make it happen.

London had been laying in bed, unable to sleep. Her blood was absolutely boiling. She was ready to choke the life out of him. London's thoughts were so consumed with Wade that it was preventing her from being able to sleep. He took her father, and he took her friend. She would be damned if he would be taking her ability to sleep, as well. Randy was out like a light in his own bed, and she didn't want to wake him up. She got out of bed, pacing around the room. Her temperature was rising quickly, as the rage continued to course through her veins. She was chewing on her bottom lip. Her heart was pounding roughly in her chest. She was finding it nearly impossible to control her anger.

That's when she made the split second decision to grab her key card and put it in the waistband of her black short shorts, pulling her white tank top down over it. She opened the door to her room and stalked down the hallway, ready to do something that she was nearly positive would make her feel a little bit better about everything that had been going on.

* * *

Wade was laying in bed, finding it difficult to fall asleep, yet again. Another sleepless night was nothing new, but this time, he knew exactly why he couldn't sleep. It was London. He couldn't seem to get her off the brain. Everything about her intrigued him. He wanted her, and he was finding his feelings hard to handle.

He didn't know what to do. There was no way that anything would ever happen between the two, considering that she hated him with a passion. He knew it was his own fault, but it was still quite disappointing to Wade.

A knock on the door caused him to get out of his bed. He assumed it was one of the members of Nexus. Wade had opted to get his own hotel room. Heath's snoring had been driving him crazy, and he needed a break from it.

He walked over to the door and without bothering to look through the peephole, he opened it. London stood there looking absolutely livid. Before either of the two had a chance to even speak a word, her fist immediately connected with his face.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhh snap. London is going to kill him. What is Wade going to do? Ohhhhh I love ending chapters like that lol So evil, on my part. Anyways, I hope you're all enjoying this so far. I'd love to hear what you think about it...what do you think Wade is going to do? Happy Easter to all that celebrate. Maybe I'll update one of my stories as a little treat to all of my amazingly wonderful readers :o) Love you all! XoXoXoXoXo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I only own London.**

* * *

As soon as London pulled her arm back, she felt a lot better about the situation. So much better, in fact, that she lunged at him, wanting to beat the shit out of him. Although Wade had been initially caught off guard, he managed to catch her, when she was about to continue her violent assault on the man that she hates so deeply. Wade pinned her against the wall, her hands above her head, his body holding her back from doing anything else, as he kicked the door shut.

"I deserved that," he acknowledged her initial punch to his jaw. Quite honestly, he had to admit that she had one hell of a right hook. His face was already hurting, and he was just about positive that he would be bruised the next morning. "But please, talk to me, London. Beating me up isn't going to solve any of our problems," he tried to reason with her, so she would stop fighting him off.

"Who said I was trying to solve our problems?" she asked. "I was trying to end them by killing you…or at least hurting you."

"Come on. Can't we just talk? Like normal people?" he tried to convince her, though he was unsure if she would go for it.

"There's nothing that I have to talk to you about," she insisted. "I hate you. I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone."

Those words stung him a bit. "London, anything I've done wasn't because of you," he told her.

"Enslaving John? That had nothing to do with me?"

"Okay. Well, maybe that was done just to get under your skin," he admitted, sheepishly. "The thing with your father wasn't done to hurt you. I didn't even know you existed at that point in time."

"Because all you could think about was your stupid fucking self," she growled. "You're such an asshole."

"London, I'm sorry, okay?" he apologized.

"Fuck your stupid apology, and fuck you, you stupid son of a bitch!" London yelled at him, still trying to fight him off of her, as he still had her pinned against the wall. "Let go of me now!"

"Are you going to quit hitting me?" Wade asked her.

"I can't promise that," she replied, her eyes focusing on the ceiling.

"Then, I can't let you go," he replied.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're such a fucking bastard."

Wade was starting to get a bit nervous. He couldn't let go of London, if she wasn't going to stop trying to attack him, but the closeness in proximity was about to have a physically noticeable effect on him. And he definitely didn't want her to know that. "Listen, if you promise not to attack me, and we can sit down and discuss our issues at hand, as two calm, rational adults, I will let you go," he tried reasoning with her.

The brunette thought about it for a few moments, considering her options. If she didn't agree, he wasn't going to let her go. She scoffed, knowing that she really had no choice in the matter. "Fine, but if you try to hurt me, I will fucking kill you."

"Fair enough." Reluctantly, Wade let go of London. She brought her arms to her sides and walked over to Wade's bed, sitting on the edge of it. He took a deep breath, wishing that he had more than just a pair of navy blue sweatpants clothing his body. He sat next to her. "Alright. So, you're still sore about that whole thing that happened with your father, I guess it's safe to presume," he began.

"What about your actions and my subsequent reactions would make you think that there was any chance that I was over it yet?" she asked him, in disbelief. "You must be the dumbest person on the face of this earth," she commented, shaking her head. "Okay. Now I'm gonna need you to just keep your ass sitting down, shut your big, fat mouth, and listen to me, alright?" she demanded, standing up.

"Okay…" he agreed, unsure of exactly what was in store for him.

She began pacing in front of him, angrily, her arms crossed over her chest, trying to quickly collect her thoughts before she completely blew up on him, as she was inevitably bound to do.

"You might think that your actions make you look like you're just this big, strong leader of your stupid faction, but that's not what everyone sees. You're ruthless. You're a fucking coward. You attack everyone and always make sure that you have an unfair advantage so that no one can beat you. You're just…you're the most classless, most vile human being that I've ever encountered in my entire life…and before I came here, I was a personal trainer for celebrities. And let me tell you, you make the most stuck-up, hoity toity twats seems like the most respectable human beings ever. You've made yourself look like some joke…like you're a dictator wannabe. Guess what? No one's afraid of you. And absolutely no one respects you. Everyone just thinks that you're some savage caveman who goes around and has his brainless goons do all of his dirty work. You're a pathetic excuse for a man. And what you did to me…it's unforgivable. You broke my fucking heart. I've had a very difficult, complicated life, and my father has always been the only person that has truly loved me, unconditionally. And you took him away from me! And if that wasn't bad enough, now you stole John away from me. The only person who has really risked everything to watch out for me. What's next? Are you gonna try to get Randy, too? And leave me with absolutely no one?" she speeched. "And I get it. I've caused you a lot of grief since I came around, but why? Why the fuck do you think that I've got such a bone to pick with you? Because of what you've done to me! And knowing you, the only was I can achieve some semblance of revenge is by making you and your little lapdogs as mad as you've made me. So, as far as I'm concerned, you asked for this."

Wade waited a few moments before speaking, to ensure that she was finished telling him off. "You're absolutely right," he finally spoke. She stopped her pacing and stood in front of him, confused as to why he was agreeing with what she had said.

London eyed him skeptically. "You think that I'm right?" she asked. "As in what I've said is, in fact, correct?"

"Yes," he said. "You're one-hundred percent right. I've bitched about the aggravation you've caused for me and the rest of the Nexus, but we brought it on ourselves. You're defending your family, friends and yourself. I can't go ahead and do what I've done and not expect any sort of retaliation from you. And I've never thought about any of this from your perspective. And now that I am, I realize that we were wrong…well, I was wrong."

"Are you just mocking me?" London questioned him.

"No, I'm serious," he replied.

London still looked confused. "Really? Why aren't you fighting with me? You always fight with me."

Wade shrugged. "Because I'm man enough to know when I'm wrong. And I'm wrong, in this situation. I get mad at you for coming after is, but we've done things to you that warrant you to try and destroy us," he acknowledged.

"Well…okay, then. At least we're on the same page, then," she said with a nod of her head. London hesitated for a moment, before turning on her heels and leaving his hotel room, shutting the door behind her. She was still completely confused as to what was going on. She expected her speech to cause a huge fight to break out between the two. Instead, he actually admitted that he was wrong. That certainly caught her off guard, big time. She was not sure what had really changed, but something had changed in their dynamic. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know what was different. Things had just really gotten weird between them lately. It was sure as hell throwing her off.

* * *

Wade was still sitting on his bed. He wanted to stop London from leaving, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to do about her now. She was really causing him a lot of grief. Granted, it wasn't really her fault, seeing as he was the one that was hooked on her. Wade wasn't really sure about what he was feeling for her, but he knew that she was stuck in his head. And having her in his room was completely overwhelming. He wanted to touch her. He wanted her in his arms. There was something about her that he was completely addicted to. And he had no idea what to do about it. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to continue their feud. But it wasn't that easy. He was always thinking about her. He always wanted to be near her, and it was very disheartening for him to have to deal with. Wade didn't know what had changed, but there was something there that wasn't there before. In a lot of ways, this new dynamic scared him.

Wade put his head in his hands, in frustration. He was really losing it over this whole complicated situation with London. He found his own feelings to be more irritating than the actual fighting and aggravation that she was purposely inflicting on his entire faction.

He had to figure out what was going on…and soon.

* * *

When London returned to her room, Randy was awake and sitting up in his bed, waiting for London to return, as he had no idea where she was.

"Where were you?" he asked, as she walked towards him.

She sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "As weird as this is gonna sound, I was in Wade's room," she replied.

Randy's eyes widened. "What? Please tell me you're not serious," he spoke, in disbelief.

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Well, I was in bed, and I kept thinking about what was going on. I was getting mad, and I couldn't sleep. So, I went to his room, and when he opened the door, I might have punched him in the face," she explained the situation. "And he caught me when I went to hit him again, and he held me against the wall and made me promise that we would talk, and I wouldn't attack him again."

"Okay…you seem weird. Did something happen?" he questioned, noticing that she seemed distracted.

"Actually, yeah. I told him off for all of the bullshit that he's been pulling, and…he apologized. He took full responsibility for everything that he did and had the other guys do, and then, he told me that I was wrong."

"And?"

"Then, I left," she told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

Randy looked absolutely bewildered. "Are you serious? Wade Barrett apologized to you?"

She nodded slowly. "I even asked him if he was mocking me, but he said that he was serious."

"That's really weird."

"Exactly. And now…I don't know. I almost…hate him less. I don't want to. But…I can't seem to hate him, which is scaring me."

"Oh wow. London, you know that's really not a good sign," he breathed.

"You're telling me."

"So, now what?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea, Randy. I wish that I could talk to John about all of this bullshit."

A smirk crossed Randy's lips. "You know, if you ask Wade, maybe he'll let you talk to him, now that you two are all buddy buddy," he teased her. She glared at him, unamused with his joking. "I was kidding," he quickly defended himself, his voice's pitch getting a bit higher, as he spoke.

"I really hope that you were."

"I was. Jeeze…" The two remained silent for a few moments. "You know, you can't get yourself involved with him. It wouldn't end well."

She rolled hr eyes at him. "No shit. I'm not gonna get involved with him, Ran. I'm not that stupid!"

"I wasn't saying that you were stupid, but…this just seems like a really bad idea. Wade is not someone you can trust," he warned her. "He will turn his back on you the first chance that he gets."

"Randy, do you honestly think that I'm some dumbass chick that's ready to just take her clothes off and sleep with the guy because for the first time probably ever in his life, he acted like a human being. Jesus Christ. Have some fucking faith in me."

"I wasn't saying that."

She glared at him angrily. "Whatever."

Randy pulled her into his arms. "I know you're not stupid, and I know you're not looking to get involved with him. I'm just saying that you have to be careful because I worry about you," he tried to calm her down.

"I'm not stupid, Randy."

"I know you're not."

"I'm not going to get involved with Wade. He might be acting like a decent human being every now and then, but I know he's not really like that. He's a monster, and I don't want to be involved with him in any way…other than me kicking his ass."

"Okay."

She pulled herself out of her friend's arms. "Goodnight, Ran."

"Goodnight, Lon."

She crawled into her bed and laid her head on the pillow. Sleep still wouldn't come to her. However, this time, it wasn't because of her anger. It was because of her confusion as to what had happened with Wade.

* * *

**A/N: Things are getting quite intense here lol I had to update fairly soon after the last one because, let's be fair, it was mean of me to end it like that. Let me know what you think :o) Love you guys! XoXoXoXoXo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I own London and everyone else owns themselves…well…Vince McMahon probably owns their souls, but ya know…and this is all fiction. I wish it was true, but sadly, it's all coming from my head.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I've been updating this story like crazy. Not gonna lie, my brithday was yesterday, and if I was home, I would've updated this then lol But I couldn't just write this and not share because I wanted to wait lol**

* * *

London and Wade had been avoiding each other like the plague since their little hotel room meeting. The air between them was extremely tense after that little confrontation. Wade was still unsure about his feelings for the Undertaker's slightly insane, though stunning beautiful daughter, and London had no idea why her sworn enemy was suddenly not being a complete douche bag to her anymore. Everyone who saw the two of them near each other could tell that something strange was going on. Usually the backstage area was filled with the sounds of the two fighting or bad-mouthing each other to whoever would listen. Now, it was just tension, and it made everyone feel a bit uncomfortable.

Raw was being broadcast live, with a match between John Cena and the Miz, early on in the show. The Nexus wasn't at ringside to support their newest member. So, London decided that she would step up and be in his corner, especially because the Miz had his own support there.

A couple of minutes into the match, she walked down the ramp, in a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a red Victoria's Secret Deep V-neck Halter top and a pair of Steve Madden black leather, over-the-knee Tudor boots. Her hair was down in loose curls, framing her face. The crowd was cheering for their favorite addition to the number one sports entertainment company in the world. The two men in the ring were temporarily distracted by her presence. Once she made it down to the ring, London began counteracting Alex Riley's support of the Miz, with her own support for John Cena. It put a genuine smile on her good friend's face, relieved that he wasn't going to have to go at it alone, when his opponent had the cheerleader from hell backing him up. He fought his opponent with a renewed energy. He was beyond excited to have her in his corner.

In an attempt by Alex Riley to distract the referee, which would have allowed the Miz to hit Cena with A Ry's briefcase, she ran over and pulled his leg out from underneath him, while he was standing on the apron, shouting like a crazed moron. He fell hard to the ground, allowing the referee's attention to be refocused on the match currently at hand, thwarting the Miz's attempt to gain an unfair advantage over his babyface opponent. London quickly sat down on his chest and began banging his head against the mat on the ground, yelling at him. The crowd was going absolutely crazy, as she beat on Alex Riley, and John began kicking the Miz's ass all over the ring.

London finally got off of Alex Riley, when she was satisfied with what she had done, topping off her brutal beating with a harsh kick to his side. He remained down, writhing in pain, while John momentarily hopped out of the ring, as the Miz had been knocked out cold. He gave her a quick hug, which she gladly returned. "I've missed you," he spoke, before letting go of her and getting back in the ring.

A few moments later, the five members of Nexus, minus their ever-present leader, began stalking down the ramp, their eyes all glued to the female cheering on their newest member. As they began approaching London, distracting John, the Miz seized the opportunity to take the upper hand in the match. The angry men backed her up against the barricade, and though she wasn't exactly afraid of them, she knew there was no way in hell that she was going to be able to take on the five members of Nexus standing before her, on her own. Before they could even do anything, Wade appeared at the top of the ramp and practically flew down it, immediately yelling at the men, the entire time.

"Oi! Get the hell away from her!" he commanded, clearly very pissed off with their behavior and lack of obedience to his orders. "I told all of you that you were to leave her alone!" They all looked at their leader in complete disbelief. In fact, everyone that was witnessing this scene was confused, WWE Universe included. He roughly pushed his way through his group and stood right next to London. "If you men don't back off right now and go back into the locker room, I can promise you that I will personally make sure that none of you have a job," he growled.

They began slowly backing away from her and retreating to the backstage area, as they had been instructed to. Wade remained standing next to London, waiting for the men under his command to disappear from his sight, before he would leave. He didn't want to take any chances, and his men clearly weren't big on listening to what he told them. He turned to London, who look absolutely baffled by his actions. "I'm so sorry for this," he apologized, sincerely. "They were instructed to leave you alone. I'll make sure that they are all dealt with accordingly for this bloody awful attempt of theirs to bully you around. And I can promise you that it will absolutely not happen again," he assured her, before walking away and disappearing backstage with the other members of his faction that he was quite pissed off with. London still stood there shocked by what just transpired.

John had managed to gain the upper hand during the whole commotion. He gave London a confused look, which she returned with a shrug, looking just as perplexed with the situation at hand. He turned back around and focused his attention back on the Miz, while London continued supporting her friend, as if nothing had happened. She cheered loudly for John, as he served the current WWE Champion and self-proclaimed must-see champion with a Five-Knuckle Shuffle, followed by a successful and debilitating Attitude Adjustment. Alex Riley was not able to interfere again because of London's threatening glares directed at him, which kept him at bay.

John immediately landed the pin, the three count and won the match. London jumped up in excitement, immediately sliding underneath the bottom rope. She threw herself into John's arms, not caring in the least that he was still all sweaty and sticky from the physical exertion of his match. She was just ecstatic to be able to finally hug him for the first time in what felt like forever. He happily wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. The two celebrated his victory, before leaving the ring and making their way back up the ramp and to the backstage area.

* * *

Once they were out of the camera's sight, they hugged each other again. "God, Lon. I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you, too, John," she replied. After a few moments, they pulled out of each other's arms.

"So, question of the day, what was with that whole Wade coming out and rescuing you thing?" he asked her, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Honestly, John? I have no idea what the hell that was all about. That was the absolute last thing I was expecting to happen. Things have been really fucking weird with Wade lately. He apologized to me for the things that he's done, and he admitted that he's wrong," she explained.

John sighed loudly, running his hands over his face, knowing that what he was seeing on his end with Wade was very similar to the way that he was behaving around London, which was not a good thing. "Do me a favor, please. Don't get involved with him. He seems to have taken a real interest in you lately, and I'll be damned if he's gonna fuck with your head," he told her. "Seriously, Lon. Okay?"

She nodded. "Do you honestly think that I'm interested in him?"

"I'm not saying that. I know you can't stand him. I'm just telling you that he's definitely interested in you, and you're gonna have to be careful," he told her.

"Okay. Don't worry about it," she assured him, giving her friend a smile. "I can handle Wade."

"Alright. I guess I'll get back to that group of douche nozzles, before shit gets any crazier than it already is," he said.

"Okay. I love you, John. Be good," she said. The two hugged again.

"I love you, too," he reciprocated, kissing the top of her head, before the two parted and walked to their locker rooms.

Though London was completely confused by what was going on with Wade. She was really happy that she had finally had a chance to see and talk to John. She had been missing him really badly, and it was nice to be able to hug him and chat with him again. She opened the door to her locker room and stepped inside. She shut it behind herself in the dark room before switching the light on. As soon as she turned around, London came face to chest with a male form. The intoxicating and tempting scent of this person immediately gave away who it was without even looking at his face.

Her eyes traveled up the hard chest, into the grey/blue eyes of her mortal enemy/current bodyguard Wade Barrett. She was even more confused as to why he was in her locker room now. To further her confusion, Wade scooped her up in his arms, pressing her back against the wall. His lips covered hers hungrily. London had no idea what was happening, as her mouth instantly reacted to his, her lips parting slightly. His tongue swept itself against her bottom lip, eliciting an instinctive moan to escape from her throat, only succeeding in turning Wade on more. Their tongues finally met, as he slipped his in between her parted lips. Their tongues danced together in her mouth hungrily. Her hands rested on the back of his neck, while her fingernails softly and subconsciously raked through the hair at the nape of his neck. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Wade's hands rested on her behind, holding her body tightly against his, while the two continued their steamy and much anticipated (at least for the two of them) make out session. When they finally pulled back a couple of minutes later, London unwrapped her legs from around his waist, standing up on her own two legs, though they were slightly shaky, as he had made her knees go weak with his surprising actions. Their eyes were locked on each other, both of their chests heaving.

Finally, Wade turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind himself, leaving London still leaning back against the wall, her mind moving a million miles a second. She couldn't believe that this had happened. Wade had kissed her. He lifted her body up, backed her against the wall, held her in his arms and kissed her. Her lips were still burning, and she knew they were swollen from their passion-filled kiss. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she wanted to bang the living hell out of Wade right at this moment.

She pulled herself up off of the wall and began walking towards the door. She opened it and looked down the hallway. London saw Wade leaning against the wall, trying to catch his own breath. His eyes looked over and met London's. She quickly turned away and went back into the locker room. London had to get ready for her match against Maryse that night, even though she was completely distracted by what had just happened. Everything Randy and John had warned her about had come true. And to be completely honest, her feelings toward the situation with him, at the current moment, were exactly what she had been warned about. It scared the living hell out of her.

* * *

Wade was intently watching London's match against Maryse from the closed-circuit television in the locker room. He couldn't seem to keep his lust-filled eyes off of the brunette that he had been infatuated with, as of late. He had hoped that the kiss would give him some closure to his recent addiction to London. But it had really only fueled the fire. He wanted her really badly.

Every time that he looked at her, Wade felt himself lose control. He knew that he had to see her again. Preferably after her match, and preferably things would be taken a bit further this time. His body was craving her. His mind was craving her. Every single part of him wanted her. At this point, his thoughts were always consumed by her. The last thing that he wanted was to feel this way. Wade wanted nothing more than to be done with her, but he couldn't seem to give her up.

He watched London close the match with another Tombstone, in honor of her father. She got the victory, as everyone had expected. He immediately stood up from his seat on the couch. He needed to go see her. There was no way that he could not touch her. Watching her match had made his desire for her grow stronger. That kiss was absolutely exhilarating. The feelings that she was managing to conjure within him were addicting, and he desperately needed another fix of his own personal drug.

Wade made his way toward the door, when John stopped him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

He stopped him in his tracks. "What business of that is yours?"

"It's just a simple question." John paused. "Wade, you better not be going to see London," he warned.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because I'm telling you to stay away from her. I do not want her to get involved with you."

"Listen, you don't know what's going on with her, so you need to just stay out of it. Anything that goes on between London and myself is between the two of us. You have no vested interest in it," he firmly said.

"But she's my friend. London is like a little sister to me, and if you do anything to hurt her, I will make sure that your life is nothing but a living hell."

"I'm not going to hurt her. I'm not a complete monster. I know we have out problems, but I'm done with the fighting. I'm not going to lay a finger on her. I'm done with the violence," he explained.

John laughed bitterly. "I'm not talking about physical violence, Wade." He gave him a knowing look.

Wade immediately felt put on the spot. His glare lingered on Cena, wanting nothing more than to punch him in the face. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You know what I said. I wasn't talking about you physically hurting London. I know exactly what's going on in between those two big ears, and I'm not playing these kinds of games. And you better not be playing any kind of mind game with London because I will end you myself," John threatened him.

For the first time…ever, Wade actually felt intimidated by John. It probably had something to do with his over-protectiveness of London, but it was quite frightening. Not that he was going to stop Wade from doing anything…

Aside from the fact that Wade turned and sat back down in his spot on the couch. Clearly, it wasn't the right time to go pay the object of his affection a visit. He would have to hold off until her protector would lay off for just long enough for him to be able to get to her without being noticed.

* * *

**A/N: So...finally. What'd ya think? Mwahahaha. Things just got really complicated. How do you think that's gonna pan out? Let me know what you predict :o) Thanks for reading this! I've been completely addicted to writing this story lately, even though I have a bunch of others that I desperately need to update lol Love you all! XoXoXoXoXo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I only own London.**

* * *

London had been having a really rough couple of days dealing with the whole making out with Wade in her locker room incident. She had been struggling with her feelings for him. She wasn't exactly sure as to what she was supposed to do about it, either. London definitely didn't want to talk about anyone about the situation at hand. After all, it was really only going to cause more problems for her if either Randy or John got involved with what had happened, much less if they even knew about what had happened in her locker room a few days earlier. And the absolute last thing that she needed was even more drama happening backstage because of herself. She was starting to feel something for the big-eared brute. She would never admit that to anyone. It was hard enough to admit it to herself. But there was just something about that kiss that was unlike anything she had every experienced before. It was full of raw, unbridled passion, and as much as she didn't like him, she knew that the kiss was real. It was something that she had always wanted to feel, but no one else could pull it off. She was beginning to feel really attracted to the man that had been a real thorn in her side since day one. And that was very disheartening.

The Undertaker's daughter found herself daydreaming about the cruel Englishman constantly; wondering what it would be like to be able to kiss him all of the time without worrying about the consequences; what it would be like to be in bed with him, their bodies sweaty and intertwined, in post-coital bliss. All of these unusual thoughts plagued her mind non-stop. She had to get him off of her brain soon because he would continue haunting her thoughts until something changed.

And she definitely needed a big change. She wanted these feelings to go away more than anything else. She hated avoiding Wade all of the time. London missed the days when she anticipated seeing him because she wanted to kick his ass up and down the hallways and ring. Now, she actually wanted him in a much more than friendly way. She knew that she couldn't quite give into her feelings because of the back story between the two. She had to stay strong and resist him. London knew that she couldn't let anything else happen between them at all. It didn't matter how much she wanted him and wanted something to happen. Wade was off limits to her, and she would just have to figure out how to deal with that. London knew that if John or Randy found out about their kiss, they would flip a shit. Hell, she knew they would probably try to kill Wade. She didn't need that.

What London desperately needed was to get out of her locker room. She needed a distraction, so she decided to visit Randy, in his locker room. That would help take her mind off of the Englishman, or at least she had hoped it would. She walked out of her locker room and made her way down the hallway, before being pulled into a dark locker room, unexpectedly. She managed to stifle her yelp of surprise. She knew who it was that pulled her in. The scent, the hard body that she had crashed into, there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that she was with Wade, yet again. The light suddenly illuminated the room, confirming what she already knew, her eyes coming to rest on her enemy/object of her lust.

He began backing her against the wall, until his palms rested on either side of her. Her eyes were practically glued to him, her heart racing in her chest. She couldn't even manage to speak. London's breath got caught in her throat. Wade leaned down. Mere inches before his lips finally came to rest on hers, London panicked and slapped him across the face, the sound echoing off of the walls. It took all that she had not to let him kiss her right then and there. She roughly pushed him away from her and quickly stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind herself.

She continued walking down the hallway, her pace a quicker than before, trying to pretend that the incident just did not happen, though she couldn't get her mind off of it, once again. She wanted nothing more than to feel Wade's lips on hers for a second time. London craved nothing more than to feel his body on top of hers. She felt her whole entire body practically trembling in response to being so close to Wade again. Within moments, her wrist was roughly grabbed from behind, and she was turned around, coming face to chest, yet again, with Wade.

"What the hell is your problem, London?" he growled, his eyes burning into hers, his nostrils flaring.

"You," she sharply responded, poking him in the chest, when he let go of her wrist. "You're my fucking problem, Barrett!" London glared at him, anger flickering behind her brown orbs.

"I didn't do anything to you!" he shot back, raising his voice at her, as his pulse began racing, as the present confrontation managed to raise the levels of adrenaline that flowed through his body. "I apologized to you!"

"You also kissed me. What the hell gave you that right?" she asked, yelling at him, not caring who heard the words that escaped her lips. She was too busy being angry with him at the moment.

"Oh! Because you didn't kiss me back, right, London? Your legs weren't wrapped around my waist, and your hands certainly weren't playing with my hair, right? And your tongue definitely wasn't exactly an active participant in that kiss, if I can correctly recall the event?" he sarcastically retorted.

London continued staring at him, unable to reply. He was completely right. "I fucking hate you," she muttered.

Wade smirked at her. "I don't believe that for even half a second," he replied. He pulled her by the arm into the closest door near them, which turned out to be a closet that was intended for sound equipment, though there wasn't much in there, giving the two plenty of room. He flipped the light switch on. "Do you honestly think that I'm happy about the way I'm feeling for you? All that I want is to not give a piss about you. But you're stuck in my head constantly. I'm always thinking about you. And there's no way in hell that I'm the only one feeling like this. Because if you weren't feeling it, too, then, you would have never kissed me back," he pointed out.

London continued glaring at him. "I don't like you," she firmly spoke, more trying to convince herself than him.

"Maybe you don't like me, though I'm not exactly one hundred percent on that, but you certainly want me," Wade confidently spoke. "If I'm wrong, then, please, tell me that I'm wrong. I'm begging you, London. Tell me I'm wrong."

London's silence was more than enough of an answer for him. She folded her arms across her chest.

"So, why are you being so difficult?" he questioned, after a few moments of silence, as he received the answer he was looking for, by her compliant silence.

She continued glaring at him, but she still remained silent. "You think that I'm happy about this?" she spoke. "Do you think that I want to want you? Because the absolute last thing that I want to do is lust after the son of a bitch who has been making my life a living hell since we met. I'm not fucking proud of it. It's so embarrassing to want to bang the fuck out of the stupid prick who I've been trying to destroy. So, don't you even bother giving me your bullshit sob story."

Wade placed a hand on her, cupping London's face. "We don't have to be enemies," he spoke softly.

"That's not true," she whispered.

"Oh? And why not?" he asked with a laugh.

"Because you're fucking up my life," she told him. "If you're doing that, then, we can't be anything but enemies."

Wade rolled his eyes. "Please, stop being so difficult," he pleaded with her. "We want each other. We can make it work."

"Make what work?" she asked him, not knowing where he was going with his words to her.

"Anything. London, there's something going on between us. It's not our fault. It's just how it seems to be working out for the two of us," he told her. "I'm always thinking about you and wanting you. I watch your matches and see you doing everything you do, and I just…London, I crave you. Every part of me wants you. It does beyond you being beautiful. This is more than just some shallow lust. I always want to be near you."

She looked at him in complete disbelief. "Where did all of this come from?" she asked him.

Wade pulled her closer to him, as he ran his hand through her long brown hair and hooked a lock of it behind her ear. "I don't know. I guess…I don't know…" He slowly shook his head. She bit her bottom lip, slowly chewing on it. "Can you just say something please?" he asked, his voice practically begging her to react to what he said.

"I don't know what to say," she replied, her face expressionless, as she tried to absorb the meaning of his words. Truth be told, she didn't know how to react to what he just said. He was supposed to be her enemy, but he was expressing his affection for her, which was nothing short of confusing. London's eyes remained on his, trying to come up with something…anything to say in reply. But she couldn't seem to.

"Are you going to admit that you like what I feel?" he asked her, his voice low.

She shook her head. "I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. Wade, I need to go," she impatiently spoke, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where do you need to go?"

"None of your business," she curtly responded.

"I know that you don't have a match tonight," he spoke. "You're here just to simply be here. Where is it that you so urgently need to go?" he asked her, repeating his previous question.

"I need to get away from you. I can't deal with this stupid bullshit with you anymore. You're just causing me more aggravation."

"London, I'm really trying here. I know that I'm not exactly your favorite person on earth," he acknowledged the ongoing problems between them. "I really care about you. And I know that these feelings aren't all one-sided. Please just…just tell me what in the bloody hell I have to do to get through to you." She began chewing on the inside of her cheek, her eyes no longer locked on his but on the floor. He brought his hand underneath his chin, his pointer finger lifting her chin up. "Look at me, sweetheart," he whispered. Though hesitant, she met his eyes. "You have no idea what you've been doing to me. No idea whatsoever. You're driving me insane with your…just your face. Even your scent just drives me crazy. I can't handle you because I want you so badly. And you're the last person in the entire world that I should be wanting."

"Wade, you can't do this to me," she spoke, her voice soft. "You're haunting my thoughts and my dreams…"

"So, how about we just change that?"

"What do you mean?"

"How about we get me out of your head and put me in front of you?" he suggested, a smile playing on his lips, as he cupped London's face in his hand, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I can't do that," she told him. "This isn't gonna work out. We just…we can't play these games."

"I'm not playing games with you, London. I'm done with that immature rubbish," he assured her. "I just want you. And you know that you want me, too."

She looked away from him, his hand falling to his side. "Wade…"

He put his hands on his hips and let a breath out of his lungs, the corners of his mouth turned slightly upward. "What?" he asked, sounding almost impatient and frustrated, though he was clearly trying to keep his cool.

London ran her tongue across her bottom lip slowly, before finally meeting his eyes again. "I…"

"Just fucking admit it already. Bloody fucking hell," he growled. "And if you don't…if I'm actually wrong here, then, it should be that easy for you to tell me, and I'll just go on my way and leave you alone."

"This is hard for me, Wade. It's not just about how I feel and what I want. It's a lot more complicated than that."

Wade rolled his eyes at her. "I keep asking you to just say the words. That's all. Tell me the truth."

"Fine. It's not gonna change anything between us, but, yes. If you want to know the truth, then, yes. I want you," she finally caved.

"Then, stop being so bloody aggravating, please."

London uncrossed her arms and left them hanging at her sides. "But, Wade, you don't understand…"

He shook his head slowly and took a step closer to London, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her much smaller body against his. She let out a breath, as her arms finally made their way around him. It felt really good to have him in her arms. His hands gently combed through her hair. He gently kissed the top of her head. "You mean more to me than I want you to. But I can handle that, if you'll make it okay."

She shook her head. "I can't." London looked up at him, her chin gently resting on his chest.

Their eyes locked, and he leaned down at a snail's pace, before finally pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, which, to both parties, felt amazing. Her arms tightened around him. He pulled her even closer to him, as if that were possible, while deepening the kiss. London unwrapped her arms from around his torso and slid her hands up his body, to rest her hands on his face. Wade's arms found their way to her waist, his hands on her hips. He lifted her up and sat her down on the edge of an empty table, as he stood between her legs, his lips finding their way onto her neck. She let out a guttural moan, her hands resting on the back of his neck. His lips slowly trailed their way back onto hers.

London pulled back first, a couple of minutes later. Wade pressed his forehead against hers. "I have to go," she whispered.

"Why?" he questioned, not wanting her to go anywhere without him.

"Because I can't get caught with you," she replied, though her arms were still wrapped around him.

"So, then, when can I see you again? Like this?" he asked.

She slowly shook her head. "You can't."

"But Lon…"

She unwrapped her arms from around him and slid off the edge of the table, back onto her feet. "Goodbye, Wade," she spoke, her voice soft and slightly shaky, as she didn't really want to go. She left the room, relieved that there was no one in the hallway to catch her. She quickly walked back to her locker room, knowing that her lips were swollen from his kisses, and her heart was racing in her chest. She needed to calm down before going to see Randy. And she had to stop meeting up with Wade like that. He was only going to cause more trouble for her than she needed at this point in time, if she kept on meeting with him in a more than aggressively violent and angry way.

But she knew that it wasn't going to be easy to resist the man that she wanted quite badly.

* * *

**A/N: Those two have some serious issues, but they definitely know how to turn up the heat. I can only imagine what's going to happen next...literally, I'm going to have to imagine lol. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites, hits, etc. I really appreciate it. I'm not sure when I'm going to be updating any of my stories in the next few weeks. There's some majorly rough stuff going on with my brother right now, and he's my top priority. I promise I'm not abandoning any of you or any of the stories. I just can't guarentee when I'll be writing. I'll do my best, but between work and visiting my brother and dealing with my own feelings, I'm a bit overwhelmed as it is, though writing does help me. I hope you all know that you all always manage to put a smile on my face with the kind reviews I receive. I love you all very much. Even though I don't know you all the way I know miamitravel, I still feel like you're all friends of mine :o) Thanks for the love! You guys are the best! XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I own London. And I own this story because I'm writing it, but other than that I'm SOL.**

* * *

Wade has been unusually quite lately. He was preoccupied by the current situation with London. He couldn't seem to get her out of his head. And especially after the two were so close in their last encounter, he was completely hooked on her. As much stress as she managed to cause for him, there was something about her that he found irresistible. Everything about the Deadman's daughter had him completely losing his mind. And everyone could easily see that there was something up with him. To be honest, they all had the sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with London.

John was one that was particularly curious as to what was going on with the fearless leader of the Nexus. He sure as hell did not want any type of relationship going on between Wade and London. He knew that she was an adult and could make her own decisions, but he didn't want her to get involved with someone who he truly believed would only cause more problems for her. John knew that she was insisting that nothing was going on, but he was completely sure that was actually the case. He didn't want her to get into a situation that she couldn't get herself out of. And if he knew anything about her, it was that she always seemed to get in way too deep.

"Hey Wade, can we talk?" John asked, walking into Wade's room of the suite they had gotten for the night.

He had been laying in bed reading. He put his book down and sat up. "What would you like?" he asked.

John entered the room and walked to the foot of the bed. "Listen, I don't know what the situation is with you and London, but whatever it is, it needs to stop."

The Englishman raised an eyebrow at the man standing before him. "I'm sorry, I must have missed something. Since when did you become the dictator of what others do? Namely, me?" he asked.

"I don't want her getting in too deep with you. She doesn't understand what you're capable of."

"Actually, if anyone knows exactly what I'm capable of, I think it would be the woman whose father I took out indefinitely and whose best friend I took away from her," he retorted. "London's a big girl. If she wants to get involved with me, she will. If she doesn't want to, then, she won't."

"I don't care. Stay away from her."

Wade smirked. "Shut your mouth," he snapped. "If she wants to get herself involved with me, then, she is more than welcome to try it. You need to mind your own business already, Cena."

"I'm warning you to stay away from her."

The smirk stayed in place, as it was clear he was enjoying this exchange. "If that's all you came here to talk about, then, you need to leave. I'm not discussing anything that's got anything to do with my personal business. It is no concern of yours," he firmly spoke, ending their conversation abruptly.

"It is a concern of mine!" John yelled.

"Get out," Wade instructed him, calmly. "Now."

Cena shook his head slowly and left the room, loudly slamming the door behind himself, in aggravation.

Wade laid back down and picked his book back up. All John had really succeeded in doing was putting London even deeper into his thoughts. She was completely taking him over, and he knew he was going to have to do something about it quite soon, if he didn't want to lose his mind completely.

* * *

London was in her room. She was alone, seeing as Randy had a couple of days off and had decided to go home and spend that time with his wife and daughter. She was grateful to be able to have some time to herself, but the time alone allowed her even more time to think about what was going on with Wade, which was not something she really wanted to do. He had been stressing her out. And to be completely honest, as much as she resisted him, she didn't really want to. In face, all she could think about was knocking on his door, jumping on top of him and fucking his brains out. But he wasn't in his own room, and she definitely didn't want John to see something like that. He would definitely kill her without giving it a second thought…though, she was still tempted.

The whole situation was getting out of control. She never intended for things to be like this. And she certainly never thought that she would be as tortured as she was over him. Wade had really put all of his cards on the table, so to speak…well, some of them. She wasn't sure what he truly wanted from her, but she knew that he wanted her…at least her body. To be honest, she didn't really mind giving into him either. In fact, she really loved feeling his lips crashing down on hers. She loved how he held her in his arms when he kissed her. Even the way that he made her feel was incredible. Wade had a huge impact on her…bigger than she thought possible.

London knew how to address the issue, but she also knew that if she did was she needed to, there could potentially be some bigger problems, especially with John or Randy, if either of them ever found out. And with John in the Nexus now, he probably had an even better chance of finding out if something went on between them.

Laying in her bed, London was finding sleep hard to come by. She was so sick of the stress she was struggling with between the stuff with her father, John, and, of course, Wade. She was desperately trying to come up with some sort of solution to any of the issues. A knock on her door interrupted the tortured sleep that wouldn't come to her.

She rolled her eyes upon hearing the intrusion on her evening, as she climbed out of bed. London straightened out her collage-printed Victoria's Secret burnout v-neck tee and her pair of black Victoria's Secret one-size sexy shorts. She slowly made her way over to the door and opened it, as she ran a hand through her dark brown tresses, while a yawn escaped her mouth.

Wade stood in front of her, his eyes widened upon seeing her in her fairly revealing pajamas.

"Well, well, well," she unenthusiastically greeted him. "What do we have here?"

"Can we talk?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

"Why?"

"London, please let me in."

"Why should I?"

"Do you want everyone to see me out here, should they walk out of their rooms?"

"Touché." She moved out of the way, allowing his eyes to graze her body, as he entered the room. She closed the door and turned around, stepping forward but immediately crashing into Wade's body. His hands rested on either side of her head, his palms flat against the surface of the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice lowered.

"I wanted to visit you," he replied, inching his body closer to hers.

"You can't do this," she whispered, resting her palms on his chest, finding herself weakening beneath him. "This can't go on anymore…you and me. We can't keep meeting up like this."

"You know you're enjoying these little exchanges between us," he spoke, bringing a hand onto her face, cupping it with his large hand.

He picked her up in his arms and brought her over to the bed, laying her head gently on the pillows. His body hovered over hers. Wade pressed his forehead against London's. "Wade…"" she begged, not wanting him to continue for the sole purpose that being involved with this man would cause way too many problems for her. She couldn't handle that…not at this point in time.

"Do you not want this?" he whispered, before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I…Wade…we can't do this," she spoke, repeating herself. He moved off of her and laid next to her. He rested his hand on her slightly exposed hip, pulling her body around to face his. His thumb gently caressed the skin of her abdomen.

"Come on, London," he whispered, pulling her body against his. "If no one else had any influence, and if everyone on earth had no problem with anything going on between us, would you be resisting me as much as you are?" he questioned her, their eyes locked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"That's not true," he refuted. "You know if John and Randy and your father gave you their blessings, you would not be doing this."

"But that's not the case now, is it, Wade?"

"Come on. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. I just have some sort of…attraction to you that I can't seem to shake," he admitted. "And I can't handle wanting you like this and not being able to have you. You're a beautiful, smart, strong woman, and I just can't seem to resist you."

She rolled her eyes. "So, you're trying to fuck me?" she asked, her forehead creasing, as she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Did I say that? Because I certainly don't recall telling you that I wanted to bang you and ditch you," he defensively replied.

"So, what are you saying, then? What are you trying to do?" she questioned.

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure, London," he breathed. "But I'm not trying to use you. I know that for sure. I actually do care about you, even if you chose not to believe me. There's just something about you that reels me in and won't let me go."

"How did this happen with us?" she asked. "We hated each other so much, and now…I don't even know what's going on."

"I don't know what's going on here, either. I just…" He shook his head. "I don't know, London. I just know that you're always in my mind."

She inched closer to Wade, resting her hand on his bicep. "You're really stressing me out, you know that?"

"What am I doing to cause that?"

"I dunno. The whole thing with you is just very stressful. I don't even know what you're doing to me."

Wade pulled her body completely against his. London relaxed her tense body against his and gave up resisting him. He wrapped his arms around her affectionately, holding her body against his. She, in turn, wrapped her arm around him. He kissed the top of her head. "How can I make it easier?" he asked.

"I don't know that you can do anything," she said, nuzzling her face into his chest. Wade relaxed his body against London's for the first time ever. He was usually so tense because of their strange situation, but he felt good being so close to her. Hell, he could easily get used to being like this with her. "Wade, we're getting in too deep," she spoke.

"We're already in too deep," he corrected her. "And as much as I don't want to admit it, I don't really have a problem with it, either."

London looked up at him. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She gave him a small smile. He reciprocated it. "You make me crazy."

"You know, you're incredibly beautiful," he spoke, his words causing her cheeks to turn a shade of crimson. "Seriously, and when you're not all mad at everyone, you're a real sweet woman. And that leads me to believe that the only reason you've been a complete pain in my arse is because of the things that I've done to you."

She shrugged. "Well, that's probably true," she agreed. "But even with the stuff you've done, I still can't seem to help the way I feel now."

"London, I'm truly sorry for everything," he apologized, his voice sincere. "If I could go back in time, I never would have done anything to hurt you…ever."

"You're going to get me in a lot of trouble," she whispered. "But I don't care right now." London pressed her lips against his, passion fueling her actions. Wade reciprocated the kiss. Their lips melded together perfectly, while their tongues danced around each other. She rolled them over so she was on top of him, as she straddled his lap. The two sat up. London wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands rested on her lower back, underneath her top. "What are we gonna do?" she rhetorically asked.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know…"

Wade grinned, before bringing their lips together again. She hated to admit it, but she was addicted to the bastard. His hold on her only got tighter, as the kiss intensified. She brought her hands onto his face, as she pulled back, slowly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

A smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "Wade, you're making me feel…different."

He held her a bit tighter, pressing an innocent kiss to the tip of her nose, eliciting a giggle to escape her lips. "You're really special to me, sweetheart."

A knock on her door caused the two to practically fly off of the bed. "Shit. Go hide," she whispered frantically, now knowing who was at the door.

"Where?" he replied, whispering, as well. The two looked around the room, trying to figure out where.

"Go in the closet," she decided.

"I can't fit in there," he protested. "Even if you cut my head off, I still wouldn't fit. Have you seen me? I'm quite sizable."

She smirked at the double entendre. "Oh really?"

He gave her a smug grin. "Well, I'm not one to brag, but-"

Another knock on the door interrupted their exchange. "Right. Um…go in the bathroom and hide or something. Hurry." She pushed him in the direction of the bathroom and shut the door when he was in. London took a deep breath and opened the door to her hotel room and saw John standing there. "John," she spoke, shocked to see him standing before her, but also becoming significantly more nervous.

"Hey. Wade went missing, so I wanted to stop by and say hi. Are you alright? You look kind of pale," he observed.

She forced a smile that she passed off as genuine. "I'm alright…just a bit of a headache, and I'm kind of tired," she replied.

"Well, things have been quite hectic lately," he agreed. "You still look beautiful, darling," he said, nudging her shoulder.

"Aw John. You're so sweet." He pulled her in for a hug.

"I've missed you. It's like my annoying little sister is missing from my life," he said, teasingly.

"Hey. Don't be mean to me."

John laughed. "Have you been speaking to Wade anymore lately?" he asked her, his tone becoming more serious.

London shrugged. "Not more than usual, John. We don't really have too much to discuss at this point."

"I'm pretty sure he's still completely hooked on you. I always catch him looking at you. And the look in his eyes isn't one of fate anymore. He's usually undressing you with his eyes. The guy has it bad fro you," John commented. "Really bad."

"That's definitely not true," she denied his accusations, though she knew John was one hundred percent correct about his suspicions.

"Listen, I spend enough time with him to know the truth."

London rolled her eyes. "John, I have to go to sleep," she said, firmly, clearly becoming frustrated with the topic of their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Lon," he apologized. "I'm overprotective of you." He gave her another hug. "Hopefully, I'll see you soon. Maybe your suitor will let us hang out once in a while." He gave her a smirk.

"I'm going to hit you one of these days."

"I'm just teasing you. Goodnight, Lon."

"'Night John." He turned and left the room. She closed the door, locking it behind him. Before she could even turn around, London felt Wade's hands grasp her hips, as his lips pressed against the side of her neck.

"You want his," he growled, as his lips grazed her ear. She could feel his arousal pressing against the small of her back.

"I do," she agreed, breathlessly. "But this is gonna get us in a lot of trouble." London wanted nothing more than to give into Wade, but she also knew that this situation was quickly spiraling out of control, and her feelings were quickly becoming much more complicated than she wanted them to.

"We can't get into trouble. We're two adults," he replied. "If you want this, and if I want this, then, there's nothing wrong with what we're doing."

London turned in his arms, wrapping them around his neck. He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss onto his lips, which she gladly reciprocated. He lifted her up, but she wiggled her way back down, pulling away from him, as much as she didn't want to. "We really have to stop, Wade," she insisted.

He let go of her. "Fine," he relented. "So, I guess I'll go." She grasped his arm in her hands, for a moment, as he turned around to walk away from her. "What now, London?" he asked.

"Don't be mad," she said, softly. "Please?"

He sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just…I'm really frustrated with our situation. You just don't understand how I'm feeling with all of this going on. You might be sitting around here, thinking that I'm just trying to shag you and leave you. But that's not what this is about. I'm not trying to use you, and I don't think you understand that."

"So, what are you trying to do?"

He remained silent for a few moments. "I'm not really sure, but I do know for a fact that I have feeling for you, and they're very strong."

"I have feelings for you, too, Wade. It's just things are really complicated right now. You buried my father. You've tortured John. It really complicates this situation."

"If I could take it back, I would," he said, meaning every word he spoke. "London, I wish things between us could easily be fixed. I just…I want you. I can't ever seem to stop thinking about you."

Wade leaned in kissing her. "Wade…" she breathed, wanting so badly for him to stay with her, as she found it so difficult to resist her.

"Goodnight," he spoke, his voice soft.

"Don't go," she insisted, pulling on his arms. "Stay with me."

"Listen, nothing would make me happier," he told her. "But you need to understand that I'm in a lot deeper than I need to be at this point. And until we figure out what we're doing and what we want out of this, then, I really can't stay. I'm not an emotional person at all, and I'd really like to keep it that way, especially in this type of situation that we're dealing with for now," he explained.

"But Wade…I just…I need you," she spoke, her voice pleading with him.

"Not tonight doll. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully," he replied.

London bit on her lower lip. "Alright. Goodnight," she said, giving up and walking away from him. She crawled back into her bed.

Wade sighed, not liking the feeling this was leaving in the pit of his stomach. He walked over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight," she replied, disappointment coating her tone. She sounded legitimately sad when she spoke, and he just felt bad.

Wade climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," he relented.

A smile formed on her face, lighting up her features, as she relaxed into his body, resting her arms on top of his. She reached over and shut the lamp off that was on the night table. She and Wade remained that way, shrouded in darkness and silence, until she finally fell asleep, in Wade's arms.

* * *

**A/N: I know I put the little message up on my profile page that I wouldn't be updating much in the next couple of weeks. I figured I'd give you all a little something something. Hope you enjoyed. Soon enough, I should be back on track, there's just a lot going on for me right now, and I'm crazy stressed out. I love you all, though, and you all make me very, very happy :o) The bright side is that I do have the next couple of chapters written out, so all I have to do is type them up. So, hopefully I'll get some time this week, whenever I have off from work, and I can post them. Some very exciting stuff will be happening soon! :o) Once again, I love you guys! XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I only own London :o)**

* * *

"So, are you happy to be going home for a couple of days?" Randy asked, as he and London waited in the terminal at the airport. She had been given a few days off, seeing as she hadn't had any time off since she signed with the company, nearly two months ago. She had worked through the holidays, not caring to spend time with her family, as she really didn't have any contact with them anymore. But she thought a couple of days back in Tampa might be nice. She could rest, workout, tan a bit, depending on how the weather was, seeing as it was still January.

"Yeah, I guess. I'd rather be here, but it'll be nice to hang out at home for a little while," she replied. Randy had driven her to the airport to see her off.

"Take it as some time to clear your head. You've got a lot going on between your father, John and the Nexus bullshit with Wade…especially the bullshit with Wade."

"Why especially Wade?" she questioned, almost accusingly.

"Because you and him have some crazy stuff going on. You hate each other, but you clearly are attracted to each other, but you still want to kill him…or so I think. I don't know. There's just a lot of crazy shit going on between you two, whether or not either of you realize it," he told her.

"There's nothing going on between us, Randy," she spoke, trying to suppress her anger that was starting to creep up.

"Whatever you say, Lon," he dismissed her denial. Over the loudspeaker, London's flight was called to board.

"Alright, Ran. I'll see you Monday," she said, standing up. Randy stood up, as well, pulling London in for a hug.

"Have fun and behave yourself," he warned her, giving the brunette a smile. She reciprocated it.

"I make no promises," she replied with a smirk. She grabbed her bags when they parted and walked toward the plane's entrance gate. London turned and waved to Randy, before handing her boarding pass over to the guy standing at the gate, taking them. She made her way onto the plane. She quickly got into an empty seat towards the back of the plane, not wanting to deal with people at the moment. Luckily, there weren't many people waiting to board, so it seemed to be a fairly empty flight.

While she waited for everyone else to board, London stuck her earbuds in her ears and put her iPod on full blast. She rested her head against the headrest, allowing the music to drown out the rest of the world, her thoughts beginning to find their way onto the subject of Wade and what happened between them the other night. He stayed in bed with her, his arms encircling her body, holding her close, until she fell asleep. He was gone when she woke up, but she went to sleep happy for the first time in a long time. It felt like things were finally going right. Being with him, though in a lot of ways was like sleeping with the enemy, she felt like it was the way things were supposed to be. It was certainly a big change, but she couldn't have been more content with the way she felt when she was with him. As bad as that was when all things were considered, she couldn't help but wish that things were different, so that her happiness thanks to him, didn't have to be such a secret. London didn't like lying to her friends, but this was just something that she knew she couldn't give up on.

She was completely consumed with Wade. He could be such a prick, but lately, he had been really good to her. He made her happy. He had shown her another side to him, and it was a side that she really liked…a lot. Each day, her feelings for him grew even stronger, and she found herself really wanting to be with him. And to complicate things even more, she really didn't care. He was the only real reason that she didn't want to leave until Monday. Knowing that she wasn't going to see him was something she didn't like. It might have only been a couple of days, but she wasn't used to having time away from him. Hell, she didn't want any, either. She preferred having the opportunity to run into him and have the chance to have some sort of interaction with him.

London felt the presence of someone sitting next to her. Of course, it was just her luck that even on a fairly empty flight, someone would find it necessary to sit right next to her. She opened her eyes and turned to the nuisance. Her mouth fell open in disbelief. London snatched her earbuds out of her ears. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

A sly smile pulled at the corners of Wade's lips. "Surprised, love?" he spoke.

"Very…what…why are you here?" she asked, shocked that Wade was sitting next to her on a plane to Tampa.

"Well, I took a few days off, and I thought that I would go home. And luckily, I managed to get a seat on your flight," he replied. "And I got even luckier when I realized that this flight is not going to be completely full, so we don't have to worry about us being near each other becoming a part of the dirt sheets."

"That works out quite well, then," she said with a smile. "So…what are you planning on doing in Tampa?"

"Relaxing, mostly…with you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yup. You've got a couple of days to be with me to look forward to," he told her.

"When was this decided?" London teasingly questioned.

"A little while ago. I do apologize, London. You must have been too busy to attend the decision-making council. But yes, you will be stuck with me. It has been decided. We don't really have much of a choice in the matter."

She grinned. "Well, then…I guess the next few days will be quite interesting, to say the least."

"Oh, they most certainly will be," he agreed, resting his hand on her knee. He rested his head back against the headrest. She replaced the earbuds in her ears, putting the music back on. She slid her hand on top of Wade's. He interlocked their fingers. A small, blissful smile crossed her lips. The anticipation of what was to come was very exciting for her. She knew that it was going to be quite an experience.

* * *

Wade had been a real gentleman on the trip to London's house. He held her bags for her, held open doors, the works. He made sure that he was beyond kind to her. If she was risking a lot by spending time with him, Wade was sure as hell going to do everything in his power to show her that she was making the right decision. And London was really impressed with him. He had been the picture perfect guy, and it made her heart skip a beat. They were sharing a cab, and the intention was to drop London off at her house, and then, Wade would go to his house.

"So, after I get him and show and get myself situated, I will be coming by to take nap with you," Wade told her, a sly grin on his lips.

"Oh? And who made that decision?" London questioned him.

"I did," he matter of factly replied.

"Well, maybe I'm busy."

"Oh…okay, then. Well, if you don't want to rest with me, then, that's fine. I am quite disappointed by that, though."

"And why is that?"

"I took off because…" He took a deep breath. "I took of because I knew that you were off, and I wanted to spend some time with you, without having to worry about John or Randy or anyone else finding out," Wade admitted.

London looked at him in disbelief. He immediately turned his head, upon his admission, and looked out of the window, unsure of how she was going to react. He hated admitting his true intentions. That made everything real, and it was a bit disheartening for him to do that. She gently placed a hand on his arm. "Are you serious, Wade?" she asked.

He turned and looked at the woman sitting next to him. "Yes. I'm very serious," he replied.

"That's really sweet."

"I know it was bloody stupid of me to do that, but…it was just a spur of the moment decision," he explained. "I couldn't help myself."

"It's not stupid. Not at all. I'm actually really touched by this. And, just so you know, I was kidding. I'm not busy. I have nothing planned for the next few days. And I would like nothing more than to have you come over so we could take a nap," she told him, trying to contain the utter joy that filled her, upon hearing his words.

"Really?"

She nodded. "I've really changed my tune with you. You're not the prick that you've always been to me. You've been nothing but a gentleman, since everything changed. You're a sweetheart to me, and I'm very attracted to you."

"Are you?"

"Yup," she replied.

He smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She leaned her body against his, throwing her arm around his torso. If anyone hadn't known the actual situation between the two, they would have been mistaken for an actual couple. Wade kissed the top of her head.

The driver pulled up in front of London's house. Wade raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You live here?" he asked.

She grinned. "Yup," she replied.

"You know, you're pretty close to me. I'm barely even a mile away." The two exited the cab. Wade got London's bags out of the trunk.

"I can take them," she said, reaching out for her luggage. Wade pulled the bags away from her.

"Absolutely not. Open the door," he directed. London breathed loudly and acquiesced. She opened the front door of her house. Wade placed the bags inside. He pulled her into his arms and pressed an affectionate kiss to her lips. "I'll be back in about an hour and a half. Okay, sweetheart?"

"Okay," she replied with a nod.

He smiled. "See you soon."

"Bye," she said, giving him a small wave, as he walked back to the cab. Their eyes were locked, while he got inside of it. London remained at the door, watching the car pull away. Once it was out of sight, she stepped back inside of her house, shutting the door behind herself. She grabbed her bags and brought them up the stairs to her bedroom. Seeing as she had an hour and a half, London decided that she would do a load of laundry, take a shower and make lunch, seeing as it was 12:30 in the afternoon.

* * *

London's doorbell rang at exactly 1:58 PM. Lunch was made. She had made Italian Paninis, opting to keep it fairly simple. She had put on a pair of short black shorts, paired with a white v-necked t-shirt. Her hair was back in a ponytail. She had been on edge, waiting for him to come back.

Making her way to the door, London took a deep breath and let it out. She opened it and immediately smiled at the man standing in front of her. "Hey you," she greeted, trying to contain her excitement.

"Hi," he replied. "You look great."

She furrowed her brow. "I'm in shorts and a t-shirt."

"I guess that's just a testament to how beautiful you are."

"Sweet talker. Come on in," she invited him. Wade entered her house, and London shut the door behind him.

"Your house is huge. Did you decorate it?" he asked, his eyes roaming around.

"Yup. To be fair, my father bought the house for me. It was a graduation gift, when I got out of college," she explained.

"Wow. Nice gift."

She gave him a smile. "My father spoils me. Always has. I think it's his way of making up for my mother being such a bitch. Well, that, and he and I are really close."

"So, I guess we're going to be learning a lot about each other, then, huh?"

"Is that a problem?" she questioned, with a smirk.

"I would actually like to learn more about the woman who has been driving me crazy for the past two or so months," he replied. "Especially if this goes somewhere."

London raised an eyebrow. "Is that the intention?"

He shrugged. "Let's just say that if it happens, I certainly wouldn't object to it," he told her.

She gave him a grin, before clapping her hands together. "So, I made us lunch, so we can eat before we take a nap."

"Well, aren't you an adorable little hostess?" he playfully teased her.

"I try," she replied, leading him to the kitchen, where she had prepared the food. "Do you like Italian Paninis?"

"Very much so."

"Good." The two sat at the island in her kitchen. "Would you like a drink? I've got…like everything."

"I'll just have water, if that's alright," he replied.

"Absolutely." London got two glasses out of the cabinet, filling them both with water from her Brita filter pitcher. She placed both glasses down and took her seat next to him.

The pair made small talk while they ate the lunch she had prepared. They kept it casual and friendly. They didn't really know too much about each other, aside from what was known throughout the WWE Universe. Each found the other to be interesting to talk to. They also found that they had a lot of chemistry and were very much attracted to each other, the more they spent time together.

Once their food was finished, she cleaned up, putting the dishes in the dishwasher. "Are you ready for our nap?" she asked, giving him a smile.

He nodded, walking up to her. "Are you?" he questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"I am." Wade wrapped his arms around her waist, while she rested her hands on his chest. He pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Thank you for lunch," he said, sincerely.

"Of course," she replied, giving him a wink. She pulled out of his arms. "Let's go upstairs."

Wade took her hand in his much larger one, while she led him up the stairs and down the hallway. London opened the door to her bedroom. The room had deep red walls with rich mahogany furnishings. The king-sized bed was against the wall, near the doors to the balcony that overlooked the beach and architecture of Tampa, Florida. Wade kicked his sneakers off, next to London's black flip flops.

She crawled onto the large bed, making her way underneath the covers. He followed behind her. The two got comfortable, as he wrapped his arm around her, and she cuddled up against his body, her head on his chest.

"You have a really beautiful house," he spoke. "And a really comfortable bed."

"Why, thank you."

"Thank you for having me."

"Well, to be fair, you kind of invited yourself," she pointed out. "But I'm hapy you did because I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else."

"London, I'm absolutely nuts about you," he admitted.

"It's mutual."

"I hope so. You have no idea what you've done to me. I'm completely addicted to you," he said. "You're incredible. I can't ever stop thinking about you."

"And that's why you decided to follow me to Florida?"

He laughed. "I can't help myself. The thought of not being with you for this time was just killing me."

"I'm happy that you managed to get off and spend this time with me," she said.

His grasp on her body tightened a bit. "I am, too. I know that I can be difficult, and I know I've caused you a lot of unnecessary stress, but I'm absolutely infatuated with you. I'm just…I'm completely hooked."

"I'm very tortured. I want you, even though you've caused me lots of problems, I can't seem to stop wanting you, no matter what I try," she told him.

"We can be happy, you know," he said. "I can make us happy."

"We just have to take things very slowly," London decided. "Whatever it is that we're doing, we can't be stupid."

"So, you don't want to sleep with me?" he jokingly asked.

"I'm not talking about sex," she replied. "I just don't want us to rush into anything and cause any more drama than we need to. We have more than enough issues without making things worse by not being smart about the situation we created here," she continued her explanation.

"I agree, but we're going to be okay. Our major issue is dealing with your friends and family."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"And, let's be fair, when your father comes back, he's probably going to have to come after me because of the attack that I led against him."

"Yeah. That's true. You're kind of the enemy when it comes to things with my father."

"That's my fault," he accepted responsibility for his actions.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

"We can make this work," Wade confidently spoke. "I have no doubts about it."

"What is this?" she asked, looking up at him, wanting to know what his take on the subject was.

"I don't know exactly what is going on with us, but there's something really big happening here. And I don't know what's gonna happen, but we have the potential to have something very special," he told her, meaning every word that he spoke.

A smile played on her lips. "Wade, I really care about you."

"I care about you, too. And the last thing that I want to do is cause problems for you, especially because you mentioned being very close to your father."

"My father and I have been very close. I have a really shitty relationship with my mother. She's very vindictive and manipulative and has always used me for whatever she could get. But my father has always loved me very much and has always done his best to be a really great father to me, even though he was always away wrestling."

"And I had to get in the way of that…" he mumbled. "London, if I knew then, as I know now, I never would have done what I did to your father."

"I know…I just don't know what I'm gonna go when he comes back. He's gonna be so mad at me for getting involved with you," she breathed, her hand resting on his abdomen, underneath his shirt. The touch of his skin underneath her fingertips sent shockwaves through her body. As wrong as this was, in so many ways, London couldn't help but acknowledge how right being with him truly felt.

His hands gently combed through her hair. "I don't want to complicate your life, Lon," he told her. "And I know that I'm doing that."

"Yeah, but the way that you're making me feel makes it better."

He smiled a small, blissful smile, before leaning in and kissing her lips. "You're incredible," he whispered, against her mouth.

"Don't fuck this up, Barrett," she warned, pulling back from their kiss.

"I can't do that. I care about you too much to do something stupid. I've done more than enough of that already."

"I hope you mean that."

"I do mean it." He gave her a confident grin. "Don't worry, London. I'm not out to hurt you," he said.

She tightened her hold on him. "I'll try not to worry," she softly replied, a yawn escaping her, as soon as she finished speaking. He kissed the top of her head, as silence overtook the two, and they fell asleep, with the thoughts of what could be, danced in their heads.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I've taken forever to update. There's been a lot going on between home and work. I'm gonna try to update more often, but I can't make any promises just yet. Let me know how you like it. Now London and Wade get to spend some time together without having to worry about everyone else around. Yay! I love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I only own London…still…**

* * *

London and Wade had spent most of the evening relaxing in her house. They had ordered dinner in and opted to eat their pizza while watching London's choice of "Zombieland". They kept it pretty simple. She was happy that she and Wade were connecting on a level that she didn't know existed between them. Having spent most of her time hating him since they had initially met, it certainly felt a little strange to be like this with him. But at the same time, she felt genuinely content being with the Englishman. London felt completely at ease and normal, which being the Undertaker's daughter, was quite a rare feeling. She had always believed that those sappy chick flicks were way off base on how they depicted what the perfect relationship was, but her current situation with the leader of the Nexus made her rethink her position on those films. And although she found the other couples of the world to be adorable in their own way, it felt really good to have that kind of relationship on her own.

London and Wade were cuddled up on the couch affectionately. Things were good. They were really good, actually. She knew she couldn't think about the problems that this would inevitably cause for her in the long run. Right now, she was just going to live in the here and now with Wade, who had been making her feel nothing short of happy and relaxed, as she never expected he would…or could.

She sat up and turned around, straddling his lap. "You know, Mr. Barrett, you're not the scary guy that you portray yourself to be," she spoke, seemingly out of nowhere.

A smile tugged at his lips. "Oh really?"

She nodded. "Yes, really. What's your deal?" she curiously questioned him, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you act like such a dickhead when you're clearly not one?"

"Because I have very high aspirations. Mr. Nice Guy doesn't get anywhere. You have to be focused, driven and determined. You have to be a hard ass. You have to be demanding, and you can't settle for mediocrity. And that's what I've done. It's gotten me where I needed to be," he explained. "I do what I have to, in order to get what I want."

"But you're being Mr. Nice Guy with me now," she pointed out.

"Yup because this isn't business. This is personal."

"So, when it comes time to go back to work, you're gonna be a prick to me again?" she asked.

"Well, no. I couldn't do that. The way I feel about you transcends those boundaries I've tried to put in place. And trust me, I'm disappointed in myself for that, but at the same time, I couldn't be happier that someone has managed to get to me like you have."

"I would hope you're not disappointed."

"Actually, more than being disappointed in the fact that I've discovered I'm a real human being, capable of truly caring about another person, I'm disappointed that I've hurt you so badly," he told her, cupping her face in his one hand, while the other rested on her thigh.

"I can forgive you for that, though," she whispered, her hands resting gently on his hard chest.

"After everything?" he asked.

London nodded. "After everything," she assured him.

"I'm a very, very lucky man," he whispered.

"I'm a very lucky woman," she replied. He pulled her in for a kiss. She leaned down, while the two laid back on the couch, their lips remaining locked. His arms were around her, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They two bodies were pressed tightly against each other.

The pair remained in that position, making out, until Wade finally sat back up, holding onto her. He stood up, and the two continued their passionate kiss. He navigated his way up the stairs, back into the bedroom. As soon as he brought her into the room, he gently placed her down on the bed, with him remaining on top of her. He trailed his lips down her neck onto her collar bone. She moaned, while biting on her lower lip. A mischievous smile spread across his face.

"You're so beautiful, London," he growled, his fingertips pressing into her thighs, as he covered her lips with his own. Her hands found their way to his shoulders. Wade's hands ran up her body, underneath her top. His fingertips felt a surge of electricity flow through them. He began pulling her top up, the toned surface of her abdomen coming into view. He quickly pulled her t-shirt off and tossed it aside. He licked his lips hungrily, as his eyes devoured her revealed flesh.

Wade pulled her in for another kiss. Her hands impatiently ventured to the hem of his grey t-shirt, which she quickly peeled off of his body and discarded off the side of the bed. He pushed her back down and trailed kisses down her body, in between her bra-clad breasts, down her stomach, to the hem of her shorts. He quickly pulled them down her toned legs, dropping them to the floor, leaving her in her white satin bra with lace detailing and her matching boy short underwear.

Hovering over her body, Wade eyed her hungrily. "All mine," he whispered, as his eyes locked on hers. She smiled at him and began pushing his black sweatpants down his large, muscled thighs. He kicked them off of him, leaving him only in his black boxer briefs, which did very little to hide his excitement. Within moments, the pair shed each other of their remaining undergarments. Wade held himself up over London's body. The two were both completely immersed in their lust for each other.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked her.

She nodded. There was zero doubt in her mind that this was what she wanted. "Please," she practically begged him.

Wade smiled, his hand gently slid its way up her thigh, before his fingers wrapped around her waist, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She propped herself up on her elbows. Their lips were immediately together, locked in lust. He gently pressed the head of his engorged penis against her heated core. She let out a semi-suppressed moan. Wade's eyes rolled back in his head at the much anticipated contact. London laid back down, no longer resting her body on her elbows. Her head hit the pillows underneath her. Wade began slowly thrusting in and out of her. Their arms were tightly wrapped around each other. His palms rested on either side of her head.

"Oh my God," he groaned, his lips grazing her ear.

"Wade…" she breathed. He pressed his forehead against hers. Her left hand found itself on his cheek, cupping it affectionately. He brought his right hand back onto her thigh, gripping it tightly.

"You're amazing," he spoke, his eyes filled with lust.

"You feel so incredible," she whispered.

"Baby," he groaned, before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

London sunk her teeth into the plump flesh on her lower lip, as Wade's thrusts caused

her level of pleasure to rise quite quickly. "I'm so close, Wade," she spoke, her breathing labored, as she neared her release.

"Me, too, sweetheart," he agreed. He continued his thrusts, making sure he pushed into her harder, wanting to feel her climax around him. Wade knew that he wasn't one to ever worry about anyone's pleasure but his own. He felt differently when it came to London. He wanted to please her. He wanted to feel her reach the apex of their lovemaking. And both knew damn well that this wasn't just sex between them. The two were making love. There wasn't just lust between the two. This was significantly more intense than anything either had experienced before.

With a few more thrusts, London tightened around Wade, as her climax finally hit her. She cried out. Wade's lips found their way onto the flesh of her neck. He held onto her tighter. Within mere moments of the onset of London's orgasm, Wade felt himself begin to reach the point of no return, until it finally hit him. His eyes were shut tightly, and he released inside of her, while he picked his head up from her neck.

Once both of their climaxes had subsided, Wade finally opened his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, while her chest heaved underneath him.

London smiled up at him, a bright, genuinely happy smile. Her eyes were practically sparkling, as she looked up at him. "I'm definitely better than alright. That was amazing, Wade," she replied.

"Thank God," he breathed, before leaning in and kissing her affectionately. She wrapped her arms around him. After they finally pulled apart, he rolled off of her. Wade pulled her into his arms, and she relaxed against his body.

"I did not plan on that happening," she spoke with a giggle.

"Neither did I. I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you," he replied, a chuckle laced in his own words. "And I'm serious, Lon. I'm crazy about you."

She placed a kiss on his bare chest. "It's completely mutual," she replied. "You have no idea how badly I've got it for you. I mean, let's be honest with each other, I'm risking a lot by doing this with you. But I don't regret it at all. In fact, you've been making me really happy. I've never felt this way before," she admitted.

"Me neither."

"I also hope that you know I'm not the kind of girl that sleeps around. In fact, before you…" She thought for a couple of moments. "I can't really remember the last time that I had sex. It was at least a year ago."

"I never thought you were 'that kind of a girl'. But…I'm like you. I don't screw around that much anymore, either," he told her. "Not to say that its been a year for me, but it has been a few months. But…I've never…felt something as…intense as this was."

She crawled on top of his body, her legs on either side of him. She laid over him, resting her head on his chest. "You're incredible. I thought you were such a bastard, but you're really not," she whispered. "You're such a great guy."

"I really can't believe that things have changed between us so much."

"I know. We had a match against each other a couple of weeks ago, and now…we're here," she agreed, pulling the comforter over her still-naked body, covering the two.

Wade's arms protectively held her to him. "I'm going to end up hurt by you, Ms. Callaway," he spoke, letting her inside a rare moment of vulnerability. He kissed the top of her head.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?"

"Isn't that how all good things come to an end?" he rhetorically asked her.

"I don't think so," she replied. "But odds are you will end up being the one doing the hurting."

"We'll see about that. You know, you've really worn me out, and we only napped a few hours ago," he pointed out.

She grinned. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm completely wiped," she breathed, content in her former enemy's arms.

"I guess it's time for us to go back to sleep?" he questioned.

"I'm good with that," London agreed.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Wade spoke softly.

She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips, gently. "Goodnight, Wade," she replied.

* * *

Wade woke up the next morning, alone in the bed he and London had fallen asleep in only hours before. Quickly allowing the memories from the night before to flood his brain, a smile instinctively crossed his face. Things with London were progressing quite wonderfully, and he was really happy about it. There was something…or everything about her that was unlike anyone he had ever met before, and he was completely enamored with her. She was an addiction that he couldn't seem to shake. And truth be told, he didn't want to rid himself of his addiction.

The fact that they brought their situation to the next level the night before, only made his feelings for her that much stronger. And though he wasn't about to admit it to anyone, Wade was falling for London…hard. His initial thoughts went to what had been going on between them. His train of thought quickly changed, as London's voice floated through the room to his ears. That's when he finally questioned where she was.

Wade stood up and pulled his sweatpants back on. He made his way to the bathroom, where London was in the shower. He could clearly see her naked body thought the glass shower doors. Her eyes were shut, while her hair was covered in the foamy shampoo that she was massaging through her brunette tresses. Her music was playing and big, tough, scary London was signing along to cheesy pop music. In fact, Wade recognized the song.

"When I'm kissin' you, it all starts making sense. And all the questions I've been asking in my head, like 'are you the one should I really trust?' Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you. I've never felt nothing like this. You're making me open up. No point even trying to fight this. It kinda feels like it's loveeeeeeee," she sang, her body moving to the sickeningly sweet beat. Wade only knew the song because there was one whole week where Heath Slater would spend their road trips playing the song and singing it at the top of his lungs. Not to mention, he watched iCarly in many of their hotel rooms, during their travels around the country.

And Wade had always hated this song. Until now. Just watching her singing and dancing to it in the shower, so clearly happy and carefree, he loved it. His eyes were superglued to her, and he was finding that he was feeling even more for her.

As she continued singing and had gotten the shampoo out of her head, London's eyes finally opened, as the risk of the shampoo invading her eyes had dissipated. She gasped loudly upon noticing that Wade was standing there, arms folded across his bare chest, leaning against the door frame.

"Holy fuck," she breathed, her hand on her chest, over her heart. "You can't sneak up on me like that."

Wade let a laugh escape his throat. "I'm sorry, doll, but I just had to watch. You're absolutely adorable singing an iCarly song," he teased her, playfully.

"You know iCarly?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Thank Heath," he replied with a nod. "He watches it. He's like a kid or something."

Wade walked fully into the bathroom and stripped himself of his sweatpants, before sliding the glass door open and stepping inside himself. The warm spray of the water felt comforting against his skin. He wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him, a genuine smile spreading across her features.

"Good morning," Wade spoke, his eyes focused on her face.

"Morning, Barrett," she reciprocated.

"You look beautiful."

"I'm naked."

"I wasn't going to mention that part, but I'm definitely enjoying the view from where I'm standing."

London's arms wrapped around his torso. "I love to point out the obvious."

"Clearly."

The song changed to Akon's "Don't Matter." A grin crossed London's lips. "How fitting," she commented.

He laughed. "That's just a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"I can't believe you left me all alone in your bed."

"Well, you just looked so adorable sleeping there. I didn't want to wake you up. Besides, everyone knows better than to wake a sleeping giant, right?" she spoke, matter of factly.

"You're really something else."

"I'm gonna pretend that's a compliment and let it go."

"Maybe I meant it as a compliment."

"Bullshit. You know what? Just for being a dick, you get the honor and privilege of conditioning my hair," she decided, turning around in his arms. She grabbed the bottle of conditioner off of the shelf and handed it to him. "Don't fuck this up," she demanded, though she was still being playful about it.

"I'll try not to," he replied, accepting the bottle from her.

London tried to ignore the fact that her knees were weak. This felt way too normal, too happy, too domesticated.

Thoughts were floating through her head that had not made their way into her psyche in years. And it was all because of Wade Barrett. The guy had seriously changed her entire life. This…thing between them was unexpected and quickly taking her over. London was never one for relationships, but the way she felt about Wade made her think very differently. He had really had an insanely incredible effect on her.

When Wade finished rinsing the excess conditioner from her hair, his arms snaked around her body, his hands resting on her abdomen.

"I'm addicted to you," he whispered in her ear.

"Ditto," she replied, resting her hands on top of his.

"Everything about you intoxicates me, London. You haven't even the slightest clue," he told her.

"Trust me, I have quite a clue."

"I wish that things weren't so complicated between us," he groaned. "The fact that we'd have hell to pay if John or Randy found out about us means we can't be a real…thing…it just…it stresses me out."

"Not to mention my father…"

"We're so fucked."

"Out of curiosity," she began, turning into his arms to face him. "If we didn't have any of these problems, what exactly would you want for us?"

"What do you think?"

She shrugged. "I'd like you to tell me."

"Well…I'd like us to be together…"

"Together how?"

"You know…"

"If I knew, would I be asking?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Probably."

"Touché."

"You know exactly where I'm going with this. You just want me to say the words," he replied.

"It's possible," she admitted.

"If the world was a much happier place, and we didn't want to have to worry about how everyone else would react, I would want you to be my girlfriend."

She smiled. "Oh?"

Wade smirked. "Don't you play that with me. You knew exactly what I was getting at the entire time."

"Maybe, I did," she admitted. "But really?"

He nodded with a laugh. "Absolutely."

"Why is that?"

"Because…this will probably sound really mad, but you're everything I can't stand in another person. You're stubborn, hard-headed, demanding, unrelenting, you can kick ass, and you will take whoever pisses you off out, but that's just it. I can't stand people who aggravate me the way that you do. But for some reason, I can't resist those qualities in you. And if you are always in my head for the same reasons that I would push other opportunities away…well, to me, that says something about you and what you are to me. I can't seem to make myself not want you. I mean, don't get me wrong, you have plenty of other qualities that have attracted to me, too, but I know that if I adore in you, the qualities I can't stand in others, then, that makes this an even bigger deal to me."

London pulled him in for another kiss. "I wish things were easier," she said, when she pulled back.

"Well, if it's any consolation, if we didn't have so many obstacles in our way, we probably wouldn't appreciate each other nearly as much as we do," he pointed out. "And I probably wouldn't fight for you as much as I'm willing to. I believe that if something, or in our case, someone, is worth having, she's worth fighting for. And you, my dear, are definitely worth fighting for."

"If you told me that two months ago, that this would be us, I'd have called you a liar," she breathed. His hands rested on her back, while she pressed her cheek to his chest. The water was still fairly warm and relaxing. Neither wanted to leave the shower.

"I second that. I don't know how we even got here."

"Neither do I."

"And the strangest part is that we're both naked, and my first response isn't to fuck your brains out, which says a lot to me. Because I've never really been one for romance and that kind of thing."

She grinned. "You're pretty romantic with me."

"You're different. Go figure. The biggest pain in my arse in years, and I'm absolutely mad about you."

Sheepishly, London let a full blown smile expand across her face. "It happens."

The two remained like that, in the shower, for a couple of minutes, before deciding to finish up and get out.

* * *

London was in her solarium. Wade said that he had some errands to run, so she decided to take the time to hand out next to the pool and just relax. She wore her Melissa Odabash Bari diamante-embellished triangle bikini in black. She had no makeup on her face, and her hair was thrown up messily on top of her head. She allowed the sun's rays to soak into her skin. That was what she loved about Florida. It was January, and she was relaxing poolside. Granted, she was still inside because it was a bit cooler out, but still. She was really enjoying herself.

Things had really changed as of late. And London knew that although things were good right now with Wade, she would have hell to pay when everyone found out what was going on. And, to be honest, London believed that most people could fuck off, if they had a problem with it. But the people with the biggest problem were the three people she actually cared about very much. That was absolutely torturing her. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she was sure it wouldn't be a pleasant experience. London knew and understood why it would be such an ordeal, but she couldn't help her feelings. Everyone would have to learn to deal with it and support her. Or they would have to cut all ties with the Deadman's daughter.

London was positive it would result in the latter, though she didn't want that. This was a really tough situation, and there were lots of emotions involved from every end. But this was her life, and she had to make decisions with her own best interest at heart. And maybe that might sound like she was being selfish, but when it came to matters of the heart, sometimes you just had to be selfish. And in this particular situation, she knew that she was going to have no choice but to be selfish, if she wanted to be happy.

The way that she had felt every since she had arrived home and spent most of her time with Wade, London had never felt so utterly content with her life. There was just something about that son of a bitch that she couldn't resist. And she loved it.

In order to avoid disappointments in her life, London had really kept her distance when it came to getting involved in the business of relationships and the like. But every since Wade had shown an interest in her and especially since the activities of the previous day, London was never so confident in her feelings. That calming sense of comfort and security really solidified her stance on the subject. If the people in her life really cared about her, then, they would just have to accept how she felt about Wade. For the first time, this really felt right to her. She couldn't just ignore that to please everyone else. Things like that didn't happen very often. Feelings like this weren't something you could force with just anyone.

This was something that London knew she couldn't let go of so easily. And she was risking a lot, but she knew that she didn't have much of a choice in this situation. Whatever was going to happen would happen. London would deal with it.

* * *

**A/N: They finally had sex! Woot! Woot! Things are just so perfect...I wonder how much longer that's gonna last lol Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and let me know :o) Love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: My ownership doesn't extend further than London. This stuff never happened. Blah blah blah :o)**

* * *

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" London asked Wade. He had come back to her house and joined her in the solarium. They were on lounge chairs, next to each other, his hand was loosely holding hers.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, doll. As long as I'm with you, I'm not really picky."

She grinned. "You're the best sweet talker ever."

"Only for you, sweetheart," he replied with a wink. "You know, you're really looking quite appetizing right now." His eyes roamed her barely covered body.

"Why thank you. And you know, I've seen you in a lot less, but I've never wanted to jump on top of you as much as I do right now," she replied, seeing as he only wore a pair of board shorts.

A smirk crossed Wade's lips. "You know, we could just stay here tonight and remind each other why we get along so well."

"Pervert. Are you trying to get in my pants?"

"You're not wearing pants," he pointed out.

"Well…I guess that's just very convenient for the both of us," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess so."

London stood up and climbed on top of Wade, straddling his lap. His hands came to rest on her hips. "You're quite a horny guy, aren't you?"

He smiled. "Well, when I have someone so beautiful right here in front of me, how could I not be?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "You're irresistible, Wade," she spoke, a smirk tugging on the corners of her lips. "Completely irresistible." She pressed her lips against the side of his neck.

Wade's hands slid from her hips to her behind, cupping it in his hands. London swiped her tongue against the flesh of his throat, eliciting a moan to escape him. Her hands were pressed against his chest. She began grinding herself on top of the bulge in Wade's board shorts. His eyes rolled back in his head. London let out a slightly devious laugh.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" he groaned.

"I absolutely am," she replied, her voice low. Lust reflected in both sets of eyes, as the intensity of their situation increased.

"Sweetheart, you are driving me bloody mad."

"Good." She got off of him and stood at the foot of his lounge chair. His eyes roamed her flawless body. She gave him a teasing smirk, before pulling her bikini string from behind her neck, allowing it to fall over her breasts. She tugged on the second string that was tied behind her back, causing the top to fall off of her body completely. His eyes widened. It didn't matter that he had seen her naked already. Wade still found her to be beautiful and sexy in every possible way. He attempted to speak, but he couldn't seem to. That only caused her smirk to grow, as she loved the effect she was having on him.

London brought her fingers into each side of her bikini bottoms, before quickly tugging on both of the strings, allowing it to fall to the ground with the top. She placed her hands on her hips, while he continued staring in shock.

Winking at him flirtatiously, London turned around and made her way into the pool, slowly walking down the steps. When she was fully in the water, she turned to Wade and beckoned him in with her pointer finger.

He got up from the chair and followed her trail and walked into the pool. He made his way over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think you're just a little overdressed," she whispered, looking up at him.

"I think you're correct," he agreed. She let go of him and pushed his board shorts down, and he kicked them off.

"Now, that's a lot better," London said, rewrapping her arms around him. Wade encircled her waist with his arms. He moved them over to the wall of the pool, pressing her back against it. She pulled him in for another passionate kiss. He rested his hand behind her, on the ground outside of the pool, his other hand on her hip. She slid her arms up around his neck, pulling her body up against his. She slowly lowered herself onto Wade, his manhood entering her. She let out a loud moan. He growled, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She held onto him tightly. "Oh my God," she breathed, tightly squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh baby," he groaned, as he began slowly guiding her body up and down his massive length.

She dug her fingertips into the flesh of his back, as she began pressing kisses against his shoulder. Her breasts were pressed against his chest.

"London…" he moaned, grasping her hip harder. She knew that there would probably be a slight bruise left when his hand was no longer gripping her.

Wade's lips found hers. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, before their tongues found each other. He moved the arm that had been resting on the ground behind them, bringing his hand onto her other hip. He began pounding into her harder. London pressed her back against the tiled wall of the pool. She brought her hands onto the back of his neck, while she began thrusting back against him.

London felt her orgasm quickly approaching and pressed her upper body against Wade's. "I'm so close," she groaned.

"Me, too," he agreed.

"Oh God," she breathed. Wade continued thrusting, as London tightened around him, her orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, her face buried in the crook of his neck, her teeth gently biting him.

Within moments, Wade let out a loud groan, before releasing inside of London. The two remained still, tightly wrapped around each other.

Wade spoke first. "You're amazing. Do you know that?" he asked her.

London giggled. "That was incredible," she breathed, her chest still heaving. He brought their lips together. Wade began walking towards the stairs, holding onto her still. He brought her over to the lounge chair and set her down. He grabbed one of the towels on the side and handed it to her. London wrapped it around her body.

Wade got back into the pool and grabbed his board shorts. He slid them back on and took a towel for himself. He sat on the lounge chair next to her. He looked over at her and smiled. She reciprocated the gesture. Wade opened his arms, and London got off of the chair and climbed onto the lounge chair with Wade. She cuddled up against him. He held her in his arms.

"Wade?" she spoke, her voice soft.

"Yes, darling?"

"I like this."

"Like what?"

"The way we are right now…and the way we have been since we got here," she told him, her arm resting across his torso. His arm was around her shoulders, his fingertips gently caressing her.

"I do, too," he agreed with her. "I never imagined this could be so perfect, Lon."

"I know. This whole situation is complicated, but regardless of what happens, it's all worth it to me," she admitted.

He smiled. "Sweetheart, no one on this earth has ever made me happier, and you are extraordinarily important to me," he told her.

"Aw, Wade," she cooed, pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

Neither of the two wanted to consider what was going to happen when they returned to work on Monday. They had only been together for twenty-four hours, but it was obviously a great twenty-four hours. The two former enemies had grown much, much closer to each other-mentally, emotionally and physically. And they both weren't confident that they would be able to pretend that there was nothing going on between them, when they got back…that could potentially be a problem, too.

* * *

John was worried. London was home in Tampa. Wade had decided to take a couple of days off at home…also in Tampa. He felt that it was one of Wade's manipulative ploys to invade London's life. He hadn't heard anything, though…not that he expected to. He just hoped that the Englishman would leave the Undertaker's daughter alone.

"Are you okay? You've seemed really…I dunno…distracted, lately," Justin Gabriel spoke, sitting next to his group mate. The two didn't speak very much at all, but they had all been fighting with John less, trying at least to get alone for the sake of their sanity.

He shrugged. "I'm just…concerned, I guess," he replied.

"About?"

"Wade coincidentally takes off and goes to Tampa…the same time London does? I'm pretty sure that was planned. And I don't trust Wade," John replied.

Justin sighed. "I know we don't see eye to eye or anything…but I agree with you. He's been obsessed with her lately, and it's kind of got me…curious as to what's really going on with those two," he agreed.

"I think London's falling for his bullshit, too, and I don't want her to get hurt," John admitted.

"Really?" Justin asked.

John nodded. "Yeah…she tried denying that there's anything going on, but she's been very weird and jumpy lately. It's almost like she's hiding something, and my gut is telling me that Wade's involved."

Justin nodded. "I really wouldn't disagree with you there."

"This isn't good. And when the Undertaker comes back…well, I don't even want to know what's going to happen, then," he breathed. "He's gonna be pissed."

"Yeah…shit…that's something I definitely don't want to be around for…"

"What's that?" Heath asked, walking over to the two.

"Oh um…I don't want to be around for the Undertaker coming back with whatever it is that's going on between London and Wade," Justin explained to his friend.

"Aw hell no. I don't want to be around for that," the Ginja Ninja agreed.

"What do we do?" Justin questioned.

John shrugged. "Honestly…there's not much we can do. They're gonna do whatever the hell it is that they want to," he pointed out. "And I know Wade's your leader…well, I guess, our leader," he corrected with a roll of his eyes. "But I don't trust him for so much as a second. Regardless of my position in Nexus, my loyalty lies with London…all the way."

The two men nodded. "We know that," Heath said.

"I just don't know how the Deadman is gonna react to this," John breathed, shaking his head. "And I don't want to ever have to see London versus the Undertaker..."

* * *

London rolled off of Wade. The two had been screwing around for about two hours, between foreplay and actual sex. They were like lovesick, yet extraordinarily horny teenagers…and it was actually kind of cute, to be completely honest about it. It wasn't just two random people fucking each other. It was almost like two people, crazy about each other, having a physical and emotional connection. It was something else entirely going on between them.

"You're insatiable," Wade breathed, his lungs trying to catch their fill of required oxygen. His body glistened in the moonlight, due to the sheen of sweat coating his nearly perfect body. Her skin matched his, in that she was also covered in sweat from the physical exertion of their activities.

London laughed. "That's all your fault, pal," she replied, a smile stuck on her lips.

"Oh? How is it my fault?" he questioned, giving her a quizzical look.

"If you didn't have to turn me on so damn much, I wouldn't find it necessary to play with you constantly," she explained.

"Well, you're making me feel like an old man. I can barely keep up with you," he told her, grinning.

"You'll survive, handsome," London cooed. She turned to face him. He smiled as his eyes met hers, her head resting on her pillows.

"You seem so sure about that," he replied teasingly.

"I am," she told him.

"I never want to go back to work," he breathed. He turned and laid on his back, his eyes staring at the ceiling. "No one on the entire earth has ever made me choose anything over my career. I mean, this is my dream…but…I would still prefer spending my time with you to doing anything else…ever."

"Really?" she asked, unsure if she believed him.

He turned his head, looking at her, to demonstrate his sincerity. "I swear." She leaned her body over his and pressed an affectionate kiss to his lips.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special," London spoke, playfully.

He smiled. "It's true. I'd give up wrestling and go back to Marine Biology."

"Marine Biology?" she questioned him, furrowing her brow.

"Yes. I have a degree in Marine Biology. I used to work in a laboratory by day, and I was a bareknuckle fighter by night," he explained.

"Wow…I didn't know that. Look at that, I snagged myself a smart one," she joked, nudging him gently with her shoulder. "But in all seriousness, I'd never ask you to or even want you to give up wrestling. You love it, and I want you to do what makes you happy. Besides…you're kind of hit in those little trunks…all sweaty…mmm…me likey," she commented, throwing a smirk in his direction.

"You're something else," he breathed, shaking his head. "So, what's your story, doll?" he questioned her.

"Well, I was born. Didn't see my dad too much, but my mom is impossible to get along with. My dad and I ended up forming a relationship, regardless of how much the bitch tried to prevent it. I went to college. I majored in English and Exercise Sciences. I have Bachelors degrees in both, and I have Masters in English and Anatomy. I opted to do the whole personal training thing, so I got certified in that because my father didn't want me to become a wrestler. But I trained in my free time, anyway. I got lucky because of my dad and got a really great job…and I've done really well for myself since. I ended up with a list of clients that could read like a who's who of Hollywood…and…that's pretty much my life."

"Wow…you have a Bachelors and Masters in English?"

"Yeah…that was mostly for fun, though. I love reading," she replied.

"I'm really impressed with you."

"Oh?"

"Yup. You're really…different."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It's a very good thing," he assured her.

"Good. That makes me happy."

Wade put his arm out. She wiggled her way against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He curled his arm around her bare body. She pulled the sheet up over her chest. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. She rested her hand on his cheek, as he deepened the kiss. His hand found its way onto her hip. He held her body against his. When they finally pulled apart, the two smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, Wade," she whispered, her voice light with a blissful smile crossing her lips.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he said, pressing an innocent kiss onto her mouth. She rested her head on his chest, their arms wrapped around each other. The two were affectionately embraced in each other.

As sleep had nearly encompassed the pair, the phone rang loudly, immediately snapping them out of their near slumber. London's eyes opened. She glanced at the clock, which read 2:27 AM. Confusion took her features over. She sat up and reached over Wade's body, grabbing the cordless phone off of the charger. The called ID read 'unknown'.

London pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?" she greeted.

"London."

Her face froze. She couldn't speak. This was unexpected.

"London? Are you there?" the familiar voice spoke.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "Dad?" she asked, in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. It's about to hit the fan. The Undertaker returns! Mwahahaha! This is gonna complicate things for London and Wade. I'm excited for what's to come. What did you guys think? Thanks for all of the awesome reviews I've received so far :o) You guys are awesome, and I love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I only own London…and unfortunately, I don't own anyone else…yet…**

* * *

"London, I've missed you so much," the Deadman spoke, relief flooding his voice.

"I've missed you, too, dad," London gushed, her eyes welling up with tears. She couldn't believe that she was really speaking to him for the first time since November 22, 2010. "When are you coming back?"

"Soon…" he replied. "Really soon."

"Good. I can't wait to see you. How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm good, dad…"

"What's going on? You sound like you've got something to tell me…"

"Errr…um…well, I'm actually in the WWE now."

"What?"

"After what happened with you, I wanted revenge…so I convinced Vince to sign me, and I've been causing chaos for everyone since," she explained, wincing at the mere thought of her father's reaction to her admission.

"London," he growled. "I forbade you from doing that. I always get my revenge. You shouldn't have done that."

"I know…I was just…very upset after everything happened."

"We'll discuss this when I come back."

"Do you know when that's going to be?" she asked, hoping that it was sooner rather than later.

"February…twenty-first…I have to go, Lon. I love you very much. I miss you, and I'll see you soon."

"I love you, too, daddy. I miss you."

"Bye, London." And with that the line went dead.

She slowly brought the phone away from her ear, dropping it into her lap. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Wade sat up next to her. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked, noticing the immediate change in her demeanor.

"He's gonna be back in a month," London whispered.

"That's good, right?" he asked her.

She nodded. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. "It is…"

"So, why do you look like you're about to cry?" he questioned.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess…it's just because…I've really missed my father," she told him.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Well, he'll be back soon. You can see him again," he pointed out.

"Wade…"

"Yes?"

"What does that mean for us?" she questioned.

"Oh…um…I'm not sure," he replied.

"I don't want to lose this," London whispered.

"Neither do I, but…you have to do what's most important for you, London," he told her, keeping his voice soft, not wanting to upset her.

"But…you don't understand."

"What?"

"Wade, I need you," she spoke, still facing forward. She blinked, which caused her tears to escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks. "I can't end this just because my father's coming back."

"Okay, sweetheart, why are you crying?" he asked her, immediately feeling worried and overprotective of her. He wanted to take her pain away, and he definitely never wanted to see her cry.

"I don't even know what's going to happen," she replied.

"Neither do I, Lon."

"I just…I can't…" She shook her head slowly, putting her face in her hands.

"Sweetheart, everything is going to be okay. We're going to figure it all out. It'll be fine," he tried to comfort her. "You don't have to get upset."

London wrapped her arms around Wade, as she climbed on top of his lap, straddling him. Though the two were still naked, London was wrapped up in the sheet. Wade held onto her tightly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He kissed her head affectionately. She relaxed her body against his, not wanting to waste her limited time with him being upset over this complicated situation.

She lifted her head and pressed her forehead against his. "I know that this is not going to be easy, but I want you to know that no one's ever been worth all of this potential stress and aggravation until you came into my life," she told him, her voice sincere.

"Listen, Lon, I didn't want to say anything…at least not until after quite some time passed…but obviously this is the kind of the time that honesty will be the best policy. So, I know that this is going to be hard. And I don't know if this helps or not, but I'm, without a doubt, falling in love with you," he admitted, his heart pounding in his chest, as the words left his lips. He knew it was a bit soon to be dropping the l-word, but he meant it. And he wanted London to know that this whole situation was not going to end up being wasted. His feelings for her were the realest thing he'd ever been a part of.

She sat back, her eyes locked on his, unsure of how she should respond. "Are you serious?" she asked him, her voice almost a whisper.

Wade slowly nodded. "It's the truest thing I've ever said. You're incredible. You're the first person I think about in the morning. I think about you all throughout my entire day, and then, I fall asleep with you still stuck on my mind. I want to spend every second of everyday with you. And this time that we've spent together since we flew here…it's been the greatest time of my entire life," he told her, his words soaked in sincerity.

London cupped his face in her hands. "Wade…" she whispered, pulling him in for a kiss. It was obvious that the feelings were mutual, though she was afraid of actually admitting that to him.

"Yes?"

She gave him a shy smile. "Those feelings might be mutual," she coyly spoke.

"Oh really?" He paused. "I hope they are."

London pecked his lips with her own. "We'll figure something out, right?"

He nodded. "We will," he confidently answered. "And whatever will make you happy, I will do."

"You really care about me."

"I do," he replied. "A lot."

She held her lips barely a centimeter away from Wade's. She allowed her tongue to escape her lips and brushed it across his bottom lip. Wade let out a groan. "You're so sexy," she whispered.

"You think so?" he asked, purposely trying to give her the "fuck me" eyes, which elicited a laugh from London.

"You know how to make me smile…and laugh…and to me, that is very sexy," she told him.

"All of that time that we were fighting, I just never realized how amazing you were…until…it just kind of hit me. I remember looking at you and not being able to understand why I never looked at you and really saw you that way before. And after that, it was so much harder to not kiss or hold you…" He took a deep breath and let it out. "And now that I've kissed you and held you and…been with you like this…I just can't imagine what it would be like to not be with you again."

"I don't want to lose you," London told him.

"You couldn't, sweetheart. You're kind of stuck with me now."

A smile spread across her lips. "I like being stuck with you," she admitted.

"If we can make the next couple of months work, then, I know we'll be just fine. It won't be easy, but…I really want us to work. And more importantly than anything else, I want you to be happy because that is what matter the most to me."

"I still can't believe this is happening."

He smiled. "Me either…but it's wonderful."

She nodded. "And my dad will just have to deal with the fact that this is happening between us."

"Do you think he'll eventually be okay with us?"

London shrugged. "I really hope so," she replied. "But I don't know that for sure."

"Listen, if it ends up being a real problem for you…I mean, I'll walk away. Not because I don't care about you, but because I know how much you love your father."

She shook her head. "Please don't do that."

"When you feel about someone, the way that I feel for you, you make sacrifices for that person's benefit."

"Don't, Wade. My dad will just have to deal with it. If he loves me, he'll get over it," she told him.

"But Lon, he's your father. You are his concern."

"And my concern is being with you," she adamantly replied, pushing his upper body back on the bed. London laid on top of him. He grinned.

"Are you ready for sleep?" he asked her.

She nodded slowly. "Tonight wasn't supposed to be as stressful as it turned out to be," she commented.

Wade gently rubbed her back. "Don't get stressed out, sweetheart. I don't want to see you upset. Everything will work out exactly how it was meant to."

"And this stuff with us is meant to work out."

He smiled. "You're quite stubborn. D'you know that?"

"Of course I know that. Everyone knows that. How else do you think I've managed to torture John for as long as I have?"

"Well, I had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't getting any…"

London scoffed at his comment. "Hey! I don't put out!" she protested.

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes running over her sheet clad body. "Oh really?" he asked her.

"Well, this is different. I'm not sleeping with you for any reason other than the fact that I have really, really strong feelings for you," she reasoned.

"I thought you found me sexually irresistible…"

"Well, that, too," she agreed with a grin.

"Everything with us is special, at least I think. I mean…we did not like each other at all. And now I can't imagine not having you around all of the time."

"Good because you're going to be seeing a lot more of me."

"I certainly hope so."

Wade held London in his arms, his fingers gently combing through her hair. "I adore you, Lon," he whispered.

"Ditto," she spoke, her voice soft and sleepy.

"Goodnight."

"Nighty night, Wade," she reciprocated with a yawn.

The two quickly fell asleep. Although they were one hundred percent sure that their feelings were strong and genuine, there was still some uncertainty as to what would happen once the Undertaker came back into the picture. London didn't want to deal with her father being the overprotective, intimidating force he had always been. And after what Wade had done to him, she knew that he father would never trust him with his daughter. Hell, the odds that he would even accept their relationship at all were slim to nonexistent.

But she couldn't dwell on that. London had to remain positive because regardless of what happened with her father, she was absolutely not willing to give up on what she had found with Wade.

London was falling in love with him, as much as she was hesitating to actually admit it. She was feeling so many emotions, but she was sure that what they shared was real. And she would just have to make her father see that.

* * *

**A/N: And the drama ensues. The Deadman will be coming back soon. London and Wade are in a bad spot...but they're falling in love. Oh, the fun this will be! Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I have the next couple of chapters written up, I just need to type them out. And after working 8 straight days, as acting manager because my manager was away, I finally have the next two days off! Phew! Lol I love you guys! You're the best readers a girl could ask for! XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I still only own London…*sigh***

* * *

"Maybe when we get back, I should sit John and Randy down and explain the situation with them," London suggested, as she and Wade were lazily laying on the couch, trying to enjoy the rest of their time together.

"Do you want them to know about us before your father even knows?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm…good point. Tough call. Do you think I should wait, then?"

"I don't know. It's whatever makes you happy," Wade replied.

"Well, I'm not really sure what's best. I mean…in a perfect world, obviously I would tell my father first. But that's not exactly an easy thing to do right now because he's not here to tell. I want to let John and Randy know because I don't want to have to hide what's been going on between us. I don't want us to have to sneak around and all. You know what I mean?" she explained.

"Trust me, I understand, love. I just don't want there to be even more problems for you, baby."

She groaned. "I don't know what to do. This is all fucked."

"I know it's hard, darling, but don't stress yourself out over it. We're going to figure it all out."

"I really hope so."

"Come here," he said, pulling her onto his lap. London wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands resting on her slightly exposed midsection. "I don't want you to get all upset over us. We have a really great thing going on here, and it should only be making you happy. I never want to see you cry. You're much too beautiful to be crying."

London rested her forehead against Wade's. "You make me feel like nothing can ever hurt me."

"I would never let anything hurt you, Lon," he spoke, his voice unusually soft. "I will everything in my power to make sure that everything is alright."

"Why do you care so much?"

He grinned at her. "Sweetheart, you're absolutely infuriating and aggravating, yet endearing, adorable, irresistible and amazing…all at the same time," he replied. "Everything about you just entices me. And when I'm with you, I have this primal need to protect you. All I want to do is make you happy and spend all of my time with you."

"Every time I get upset about things, you always know how to make me feel so much better."

"Because I will do anything to make you better."

A smile crossed London's lips. "Good. Then, just…stay with me," she requested.

He nodded. "There's nothing I would rather do. I never want to ever have to leave you," he whispered.

She leaned in and kissed him. "Then, don't."

"Listen, I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"You can't stress out about what's going on between us. You can't let all of these reasons for us to be a problem get to you. And I will stay with you until you're done with me. And then, I'll follow you around like a lost puppy until you take me back."

London laughed. "I could never get sick of you."

"Then, the deal works quite well for me, huh?"

"If you want to be with me, it does," she replied with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Trust me, I do."

"Aw."

"But London, there's another part to this little deal…if the problems with us really get out of hand, and I see that you're really suffering, I will end it. I don't want you to be upset because of our…situation," he spoke, his voice changing from playful and fun to serious.

"I can't make that deal with you," she refused, her smile quickly fading.

"Why not?"

"Because I honestly believe that things will get really, really hard, and I probably will lose friends…and maybe even family. And that will hurt a lot, and I will suffer for that," she explained.

Wade shook his head slowly. "Lon, I won't be a part of that. Don't risk your family and friends for me," he sternly told her. "I'm serious."

"No, Wade. I'm not giving you up," she insisted, feeling her stomach start to sink upon hearing his words.

"Darling, please, don't get upset," he spoke calmly.

She began chewing on her bottom lip, nervously. "You're basically telling me that you're gonna drop me like a bad habit, once shit goes down. Which…let's be fair here…we both know it's gonna happen."

"That's not what I said," he pointed out.

"No, but that's the point that you're making," she spoke, the hurt apparent in her tone of voice.

"Baby, I swear I would never want to end things between us. I adore you. I want to be with you. I want to spend all of my time with you and only you," he clarified. "I just don't want to cause any unnecessary problems for you. I don't want to complicate your life in any way, Lon," he explained himself.

"If I have you, then, I don't really care, Wade. Don't you understand that?" she asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

She climbed off of him and stood up. London turned to walk away, but Wade quickly got up and took her by the arm. "London, don't walk away from me. Let's talk about this," he insisted.

"What the hell do you want me to say?" she rhetorically asked him. "You know that I'm gonna get upset when everything falls apart. So, when my entire fucking world comes crashing down on me, I'll be able to turn around and watch you walk out on me, too. Yeah. Clearly you give a shit," she snapped.

"You think that I want to not be with you? I don't want to end this. The only reason I would do it would be to make your life easier."

London harshly snatched her arm out of Wade's grasp, her eyes reflecting the hurt surging through her body. "If you're gonna end up dumping me, then, why even bother being with me now?" she asked him, raising her voice. "It's so fucking stupid for us to be together now, when it's gonna end soon anyway."

"Um…we're together?" he asked.

London rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"Bullshit!" she yelled at him, getting fed up with the topic and the fact that her feelings were really taking a beating right now.

"Stop trying to fight with me, London. You know that I care about you very, very much. Don't even start acting like this."

"You're already planning on getting rid of me, Wade! So, I thought you knew that I gave a shit, but obviously, I'm the fucking idiot who was wrong."

"Don't pull this shit, Lon! You're getting all mad at me so that you have an out," he shot back.

"You think I want an out? Are you out of your fucking mind?" she asked him in complete disbelief. "You think that I'm really looking for a way to get out of things between us? Because if you do, then, you're the dumbest fucking human being ever!"

"Now, I'm dumb?"

"Yup! You're really fucking dumb!"

"You're the one acting like a Goddamned child, and I'm the dumb one? Are you bloody kidding me?"

"You know what? Get out, Wade," London demanded.

He froze in place. "Wait a second. Why are we fighting?"

"Because you don't believe that I want to be with you. I'm risking everything and everyone in my life for you, but for whatever stupid fucking reason, you choose to believe I'm looking for an out."

Wade slowly shook his head. "I know that's not true. I know you don't want an out," he spoke calmly.

"Maybe my feelings are just one-sided," she whispered.

"Are you crazy?" he asked her, a serious expression on his face.

"No, I'm not," London replied, her voice no longer angry or confrontational but just very sad.

Wade actually felt badly that she was so obviously hurt. "London, I-"

"Maybe we need to just quit while we're ahead," she told him, while her heart broke even to just say those words. "I mean…we probably won't always be happy like we've been…right? And if it's not gonna last forever…then…"

"Don't say that," he spoke, pleading with her.

"It's true, though."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

Wade breathed loudly. "No, London. You're not understand my true feelings for you," he spoke, shaking his head.

"This whole thing is just a complete and utter mess. We're already fighting, and it's the last thing that I need to deal with…or you should have to deal with. So, let's just…end this…before we get in too deep," she spoke.

"No," he refused.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And why not?" London questioned the Englishman standing before her.

"Because I'm already in too deep," he quipped.

"We're not together. How can we be in too deep, if you're not even my boyfriend?" she questioned.

"Because…" He paused for a few moments, collecting his thoughts. "London, I love you. That's how I'm in too deep," he admitted.

She stared at him in complete shock. London couldn't believe that he had actually admitted that he was in love with her. Sure, he had admitted that he was falling for her…but this…this was something entirely different. "Y-you what?" she asked him, furrowing her brow in confusion.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them again. Wade took a step closer to her. "I love you, London," he softly repeated his admission.

She remained silent, continuing to just stare at him, unable to believe what was going on.

"I know that we've gotten off to a really rough start, to say the least. But regardless of the fighting and the drama that we started off with and regardless of the problems that we're dealing with now, I love you. I truly, truly love you. You're everything to me, and I want nothing more than to just be with you," he told her.

A smile finally tugged at the corners of London's lips. "You really love me, Wade?" she asked.

He nodded. "Very much so."

She took a couple of steps closer to Wade, resting her hands on his chest. "Wade, you're so…important to me, and I just…I…" London took a deep breath, allowing her feelings to get the best of her. "I love you, too."

The smile that beamed from Wade's face was enough to elicit a giggle from London. She slid her arms up and around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Wade's arms found their way around her body, holding her body close to his, as he lifted her up.

"We can work," he whispered against her lips.

She nodded, pressing her lips against his even harder. After a few moments, he finally put her down. He was absolutely glowing with happiness. The smile on London's face was unmistakable. She was most definitely elated that she had Wade on her side. She was beyond happy that he loved her, and she loved him. It didn't matter that the words were stacked against them. That much was undeniable, but they loved each other. And that was something neither was willing to risk for anything or anyone.

London took Wade's hand in her own, interlacing their fingers. She pressed her lips against his clothed chest. Her free hand on his hip. "Do you really want this to work between us?" she asked him, just wanting some assurance from him.

"More than anything in the entire world," he confidently replied.

"Then, we'll be fine," she spoke with a smile.

Wade leaned in and gave her another kiss. "You're just…so special to me," he spoke softly. He rested his hands on her lower back, pulling her against him.

London's hands rested on his chest again, a grin on her face. "You're such a great guy. You make me very happy…and at a time when I have a lot going wrong in my life, I couldn't be happier or luckier," she told him. "And can I just say that I think you're really gorgeous when you're angry and mean, but when you look genuinely happy like this, you look even better?" A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth.

He bent down slightly, giving her lips a quick peck. "As long as you're around, love, I will be very happy," he replied.

* * *

**A/N: Aww they love each other...but what's gonna happen when they join the rest of the Superstars again? Hm...ohhh the drama :o) Hope you guys are enjoying! Let me know what you think...I love reviews lol Love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I only own London. None of this ever happened. You get the point. It's all fiction and in good fun.**

* * *

London and Wade were at the airport. The were flying to Minnesota to meet up with the other Superstars and Divas for Monday Night Raw.

"I'm so sad that our trip is over," she said, with a pout on her makeup free face, as the pair sat in the waiting area. They still had some time to wait for their flight to board…at least another ten or so minutes. London had a black Hurley trucker hat on, hiding her face. The last thing that they needed was anyone to recognize that London Callaway and Wade Barrett were together. The dirt sheets would be all over that. And if anyone else found out about it, they would be in huge trouble. So, they opted to lay low. Wade had a hooded sweatshirt on, his hood up and his hands jammed inside of the front middle pocket.

"We're going to figure something out. We'll make time for each other, London. We can make this work. I promise you that I will do whatever it is that I have to so that we can be with each other," he confidently assured her, taking a hand out of his pocket and resting it on her thigh.

She placed her hand on top of his. "You swear?" London whispered.

"I swear, love," he replied, giving her a small smile.

"Good because when we get back, I'm gonna need you with me, more than ever," she said.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"My father's coming back. John is…well…he's in your angry faction…I'm gonna need someone, Wade…someone to hug me and promise me over and over again that everything's gonna be okay."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, darling," he assured her. "I love you, and I'm not going to leave you."

A smile crept onto her lips. "I love you," she whispered. Wade smiled. "So, you know, we really never did discuss what's going to happen when we're back on the road again," she pointed out.

"Well, I mean, obviously we're going to have to pretend that we still don't get along with each other," he replied. "But we'll try to take every opportunity that we can to be together. I'm sure we'll be able to find some time alone."

"Alright. I just don't know how many times I'm gonna have to force myself to pretend that I hate you, but I'm telling you right now, anything I say when we're around everyone else, I don't mean."

"I know, love. And I'm going to have to act like I can't stand you, but just know that I would rather be kissing you, as opposed to constantly being rude and disrespectful to you," Wade told her.

London wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head against the side of his shoulder. "I'm not looking to going back and being a bitch to you," she groaned.

"To be completely honest with you, I'm not fully dreading it. When you're being all tough and sore at me, it turns me on quite a bit," Wade spoke, his lips dancing against her forehead, as the words escaped him.

"Oh? Is that so?" London asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely, Lon. You're completely smoldering when you're getting all fired up," he admitted.

The Deadman's daughter let out a laugh. "So, while I'm being a complete and utter bitch to you, you're thinking about wanting to bang the shit out of me?" she questioned.

"Um…pretty much, yes," he replied with a nod and a smirk. He pressed his lips against her head. "What can I say? I'm just human, and you're even sexier when you're stark raving mad."

She giggled. "You're such a hornball," she teased.

"When I've got you looking incredible in your little ring outfits…what do you honestly expect?" he replied with a laugh of his own.

"I knew it! You've been checking me out!" she cried, before immediately sinking down in her seat, trying to hide her face, as she regretted being so loud, when they were trying to be discreet.

"Loud much?" he retorted, smugly. She gave him a sheepish smile. "But yes, I have been checking you out for quite some time. I'm a man…with a penis. What do you expect from me, Lon?" he questioned, his voice low. "It's not my fault that the Undertaker had a daughter who just so happen to be beautiful and sweet and sexy and smart and funny and fun and perfect. So, if this is anyone's fault, I would blame your parents for having a daughter that I'm completely powerless against when it came to falling in love with her."

"Aw, Wade. You can be such an arrogant prick, but you've had these moments where you're just completely adorable," she said.

"I'm not sure how to react to that. You said I'm adorable…after calling me a prick," he spoke, his brow furrowed.

"An arrogant prick," she corrected.

"Even better…"

"Just smile and enjoy it," she quickly followed up.

"Yeah. Yeah." He pulled her closer to his body, planting yet another kiss to London's head.

* * *

London had to resist crying when the plane landed. She didn't want to not spend all of her time with Wade. She definitely didn't want to have to pretend that there was nothing but hostility between the two. All that she wanted was to be able to kiss the man that she loved in front of everyone and for it to not be a problem.

They had agreed that London would be getting off of the plane before Wade did, and he was going to wait a couple of moments before he got off of the plane. She held onto her bags. Wade stood up next to her.

"We'll just text message each other, and we'll figure it out, baby," Wade whispered, trying to make her feel better. It absolutely tore him apart that she looked ready to burst into tears.

She nodded solemnly. "Okay."

He used his forefinger to pick her chin up. Their eyes met and locked. "I love you so much, London. Everything will be absolutely fine," he assured her. "We're going to make this work."

"I know. I just…I'm gonna miss us always being together and not having to sneak around."

"I understand that, love. I'm not looking forward to not being with you all of the time anymore."

"Alright. Well…I guess I'll see you soon…as an enemy…again," London spoke, her heart heavy. "I love you."

"I love you, too, darling." Wade leaned in, giving her a final kiss on the lips, before London finally left the plane.

As she stepped into the airport, her eyes immediately came to rest on Randy waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, London plastered a smile on her face. She made her way over to her friend. He was smiling.

"Hey Ran!" she greeted, faking enthusiasm.

"Hi Lon," he greeted. "How was your time off?"

The genuine smile finally appeared on her lips, as she remembered her little vacation. "It was the best time of my life," she honestly answered. "It was so relaxing. I had such a great time."

"That's good to hear. You deserved it. You haven't missed to much in the locker room," he told her.

"Hey London!" John's enthusiastic voice greeted. She turned to face her good friend, surprised to hear his voice.

"Oh my God! John! What are you doing here?" she asked, as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"We're picking up our fearless leader. I guess you two were lucky enough to be on the same flight, huh?"

They pulled apart. London rolled her eyes. "I saw him…but I pretended not to," she replied. "I wanted my time to remain pleasant."

John laughed. "So, what'd you do?" he asked.

"I just hung around and relaxed. I was hanging out by my pool, enjoying the weather. It was nice to be home and just being lazy."

"That sounds like fun."

She nodded.

"Cena. What a surprise. Since when were you supposed to be fraternizing with the enemy?" Wade's voice spoke.

London took a deep breath. It took all the self control she could muster up to not turn around, jump into his arms and kiss him. "Well, if it isn't the one person on this earth who I was happy to be away from," she quipped.

The leader of the Nexus laughed bitterly. "Oh, don't be coy. You know you missed seeing me," he arrogantly shot back.

"Oh yes. How transparent I must be," she spoke, sarcastically with zero enthusiasm in her voice. "What gave it away, Wade?"

"Oooh. You got burned," John teased.

Wade sent a glare in his direction. "Watch it, Cena," he snapped.

"Can we go, Ran? His crooked nose is making me nauseous," she said, turning around to Randy.

"Sure, Lon," he replied.

"I'll see you soon, John," London said, giving her friend a hug.

"I hope so," he replied, reciprocating the hug.

"Not if I can help it," Wade shot.

"Blow me, douche bag," she spat.

"You wish, tart."

London's head snapped in his direction. "Excuse me?" she asked, dropping her bags and taking a step closer in his direction. Randy's hand rested on her shoulder, pulling her back, trying to avoiding the building tension and subsequent confrontation…and possible physical altercation that seemed ready to break out.

"London, just let it go. He's trying to get under your skin. Don't let him," he tried to bring her back.

"Orton, you should really let her fight her own battles," Wade spoke.

"Come on, London. Let's just go," Randy encouraged, standing in front of her, blocking her view of Wade.

She took a deep breath. "Okay," she agreed. She bent down to pick up her bags, but Randy swooped in and picked them up before she could.

"Bye John," she said with a small wade. "Barrett, as always, go fuck yourself." With that, she turned on her heels and followed Randy towards the airport's exit. "Thank you," she said to him.

"For?"

"For holding my bags and preventing me from getting arrested for beating the shit out of Wade in the middle of a busy airport," she replied.

He smirked. "Of course, Lon. Don't even mention it. I've always got your back," he told her.

"Thanks."

* * *

London was already missing Wade. She was using all the strength she could, in order to stay away from him. But she was having a hard time with the struggle. She missed him so much. All that she wanted was for Wade to walk over to her and hold her. She just wanted to feel his arms around her.

"So…did you have fun?" Randy asked, as the two were getting settled in the hotel room they were sharing.

"Yup," London simply replied, laying on top of the bed that she had claimed as her own when they first entered the room.

"What'd you do?" he asked, trying to make conversation with her. He was unsure of what it was exactly, but Randy could plainly see something was up with London. She wasn't as talkative as she usually was.

"Ya know…just hung out…relaxed…my father called me, so I spoke to him, too," she said, nonchalantly.

"What? Your father called you? What did he say?" Randy asked, immediately shocked at her casual admission.

She shrugged. "He'll be back next month," she replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. February twenty-first is the big day. And I told him about the whole me becoming a Diva thing. He was pretty pissed, but whatever."

"What's wrong with you?" he questioned.

London furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you've gotten off of the plane, you've been different. You're quiet. You're not the talkative person you usually are. You're just…you're not you. What happened in Florida, Lon?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just tired…"

"As much as you know that I love you, I don't believe you. Something's going on." He paused. "Did you see Wade while you were away?"

Her eyes immediately shot up to him. "No," she harshly replied. "What the hell does he have to do with anything?"

"It was just a question, London. You don't need to get all defensive," Randy replied, innocently.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…" She took a deep breath. "I just have a lot going on in my head right now."

He nodded slowly. "Alright. Listen, I care about you very much. You've quickly become one of my best friend. So, if you decide that you want to talk to me about what's gong on, then, you know I'm gonna be here for you," he told her.

"There's nothing to talk about," she spoke, her eyes avoiding his.

"Alright," he relented, dropping the issue so as to not aggravate her more. He stood up and walked back over to his own bed. London grabbed her cell phone off of the night table. She noticed that she had a text message, which she opened.

'Hey sweetheart. Just wanted to tell you that I love you,' Wade's message read. She allowed a small smile to play on her lips, before she decided to reply to him. That smile on her face did not go unnoticed by Randy.

'I love you, too. I want to see you,' she text him back.

"What's got you smiling now?" the Viper curiously questioned, wanting to know who or what caused the sudden change in her mood.

"Ah…it's nothing," she dismissed. Randy look at her suspiciously, knowing that something had to be going on between London and someone else. And he had the sneaking suspicion that it was Wade Barrett.

London's phone vibrated momentarily. She quickly picked it up. 'Come meet me on the fifth floor…by the ice machine room. No one with the company is on that floor,' he replied to her in his message.

'I'm going right now,' she replied. London stood up from her bed, grabbing her keycard and sliding it into the pocket of her skinny jeans. "I'll be back," she said to Randy. "Call me, if you need me."

"Alright," he agreed without any argument.

London held her phone in her hand, as she left the room. She walked down to the elevators. Pushing the button, she waited for the elevator to arrive. Her heart quickly beat in her chest, while the excitement of being able to see Wade mounted.

When the door finally opened, she stepped in and pushed the button for the fifth floor. When she arrived at her destination, London practically skipped down to the room with the ice maker machine, where Wade was already waiting for her. He pulled her into his arms without even speaking a work and pressed his lips against hers. London wrapped her arms around him. One of his hands slipped into her hair, the other resting on her lower back.

As he pulled back, Wade smiled at her. "I've missed you so much," he spoke, his words sincere.

"I missed you, too," she replied. "I already hate us being apart. Randy is saying that I'm different around him now because I'm not really talkative or whatever," London told him. "But I just don't like us being apart. It's not like I can tell him that."

"I know, love. I don't like it either," he agreed with her. "I want to already tell everyone that I'm in love with you, and that I want to be with you."

She smiled. "Me, too."

"Once your father finds out, things will probably be a lot easier…at least when it comes to everyone else knowing, and us being able to see each other without having to sneak around all the time."

London nodded. "I love you," she whispered. "I wish that I could be in your arms all night tonight."

"That's very mutual, love," he said. "I love you so much."

She smiled. "Everything just feels so right when I'm with you."

"And everything feels wrong when we're apart."

"Mhmm." She rested her head against his chest, breathing in his scent. She loved the way he smelled. He felt like home to her already. "I miss the way it felt when we could just be lazy together and make love…and all of that."

"I miss it, too," he agreed, holding her body against his.

"I have to go back before Randy gets suspicious," London told him.

"Alright, love. Regardless of how hard this is, I want you to know that I love you very, very much," he said.

"I love you, too. And I miss you so much when we're not together," she replied, her eyes locked on his.

"I miss you, too," he reciprocated, before leaning down and giving her a kiss filled with passion and love. She swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, eliciting a moan form him. His grasp on her tightened a bit.

Wade pulled back. "If we keep kissing like this, I'm going to end up ravishing you right here," he warned her.

She smirked. "Oh, I would enjoy that…"

He laughed. "Don't tempt me, love."

London stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you so much, and I'll text you, okay?"

"Alright, Lon." They shared one more kiss, before she finally turned around and left the room, making her way back to the elevators and back up to her room. Her heart ached having to leave Wade. They may have had a very short time in which they managed to fall so deeply in love, but the two were absolutely crazy about each other.

This sneaking around business was killing both Wade and London. They were absolutely miserable having to be apart. She had no interest in doing anything else. All she wanted was to be with him. And the feelings were completely mutual. He just wanted London. Everyone could tell that the usually loud and obnoxiously outspoken leader of the Nexus was dealing with something internally. He wasn't' his usual angry self. He just seemed to be quiet and bummed out.

When everyone finally saw the two together, it was obvious that they were all going to be able to put two and two together. Both London and Wade were bummed and quiet and not their usual confrontational, outspoken selves…all after both having the same period of time off, in the same place. The coincidences couldn't be ignored. If they wanted their relationship to remain a secret, they were going to have to do a much better job at hiding their true feelings and acting like their normal selves.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the time apart has begun, and their both already not enjoying it one bit. Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter :o) You all make me very happy! Hope you enjoyed this one! Love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I only own London…one of these days, I would totally love to own Wade. *Sigh***

* * *

"What's up with you?" John Cena asked Wade Barrett, in the Nexus's locker room, trying to sound more friendly than accusing, even though he was pretty sure that there was something going on between London and Wade. The way the two had changed since their trips home to Florida really gave that away…and not just to John but to everyone.

The Brit raised an eyebrow. "Nothing," he simply replied.

"You've been so much different since you came back from Florida," John said with a shrug.

"Oh really? And how so?" the Englishman replied, shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

"I dunno. You're just not your usual London-hating self anymore," he spoke nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his tone hostile.

"I'm just saying…I think there's something going on between the two of you," John finally admitted.

"You're out of your bloody mind. I think you've taken one too many blows to the head, Cena."

"There's something different about you."

"Bloody hell, you are one dreadful pain in my arse. Can you go away?" Wade asked, clearly aggravated.

"I'm not trying to piss you off. I'm just being honest with you."

"Seriously, fuck off now, Cena. I'm not dealing with your utter stupidity and gossipy nature right now. I really don't have the patience for it. I have absolutely no interest in your little girlfriend. Lord knows she's incredibly irritating, and I want to have nothing to do with her," he breathed.

"I don't believe you. You have so much in common with her that it's not even remotely funny."

"In common? With that tart? Are you mad?"

"Well, the both of you have crazy tempers. You're both very, very stubborn. You're both very talented. I dunno. I think that the both of you are more alike than you would ever care to admit."

Wade rolled his eyes. "Please, go away," he breathed, not wanting to deal with this. Quite frankly, John was right. He knew it. But the last thing he wanted to do was allow her best friend in on what was going on. Wade knew that it would really upset London, if anyone knew before she tried to handle the situation with her father. And he loved her enough to put up with John's irritating accusations, without admitting the truth.

John smirked. "Am I annoying you? The truth can be painful."

"Go the fuck away, you dreg!" the Englishman demanded, raising his voice at the Nexus's newest acquisition.

He snickered. "Alright." John slowly walked out of the locker room, leaving Wade by himself. John knew that he was really getting to him.

Wade sat down, his head in his hands. He was going to have to try even harder to make his relationship with London not at all obvious. And being so crazy about her made it difficult to not let the whole would know that he had found the woman of his dreams. He took his phone out of his pocket, a smile creeping onto his face, when he realized that he had a text message from London. He opened it. 'I miss you, handsome,' it read.

He replied with a 'I miss you, too, love,' before putting his phone back in his pocket. He knew that their encounter on Monday Night Raw wasn't going to be a pleasant one, but he still wanted nothing more than to see her again. Her face alone always made everything so much better for him. Even if he could only see her, regardless of how the both of them had to act towards each other in front of everyone else.

* * *

London was backstage, getting ready to make her way out to the ring, during Monday Night Raw. She was set to cut a promo in about a half an hour. She smoothed out her black Splendid stretch-jersey mini skirt, readjusted her gray James Perse off-the-shoulder cotton-jersey t-shirt. She liked the outfit, while she examined it in the mirror, and she hope that Wade would like it, even if he had to pretend that he didn't care. It was flattering to her body and made her confidence go through the roof. Her hair was down, her makeup was perfect. She grabbed her Dolce and Gabbana over-the-knee leather boots and put them on. She definitely thought that Wade was going to have a hard time controlling his lust in front of the entire world. And, to be completely honest, that was her goal. She loved the way he looked at her, especially when he wanted her.

She left her locker room, a smile on her face, knowing full well that she would be driving her secret lover crazy. London made her way down the hallway, coincidentally running into John.

"Hey Cena," she greeted.

"Well, lookie here. You're looking absolutely beautiful," he complimented his friend with a smile.

"Aw. Thanks."

"So, are you trying to impress that boss man?" he asked, gently nudging her with his elbow.

London raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Who's the boss man?" she questioned, confused.

"My boss…the always charming Wade Barrett," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh God. Please don't make me vomit. He's such a douche bag," she groaned.

He smirked and let out a laugh. "Do you really hate him as much as you say and act like you do?"

She brought a hand onto her hip. "Don't you be a bastard," she shot. "I will kick you ass."

"Oh give me a break," London growled.

He put his hands up, in his own defense. "Lon, relax. I'm just busting your chops. No reason to get all pissed off," he said, knowing that her reaction was indicative of her realistic guilt in the matter.

"You're just being a pain in my ass for your own personal enjoyment," she muttered, shaking her head. "I swear to God, sometimes I want nothing more than to just slap the living shit out of you."

He gave her a wide smile. "You know you love me."

"You have your moments," London relented.

John pulled her in for a hug. She returned it, finally relaxing. London knew that if she kept getting short with John about the whole Wade things, he would get more suspicious than he already was, and that was one thing that she certainly didn't want happening quite yet. She had to hold it together.

"Just promise me one thing, okay?" he spoke, his voice soft.

"What is that?" London asked.

"That's you'll always be honest with me. Even if it's about something you think that I'll be mad at you for…I just want you to tell me the truth, alright?" John asked of her, his voice sounding as if he were pleading with her.

She sighed. "Yes, John," she agreed, knowing that it wasn't a promise that she could keep. London couldn't have him knowing about what was going on with Wade, if not for her relationship with Wade, for her relationship with her father. The last thing she wanted her father to find out was not only was she with the man who put him out of action for so long, but other people knew about it before he did.

London and John pulled apart from their hug. She forced a smile, even though she felt a had just made to John.

"Thanks, Lon," he said, giving her a genuine smile, which only made her feel worse about it. She wasn't sure how long she could deal with her guilt and not tell John what was going on with her new man. But it had to at least be a month. The Deadman deserved to know before anyone else did. The last thing she wanted was for her relationship with Wade to become locker room gossip.

* * *

London made her way out to the ring, microphone in hand, amongst the cheers of the WWE Universe. She had an annoyed look on her face, while her music was blasting throughout the arena. She knew that she looked good, and the fact that Wade was about to get called out guaranteed that she would have his undivided attention. She climbed up the steel steps and made her way into the center of the ring.

"Alright. So, I've pretty much reached my threshold of aggravation with that British pain in my ass, Wade 'Dumbo' Barrett," London growled into the microphone. The crowd cheered, wanting the woman to kick her enemy's ass. "He has done nothing but annoy the living hell out of me, and I'm so sick of it. I'm done dealing with his immature, bull crap," she continued. "And if he can get his stupid, obnoxious ass out here, I will be more than happy to tell him to his face that I'm going to beat his ass until he can't move," she challenged.

"We are One" by 12 Stones began playing, as Wade Barrett came out to the ramp. A smug smirk was etched on his nearly perfect face. London had to mentally remind herself not to jump on top of him…in the nonviolent sense. And she was not enjoying having to hold back from being affectionate towards him.

As the 6'5" Englishman marched his way down the ramp, he grabbed a microphone from one of the crew people. He quickly got into the ring, wearing a light gray button up shirt with the top couple of buttons open, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He paired that shirt with a pair of black dress pants. He was looking quite good, as he approached London. She had to remind herself to breathe.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" he mockingly spoke. "You're looking quite annoyed, Little London. What's your problem, sweetheart?"

The brunette glared at him. "You're so obnoxious," she spat.

"Listen here, you may think that because your position in this world is as the Undertaker's daughter, you are invincible; you can act however you bloody well people and won't have to deal with the consequences of your thoughtless actions. But I can assure you, young lady, I am not the kind of person who will bow down to you just because of the bloodline you were born into completely by chance," he said. "Hell, I didn't even bow down to your father, but you remember that, don't you?"

London stepped up to him, using all of the self control she could muster to not screw him right there in front of everyone. "You're a real son of a bitch, you know that? And I would love nothing more than to kick the hell out of you in front of the entire WWE Universe that's here tonight and watching at home." The crowd cheered for her, wanting to see her kick the heel's ass.

"Do you honestly think that I'm afraid of you?" Wade questioned, raising an eyebrow as he continued to mock her.

Her eyes burned into him. "Try me, Barrett," she challenged, eyeing him.

"Maybe I will," he replied, arrogantly.

London brought her hand onto her hip. "You're such a pathetic loser," she shot at him, wanting to piss him off.

"Sure. And if I kicked your arse right now, you would certainly be singing quite a different tune," he growled.

"Kiss my ass," she retorted.

He laughed. "Well, clearly, I'm the one who's getting to you," he arrogantly spoke, that cocky expression still on his face.

"Yeah. You're getting to me, alright," she sarcastically replied. "I want a match against you tonight," she decided.

"And what are you going to do? Beat me up in your little skirt and those boots that only a tart would wear?" he shot with a laugh in his voice.

"I would love to shove one of these tart boots up your stupid ass, Dumbo," London came back at him.

"Try it, London. Like I've repeatedly told you, I'm not afraid of you at all," he continued instigating.

A smirk crossed the brunette's lips, before she spoke again. "You're a failure, Barrett. You're not good enough to be the World Heavyweight Champion, so you decide that you want to spend your time fighting with a woman. What a real man you are."

"Go ahead. Question my manhood. Speaking of men, London, have you by any chance seen your father lately?"

Fire flashed in her eyes. London slapped him across his face with so much force that the impact echoed throughout the arena. "Watch your back, you arrogant ass," she growled, before dropping her microphone. She attempted to leave the ring, but she was quickly yanked backwards by Wade. She stumbled back, but luckily caught herself before she fell. Whipping her head around, she knew the confrontation was not quite over yet.

"Just who in the bloody hell do you think that you are?" he asked, nearly yelling at the woman.

"I'm the chick who just slapped your across the face, you doofy bastard," she spat, before lunging at him, knocking Wade down. He caught her arms before her flying fists could connect with their intended target…his head. Rolling them around, Wade was now on top of her. She struggled beneath him, her eyes locked with his, while the two were silently communicating anything but the hate that it looked like they were silently exchanging.

London quickly lifted up her knee, which she made sure look a lot more forceful than it actually was. He pretended to feel the pain and fell off of her. London carefully got up, not wanting to flash the world and exited the ring, a satisfied smile across her face, as she made her way back up the ramp, having had gotten the best of him, yet again, while the crowd was cheering wildly for her.

* * *

London had a smile on her face, as she had changed in her locker room. She wasn't granted the match against Wade that she had requested earlier, but she did have a match against Melina that evening. Her hair was styled back, out of her face but still down. She had on a pair of black booty shorts, paired with a red push up bra-styled top with a black, long-sleeved, fishnet crop top over it. She had just finished putting on her knee-high black wresting boots on when there was a rapid knock on her door. She quickly turned around, as the door opened and Wade made his way inside, immediately closing the door behind him.

"Wade…oh my God. Did anyone see you?" she asked.

"No, love. I was careful. I promise," he assured her.

"Well…in that case…" London ran over to him and jumped into his arms, pressing her lips to his, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, her legs around his waist.

"You know you were great out there tonight," he spoke against her mouth.

She smiled. "Thank you, love," she said. "It took all of my power to not jump your bones in front of everyone." His hands rested on her bottom.

"Trust me, I felt the same way. You looked so…delicious out there. It was hard to not just bend you over and take you out there," he admitted.

London giggled. "I love you, Wade," she whispered.

"I love you, too, darling," he reciprocated. She pressed her forehead against his.

"I miss you so much," London groaned.

"I miss you, too, love. I wish we could travel together…and room together…all of it. I just want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can. I hate having to miss you all of the time."

London pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "You're the greatest. I wish everyone could know how much you mean to me," she spoke, her voice soft.

"One day, everyone will know the truth," Wade confidently told her.

"I really can't wait for that. I want the drama to just be over already. I want us to have a normal, happy life without having to hide our feelings for each other," she breathed.

"Until then, I am glad to know that we love each other."

"Me, too."

"Well, to be honest, it is kind of hot fighting with you in front of everyone, and then, being able to sneak into your locker room and kiss you," he admitted.

She smiled. "That's true. You're the best."

"You know, you're quite a sight in your ring gear," Wade commented, his eyes looking over her body that he was holding onto.

London let out a laugh. "Aw baby. Trust me, I wish we had enough time to get naked and play hide and seek with your penis," she said, causing him to laugh, before capturing her lips with his own.

"You're something else," he said, before putting London down, her hands rested on his hips.

"Well, what can I say? I just love you, Barrett."

He instinctively smiled at her words. "I'm a very lucky man," he told her, his voice soft with affection.

"Oh? And why is that?" she questioned.

"Because there's this amazing woman that I met, and even though I've done a lot to hurt her and cause her grief, she loves me," he replied.

"Does she have nice boobs?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I asked you if the woman that you love has nice boobs," she repeated.

Wade smirked. "Best set of tits I've ever had the pleasure of seeing…and entertaining myself with."

She giggled. "You're the best."

"I'm gonna leave before we get caught. I love you. Good luck with your match. You know I'll be watching," he told her, before leaning down and kissing her. She brought her hand onto the back of his neck, deepening their kiss, before reluctantly pulling back. "When is your next day off?" he asked. "Thursday/Friday?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Good. Expect to spend some time with me those days," he told her.

London smiled. "I can't wait."

"Good." He pressed one more kiss to her mouth, before turning to the door.

"Wait. I'll make sure the hallway is empty," London said, walking over to the door. She opened it and poked her head outside of it. The hallway was empty, as everyone was usually watching the show. She pulled her head back into the room. "You're all good, baby." She moved out of his way. He gave her a quick kiss, before leaving her room. London shut the door, once he was out and leaned her back against it, letting out a sigh. This is what killed her. She hated having to sneak around, and it had only just started. Saying goodbye always made her sad. She wanted to spend her free time with him. She wanted to be able to give him a quick kiss before she made her way out to her match-in front of everyone. But with the way things were at the moment, it didn't seem like it would ever be able to happen. And that truly hurt London. It was one of the very few things that broke her heart. When you're in love, you want to the world to know. London couldn't let anyone know.

* * *

"Enjoying the match?" John Cena teased Wade, while they were in the Nexus locker room, watching London's match against Melina.

The Englishman glared at him. "Watch your mouth," he shot back in reply.

John was quite amused with Wade's irritation with the promoter of Hustle, Loyalty and Respect. He laughed. "I'm just saying, man…the look in your eyes is not one of hate."

"Are you obsessed with London?" Wade asked him.

"I love her. She's like a little sister to me. But you clearly want her very, very badly," Cena replied.

"You're delusional," the Brit spoke, resisting from hitting John, though he was quickly getting annoyed with the accusations.

"You're in denial."

"Go away before I hurt you," Wade warned him.

"You're just being overly sensitive."

"Cena, leave me alone. You're really pissing me off. Bloody hell," he groaned in frustration.

"Why can't you just admit that you might not hate her as much as you're trying to convince yourself that you do?" John asked him.

"You know, to be completely honest with you, she deserves sainthood for willing dealing with a pain in the arse like yourself," Wade retorted.

John smirked. "You're not fooling anyone, pal. It's clear to everyone that you want her. Trust me, everyone sees it. That's far from hate in your eyes. At the very least, it's lust, but personally, I think you have serious feelings for her."

Wade was clenching his jaw, trying to ignore John because he was damn near ready to kick the shit out of him. He focused his attention back on London, who had just kicked Melina in the face, causing her to fall to the canvas. The Deadman's daughter was very primal in the ring. She was a master of her art. And aside from the fact that Wade truly loved the brunette, he enjoyed watching her matches, purely for the talent she possessed. London was one of the few Divas who gave credibility to the division. Even though no one knew of their relationship, he was proud to be involved with someone who was such a skilled performer. He wished he could tell the entire world what was going on, and let everyone know just how truly lucky he was. But until the time came when it could happen, he was happy to know that even though they went to sleep in different beds, they also went to sleep thinking about how much they cared about each other. The former bareknuckle boxer was completely hooked. He was head over heels. And while, to him, that'd normally be a terrifying prospect, Wade couldn't be happier to feel the way that he did.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took forever to post. I've been lazy. But today is day one of my vacation, which is set to last 8 days, which means that I should be getting a lot of writing done...I'm even planning on updating some stories that haven't been updated in months :o) You guys are friggen awesome, and I love you all! Hope all is well with everyone! XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Out of Control**

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I only own London.**

* * *

Thursday couldn't seem to come quick enough for London or Wade. Every day had been spent sneaking quick moments alone and stealing secret kisses behind everyone else's backs. As exciting as it was to have this secret relationship and having to sneak around, the excitement was quickly getting old and turning into frustration. London and Wade hated not being able to spend more time with each other because of their circumstances. And considering the fact that nearly everyone had off on Thursday and Friday, and a good portion of the WWE roster lived in Florida, even the plane ride home was going to be quite rough, seeing as they still couldn't interact with each other, unless they wanted to argue in front of everyone, so as to keep up their front.

London was in the waiting area at the airport. She had her iPod in her ears, not really wanting to talk to anyone, aside from the one person that she really couldn't speak to. Her hands were shoved in the center pocket of her Social Distortion hoodie, her legs stretched out in front of her, clad in her dark gray, oversized sweatpants. London's hood was pulled over her head. She wore no makeup and a pair of squared black, thick-rimmed reading glasses covering her eyes.

She occasionally stole glances at the object of her affection, who sat a couple of row away, facing her. Every now and then, when she was sure no one was looking in their directions, London would send a small smile to him. She was seemingly miserable, but truth be told, she was beaming with excitement because she would be spending the next day and a half alone with him.

A body sat down next to her. London looked over and saw the smiling face of John Cena. She pulled her earbuds out of her ears.

"Hey John. What's up?" she greeted him.

"Not much. What are you up to?" he replied.

"Just waiting for my flight," she answered, glancing at the digital clock on the wall, signaling that it was 6:04 AM, meaning that the flight should be boarding in approximately ten or so minutes.

"What are you doing on your days off?" he asked her.

"I'm just taking care of some errands. Napping. Working out a little bit. Just regular people stuff," London told him.

"Fun."

"Oh yeah. Thrilling," she replied with an eye roll and a smirk.

"When we come back, I'm gonna still try to figure out what I'm gonna do to get out of this stupid Nexus bullshit," he told her.

"Good. I'm going to continue making those douche bags' lives a living hell," she replied, a devious smirk on her lips.

He let out a laugh. "Can I be honest with you, Lon?"

"I would hope you would always be honest with me, John," she pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I will, but I know that this is a sensitive subject with you."

"Oh God," she breathed, annoyed. "Let me guess…you're gonna start bugging me for the millionth time about your pain in the ass leader, right?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah, but…I just wanna warn you that even though I know you keep saying that there's nothing going on between you and Wade, I know he, at least, has some sort of interest in you. I'm not sure if it's romantic feelings or just a sexual thing, but there's something there."

London rolled her eyes. "I appreciate your unnecessary concern, but I can take care of myself. I'm grateful that you care so much about what you think is going on, but you're only succeeding in aggravating me when you keep bringing this bullshit up," she calmly said, not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of the airport and trying to be understanding, though she was getting a bit ticked off by the fact that he kept bringing Wade up.

"I'm just looking out for you," he defended himself.

"I get that, but I'm just saying that you need to stop meddling in my love life, especially when there's no love life to meddle in."

He sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

She forced a smile. "Well, thank you, but please, stop it."

"I will."

"Well…I hope so."

"I mean…I'm not sure if you've noticed, but he keeps looking at you," John pointed out.

London rolled her eyes. "Go away from me now," she told him.

"No, I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure if you noticed. That's all," he innocently replied.

"I don't care if he or anyone else is looking at me," London shot back, matter of factly. "I have better things to do…like being bored…or punching my friend named John in the face. You should use your time constructively, John. Stop being the high school gossip queen of the WWE."

John frowned. "Alright. Alright," he relented.

"Thank you."

"Are you looking forward to being off?" he questioned, trying to start a friendly conversation.

"I think it'll be nice to catch up on real life for a little while. Maybe I'll even hear from my dad again. That would be pretty cool. And relaxing will be nice," London replied.

"Yeah. Sounds like a good time."

"It certainly will be."

* * *

On the flight, London had been sitting in the row with John on one side of her, and Wade was sitting on the other side. It was pretty awkward for her. She couldn't show any affection to him with John so close to them. However, she was still happy to sit next to the man that she was in love with. Of course, the coincidental seating arrangement had her friends quite suspicious of how that happened.

"Barrett, you better keep your eyes off of London or else you're gonna have some big problems to deal with," John warned.

London rolled her eyes. "John, seriously, shut up," she scolded him. "I'm not gonna deal with any bickering on this plane."

Wade scoffed. "Trust me, Cena, I don't want to have any part in this little love affair between the two of you. Maybe you should quite accusing me of looking at London because it's clear that you're just projecting your feelings for her onto me. You should probably find a therapist and talk to him about that," the Englishmen suggested.

John went to reply, but London put her hand over his mouth. "Cena, don't you dare say a word to him," she instructed her friend, before turning to Wade. "Quite being an arrogant prick every single time you open your fat mouth," she scolded her secret lover.

Wade rolled his eyes at her. "What a surprise. London's coming to her little boyfriend's defense," he muttered mockingly. "You two should really jut give in and marry each other already."

"Shut up the fuck up, douche bag," London quipped. "If you two are gonna act like children on this entire flight, I swear on everything that is holy, I will do everything in my power to make both of your lives a living hell, and I don't think either of you want to test me on that," she warned the two men.

John scoffed, before he turned to stare out of the window that he was sitting next to. Wade gave London's thigh a quick, gentle squeeze, which put a genuine smile on her face. She couldn't wait to finally land because she would be spending some more time with the man that she spent each day falling more and more in love with. And Wade was just as excited to be with London.

* * *

Staring out the front window of her house, London was impatiently waiting for Wade to arrive at her house. She was feeling anxious at this point. Not being about to show any affection to Wade all day was driving her absolutely crazy. She had desperately wanted John to fall asleep on the flight, so that she could at least even hold his hand for a couple of moments. But that certainly didn't happen.

As soon as London saw Wade's car pull up, she was beyond happy, as she jumped up in excitement. He parked and got out of the car. He made his way up the walkway to London's door. She opened it before he could even ring the doorbell. London immediately pulled him into the house, shutting the door and crashing her lips onto his. Wade wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his. London wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. He picked her up in his arms, his grasp on her tightening a bit more, affectionately. London smiled against his mouth.

"I've missed you so much. That plane ride was making me go bloody mad," he admitted. "I just wanted to hold you in my arms that entire time."

"Me, too." Wade put her down. Her hands quickly pulled his face back to hers, as she planted a kiss onto his lips. "I love you, Wade," she told him, as their lips were still pressed together.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. I'm so happy that we're finally together again, and we don't have to sneak around to find time with each other."

"So am I," she agreed.

Wade grinned. "I think we ought to start making up for all of this lost time," he suggested.

"I think you're onto something here, Mr. Barrett," London agreed with a smirk. She turned and pulled him by the arm, leading him towards the steps leading to the second floor of the house, where her bedroom was located. He stopped her, as they approached the bottom step.

"I can't wait anymore," he breathed into her ear. He turned her around and kissed her hard on her lips. London was completely blinded with lust as her hands grabbed onto his belt and quickly removed it from his pants, which she also quickly unfastened. Wade grabbed her t-shirt and immediately pulled it off of her, tossing it to the side. She pushed her own sweatpants down, before sitting on one of the carpeted steps. Wade pushed his jeans down and kicked them from around his ankles. He pulled his own shirt up and off, before kneeling over London's body, straddling her.

She bit her bottom lip, before pulling Wade down to plant a kiss on her lips. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, holding him to her. He rested one of his hands on the step behind her head, with the other resting on her waist. "I'm so in love with you," he breathed against her mouth.

His words made London's heart skip a beat. To her, there was nothing like hearing the person that she loved tell her that he felt the same way she did. "You're amazing. I love you so much," she told him, not parting their lips.

Wade took his hand off of London's waist and pulled himself out of his boxer briefs. He was more than ready to go. He pushed London's underwear to the side, before quickly pushing himself inside of her. "Oh God," she immediately groaned in pleasure. Her reaction put a smile on Wade's face.

He remained still for a few moments, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper into her. Slowly, Wade began thrusting in and out of her. She ran her hand up through his hair, as their kiss deepened. Her fingertips on her other hand were pressing against the flesh on his upper back. Wade turned them around so that he was sitting on the step, and London was on top of his lap. She continued the pace of their lovemaking, her hands cupping his face, holding him to their kiss…not that he was looking to end it anytime in the near future. Wade's hands were on her hips, grasping her body in his hands, guiding her movements. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, as she felt herself getting closer and closer to losing all control.

"Are you alright, baby?" Wade questioned, before kissing her shoulder.

She pulled her head up and smiled at him. "I've never been better," she breathlessly replied.

"Good." He turned them around so that he was on top of her again. He continued his thrusts.

"Wade…" London moaned.

"Yes?" he questioned her.

"I'm so close," she told him, her arms wrapping around him again. He pressed his forehead against hers. Their eyes were locked.

"I can tell," he told her with a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm close, too, Lon." His lips pushed against hers, kissing her affectionately.

"Please," she moaned. He let out a laugh.

"Trust me, I'm going to make this worth your while," he growled, as his lips neared her ear.

"You always do," she replied with a smile. He pulled her leg up over his shoulder. She threw her head back, as she was very quickly approaching her climax. "Oh my God," she cried out, as he began thrusting even deeper inside of her, knowing that it would inevitably push her over the edge…which it did. London tightened around him, as she hit her release. Wade's lips attached to her neck, as he continued thrusting through her orgasm. He knew his own release was merely seconds away.

"Oh fuck," he growled into her shoulder, before he finally released inside of her. Her arms held his body against hers during his climax. When he was done, he pulled his head back up. London smiled at him, which he reciprocated and leaned in for a kiss. "You have no idea how amazing you truly are," Wade spoke, completely breathless.

"You're the best," she replied, kissing him again. The two remained on the steps, as her leg fell from his shoulder. The two eventually made their way to her bedroom, so they could continue making up for lost time.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been slacking on updates. I've really been updating my newest story Someone Like You because I've got a lot of chapters already written up for it. I've been working so many hours every week that I've barely had any time to function on a human level. I'm sorry this took forever. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I promise I'll try to stay on top of updates :o) I love you guys! XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	24. Chapter 24

Out of Control

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I only own London. And she's not even real. #rude

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! Long time no see…it's been like 2 ½ years since I've updated anything. Sorry. I'm kind of a dick for that. As for an update, I moved out of NY a couple of weeks ago. I got laid off from my job, which might not sound great, but it's awesome because now I get paid by my former company to sit at home for 4 ½ months, writing…and getting my apartment set up, while my boyfriend get to be the lucky one who works all day long. Fun times. Anyways, seeing as I have a lot more free time and while my lovely boyfriend has no read one thing I've written, he's really encouraged me to get back to writing. So, I worked on some stuff, and here I am. I hope you guys are still interested, if not, I don't blame you lol I also have a new fic posted called "All of Me", so if you have free time, and you're interested, check it out. Love you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

London was awakened by a pair of lips pressing against her neck. A smile crossed her lips, as her eyes still remained shut. She felt Wade climb on top of her, straddling her body. She was laying on her stomach. He ran his hands over her bare back. She moaned at the feel of his touch. He leaned down, pressing a trail of kisses down the center of her back, before moving up and kissing her neck again. She finally opened her eyes.

"I could wake up like this every single morning," she groggily spoke.

Wade let out a small laugh. "And I would love to wake you up this way every morning, sweetheart."

"I'm so happy that we finally have some time together, where we don't have to hide this or worry that we're gonna get caught."

"I know. I hate the fact that we have to wait until we're off, in order for us to be together," he admitted.

She frowned. "I just wish that things could be easier for us."

"Me, too, love."

"In the meantime, no harm in enjoying the time that we have now," she said, allowing her frown to quickly turn into a smile. Wade got off of her and laid next to her naked body, pulling her body closer to him.

"I like the way you think," he agreed, kissing her cheek, eliciting a genuinely giddy giggle from her. His hand snaked its way around her hip, grasping it. "You're perfect, sweetheart. Do you know that?"

A slight blush crept onto her cheeks. "I love you. Honestly, I know we're not that lucky because we still have to hide this from everyone, but I'm just really happy that I have you, even if this is the only way I can have you. At least when we have a day or two off, we can do this. I've never been so happy to have off from work, as I am now that I get to spend my time with you. Being with you is the highlight of my week."

Wade smiled. "You know, I really would give it up…all of it…to be able to be with you, for real, full time."

"I would never ask that of you. We'll figure this out. At some point, everyone's going to know anyway. And then, we won't have to sneak around. We can be together, and everything is going to be okay."

"I really hope so. But if it shit goes down, and it comes down to it, and I have to quit the WWE in order to really be with you, I'll do it without any hesitation. Nothing in this world is worth having, if I can't have you to enjoy it with. Not even this job. None of it means anything without you. All the money in the world doesn't matter to me, if I can't wake up next to you each morning," he sincerely spoke. "I'm completely in love with you. I want you, and I need you. This is me being vulnerable and honest with you."

London leaned in and kissed his lips. "We'll be okay. As long as we have each other, everything will be okay," she confidently spoke.

She leaned in, kissing him again, bringing her hands onto his face, holding him to her. His arms wrapped themselves around her bare body. Wade's lips found their way to her neck and quickly down to her chest. As they made their way onto her cleavage, London's cell phone began ringing on the night table next to her bed. She groaned. "Shit," she muttered, irritated with the currently unknown caller. She pulled away from Wade and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Lon," John's familiar, cheery voice greeted her.

"John. Hey…what's up?" Her voice wasn't exactly welcoming to her friend.

"I was just curious about what you were up to today. I thought you'd be interested in working out together or something," he offered.

"Oh wow. I'd love to, but I'm actually really busy today. I have a doctor's appointment today. And then, after that, I made plans to see a friend of mine," she lied. She didn't like lying to John, but in this situation, she knew there was no other option.

"Oh." His disappointment was evident. "Alright. Well, I miss you, you know? I hope that we can hang out sometime soon, Lon. I'm sorry that we haven't been able to spend too much time together. Wade makes it difficult for me."

"I know. And I understand completely. I'm sorry that I can't see you today. But we'll see each other soon enough."

"It's cool. Well, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you, John." She disconnected the phone call and put her phone back down.

"Well, look at that, did John Cena just ask you out on a date?" Wade teased her, with a smirk on his face.

"It's not like that with him. You know that," she refuted. "We're just really good friends. And he happens to be very protective of me."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, handsome."

"Is there something going on between you and John?" he questioned.

London's brow furrowed. "Um excuse me? You seriously think that there's something going on between John and me? Are you out of your mind?" she defensively replied. "I'm too busy spending all of my free time with you to be messing around with anyone else, much less able to keep up with my friendships. Do you not trust me or something?"

"How did this turn into me not trusting you?" he asked her, confused.

"Because…we're….we're…well, we're whatever we are…or whatever this is…I'm not even remotely interested in anyone else. And you don't even trust that? You have to question my relationship with John? Like there's something going on between us? You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Relax, love. It was just a question. I didn't think that you were messing around with him or anything."

"You just asked me if there's something going on between John and me," she responded in disbelief.

"Well, I'm sorry that it came out that way. I love you, and I know that you're not seeing anyone else behind my back or anything like that," he spoke, feeling badly that he had clearly upset the woman he loved.

London rolled her eyes. "John is my best friend. He's like my brother. I don't get to spend much time with him anymore because you're an asshole, if you don't remember correctly. Hence why we even have to hide this."

"Now, we're resorting to name calling?" he spoke with a chuckle. "I'm sorry, love. I really didn't intend to upset you. It was just a stupid question. I'm sorry, love."

She shook her head at him. "I'm really annoyed with you right now," she mumbled, glaring at him.

"And I'm really in love with you right now," he replied, pulling her back into his arms. "I'm crazy in love with you, baby." He pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Go away. You're being a pain in my ass," London spat.

"I'm not going anywhere," Wade whispered, his lips brushing against her ear, sending goosebumps over her body that she tried to ignore. "And you know that you don't want me anywhere but with you."

"You're trying to manipulate me. I'm not stupid."

"No, you're not stupid at all. You're beautiful and sweet and smart and incredibly sexy and funny and strong and headstrong…" He continued pressing kisses on her neck, between each characteristic he used to describe her.

"You're really lucky that you're so good at this," she finally caved.

* * *

As always, London and Wade soon had to part again to get back to work on the road. They had to go back to pretending that they hated each other. The both of them were really starting to hate this part. As much as it was an adrenaline rush and exciting to have to sneak around with each other, at this point, they just wanted to be together without any problems. London had really enjoyed her time off with the man that she loved so much. She had wanted nothing more than to be able to spend her time on the road with him, as well. She was ready to be with Wade and have a normal relationship. This secretive thing was getting old really quickly.

"Lon, are you alright? You seem kind of out of it," Randy spoke, his voice interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" she responded.

The Viper grinned. "What's going on with you?" he asked her. "You've been distracted lately. I know there's something going on that you're not telling me."

She rolled her eyes. "No. I just have a lot going on." Her phone went off, indicating that she had received a text message. She checked it.

'I love you. Want to meet up somewhere real quick?' Wade asked.

A smiled crossed her lips. 'Alright. Wanna meet on the tenth floor by the vending machines?'

"Who are you talking to that's putting such a smile on your face?" Randy questioned, that smile on her face affirming everything he believed.

"Shut up, Randy. A friend can't text me without you giving me the third degree? Christ! You're overbearing."

"And you have feelings for someone," he retorted, almost teasing her like a little brother would, but he knew he was right about her.

"Fuck off, Orton."

Her phone went off again. 'Okay. See you in five.'

"Who is this mystery man?"

"I'm talking to John," she lied. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"What are you? My keeper? Mind your own business."

He raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Mighty defensive, aren't we? That means it's something really good."

"You're an asshole. Do you know that?"

"Of course I know."

London jammed her phone in her pocket and grabbed the keycard to the room she was sharing with Randy, before leaving the room. She kept checking around herself to make sure that Randy hadn't followed behind when she left. When she was confident that he wasn't around her, London made her way to Wade.

"Hello beautiful," the handsome Brit greeted with a smile.

"Hi," she spoke, before wrapping her arms around the man she was in love with. He wrapped his arms around her, in return.

"How are you, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I'm missing you like crazy," she spoke in a lowered voice, not wanting anyone to hear her. "I think Randy's getting suspicious of me," she admitted.

"Oh…well, that can't be good," Wade replied. "We'll just have to make sure that we're extra careful. In the meantime…" He pulled her in for an affectionate and much needed kiss, which she quickly warmed up to.

* * *

Randy was confident that London was lying to him about who she was talking to and why she was acting strange. He knew that she was up to something. He wanted to find out exactly what it was that she was hiding from him. He had initially thought that John was being a bit paranoid about her strange behavior, as of late. But now, he knew that John was absolutely right about her. She was up to something, and he was going to figure out exactly what it was.

He decided to take a little trip down to the Nexus's hotel suite to visit John and figure this out. He knocked on the door which John answered a few moments later. "Hey man. Nice to see you. What's up?" he greeted.

"Question."

"Answer."

"Did you by any chance talk to London today?" he asked.

John raised a confused eyebrow. "No. Was I supposed to?"

Randy shrugged. "Where's Wade?"

"He left a couple of minutes ago. Said he had to go take care of something. Why? What's going on? Is London alright?"

Randy smirked. "Don't worry, man. London is fine. I was just curious."

"You're up to something," Jon observed.

"We'll see. Alright. Thanks, man. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Sounds good. Later, Ran."

Randy was now confident that he was onto something big. He made his way back up to the hotel room that he shared with the WWE's spitfire badass Diva. He decided to wait for her return to find out what she was really up to. Luckily, he wouldn't have to wait very long.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. Someone's going to get in trouble...**


	25. Chapter 25

Out of Control

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I only own London. One of these days that'll change…in my dreams…

* * *

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews I received after posting the last chapter. I'm glad that some of you are still interested in this, and that you came back to wrestling fics for this one ;o) Thanks so much! You guys are the best! XoXoXo**

* * *

When the door to their shared hotel room opened, Randy was all too thrilled to see London. She gave him a smile. "Hey Ran," she greeted him.

"Hey Lon…where'd you scurry off to so quickly?" he questioned.

She shrugged. "I uh went to go say hi to John," she lied.

"Wow. Really? Just now?" he practically interrogated her.

Giving him a confused look, she slowly nodded. "Yeah. Why? What's up with you? You're acting weird."

"I'm acting weird?" he asked her with a laugh. "Me? How so? What makes you think that I'm the one who's acting weird?"

"Well, you're smiling for one. We both know that's never a good sign. And you're also being very inquisitive about where I was and what I was doing. In fact, it's a lot like what John's always doing to me."

"Oh! Speaking of John, you just went to see him? Where exactly?"

"His room."

Randy had a hard time maintaining his composure. "Yeah? Really? And you did that just now? That's where you're coming from, right? Visiting John?"

"Yes. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Was Wade Barrett there? I don't feel very confident that he would have just let you go and see John."

"Wade wasn't there."

"Finally!" Randy proclaimed.

"Finally what?" London asked.

"Finally you told me the truth to a question I asked you!" he mockingly replied with fake enthusiasm, a huge shit eating grin on his face.

Inside, London was freaking out. How the hell did he know she was lying to him? She was secretly having a meltdown inside. He couldn't know the truth. Not now. It would ruin everything. "Uh…what are you talking about?" she asked, masking the anxiety she was feeling as she anticipated his response.

"Oh London. They always say honesty is the best policy. I thought you knew that. I knew that you were lying when you said you spoke to John. And to verify what I believed was going on, I took a little trip up to the Nexus suite. And, strangely enough, I didn't see you there, but I did see John. But he told me that he hadn't spoken to you all day. Not to mention, Wade had just run out of the room to take care of something a couple of minutes before I got there. Which…come to think of it…was around the same time that you ran out on me. I don't believe in coincidences, either. So, now do you are to explain yourself?"

"You need to mind your own fucking business, Randy."

He laughed. "I guess you don't care to explain. That's alright. I have a feeling I know what's going on anyway."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Know It All? Since you know so much, how about you enlighten me?" she retorted, glaring at him with frustration.

"You're hanging out with Wade and lying about it to everyone," he hypothesized, a smug smirk on his face.

"You're delusional. How about that?" she shot back in response.

"I'm delusional? You're fraternizing with the enemy and lying about it. How about that?" he shot back at her response. "You must think I'm stupid."

"Trust me, I know you're stupid because your conclusion is absolutely ridiculous. What is your problem anyway? Are you so bored that you just like to make up bullshit gossip so you have something to keep you busy? Is that was it is, Ran?" London was pissed off that he figured out the truth. But that wouldn't keep her from denying everything.

"Oh, you know I'm right, sweetheart. You care to tell your side of the story?" he questioned her again.

"There is no story to tell. There's nothing going on between me and that crooked nose fuck. You're out of your mind for even thinking that."

"Oh am I? First, Wade gets all defensive of you. So, obviously, he has a pretty masive boner for you. And now you've started lying about who you're talking to and what you're doing. And you're going to play dumb with me?"

"I'm not playing dumb. Sorry that I'm not playing into your little made up gossip session. Why are you so concerned with me anyway? Don't you have a wife and kid to concern yourself with? I think you need to quit worrying about me and what I'm doing and focus on your family, Orton," she spoke, her anger obvious.

Randy laughed. "Is that what you resort to when you're caught? Honestly, Lon, we've had a really good relationship. I don't know why you'd lie to me. We're friends. You can tell me the truth. Just be honest with me."

London rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone, Randy. Seriously."

"If you don't talk to me about it, I'll have to go ask John what he thinks about what I've figured out."

"So, you're going to manipulate me, is what you're saying?"

"If that's what I have to do, then, yeah, I will."

"Fine. What do you want to know?" she asked, letting out a sigh, as she sat herself down on the hotel room couch.

"Well, first of all, why did you lie to me?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest as he stood over her.

"Because I didn't want you to know the truth."

"What's the truth?"

"I would really rather not get into that right now," London replied, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a really complicated situation, and I would rather not get into all of that," she answered.

"Come on, Lon. You've hidden the truth for long enough now. Just be honest with me. Whatever's going on will be alright. You just need to be honest, and finally let the truth out," he coaxed her.

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Ran. I don't want to talk about it, and I would really appreciate it if you would respect that and just let it go."

"London, you've been distracted, secretive…you haven't been yourself lately. Please just talk to me. Get it off your chest. I won't tell anyone what's going on. I can be an even better ally for you. I can help you. I just have to know what's going on."

"You sound like a cop from Law and Order. Maybe I need to monitor what you're watching on TV a little bit more closely."

He shrugged. "I just want to know what's going on so that I can help you."

"Fine. You can't breathe a word to anyone, Randall," she caved.

"I won't say a thing."

"Not even to John."

"Especially not to John," he promised.

"Okay. You might want to sit down for this," he began.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh…okay." He sat next to her.

"So, I came here to make every member of the Nexus's life a living hell because of what they did to my father, as you already know." Randy nodded, in agreement. "I kicked some major ass, you know? All I wanted was to ruin them, you know? I wanted to make them pay for hurting my father and taking him away from me. And I was really accomplishing my goal. I was doing so well. And then…just one day…I went into my locker room…it was that time that the Nexus guys came after me during one of John's matches, and Wade came out to get them away from me. Remember that?" Randy nodded. "Well, I went into my locker room, and Wade was in there. Out of nowhere, he picked me up and kissed me. After that, I couldn't stop thinking about him at all. Not too long after, he tried to kiss me again, but I hit him. We ended up getting into a huge fight in the middle of the hallway. He pulled me into a utility closet, and he admitted that he had feelings for me. We ended up kissing again. And ever since then, we started sneaking around to see each other. Whenever we have a couple of days off and fly back to Florida, he stays with me at my house. And we…we kind of just…somehow…somewhere along the way…we fell in love with each other. So, yes, I was lying to you. Wade texted me before, and I left so that we could meet up for a few minutes," she confessed to him. She had to admit, it felt good to tell the truth. But she was unsure of how Randy was going react to the news of her relationship with their shared enemy, now that he knew the whole story.

"Wow. I thought you were sleeping with him. That was something I was sure of. But you're in love with him?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It just kind of happened."

"So what are you going to do about it when your dad comes back?"

"I was going to tell him before I came clean to you and John. I wanted to tell my dad first…before you guys knew."

"So you were planning on telling us?"

London nodded. "How could I not tell you guys? I hate that you didn't know about it. I hated not telling John the truth. I hate knowing that my father is going to be pissed off. I hated sneaking around to be with him. I want it to be okay for me to be with him. I hate lying, and as you know now, I'm not that good at it."

"I mean, in your defense, you've gotten away with it for this long, I would say you aren't half bad."

"Well, thank you."

"So, you and Wade are in love with each other," he said, as in disbelief.

"Yup. Very much so."

"And you spend your time off together?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

"Wow. I don't even know what to say about it. That's a hell of a lot more than I expected," he admitted.

"I'm sure that you're pissed with me now. I lied to you. I've been sleeping with the enemy…literally. I can't blame you."

"I'm actually not mad at you," Randy admitted. "Everything makes sense now. Besides, everyone knows that there was a shit ton of sexual tension between the two of you...even when you first went after him…like day one. Thinking back, it should have been a no-brainer that you two would end up working out so well. I mean, honestly, Lon, if you're happy, then, I'm happy for you. I was busting your chops about him. I didn't think that you two were in love. Obviously, it's more serious than I thought that it was. I'm not mad about, though. But if Wade hurts you, you can consider him dead."

London smiled. "Thank you, Randy. I'm sorry for lying, but I didn't feel like I really had much of a choice."

"I understand. I mean…we've been fighting with the Nexus since November. I would imagine that you didn't think anyone would be okay with it. But like I said, if you're happy, then, you have my support."

She leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you, Randy."

He hugged her back. "Of course. Now, you know, I think I should have a little chat with Mr. Barrett."

"About what?" she curiously asked.

"Not fucking this up. Normally, John or your dad would have to have the conversation, but since I'm the only one who knows your secret, I think I should make sure that he knows there are consequences for hurting you."

She laughed. "That's alright. But I appreciate the offer."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her one of his Viper looks. "Wasn't an offer, London," he sternly spoke.

"Oh. Okay. I'll text him," she replied, knowing that this was one thing she couldn't mess with him about. She took out her phone and texted Wade. 'Randy knows about us. He wants you to come here.' She sent the message. "Alright. I sent it."

"Good."

She received a reply. 'Oh. Alright. I guess that means I should come by?'

'Yeah.'

'Be right there, sweetheart.'

"He'll be here in a moment," London told Randy, unsure of how this would play out. She knew how Randy could get sometimes.

"Okay. Good. You look nervous," he observed.

"I am," she admitted.

Randy laughed. "Why?"

"Because you're about to corner Wade in our hotel room and interrogate him about what's going on between us."

"I could see that making you nervous," he agreed with a laugh. "But don't worry, Lon. He'll be alive when we're done."

There was a knock at the door. London got up and answered it. Not surprisingly, Wade stood there. "Hi," she greeted, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey Lon," he greeted, looking nervous and confused.

"Come in." He acquiesced, and she shut the door behind him.

"Hey Wade," Randy cheerfully greeted him, walking over and shaking his hand. He loved having the advantage over him in this situation. This was better than being in the ring with him. This was mental warfare. He knew he had the upper hand now.

"Randy," he reciprocated with a head nod.

"So, I hear that you and London are no longer…enemies," Randy began, trying to control the smirk forming on his face.

Wade glanced at London, who was standing next to him. He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That'd be correct."

"So, I know this isn't gossip. I know it's a secret. And I'm fine with that. Your secret is safe with me. But I need you to know that if you hurt her, I will fucking kill you," Randy threatened. "As long as London is happy, then, we're good. But…don't you dare hurt her."

Wade laughed. "Randy, I've done some messed up things in my life. I've hurt a lot of people. I've beaten plenty of men to a bloody pulp. But I can assure you one thing, the last thing that I would ever want to do is hurt London. I'm completely in love with her, and I do want to be with her…long-term."

"Oh. So…now that you bring it up…what are your intentions?" Randy questioned, sounding exactly like a father questioning his daughter's boyfriend. London couldn't help but think that his daughter was in for a real treat when she started dating.

The brunette put her hands over her face. "Oh God," she whispered, wishing she wasn't there at that moment.

"My intentions?" Wade repeated, cocking his head to the side, as if not understanding what Randy was trying to get at.

"Is she just a fling for you? Or do you plan on marrying her?"

"Oh God. Randy, please. Is this really necessary?" London spoke up, wishing that the floor would open up and swallow her.

"It is very necessary," Randy insisted.

"Lon, it's alright, sweetheart. I consider Randy's interrogation practice for when your father finds out. Except, I would imagine that your father would probably murder me before we even get to the talking part," Wade explained. He turned his attention back to Randy. "I love London. She's such an amazing woman. I love spending my time with her. I wish that our circumstances were much different…because if they were I would want to make her my girlfriend. And I imagine that our relationship might go very well, as long as her father doesn't murder me. And…judging from how I feel about her…I want to live with her and make a life with her…and yes, I would want to eventually marry her." London stared at him.

"Seriously?" she asked him, as they'd never discussed that before.

"Absolutely. I love you. My life is infinitely better with you being a part of it. I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me."

"Well, that's good to know. Wade, I love London very much. She's like a sister to me. I don't want her to get hurt. I want her to be treated like a queen, as she deserves to be," Randy spoke up. "I'll try to help you guys out and alibi you both, if I know when you're together. I'm willing to help the two of you out because you two seem to have something real going on here. I'm sure it sucks having to sneak around to see each other. So I'm willing to help you out, if you need me to," he offered, genuinely trying to do the right thing by London.

"Thank you, Randy. I really appreciate that," Wade spoke with a nod.

London smiled enthusiastically and hugged him. "Thanks, Ran. You're really being awesome about this."

"I try. Now, you two…be safe…and please don't get into too much trouble."

Wade turned to London and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Lon," he spoke, sincerely.

"I love you, too," she reciprocated. "I just hope everyone's as great about this as Randy is."

"Well, let's not get crazy here. Your father is going to be furious. And I'm pretty sure that John is going to lose his shit," Randy chimed in.

"I know," London agreed. "It's gonna get really hard. Well, at least, if nothing else, I'll have one friend left."

"Sweetheart, it'll be alright. You're going to have plenty of friends once everyone knows the truth," Wade reassured her.

"My father probably won't speak to me anymore," London replied. "Whatever. It'll be what's gonna be. I'll acclimate accordingly."

"I'm gonna go down to the gym for a bit. You two can hang out for a bit, if you want," Randy offered.

London smiled. "Thanks, Ran."

"Of course," he replied with a smile and left the room.

"How did he find out?" Wade immediately asked her.

"When I came back, he asked me where I'd been and why I'd been so secretive about what I'd been doing. I told him that I went to visit John. But…just as my luck seems to play out, he stopped by your room to see if John was there will quick and found out that you had left the room around the same time that I had. So, he interrogated me for a while because he knew that I was lying about seeing him. And finally, I just cracked. I'm sorry, babe."

"Sweetheart, I'm glad that he knows. We have an ally now. At least we've got that going for us," he said, before leaning in and giving her a kiss. "And with Randy knowing, we may be able to squeeze in some more time together."

London nodded. "I really hope so. I also hope that he keeps his mouth shut like he promised he would."

"Randy wouldn't sell you out."

"I know."

Wade sat on the couch and pulled London onto his lap, so she was straddling him. "You know, you're so beautiful," he affectionately spoke.

"You really want to be with me long-term? Like you would seriously consider marrying me?" she asked him, bringing up his earlier comments.

"Absolutely. When I tell you that I love you, I really mean it. I want to be with you forever, Lon. You make me a very, very happy man. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know that this hasn't been going on for very long, but I don't mess around, sweetheart. I'm the real deal. I don't play games."

She smiled. "I love you, Wade."

"And I love you, London," he reciprocated before sealing it with a kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

Out of Control

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I still only own London. I'm not gonna lie…I like her, so I'm cool with it.

* * *

**A/N: I really appreciate the positive reviews I get from everyone. It really means so much to me. I appreciate the fact that all of you take time out of your lives to read what I write. It's awesome. I couldn't be more grateful for each and every one of you. And please, don't be surprised if you find my updates coming a little bit quicker. I'm so excited about what's happening in this fic that I lack self control lol I love you all. Enjoy XoXoXo**

* * *

As hoped, Randy had kept his word and had stayed silent about London and Wade's relationship. She was beyond thankful that he was being so great about everything. And London and Wade were doing quite well together. They were really happy. Luckily, thanks to Randy's knowledge of what was going on between them, they were able to see a lot more of each other because he was willing to cover for them.

"So whatever happened the other day? You seemed like you were trying to catch London doing something that she shouldn't have been doing," John spoke to Randy, backstage at Raw. Wade hadn't been nearly as strict with what John did anymore. Mostly because he knew it would upset London, and he didn't want to do that.

Randy shrugged. "Nothing really. I was trying to catch her doing something that she would have gotten her ass kicked for doing…but when I got back to the room, it turns out that she had just gotten food. So, as disappointing as it was, I guess I was wrong."

"Oh. Too bad," John replied with a frown.

"Yeah," Randy agreed. "How's the Nexus treating you?"

"Wade's seemed really distracted with something so he's loosened the reigns a bit. So, it hasn't been too bad lately."

"That's good."

"Cena, what are you doing?" Wade's voice unexpectedly boomed, as the Englishman approached the two.

"Oh, I guess this is when he decides to become a dictator again," he mumbled to Randy. "Yes, master?" he shot at the Brit with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"You're not supposed to be fraternizing with anyone outside of The Nexus. I've made that clear on multiple occasions."

"I'm sorry, master," he sarcastically replied.

Wade rolled his eyes. "Go back to the locker room."

"Later, Ran," John muttered and left the two men.

When John was out of sight and the two were out of anyone's earshot, Wade spoke, "Randy, I just really wanted to say thank you. I know that you're not doing this for me, but it really does mean so much to London that you're helping us out here. And I hope you know that I do appreciate that very much."

"Like I said the other day, if she's happy, I'm happy for her."

Wade nodded. "Well, I only want her to be happy."

"Good. As long as that remains your intention, then, I'm sure we won't have any problems. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a match to get ready for," he flatly spoke, before walking away.

Wade stayed put for a few moments before the lights went out around him momentarily before coming back on. He looked around himself and saw nothing and no one. He furrowed his brow in confusion before walking away.

* * *

London had a match scheduled against Layla El that night. She had already made her entrance to the ring, as did her opponent. She was waiting on the bell to ring, so that the match could being. As soon as it did, London locked up with Layla. Michelle McCool was outside of the ring, encouraging the other half of LayCool. London angrily kicked the British woman in her abdomen, knocking her back against the ropes and launching her back towards the newest Diva, who subsequently roughly clotheslined her.

Meanwhile, Wade had a hard time in the locker room keeping his eyes off of London. He couldn't control the way his eyes completely devoured the sight of her. He was crazy about her. There was no doubt about it.

"Wow. You really can't control yourself, can you?" John spoke, observing the Nexus's leader blatantly drooling over London. Truth be told, that pissed him off.

"Excuse me?" Wade asked, momentarily ripping his eyes away from the television to glare at Cena.

"You're obsessed with London. It's so obvious. You can't even keep your eyes off of her for a minute. You're ridiculous."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Wade questioned sternly.

"You're always staring at her. You watch every single match of hers. You're seriously obsessed," John accused him.

"No. You're terribly mistaken, Cena. I watch her because she's the enemy, you imbecile. You have to keep your friends close and your enemies closer," he replied, irritated with the unfaithful member of his faction. "Besides, don't you have anything better to do than to stand around and watch me?"

John shrugged. "Not really."

"Well, go find another way of occupying your time instead of just irritating the bloody hell out of me," Wade directed.

"But you said to keep my friends close and my enemies closer. With that logic, I should stay as close to you as I possibly can."

Wade rolled his eyes. "You're a real pain in my arse. Just go away."

John smirked, loving the fact that he had successfully irritated Wade. "Alright. But keep your jaw shut. I don't want to see you drooling over London anymore."

Wade ignored him and continued watching the match, just in time to see London deliver a Tombstone piledriver to Layla, before getting the pin. He smirked and got up to go congratulate her for winning her match.

* * *

The referee held London's arm up in victory. The WWE Universe was cheering for her. She was glad that she was able to defeat yet another Diva. Then, "We are One" began playing throughout the arena.

She rolled her eyes. Sure, she felt the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. But she had to pretend that wasn't going on right now.

"Congratulations, London. Another victory for you. This time you didn't even need Randy Orton to save you, either. Very impressive," he spoke into the microphone, as he made his way down the ramp towards the ring. LayCool stormed passed him, having just been defeated by the object of Wade's obsession. London continues glaring at him, silently. "Why do you look so angry? You've just won your match. You should be smiling and celebrating."

The Brit made his way into the ring, while London grabbed a microphone from a stagehand. "What do you want, Barrett?" she sneered.

"I just wanted to congratulate you," he spoke. "You're doing so well. You know, you may want to consider joining The Nexus."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry. Are you on drugs? You know, you could be suspended for that around here. I certainly wouldn't go around acting like a fool high on something. Wouldn't want to get caught."

"Well, you see, if you joined me, you would be able to see your good ole friend John Cena again."

"Yes, but I would also have to see your face. And Lord knows, I would rather not have to deal with that. And I especially detest even the suggestion that I spend any more time with you than I have to. You're an idiot for suggesting otherwise."

"London, do you remember what I did to your father? Because I could just as easily have something similar done to you," he threatened her.

She glared at him. "Oh? You think so?" With that, the lights went out. The familiar banging of The Undertaker's gong sounded before the lights came back on. "Well, I guess, my father doesn't think so," she shot back, feeling herself incredibly happy, knowing that her father was making his presence known. She really couldn't wait to see him again.

Wade looked slightly uneasy. Truthfully, as the leader of the Nexus, he was more than happy to kick the shit out of the Undertaker—again. But as the father of the woman he was in love with…he was terrified. "What in the bloody hell was that?"

"That was my father's way of saying hello to you. He'll be back, Wade. Very, very soon. And the wrath that you'll suffer at his hands will make you regret the day you were born," she shot back in reply, a smug smile on her face.

"Oh, give it a rest already, London. You're out of your mind if you think that I'm afraid of the Undertaker," he snapped.

She wanted to laugh out loud. She knew that inside, the last thing that Wade wanted to do was deal with her father. "Right. You didn't just look terrified," she quipped. "My father is going to make your life a living hell."

Wade let out a laugh. "Yes, I'm sure he will. Just like he was when I buried him alive. Right, London?"

"Keep telling yourself you're not afraid of him, Wade. Hopefully that'll help you sleep at night. He's going to come back here and kick your ass. You know, just like I've done to half of your dumbasses."

"Yes, well, we'll see about that."

"And as for your stupid idea of me joining your band of brainless, spineless, subpar jobbers, you can take my response as a hell no."

"You'll be eating your words soon enough."

"Yeah. I'll eat my words while you're eating my fist, Barrett." She stared him down for a few intense moments, before she dropped the microphone to the mat and left the ring, heading back up the ramp.

Wade thought she was hot, getting all tough with him in her ring gear that he prayed no one could tell exactly how into her he really was.

* * *

"Look at you. Fighting with your boyfriend; having to pretend that you're not completely in love with him. That must be so much fun for you," Randy teased London, as they got settled in their hotel room.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I have to pretend that I hate him. And he has to pretend that he hates me," she replied. "Not always the kind of fun I want to be able to have. I would just rather have a normal relationship."

"I have a feeling that this is not going to end well."

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Your father sees everything, London. I guarantee that he knows exactly what's going on with Wade."

"I don't know. I really don't think he does. He would have said something to me, if he knew," she disagreed.

"I don't know about that. We both know your father prefers to be dramatic about things," Randy pointed out.

"Well, I really hope that he doesn't know. I can't deal with that yet. It's gonna be hard enough for me to explain why I'm in love with the guy who caused him to be buried alive. I'd rather at least have the opportunity to be the one to break the news to him."

"If he doesn't know, I'm sure it'd go over better, if you were the one telling him. But I have a feeling he already knows all about it," Randy insisted.

"I'm so happy that he's coming back. But I'm still afraid of how he's going to react to the whole Wade and me thing."

"And what if he tells you to end it?"

"Randy, I can't do that. I'm in love with Wade. I know that what he did to my father was wrong, but that still doesn't change how in love with him I really am. I seriously love him so much. I couldn't end this."

"I understand. But you have to prepare yourself for shit to go down. Your father is gonna be really pissed off. I mean, look at it from his point of view. He got his ass unfairly kicked by the Nexus when they interfered in his match with his brother, which is a whole other can of worms. He got buried alive, as a result. And when he comes back from that, he gets to find out that his daughter, having broken his rule about staying out of the WWE, has not only been wrestling against his wishes, but she's in love with the leader of the group that put him out of action for a couple of months. That'd piss me off, if I was him."

London nodded. "I know. And he has every right to be mad at me. I wouldn't blame him for blowing up at me and causing a whole mess over it. But I hope that he realizes I'm really in love. Like…Wade may be an asshole to everyone. But when we're alone together, he's a completely different person. He's so sweet. And he's affectionate. He makes me feel like I'm the only thing on this Earth that truly matters to him. He treats me like I'm a queen. He's incredible. I've never felt as loved as I do when I'm with him. Randy, he's an asshole to the rest of the world, but to him, it's like I'm the best thing on Earth," she gushed, a smile playing on her lips. "And to me, he is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Wow. You're really in love with this guy, aren't you?" Randy rhetorically asked, observing the genuine happiness on her face.

"Do you honestly think that I would risk everything I have for him, if I wasn't?" she rhetorically asked.

"Good point. I just…I mean, I know that I spoke to the both of you about this the other day, but I guess I just thought that it wasn't as serious as it really is. But listening to you go on about how you feel about him…I guess…this is the real thing, huh?"

London nodded. "I haven't exactly gone around and dated a whole bunch of guys in my life, but I know that this is it. I feel it in my heart. This is special. This is worth me fighting for, Randy. And if my father has a problem with it, and if he won't accept us being together…well…then, that's his problem. It isn't mine. I hate to say that because I love him so much, but I would have to pick Wade," she told him, honestly.

Randy raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That's pretty serious. Does Wade know you're this serious about him?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I made that point clear to him already. He told me that if it became a huge issue, he would end it and walk away because he doesn't want to cause problems in my family. He doesn't want to be the reason that I'm fighting with my father and upset. But I told him that I want to be with him. Honestly, that's what matters most to me. He could be the man that I spend the rest of my life with. Hell, he's the man I want to be with forever. I won't give that up. My father will just have to learn to accept it."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I guess I'll have to find someone else to walk me down the aisle," she breathed.

"Wow. That's pretty serious, Lon."

She nodded. "I know."

"Wade came up to me tonight and thanked me for keeping your secret and helping you guys get some more time together," Randy told her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I told him I was only doing it for you…because your happiness is what really matters to me," he explained. "I don't like him. Honestly. I hope you know that. I really don't like him. But if he takes care of you, I'm willing to overlook that."

"Are you trying to be my big, tough protector and make sure that you intimidate him?" she asked with a laugh.

"Of course. That's my job…scare the shit out of him so that he doesn't fuck up and hurt you," he explained. "If I'm the only one who knows, then, I have to make sure I threaten the shit out of him. He needs to know he can't hurt you."

London smiled. "Well, I appreciate it, Randy."

"It's my pleasure. I love being a bad as and intimidating people."

"Of course you do."

"Listen, aside from the joy I get being able to intimidate Mr. Bad Ass Nexus Leader Wade Barrett behind closed doors, I want him to know that he cannot fuck with you. Because I will fucking kill him. Seriously, I will make sure that I destroy his life, in every possible way. You're very important to me, Lon. And if he hurts you, he will spend the rest of his life drinking his meals through a straw," Randy explained.

"Aw, thank you, Ran. That means a lot to me coming from you." She hugged him.

"Of course. Someone has to look out for you. May as well be a psychopath," he said with a laugh. She laughed, happy that even if shit went down, she would still have one friend backing her up.


	27. Chapter 27

Out of Control

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Same old business. I only own London. None of this is true.

* * *

**A/N: Well, we're getting to the really good stuff now. I hope everyone is still enjoying this, and I definitely hope everyone enjoys what's about to come in the next few chapters. I love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

February 21, 2011. The highly anticipated day had finally arrived. And London was shitting a brick. She was so excited to finally see her father after three months, yet terrified that he was going to flip a shit. There was a lot going on in her head.

"Are you alright, Lon?" Wade asked. He was in her hotel room, while Randy was working out at the gym. The two were sitting up on her bed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just really nervous about what's going to happen tonight, you know?" she replied

"Of course. I'm going absolutely mad here. Your father is coming back to kick the shit out of me for what I did to him. And, then, on top of that, he's going to find out that I'm in love with his daughter and to just make it even more terrifying for me, I've also been seeing her and dating her and sleeping with her. He's going to fucking kill me," Wade told her.

"Oh relax. He won't do anything to you," she brushed it off. "He's going to be too distracted flipping a shit on me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Doubtful, love. He's going to slaughter me and bury my body somewhere that no one will ever find it," Wade assured her. "And he's The Undertaker, he can actually do that."

"It's definitely possible. I'm not saying it definitely won't happen. He may very well murder you in front of everyone. But he's going to raise a hell like you've never seen before with me. I know that for a fact."

Wade wrapped his arms around her. "No matter what happens, just know that I love you more than anything, alright?"

"I know. And you know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course, baby." London climbed on top of him, straddling him. Wade smiled at her taking in just how beautiful she really was. He considered himself to be a very lucky man for claiming her as his own. He never wanted that to change. "London, a lot of shit is probably going to go down tonight. A lot. It may not be very pretty. Regardless of everything that happens, just remember that I love you, and I promise you that no matter what, I always will. Okay?"

She nodded, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. His grasp on her waist tightened. She pushed him back on the bed, his head hitting the pillows, and she hovered over his body. London ran her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it to the floor. She began placing kisses all over his chest and trailed her way down his abdomen. When she finally reached the waistband of his jeans, she began unbuckling his belt and opening the front of his pants. She pulled them off of him and dropped them to the floor, before climbing back on top of him, as Wade sat up. He turned them around so the boxer brief clad Superstar was on top of her. He leaned in giving her lips a loving kiss. He quickly shed her of her sweatpants and t-shirt, before pulling his own boxer briefs off and reclaiming his spot on top of her. As the two engaged in a heated makeout session, he grasped her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Sweetheart, I love you so much," he sincerely spoke, before he entered her. She moaned as he filled her up.

"I love you, Wade." He replaced his lips on hers, as he began thrusting inside of her. The two were a soundboard of moans, groans, and expletives.

"You have no idea how much I really do love you, London," Wade moaned, as he continued thrusting into her. The two were a sweaty mess of limbs, as he inched his way closer and closer to his release.

"I love you, Wade. And I love when you make love to me," she sighed.

"Me, too, sweetheart."

"Oh God, this is amazing," London groaned.

"I'm so close," he finally told her, before she lifted her head and pressed their lips together, muffling the particularly loud, long moans that he let out, as he reached his climax and released inside of her.

It took a few minutes for the both of them to catch their breath, but when they did, Wade planted another kiss on her lips. "You're so perfect, love."

"You're perfect."

He smiled. "Randy's probably gonna be back in a few minutes," he observed, glancing at the clock.

"Ugh. Guess we better get dressed."

* * *

Everyone was at the Save Mart Center, in Fresno, California, ready for another taping of Monday Night Raw. Tonight was the much anticipated return of the Undertaker. London didn't even know how to feel about it. There was just way too much going on. She was excited. She was terrified. She just wanted to get this over with, with as little drama as possible.

"Good luck, Lon," Randy said to her. "Seriously. And no matter what I'm gonna be in your corner. I promise."

The two were in their shared locker room, and she'd been losing her mind. "Thanks, Ran. I promise I'm not gonna get you in trouble no matter what. I'll pretend that you didn't know anything about us."  
He shrugged. "Eh. Not really necessary. I don't really give a shit if anyone's pissed off at me. What are any of them going to do to me that hasn't already been done? Who's going to hate me that never hated me before?" he rhetorically asked her.

London shrugged. "I have a terrible, terrible feeling about how tonight is going to play out," she groaned, pouting.

"Well, regardless, you have Wade, and you have me. And that's the absolute worst case. And that's not too terrible."

"Yeah. Ugh. I just hope we have a 'best case scenario' type of night."

"I hope so, too."

"Thanks. I'm sorry that you got dragged into this whole mess."

Randy laughed. "Maybe you don't exactly remember correctly, Lon, but I'm pretty sure that I involved myself in all of this," he pointed out. "I interrogated you to find out what was going on. If I was afraid of what that would lead to, I would have backed off. I got myself involved in this. And I'm perfectly happy with that."

"Well, that's true."

"Listen, it may be a really difficult night. And it may not go well at all. I really hope that that isn't the case, but it's very, very possible. Just know that regardless of what happens, London, I've got your back."

"Thanks, Randy. That means a lot to me, and I really appreciate it so much," she said, giving her good friend a genuine smile. "At least I have one friend that I know for a fact won't turn his back on me."

"I'm just afraid that the initial shock of it all may cause some problems. I want you to know that you're not alone. I'm still gonna be travelling with you and rooming with you, regardless of who is pissed off about it."

"Thanks. I'm probably going to lose a lot of friends tonight."

"I really hope you don't. I hope it all goes a lot better than we expect it to." Randy wasn't too confident that that would be the case, though. It worried him a lot.

"Me, too," London agreed with zero confidence.

* * *

London had a match against the current Diva's Champion, Eve Torres. She had no idea when to expect her father's arrival, but she had decided that she had to just try and focus on her match. She was in the gorilla position, waiting for her entrance music to begin. She had a rush of adrenaline and wanted to use that to her advantage. She was determined to have an amazing match and make her father proud.

When it was finally her time to get out there, London pushed all of the negative thoughts completely out of her mind. She had on a pair of black fishnet stockings under her red metallic shorts with black trim, which was paired with a matching sports-bra-like type with a long-sleeved, cropped fishnet top over it. Her long hair was down, and she wore her black knee-high wrestling boots. She enthusiastically made her way down the ramp amongst the cheers of the WWE Universe. It made her feel so good knowing that they back her up against someone like Eve, who had been doing this for longer than she had.

Once London was finally in the ring, and her entrance theatrics were finished, Eve came down the ramp, flashing her title around like she was hot shit. London just glared at her, ready to pummel her newly turned heel opponent.

The WWE Universe had jeered and booed the Diva's Champion, much to London's delight. When the bell finally rang, signaling the start of the match, London immediately went after her opponent. She grabbed Eve by her hair and kneed her in the face. The referee scolded her for breaking the rules and pulling her hair. But Eve was already knocked out on the mat, so she wasn't particularly bothered by it. London quickly went for an early pin, but Eve kicked out at the two count. London stood up and pulled the Diva's champ with her, as well. Eve kicked her in the stomach, temporarily catching the Undertaker's daughter off guard. Even Irish-Whipped her across the ring, but London caught her with a crossbody, taking her down to the mat. The crowd cheered loudly as London got up and climbed up on the top turnbuckle and walked across the top rope, to the center of it and jumped off, nailing a flawless elbow drop of her opponent. Her father had helped her with that, since he had been doing it for so long, and she wanted to make him proud of what she could do in the ring…seeing as he was probably watching.

London, again, went for the pin, but Eve kicked out. She pulled Eve up, who violently snapped her head up and slapped London across the face. All she really succeeded in doing was pissing off an already on-edge London. Eve Irish-Whipped London across the ring, and the Deadman's daughter countered with a running DDT. The crowd cheered for her. Eve quickly got up and launched her body at London. London landed hard on the mat. Eve got up and hopped onto the middle rope, showboating for the thousands of fans who booed her, in return. After all, the crowd loved Zack Ryder, and Eve's recent actions had hurt his feelings. Therefore, they were not at all happy with the Diva's Champion. They wanted to watch her get her ass kicked.

London sat up, in a much similar fashion to the way her father would. She stood up and waited for Eve to get down from the ropes. Eve jumped off of the turnbuckle a few moments later. She walked backwards to the center of the ring with a cocky attitude, before she turned to her opponent, who she expected to still be dazed. London immediately scooped Eve up and over her shoulder, running to the corner and dropped her, face-first, on the top turnbuckle, as she was planning on executing the Snake Eyes and Big Boot that her father had been known for. She ran towards the ropes, bouncing off of them for leverage, as she was launched toward her dazed opponent, and landed a big boot, while the crowd was ecstatic to see her channeling her father.

London, then, picked Eve up and held her in the perfect Tombstone Piledriver position, which she subsequently executed. London crossed the champion's arms over her chest and finally got the three-count that she had been waiting for, coming out of this match victorious.

Once the bell rang, signaling the end of the match, London got up. The referee held her arm up, as she was declared the winner of the match. Instead of being able to celebrate her win and enjoy the moment, where she should be proud of what she accomplished, "We are One" began playing, as the Nexus, including John Cena, marched down the ramp and made their way into the ring. She hardly looked intimidated by the men who shared the ring with her.

"London, look at you, the Bad Ass Diva. Nice job. You must be so proud of yourself right now," Wade patronized her.

She grabbed a microphone. "Oh Wade, you think you can come out here and intimidate me? I just destroyed the Diva's Champion. You're no champion, and you are certainly no match for me. But you're more than welcome to try," she challenged him.

"Oh. Look what we have here. An arrogant broad."

"Arrogant bitch may be more fitting for me," she corrected him.

"Well, if the shoe fits. I was hoping that you had reconsidered my proposition from last week," he told her, getting to business.

"No need. I don't need to be a part of a group of morons, John excluded from that overall reputation of the Nexus. I have my own business to take care of. Like making your life a living hell. Maybe you should run along now and go find someone else to pick on."

And with that, the lights went out.


	28. Chapter 28

Out of Control

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Only own London. This isn't true and never happened, but I swear to God, if it did, I would be glued to my television every week, more so than I am now. Just saying.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone's excited for this chapter. Shit's about to go down! I hope you all enjoy it! If you do, please don't hesitate to leave a review letting me know. Thanks for all of the reads and reviews and follows and favorites. They put a smile on my face! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

The sound of the Undertaker's gong rang out through the entire arena. The entire crowd cheered loudly. The lights came back on. In front of London, stood her father. Exactly three months after he was buried alive, the Deadman had returned. She immediately ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He reciprocated the gesture.

When they parted, London finally spoke, "I missed you so much, Dad!"

"Oh! Well, look at what we have here…a little family reunion between London and her daddy. How adorable," Wade quipped, mockingly.

"Shut the hell up," London spat.

"London," the Undertaker spoke," do you care to explain to me what's going on here?" His voice boomed.

"Dad, I know you said that I wasn't allowed to wrestle here, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I had to get revenge on these idiots for what happened to you," she quickly tried explaining to him.

"And if you stopped there, that would have been one thing."

"What are you talking about?" London asked, as a lump formed in her throat. She wanted to die right there. He knew.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he countered. "I know your secret. Do you care to explain yourself?"

John stared at London, looking confused as to what her father could possibly be talking about. Wade looked absolutely horrified, knowing that he was caught as well. Everyone else, in the ring and the WWE Universe, seemed puzzled by what was going on between the father and daughter. "I don't…I don't know what you're talking about."

The Undertaker looked furious. "You're lying to everyone." She looked guilty. Then, her father continued, "You came here against my wishes to avenge what was done to me. That's noble enough, though. I can accept that. But let's be honest with each other, you came out here acting like you hate the Nexus so much. But you don't, do you?" She could not believe that her father was actually calling her out on this in front of everyone.

"I hate the Nexus. I hate them so much for taking you away from me for the last three months," she insisted.

"Oh? But you don't really hate Wade Barrett, do you, London?" he revealed. "I know what's been going on. I know everything that has been going on. You're with him, now, aren't you?" John's face turned to a contortion of both shock and horror, as guilty was splayed all over London's face. Now, the rest of the world knew the big secret.

The entire WWE Universe looked just as shocked at the Undertaker's revelation about his daughter. "I…I….I don't know w-what you want me to say," London finally managed to get out, tripping over her words in the process.

"I want an explanation," her father demanded.

"I don't have one. It just happened," she relented.

The collective gasps were deafening to London. John's eyes burned into her, as he tried to grasp exactly what she had just admitted was going on.

"Is it true?" John asked, stepping up to his best friend.

Wade felt awful seeing this scene unfold. The sadness on her face killed him. He stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's true," he spoke, so that she didn't have to. London looked up at the man she loved and appreciated the fact that he was there with her for this. At least he was the one person in the ring who was pissed off at her.

"It wasn't supposed to come out like this," she told them.

"Are you kidding me?" John rhetorically asked. "I defended you. I've tried so hard to keep you safe, and you were with him the whole time?"

"It wasn't the whole time," she tried to defend herself.

"Oh yeah? How long?" he demanded.

"Well, it's been…almost two months," London admitted, looking down. He stared at her in complete disbelief.

"How could you embarrass me like this?" her father questioned her.

"It wasn't like that, daddy. I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did. I wasn't trying to do anything wrong. It just happened…I love him."

"Who else knows about this?" John questioned, his voice incredibly angry.

"No one," London lied.

"I do," Randy admitted, making his way down the ramp and coming into the ring. It had pained him to watch all of this go down, for the whole world to see.

"This has to be a sick joke," John muttered.

"Afraid not. In fact, I'm willing to admit, in front of all of you, including you, sir," he spoke, his eyes on the Undertaker, "that this is really happening."

"Excuse me?!" the Undertaker growled. "I don't remember addressing you at any point, while talking to my daughter."

"We've spent a lot of time together since you've been gone. And trust me, we've gotten to know each other very well," Wade admitted.

He turned to his daughter. "Are you proud of yourself? Spending all of this time with him? After what he did to me?" London shook her head slowly, in reply to his question, not finding herself able to speak. She didn't want to break down in front of the world. "So, you're willing to turn your back on your family for him? Fine, London. Have it your way, then."

With that, the lights went out. When they came back on, the Undertaker was nowhere to be found. She had known that this wasn't going to go well, but she never expected it to go this horribly wrong.

"You lied to me?" John immediately snapped at her.

"John, I'm so sorry. I was confused at first. Then…I knew you would be mad. I couldn't tell you."

"You're damn right I'm mad. And you…you were supposed to be on my side," he accused, turning to Randy.

"Listen, John, London is a big girl. If she wants to be with somebody, then, that's her decision," Randy defended her. "Things happen. She has to do what's best for herself."

"Yeah. Sure. Things happen. But two people who hate each other don't suddenly become lovers behind everyone's backs."

"We did," Wade spoke up.

"Oh shut the hell up!" he yelled at Wade. "How the hell could you go and do this?!" He turned and angrily left the ring, clearly very upset about what he just found out. The rest of the Nexus followed behind him. The look in London's eyes was one of complete devastation. She felt her world slowly collapsing around her, as her father had turned his back on her. And now John was following in his footsteps.

Wade felt terrible for starting this situation when he pursued London and ultimately caused her all of this pain. But he knew what he had to do now. He followed the rest of the Nexus out of the ring, leaving London and Randy behind.

Randy looked confused. He expected Wade to be there for her. Why the hell was he leaving, too? He pulled his friend into his arms and hugged her tightly. He helped her out of the ring and accompanied her up the ramp, so that she wouldn't have her breakdown, for all of the inquiring eyes to see.

As soon as they were out of sight, Randy pulled her aside. "Are you okay?"

"This was an even worse 'worst case scenario'. My father outed me…in front of the entire world. How could he do that?" The hurt laced in each word she spoke actually made Randy feel worse for her.

"Well, I guess that didn't go as planned, huh?" Wade's voice spoke, approaching the two. He stood in front of them.

"I'm sorry that it happened like that," she apologized. London stepped closer to him. He put his hand up, stopping her.

"London, the thing is…" He took a deep breath, maintaining his emotionless demeanor. "We can't do this anymore."

Randy and London both looked completely confused by his words. "E-excuse me?" she meekly spoke.

"This whole this with us. This whole thing…it can't go on anymore."

"Are you leaving me, Wade?"

"To be fair, I was never really yours to begin with. We snuck around and had a lot of sex, but that was really all it was," he spoke with a callous laugh.

"But we love each other…" London spoke in disbelief.

"Maybe you do…but I don't love you, London. I never did. Not for a minute. My plan was to get you where I wanted you. And I succeeded," he sneered.

She furrowed her brows. "No. You love me. I know you do. You promised me this morning that you would always love me, no matter what. Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice full of pain. "Wade, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I knew that I could destroy you, and I have."

"You don't mean this. You're lying. You're a liar."

"I was a liar. But I'm being honest with you now," he assured her, looking away.

Tears filled her brown eyes. "Look at me."

"Why bother?" he shot back at her.

"Just look at me," she demanded.

Wade finally looked at her. His once warm and loving eyes had turned cold. It killed her inside. "What?" he snapped.

"How could you do this?" London asked him, the tears finally falling out of her eyes and making their way down her cheeks.

Wade shrugged. "Because I could," he simply replied.

"Wade, just turn around and get the fuck out of here," Randy, seething, spoke through gritted teeth, as he took a step towards the Brit, ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. "I don't want to see you anywhere near London, or so help me God, I will fucking destroy you."

He sneered. "Good luck, London. Randy, as always, it has been an absolute pleasure." And with that, he turned and walked away.

London looked at Randy, before she collapsed in a flood of tears, as Randy caught her in his arms.

* * *

Wade ducked into the first empty room that he found and began breathing heavily. He couldn't believe that he so callously managed to break London's heart. He honestly didn't think he would be so good at it. But he knew that he needed to convince her that he didn't love her, never did, and wanted nothing to do with her. It would be the only way for her to fix her relationship with her father and with John.

Seeing how much she was hurting absolutely killed him. The pain in her eyes as he told her he didn't love her and never did completely destroyed him. He didn't think he would be able to stick with it, when he saw the hurt she was being put through, but he managed to stay strong and continue with what he had to do.

The truth was that Wade truly loved London more than life itself. In fact, he loved her so much and knew how much she loved her father that he knew the only way she could get that relationship fixed was if he bowed out and left her. The Undertaker would never forgive his daughter if she was still with Wade, and he had to see her with him. So, he knew that he needed to end it. And he needed to make her hate him, in order to get back in her father's good graces. It was what he knew would be best for her.

Wade didn't know how he was going to be able handle seeing her and being anywhere near her without breaking down and admitting the truth. But he knew he would have to hold it together and make it work.

Wade had told her earlier in their relationship that if he saw her suffering because of their relationship, he would have to end it. Wade saw her suffering, and he needed to do what he said that he would. As much as it killed him, Wade was keeping his word.

He just didn't know if he could handle not having London in his life anymore. But he would have to figure out how to make that work.


	29. Chapter 29

Out of Control

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: This didn't happen. London is all that I own. This is my intellectual property. So…I got that going for me, I guess…

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is a whole big dramatic production, huh? I hope everyone is still enjoying this. And I would appreciate any reviews. I know I've already got myself some faithful reviewers :) At least let me know if you're liking what's going on so far. I promise, it's only going to get better. I've got the next few chapters written up, and there's some crazy stuff coming up! Thanks for the support and reviews, reads, favorites, and follows. It means the world to me! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

"How could this happen?" London asked Randy, in disbelief. They were in her locker room. She had been a complete mess. She was still in her ring gear. Her constant stream of tears had caused her eyeliner to run all over the place, making her look like a raccoon. Her mascara ran down her cheeks, leaving black trails down her face. But she didn't particularly care about how she looked at the moment. Her heart had just been completely broken, and in her mind, she had just lost everything that mattered to her.

"I don't know, Lon. I really believed him, too," Randy responded, shaking his head. He was sitting on the couch, near the arm. She was curled up in a ball next to him with her head resting on his lap.

Their locker room door flew open. "How the fuck could you do this to me, London?!" John yelled, fuming, as he stormed over to the two.

"It wasn't about you," she muttered.

"John, relax. Obviously now isn't the time. London's upset."

"No! Fuck that! I don't care if she's upset! You owe me an explanation for stabbing me in the back!"

"I never stopped backing you up. My relationship with Wade had nothing to do with anything that happened out there," she told him.

"You're a fucking hypocrite and a liar. I can't believe that I busted my ass and risked my own career to defend someone as selfish as you are! You're like all of the other Divas…quick to drop to her knees at the first sign of attention," he cruelly spat.

London jumped up off of the couch and got in his face, angrily, upon hearing his comment. "I am nothing like that, John! I fell in love with him, you shit! But I'm sure you'll be more than happy to know that he just fucking dumped me! He told me that he never loved me and basically used me. So…now you can be happy!"

"That's what you deserve for what you did!" he yelled at her.

"That's enough, John!" Randy intervened, standing up in front of him, no longer willing to accept the nasty things that John had to say about her. "London is clearly very upset right now. Maybe instead of chewing her out because you're an asshole, you should be a friend to her instead of being a fucking prick!"

"Fuck her! I don't want to be her friend anymore. She's a backstabber and disloyal. I don't need someone like that to be my friend."

"John, it wasn't like that," she explained. "Please, I can't lose you, too. Please try to understand," she begged him.

"You should have thought about that before you went ahead and became Wade Barrett's whore," he sneered.

"John, I'm telling you, it was never like that."

"Oh yeah? You don't think it was ever like that? Well, if it was never like that, then, where is he, London?" he harshly questioned her. "If you were anything other than a worthless ring rat to him, then, he would be here taking care of you. So, where the hell is he, Miss I Love Him?" She slapped him across the face.

"Fuck you, John! I can't believe that I ever considered you a friend. You're the furthest thing from a friend that I could have."

"Time to get out, Cena," Randy instructed him.

"You're right, Randy. The last place I would ever want to be seen in is some slut's locker room," he shot, before storming out and slamming the door behind himself.

"Why the fuck is this happening?" she cried. "I get it. I hid our relationship. But does that mean that I deserve to lose everything, Randy? You're the only person that I have left on my side. Am I that awful of a person?"

He pulled her into a hug. "No. Not at all, London. You may have kept it quiet and hid it from everyone. But you definitely don't deserve all of this shit. And you sure as hell don't deserve to be called a whore by John, of all people. You're not a slut. You're not a whore. You really loved him. It would be different if you were just sleeping with him behind everyone's back just to get your rocks off. But you loved him. I know that you loved him. It makes all of the difference in the world," he reassured her.

"Now, Wade broke my heart. John doesn't want anything to do with me. And my father isn't speaking to me. I didn't want to fall in love with the arrogant bastard. But it happened. Am I just supposed to ignore that because everyone else is gonna have a problem with it? Really? Is that what I should've done?"

"No. You did what you needed to. It's not your fault that he decided to be a fucking douchebag."

"How can he say he never loved me, Randy? How can he just look me in the face and tell me that I never meant anything to him? Like I'm nothing to him. Even this morning, Wade told me that he loved me, and he promised me that he would always love me," she told him. All he could see in her eyes was hurt. "And here we are, not even twelve hours after the fact, he tells me that it was all a lie. And I believed him. I believed everything that he said to me. I believed that he loved me, Randy. How the fuck could I be so stupid?"

"I believed him, too, Lon. I believed every single word that came out of his mouth. He knew all of the right things to say. And I told him that if he ever hurt you, I was going to kill him. I'm going to make good on that promise, London. He's as good as dead, as far as I'm concerned. If this little game of his was all about hurting you, then, I can make it all about hurting him and see how he likes having it done to him. I can play games, too."

There was a knock on the locker room door. "Oh God. Let me get that," Randy spoke. He opened the door, as London sat back on the couch. "Uh…Lon…"

She looked up and saw her father standing there. "Dad…" He walked into the room, and Randy shut the door.

"How could you do this, London?" he questioned.

"Dad, I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean to fall in love with him. It just happened," she told him. "But you don't have to worry about it anymore. He wants nothing to do with me anymore. It's over."

"He buried me alive, London. He's the reason that I was gone for the last three months. You weren't supposed to even be here in the first place. I forbade it. And not only did you ignore that, but then, you went ahead and got yourself involved in a relationship with the person who was to blame for what happened to me."

"I know, and I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm losing everything that was important to me, dad. Wade doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. John definitely has no interest in ever being my friends again. Please, you can't turn your back on me, too. Please, don't leave me, too," she begged her father.

"London, I love you. No matter what happens, you're still my daughter. I'm just disappointed in the choices that you made while I was gone," he explained.

"I know. I know it was stupid to get involved with him at all. But you can't help who you love, right? It just happens."

"And I completely understand that. But if you had stayed out of the WWE like I had told you to, none of this would have ever happened."

"Yes. You're right. I should have listened to me. Trust me, I get it. My broken heart is a lot more painful and an even bigger punishment than you could ever imagine," she shot back. "Please, don't jump on the 'I Hate London' bandwagon with everyone else. I fell in love and got hurt so badly. And on top of that, I lost one of my best friends and disappointed you. Please, don't you go and leave me, too," London begged.

"I'm not leaving you, London. I'm not turning my back on you. Besides, I made a public spectacle out of something that I really shouldn't have," he admitted. "And I'm sorry for making that happen in front of everyone."

"I don't even care. Everyone was going to eventually find out anyway. Whatever," she shrugged it off.

The Undertaker pulled London into his arms and held her. She began crying again. "It's gonna be alright, sweetheart," he assured her. "And trust me, you don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of Wade."

"Yeah, well, Randy is on that," London told him.

"Oh?" He looked at Randy.

"When I found out, I told Wade that if he hurt her, I would kill him, and I plan on honoring my word," The Viper explained.

"Well, then, that makes two of us. No one hurts my daughter and lives to talk about it," he spoke, firmly. "Now, London, go clean up your face and take a shower. Just breathe and calm down, okay? I promise, Wade Barrett will be taken care of." The enraged look that the Undertaker's eyes held was enough to send anyone to hell. But this time, it wasn't just anyone that had him so infuriated. It was the fool who was stupid enough to break his daughter's heart. That was completely unacceptable to him.

Wade Barrett was as good as dead. No one messed up the Undertaker's daughter. No one.

* * *

"You're a fucking piece of shit!" John Cena yelled at the Nexus's leader.

He laughed. "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because you took London from me!"

"Why, John? You wanted to get yourself a piece of that, too?" he snarkily shot back with a smirk.

"She was my best fucking friend. She lied to me and ended that friendship for you, you son of a bitch!"

Wade rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Give it a rest already. I'm sure that you'll be brushing each other's hair and painting each other's nails again soon enough. No need to be so melodramatic about it, Cena."

"No. She backstabbed me. For you. Why? Why would you do that, Wade?" John demanded an explanation.

"That's none of your business, Cena. Maybe you have had a momentary lapse in brain functioning and have forgotten how this hierarchy works here. I'm the one at the top. You're below me. Way below me. I don't owe you any explanations for what I choose to do…or who I choose to do," the Brit sneered.

"You're gonna get yours. Trust me. When the Undertaker sees his daughter in the locker room crying her eyes out over you, you're fucked."

"What? London's not crying. She's just as emotionless as her father."

"Actually, when I went in there and ripped her apart for being your fucking whore, she was a complete mess. Her makeup was all over the place. And, as for the Undertaker, he's not at all emotionless. And especially not when it comes to London. He'll only be so happy to kill anyone that hurts her. Trust me, he loves her very much. That's his daughter you hurt. He'll do anything for her," John assured him.

"I highly doubt that he's going to do anything to me. He's too preoccupied with his daughter who betrayed him."

"Oh trust me, he's gonna come after your ass. It doesn't matter how mad he is at his daughter. He would kill anyone for her without thinking twice about it. And it looks like you're the one that hurt her. You're fucked, pal."

The only thing that actually bothered Wade in this entire exchange with John Cena was hearing how upset London was. He had hoped that she wouldn't be so upset. But they were in love with each other. He wasn't sure what he really expected would happen. But he knew that this was absolutely not what he wanted to hear. He wanted her to be pissed off at him. He wanted her to go after him and try to hurt him. He didn't want her to be the one that was hurting. He didn't want to cause her any pain ever. If anything, he wanted to be the one who fixed her if she was hurt. Wade just wanted to help make things easier for her and her father. He didn't want to break her heart. Hell, his heart was broken. He was just as in love with her. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy for either of them. Wade was starting to doubt that he did the right thing.


	30. Chapter 30

Out of Control

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I only own London. And the drama. Ugh I love the drama. I eat it up.

* * *

**A/N: Alright my loves! Shit it about to go down. That's right. After you read this, you'll know...the game has changed. Oh boy. I hope you don't all hate me for what goes on here. I'm definitely interested in reactions. So, please...don't hate me...I love you guys bunches! XoXoXo**

* * *

London had been a complete mess after the confrontation with her father and getting dumped by Wade. Her heart was broken after losing the man that she had loved. But Wade had stayed away from her for the last couple of days. He was afraid of seeing her because he wasn't sure how strong he would be able to stay, if he was around her. He didn't think he would be able to hold it together and stick to his decision, if he saw her cry or even had to be faced with the hurt that he knew was residing in her eyes.

Randy was running around the hotel room, gathering his bags and London's bags. He felt like he was the only adult in there. He considered her the child, seeing as he was the only one doing anything and had to beg her to function at all. She had become a complete mope, who would spend most of her time in bed.

"London, come on. You have to get up. We have to go. We're gonna end up being late, and we really can't be late tonight. We have a taping. You know this. Now, come on," Randy scolded her, as they had to make their way to the arena for the first episode of Monday Night Raw since the cat was let out of the bag about London and Wade.

"I don't wanna go. I'm too tired," she groaned, her eyes sleepy.

"And I understand that. You've been very tired lately. Probably because you spend your time crying, and your eyes are not used to that. But we have a job to do."

"Ugh. Fuck off, Orton. Seriously."

"Get up, London. I'm not playing games here. We have to go. Don't make me go get your father."

"Go fuck yourself."

"What are you, PMSing? Quite being so nasty to me, get your ass up, and let's get the hell out of here."

London sat up. "Fine. Let's just get this stupid shit over with."

"Thank you!"

She got up, having laid down fully dressed, after Randy had to have a lovely fifteen minute exchange with her about getting changed earlier, and she got her bag. "I really don't want to be there and have to see Wade. I can't look at him. If I see him, I'll end up falling apart all over again. It's too soon for me to be anywhere near him."

"I know, Lon, and I don't blame you either. But you're gonna have to go out there tonight and put your brave face on. Don't let him know that you even give a shit about what happened. Let him think that you couldn't care less."

"I just really don't have the patience for that right now."

"And I have the patience to spend half of my day arguing with you?" he rhetorically questioned. "Don't worry about him. It'll be alright. I'm gonna keep my eyes on you. I'll make sure that he stays away from you. I don't want to deal with you having a breakdown in the middle of a taping anyway," he pointed out.

"Thank you."

The pair left their hotel room and headed to the arena, with London trailing behind Randy, bitching about every single thing that she could possibly bitch about. Randy just kept on biting his tongue and planting a smile on his face.

* * *

Randy's earlier comment had been nagging at London's brain since they had left the hotel room. She couldn't seem to get his words out of her head. They were entirely innocent but that didn't help her to forget what he had said to her. And that was precisely why she found herself in her current predicament.

London was awkwardly standing outside of the Diva's locker room, afraid to knock on the door. She hadn't really spent too much time socializing with any of the Diva's since she had started working with the company. But now she needed some help that she believed she could only talk to one person about.

Seeing as London's father was the Undertaker, she had spent her entire life around wrestling. And as a child, she knew a lot of the wrestlers' children. When she was younger, she had been friendly with Natalya Neidhart. And while she hadn't really spoken to her childhood friend at all since her return, she had high hopes that the blonde haired Diva would be willing to overlook that and help her out.

"Hey London," Kelly Kelly greeted her, as she walked toward the door that London had been standing in front of.

"Hi…"

"Are you alright?" the blonde sweetly asked. I saw what happened last week…and heard about the other thing…"

She shrugged, uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. "I don't really know. My head is just a mess now. I actually wanted to talk to Natalya, but…I guess…I was just…I don't know…hesitating," she explained.

"Oh. Don't worry. I'll get her for you," Kelly offered with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Of course." Kelly opened the door and went inside. Moments later, the door opened, and Nattie walked over to her.

"Hey London. Kelly said that you were out here looking for me?"

"Hi. Yeah. Um…can we go…and uh…talk somewhere?" she asked, clearly not comfortable in her current situation.

Nattie looked confused. "Sure. Is everything okay?"

"I'm really not sure."

"Okay…" The two women made their way down one of the many hallways of the HSBC Arena in Buffalo, New York, where the evening's taping was being shot. Nattie opened a door to what she had hoped would be an empty locker room. And, luckily, it was.

The two went inside, closing the door behind them.

"Okay. I know that this is really weird because I don't really socialize with anyone here. But…you're the only woman that I really know here. And…I have a really big problem," London began, her hands trembling.

"Of course. What's going on, London? You look absolutely terrified."

"I am. I guess…I'll just tell you the whole story. I'm sure that you saw what happened on Raw last week. I mean…I'm sure everyone and their mothers saw it." Nattie nodded in agreement. "Well, obviously, I was involved with Wade Barrett. We had a thing or whatever. He ended it after we left the ring, last Monday…and he basically told me that he never loved me or anything. So…I've been kind of upset." Nattie gave her a look. "Okay. Really upset. A lot has been going on lately, I guess. So…I've been preoccupied for the past couple of weeks…you know…hiding things with the douchebag and, then, getting dumped by him, and waiting for my father to come home, and fighting with douchebag on-screen and everything. So…I just didn't notice something, I guess. Today, I was being a total bitch to Randy, and he asked me if I was PMSing. And then, I remembered…I'm…um…I'm late," she admitted, completely uncomfortable admitting her potential situation.

Nattie's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God. Okay. We can't freak out yet. It could be stress. How late are you?" she inquired.

"Um…about a month…"

"Oh shit. Okay. Have you taken a pregnancy test or anything?" she asked.

London shook her head. "I only realized this like an hour and a half ago."

"Okay. Well, first thing's first, you're gonna have to take one, so we know where we stand now. Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. We're gonna have to do this now because if…you might not be able to go through with the match. I'm going to the medical room. I'll get you a test, and we'll figure this out together. Don't freak out or anything yet. Just stay right here, and I'll be right back," Nattie instructed. "Everything will be okay, London."

"Thank you, Nattie."

"Of course. No need to thank me." With that, the blonde left the room, on a mission to help her old friend.

* * *

London sat there, her heart pounding, her nerves completely wrecked. She couldn't believe this was actually happening after everything that had gone down the week before. This was not what she needed.

London walked out of the bathroom, after having taken the test that Nattie got for her. She was having a meltdown inside of her head.

"What did it say?" Nattie asked, her expression one of nervousness.

"I don't know. I couldn't look," London admitted with a shrug.

"Do you want me to?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not."

Nattie walked into the bathroom and walked over to the counter. She was nervous for the brunette. She had just gone through some difficult stuff, and instead of getting a break, here she was taking a pregnancy test.

"What does it say?" London asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer to her own question.

"Uhh…London…I don't think you're gonna be able to compete tonight," Nattie replied, unsure of how she was going to take the news.

"What?!" she yelped, running over to look at the test with Nattie. Sure enough, in small, bold, black letters, it read 'PREGNANT'. "Oh my God." The tears immediately flooded her eyes and began falling down her cheeks. "I'm so fucked"

"No. No. No. It's gonna be alright. We're going to figure this out, London. Don't freak out. It'll be okay."

"I'm pregnant."

"It could be wrong. People get false positives all of the time," Nattie offered, trying to make her feel better.

"It's not wrong. I know it isn't. I have all of the symptoms. I know that I've been upset over all of this stuff with Wade, but I've been tired and nauseated and crabby and emotional. I haven't felt right for a while. It just never dawned on me that this could be what was doing it," London spoke, unsure of how she felt and what she was going to d.

"Alright. Well, we're gonna have to get your match for tonight cancelled. You can't wrestle if you're pregnant," Nattie pointed out.

"Yeah."

"Oh, sweetie." Nattie pulled London in for a hug, which London really appreciated. "Everything will be okay. It'll all work out. We'll figure this stuff out. I'm here for you."

"Thank you so much."

"Of course. We're wrestling kids, and now we're Divas. We have to stick together, you know? If you would like, I'll call Stephanie. She'll keep quiet about it. And she'll figure out something else for you, in the meantime," Nattie explained.

"Alright," London agreed.

* * *

As expected, London's match was cancelled that night. She knew that this would raise some red flags to everyone, but she couldn't worry about what everyone else was thinking right now. Nattie took her spot, and London appreciated her help.

"What's going on with you, Lon?" Randy questioned. She was back in the locker room that she was sharing with the Viper. "You've been such a bitch to me. You've been so lethargic…which is not like you. I can never get you to stay in one place. Now, I can't seem to get you out of one place. And now your match is cancelled?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just not feeling very well."

"Stephanie said that she was cancelling your match because your blood pressure was pretty low, and she didn't want to take any risks with all of the stress that you've been under lately," he told her, clearly not believing the excuse he was given.

London nodded. "Yup."

"Alright," he relented.

"Have you seen Wade?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"Oh…"

"He looks off, though. He doesn't look like himself. Something's up with him, Lon. Seriously. I can tell."

"Maybe he's on that long list of people who want to cut my head off. He's already broken my heart. Might as well."

"I'm thinking that the whole not loving you bullshit was just that…bullshit."

"No. He wasn't making that up. I could see it in his eyes. The guy that I had fallen in love with wasn't staring back at me."

"I'm really sorry, Lon."

She shrugged. "It is what it is. Can you do me a favor tonight?"

"Yeah. Of course. Anything you need."

"I know that Wade is going to pull his usual bullshit of calling me out. It's like he has nothing better to do with his life other than making mine a living hell. Can you just come out with me?" she asked. "I'm just not ready to deal with him on my own right now."

"Absolutely."

"Thanks."

Lo and behold, London was called out.

"London Callaway…we've certainly had quite a week, haven't we? I would really like for you to come out here and talk," Wade spoke from the center of the ring, his Nexus followers joining him in said ring.

London made her way out from the gorilla position with Randy baking her up. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Come on down…into the ring," he invited.

"No," she flatly refused his request. "Answer my question…what do you want from me? You've already made a big enough fool out of me. What more could you possibly want from me, you son of a bitch?"

"Come on. No funny business here. I promise. Besides, Stephanie McMahon has already declared you unable to compete tonight because you haven't been medically cleared. Cleared of what…I'm really not sure. But apparently you're not able to do very much in the ring now. What a surprise."

She took a few steps forward, heading towards the ring with Randy continuing to follow close behind her, afraid of what was to come of this confrontation. "Why are you bothering me, you crooked nose bastard?"

"Don't we have some unfinished business?" he spoke.

"As far as I'm concerned, you ended any business we had with each other last week. Whatever was going on is over. There's no reason for us to speak to each other. So, I just don't understand why you're bothering me now."

"Well, don't you want to face the WWE Universe and explain how you lied to them? You made such a huge deal about hating me and wanting to get rid of me…but yet your days off were spent telling me how much you loved me."

That was a low blow. "Yes. We all make mistakes. I'm a human. As I recall, you were the one telling Randy that at some point you wanted to marry me, so I wouldn't go around airing my dirty laundry, when you have plenty of your own that can get thrown back in your face. You were a mistake, Barrett. A stupid, stupid mistake. I lied to the WWE Universe because I thought I had a relationship with you outside of the ring. But on a work level, I knew that you were an awful person. And I guess…out of the ring…it didn't work out so well, either. Probably because you had issues when it came to…measuring up…down there. Now, I'm sorry, was there anything else you wanted to discuss?" she questioned.

Wade was caught completely off guard by her remark and didn't say a word, as he stared at her, unsure of how to comeback from that insult.

"That's exactly what I thought." And with that, London dropped her microphone and walked back up the ramp, headed backstage with Randy.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I threw quite a wrench in there! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Out of Control

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I still only own London. But I like her. The poor girl has a lot going on. I'm rooting for her.

* * *

**A/N: Things are getting pretty insane, I'd say. Now, London's knocked up. Wade ended things. Things are just a mess. Oh boy. Well, I guess we'll just keep up with the drama. Hope everyone enjoys. I really appreciate the reviews...keep 'em coming :) Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

London's trip home meant one major thing for her. Confirming her pregnancy. She had a doctor's appointment to find out exactly what was going on with her uterus…and probable baby. She was very confident that she was pregnant because all signs pointed to it. But some specifics from the doctor really couldn't hurt at this point. She just prayed, as she sat in the examination room, in her paper gown, that no one had seen her come into the office. The last thing that she needed was for this to get out.

"Miss Callaway, it's nice to see you again," Dr. Montanaro spoke, as she walked into the room, shutting the door behind herself.

"Hi," she meekly spoke.

"I see that you're here because you've had a positive pregnancy test."

"Yup."

"Alright. We're gonna have to take a look at your uterus and confirm the pregnancy. And if you are pregnant, we're going to take some blood from you and, then, go over some things in my office, okay?"

London nodded slowly, unable to speak, as she was completely riddled with nerves at the moment.

"Great." The doctor set the sonogram machine up, and once she got the pictures of London's uterus on the screen, the Deadman's daughter saw the verdict, as clear as day, in front of her. "Well, London, as I'm sure you can see here, it looks like you definitely are pregnant. And judging from what I see here, it looks like you're about seven or so weeks along. Can you see the embryo? It's only about a half inch right now."

London saw the small, blueberry sized embryo on the screen. She could have just passed out at that moment. How the hell was she going to be able to handle this on top of everything else? There was way too much that she was already dealing with, without having to add a pregnancy on top of it, too.

The doctor printed a picture of the sonogram for her records. "Would you like a copy of the picture, too?"

"Sure," she replied. The doctor printed a copy out and handed it to her. "Thank you." Her gynecologist gave her a smile.

"Alright. You can get dressed now, and then, you can meet me in my office down the hallway, and we'll talk. Okay?"

"Okay."

The doctor left her alone in the room. London just sat there for a few moments, staring at the picture in her hands, trying to grasp the fact that she was going to have a baby. She could not believe this was really happening to her. She had no idea how she was going to be able to tell Wade. He had already made it crystal clear how he felt about her. How was he going to take the news that she was having a baby…his baby? Ugh. And on top of that, how was her father going to react when she told him, too? There were way too many things stressing her out about this. And she couldn't even waste her time focusing on them. She needed to focus on her growing baby and making sure that she was doing right by her unborn child, instead of wondering what everyone was going to do or say when she told them. Her baby was all that mattered to her. And she knew that her child was the most important in all of this.

She finally got up and got dressed. She put the picture of her embryo into her bag, before leaving the examination room and heading to the doctor's office to figure out what was going to have to go in the next few weeks.

* * *

London sat in her living room, unsure of who she was supposed to call or what she was supposed to do. She had already spoken to Nattie and Stephanie, informing the both of them that she was indeed pregnant. Nattie deserved to know because she had been a real friend to London since this situation began, and Stephanie needed to be able to keep her out of the ring for the next few months. She knew that she was going to have to tell her father and Randy, as well. Telling Wade would also probably be a pretty good idea, too…though she wasn't very confident that he was going to act like anything other than a selfish prick.

She held her cell phone in her hand, wanting to just get all of her phone calls over with…but she was afraid of doing so. But…she figured…maybe she could wait on telling anyone else. Stephanie knew about it. London wasn't going to have to worry about being scheduled for anymore matches for a long time. At least that was one thing she wasn't going to have to stress over. And by the time everyone knew why she wasn't in the ring, at least the most important people would know what was going on. That was her biggest concern about the situation at work. She didn't want everyone to know and spill the beans before the three most important people knew about it. The most uncomfortable situation would be having to explain to her father why everyone else knew that his own daughter was having a baby, before he even knew. She'd kept enough from him at this point, and she knew that she better not tread on that path again.

London decided that the one person she had to tell immediately was none other than her unborn child's father…Wade. It was the right thing to do, even if he was an asshole. He deserved to know the truth about what was going on, no matter how much a douche bag he had unexpectedly turned out to be.

Her hands were shaking as she pulled his number up on her phone. She placed the call and brought the phone to her ear, as it began ringing. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest, she thought she might pass out or something.

"London Callaway. I had imagined that you would have lost my number by now. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he greeted.

"We need to talk," she simply said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that anymore. You're no longer the toy that I choose to play with. So, we no longer need to speak to each other outside of work."

"It's really important. I need to talk to you."

"Well, that's very good for you. But unfortunately, I have to go. Goodbye, London." With that, he disconnected the call. She was really pissed off and hurt. She wished that he would have at least listened to her. But he had to go and be an asshole. It wasn't like London really expected much more from him, after the way he dumped her.

She shook her head and dropped the phone on the coffee table. London willed her building tears away. Obviously, she was going to be on her own in this pregnancy and probably once the baby was born, as well. And that would be fine with her. She would handle it on her own. She stood up from the couch and made her way upstairs into her bedroom. She laid her tired body down on the bed, trying to block off the infinite thoughts that began running around in her mind. London was hurting. She was pregnant and alone. She was going to tell her father about the baby at some point. But she wasn't ready to do that quite yet. She was a disappointment enough without having to add being the mother of Wade Barrett's child to the list.

In fact, London didn't really feel like calling anyone. She just laid in bed, her hand resting on her lower abdomen. She was determined to take the best possible care of her baby as she could and do the right thing. She didn't want to do all of this without Wade. But unfortunately, she no longer had a choice in the matter.

* * *

London was woken up by a loud pounding on her front door and the doorbell ringing incessantly. She got up out of her bed and walked down to the front door. She opened it. There stood Randy.

"London. Thank God. You had me so worried. You weren't answering your phone. Stephanie told me that you were taking a couple of days off, and I had no idea what was going on with you. I just wanted to check on you."

"Come in," she invited. Randy made his way into her house. She shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, as she turned to face him.

"Let's go talk," she said, leading him to her living room. Her phone was blinking. She picked it up and noticed that she had 24 missed calls. She cleared all of her notifications and sat down on the couch. Randy sat next to her. He seemed really on edge. It wasn't something London was used to seeing from the Viper.

"What's going on with you?" he asked her.

"We have a pretty big situation here. I'm not going to be able to wrestle for a while," London began.

"Did you get hurt?! What happened?!"

"Well, as it turns out…I was at the doctor earlier today…"

"…and what the hell is going on?" he impatiently asked her.

"Um…okay…don't freak out, alright? And you seriously cannot tell a soul what I'm about to tell you."

"You know I keep your secrets. I won't tell anyone."

London took a deep breath. "Randy…I'm pregnant," she finally told him.

He stared at her, unmoving, as the revelation sunk in for him. It was a few more moments before he finally spoke. "P-pregnant?" he asked her in complete disbelief. "You're not wrestling because you're having a baby?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"And it's Wade's baby, I assume?"

"He's the only person I've been with in a very long time, so I really hope so," she joked, trying to break the tension.

"Holy fucking shit."

"Stephanie knows. And Nattie knows, too. And now you. That's it. I tried calling Wade when I came home from my appointment, but he brushed me off and hung up on me when I told him that we needed to talk."

"Fucking piece of shit, fuckhead. I'll fucking kill him," Randy muttered. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"I mean…it isn't really a question for me. I'm gonna have this baby. Obviously Wade isn't going to be a part of this, but that's fine. It's his loss. I'll do it on my own, if that's what I have to do," she explained.

"You have to tell your father."

"I know. I'm just really not ready to do that quite yet."

Randy nodded. "I can't believe this is really happening. If it helps, I've still got your back. Besides, I already have a daughter. I know what it's like having a baby. So, I'll be able to help you out as much as I can. And whatever I can't help you with, I'm sure that Sam would be happy to help you out with things."

London smiled. "Thank you, Randy. I really appreciate that. There's just so much going on in my head right now. I didn't expect this to happen at all. I…I just…I expected this to happen…at some point…but not at this point in my life. I planned on doing it the conventional way…you know? I wanted to be married and settled down and ready for it and all. But of course with my luck, I get knocked up after the love of my life up and leaves me because he's a fucking douchebag. I swear…I just never really thought that this would happen to me."

"Obviously you weren't using birth control when you were fucking Wade. So, it couldn't have been that much of surprise," Randy pointed out with a smirk.

She returned the smirk and smacked him on the arm with the back of her hand. "Thank you Captain Obvious. Point made. Honestly, I've never been so reckless…sexually, you know? I guess being with Wade just made me act like an idiot. I guess, I just really trusted him and believed that what we had was real."

"It happens. Listen, I know that it's unexpected and all, but this could be a really wonderful thing for you. You're gonna be such an awesome mother. You'll have to focus more on being a mom than on fucking the Divas up. But it'll be alright. I'm sure that you'll adjust just fine," he confidently told her.

"Thanks, Randy. It's just…it's a real surprise. And it's really scary for me. I'm now responsible for another life…like a whole human being. The doctor told me that everything looks normal so far. I asked if there could be any issues because I did just have a match last week, but she said that if any damage had been done, the pregnancy would have ended itself already. She said we just have to wait for the blood work to come back to confirm my hormone levels and that everything is good. But so far, everything looks alright."

"Well, that's good. And you have to remember to take your prenatal vitamins. I remember Sam had to try a few before finding one that didn't make her sicker. The gummy vitamins worked best for her…I know because I may or may not have tried one after she told me that they were delicious. And she also wasn't bitching about how much sicker she felt."

"Yup. I already picked them up…and took one for today. And I got the gummies. Stephanie told me about them."

"Good. You just have to focus on being healthy and safe. You can't spend too much time around Wade because you need to avoid stress as much as you can, especially right now. Just try to be calm and take care of yourself and your baby. You two are the most important people right now," he said.

London smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. This is going to be a very good thing for me. I'm gonna be a mom."

"Bad ass London is going to be a mother. Wow. That's going to take some use getting use to saying."

She laughed. "Yeah, I know."


	32. Chapter 32

Out of Control

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: London is mine. This story is mine. But sadly, that's it.

* * *

**A/N: Things are just gonna keep getting even more out of control lol I hope everyone's enjoying this. I appreciate the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites. The next chapters are definitely going to get really intense. So, I hope you all keep on reading. Reviews are very, very much appreciated. Love you guys bunches! XoXoXo**

* * *

Two and a half weeks had passed. London's doctor had confirmed to her that her pregnancy was looking good so far. She hadn't told anyone else about the news. Quite frankly, the only other people she would tell weren't exactly easy people to talk to. One was the douchebag father of the baby, one was her former best friend who wasn't speaking to her, and the third was her father who she wasn't completely on normal terms with…and who was the Undertaker, and let's be honest…telling him that his little girl was having the baby of a man that he hated wasn't exactly something that anyone would be happy to do. And after he hung up on her, she was completely avoiding Wade at all costs. She didn't know how to even tell him about the baby, at this point.

Tonight was her return to Monday Night Raw. She obviously wouldn't be wrestling, but she would continue to interact with the others and had planned on doing some commentary during the Nexus's leader's match against Randy Orton.

"Hey beautiful!" Nattie enthusiastically greeted her friend backstage.

"Hi Nattie," London reciprocated. The two women hugged.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Ugh. I feel like complete shit. I'm always tired and nauseous and emotional. It sucks. I have to pee constantly, but hey…that's what happens."

Nattie laughed. "That sounds pretty shitty. But I'm so excited for you, Lon. You look so great, too."

"Thanks. I'm excited, too."

"Have you spoken to Wade yet?"

"Not after he hung up on me the day I went to the doctor."

"That shit head," Nattie muttered, shaking her head. "He's really gonna hate himself when he realizes what he missed out on."

"I hope so. Honestly…I don't even know what to do, though. If he doesn't want to listen to me long enough to find out what's going on, then, he's just an asshole, and he's not even going to know that he's got…a major change coming his way."

"Absolutely."

"And you still haven't told your father?"

London shook her head. "No. I'm terrified of telling him, but I have spoken to him. He's still upset with me but stopped being a dick about it."

"Well, that's good. Hopefully, you can talk to him about this soon."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright. I'm gonna go get ready for my match tonight. If you need anything, seriously, let me know."

"Thanks, Nattie."

She smiled. "Of course." The two hugged before the blonde walked away. London turned and headed towards Randy's locker room. As she turned the corner, she walked right into someone. She stumbled back, but the person she had crashed into had grabbed her arm to keep her from losing her balance.

"I'm so sorry," she immediately apologized, before looking up and finding herself staring at none other than Wade Barrett. "Oh God."

"London, you know, you should be careful around here," he spoke. His voice sent chills throughout her body. It broke her heart to have to look at the man that she was in love with, knowing that he didn't love her. It killed her to see the father of the baby that she was carrying and not even be able to tell him what was going on.

"Sorry," she muttered before looking away from him.

"London," he called out after her. But she ignored him and just kept on walking to the locker room. She couldn't allow herself to cry in front of everyone…especially not Wade. And considering her hormonal situation, she knew that she couldn't control her emotions as well as she could have, had she not been pregnant.

She quickly walked into Randy's locker room. "Hey London," he greeted as she walked in, before watching her burst into tears. He quickly pulled her into his arms to comfort her. "What's wrong, Lon?"

"I can't handle this," she spoke through her tears.

"Can't handle what?"

"Seeing him."

"Ohhh," he responded, realizing why she was so upset. "It'll be okay, Lon. I'm here. I'm gonna take care of you."

She smiled, though she was still crying. "Thank you, Ran."

"It'll all be okay," he assured her. "Don't let Wade get you so upset."

"It's so hard."

"I know it is. He's a douchebag. You don't deserve that."

* * *

During the Monday Night Raw taping, London was sitting at the commentary table with Jerry "The King" Lawler, Michael Cole, and Josh Matthews. "London, we're happy to have you with us," Josh welcomed her.

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm so happy to be here."

"You've certainly have had quite an interesting couple of weeks," Jerry commented.

"I have. I definitely have," she agreed.

"Everyone's wondering what's going on. You were fighting with Wade, but you were in a relationship with him?" Josh questioned her.

London bit her lip. She knew that this was something she was going to have to face, but the emotion she felt was still raw, and it still hurt to have to deal with it. "Yeah. We fought a lot, and somehow…somewhere along the way, I guess…something just changed between us. It isn't something that I'm proud of. It was a huge mistake on my part."

"Are you just saying that now because he dumped you, London?" Cole shot at her with a cocky smirk.

She glared at him. "No, Cole. It was a mistake because he's a bad person and an embarrassment as a human being. I was being very stupid and naïve for getting myself involved with him. But I certainly do appreciate your two cents, Cole," London snapped back at him, giving him an obviously fake smile.

Wade was having a really hard time concentrating on the match he was currently supposed to be engaged in with The Viper. The woman that he was in love with was sitting right there, and he had to consciously keep his eyes off of her and force himself to focus on what was going on in front of him. He knew that he needed to focus on Randy Orton and getting the job done in the ring. The Legend Killer would be quick to take advantage of any lack of attention he paid to the Superstar. Wade needed to beat him. And that meant he needed to focus.

However, Randy was completely focused on his match with Wade. He wanted to severely injure the Englishman for having hurt his friend so deeply and for impregnating her without any semblance of humanity shown from him to even hear her out. Wade should have at least put in two seconds of effort to find out that he was going to be a father. And all of that was in addition to the fact that he was still Randy Orton, one of the most dangerous men in the ring.

"Randy seems particularly angry tonight," Cole commented.

"Yeah because he's in a match against a horse's ass. And let's remember, Randy may be the Viper, but he's a very close friend of mine. He doesn't appreciate anyone messing with his friends," London pointed out.

Jerry laughed. "London, I really like having you around here. Not only beautiful, but you're pretty funny, too."

"Thank you, Jerry."

"I'm happy to be here. I just feel for you and Josh. You guys have Cole here. No one wants to deal with him," she quipped.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. Did someone invite Vickie Guerrero out here?" she replied, raising an eyebrow at the color commentator.

"You have an attitude problem, London. Maybe that's why your relationship with Wade didn't work out," Cole snapped at her.

"No. My relationship with Wade didn't work out because he's an idiot. Just like you. It's a surprise that he doesn't have a closer relationship with you. No one likes either of you. But at least Wade can be seen by some as good looking. You look like a little rat," London replied with a saccharine sweet smile.

"Hey! I resent that comment."

"Oh no! You resent my comment?! However will I go on with my life? I hurt Michael Cole's feelings!" she pretended to show regret.

Jerry and Josh laughed at their guest's comments. "London, you need to come around here more often," Lawler told her.

"Aw, thank you. I would love to spend some more time here," she agreed.

* * *

After Randy had successfully gotten the three-count on Wade Barrett, The Nexus's leader left the ring and retreated up the ramp. London made her way up the steel steps to the ring and made her way between the ropes. She walked over to Randy. He pulled her into a sweaty hug, as the Undertaker's daughter had held his arm up. She had a smile on her face, though, her heart hurt from having to see Wade so close to her.

"Are you alright?" Randy asked, as soon as the two were backstage and out of sight of the cameras.

London shrugged. "I don't know," she honestly answered.

"Well, you looked really great out there."

She smiled. "Thank you, Ran."

They walked back towards his locker room. Wade stepped out. "Hey…um…Lon—". He was almost immediately silenced by Randy's fist flying across his face. The Brit stumbled back, mostly shocked, and Randy had a hell of a right hook.

"Come on, Lon. Don't even waste your time and energy even looking at him. He doesn't deserve it," he instructed, as they walked passed him. The pair went into his locker room. Randy shut the door. "He doesn't even deserve to be near you," the Viper seethed. She remained completely silent. "You really have to know that you don't deserve to be treated like shit, London. No one has the right to treat you like you're disposable and worthless. No one at all. I don't give a shit who the fuck it is. I don't care if it's your father or Wade or John. No one, London. You're way too good to be anyone's doormat. Don't let anyone ever treat you like you're anything less than wonderful and perfect. Okay?" The sincerity and anger in his voice made London believe every word that he spoke.

"Okay, Randy."

He gave her a smile. "I'm sorry I'm getting so crazy about it. I'm just so pissed off. You've become such a good friend of mine, and it just pisses me off that anyone would hurt you. You don't deserve it. Sure, you're a badass, but you're also an awesome person. I get along with you so well, and I'm sure you know that I'm not one for being buddy-buddy with anyone. But you're my friend because you're that great."

"It's alright, ya know? At least I have someone who's here for me during everything that's going on. You've been so great to me. Nattie and I have gotten a lot closer. My dad and I are working on fixing things between us, but since I came here, you've been my best friend. You've never turned your back on me or made me feel like I did something wrong…even when I lied to you…and everyone else. You stuck with me. It means so much to me. I'll be alright, though. I have to be, you know? I have a baby to take care of now. And I do have some good people in my life. You're gonna be such a badass uncle."

"Listen, Lon, it doesn't matter to me who turns their back on you. I'm gonna take care of you. You're my best friend. You're like my little sister at this point. I'm not gonna let you go through any of this alone. And my wife, Sam, she's also more than happy to help you. She knows a lot more about it than I do considering she's been pregnant, too."

"I really appreciate that. It means a lot to me. You've really been such an amazing friend to me. I love you, Randy. And I'm so lucky that I have you in my life. You're such a great person. You treat me like an equal and protect me like a big brother would. It means more to me than you'll ever know that you've been in my corner this whole time. You may be out of your mind sometimes, but you've been nothing but a perfect friend to me."

"Well, thank you, London."

The friend hugged. Things were definitely a mess, but she was happy to have an ear to listen to her and a shoulder to cry on…and a fist to punch Wade Barrett in the face. That didn't hurt too much either.

"I still wish that I had John on my side. Not that you're not good enough or anything. But I really do miss him, you know?"

"Yeah," Randy replied.

"But he won't speak to me ever again."

"That's not true. John will get over it soon enough, and he'll be back up your ass before you know it."

She smiled, trying not to cry. "He's so hurt because I lied to him."

"He's a pain in the ass. He's just being stubborn right now. Pay that bullshit no mind. Soon enough, he'll be with me, putting together a nursery in your house and helping me set everything up for the baby."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Besides, if he keeps on acting like an ass, I'm going to have to beat the living shit out of him. And you know damn well that I will do it."

She laughed. "Oh I know you will. By the way, thank you for punching Wade in the face before. It definitely felt good to see that."

"Oh, London, I promise you, the pleasure was all mine. Expect to see that happen as often as I can make it happen, if he keeps choosing to show his douchebag face around you. I warned him when he did this. But if he doesn't want to listen to me, he's gonna keep getting his ass beaten," Randy explained.

"Always the reasonable one, huh?"

He smiled. "Why, yes. I like to think so."


	33. Chapter 33

Out of Control

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I only own London, still. Wow. Clearly my life is not that interesting. Damn.

* * *

**A/N: I got a bunch of reads on the last chapter, so thank you for that. I also got 2 reviews...thank you Jenni and JoMode (as always 3). I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Things are about to get insane, so please...let me know what you're thinking, I'd love some feedback. As per the usual, I appreciate every review, read, follow, and favorite. You guys make me feel really good about posting on here. Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

"You're so grumpy," Randy scolded London, as the two were in the locker room.

"Yeah, well, it happens. Maybe you should work a little harder at trying to not piss me off," she snapped at him. She'd been exceptionally moody lately.

"You're lucky you've got a baby in there, or else I'd have to kick your ass."

She rolled her eyes. "You'd do no such thing, Mr. Viper Man."

"Other than like a complete bitch, how are you feeling?" he questioned her.

"Like shit. My back is starting to hurt. I'm really achy."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Pregnancy sucks," she told him. "You should really appreciate your wife for going through this."

"I do appreciate Sam. I don't know what I'd do without her. I'm assuming that you still haven't told your father."

"No, I haven't. Hey, if he was so mystical and magical and can see everything, how hasn't he figured it out yet?" London quipped. "He had no problem seeing my relationship with Wade and making that public knowledge."

Randy shrugged. "I don't know how that works. He's your father. I have no dealings with the whole 'I can see you' thing."

"Ugh. I have no patience for this bullshit tonight."

"You don't have patience for any bullshit on any night."

She nodded. "That's true," she agreed, sitting on the couch

"You alright?" Randy questioned.

"Just very achy. That's all."

"Are you gonna be okay being in my corner tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. I would never do anything that I didn't think I could do. I wouldn't ever want to hurt the baby."

"I can't believe you're ten weeks into this already."

London laughed. "Me neither. It's so surreal. But I'm excited, you know? You can already see the little bump."

"Wait…really? This early?"

"Yeah. I know what my body looks like…and I stare at it in the mirror for probably a combined total of an hour each day." London stood up and pulled her t-shirt up over her stomach. Sure enough, Randy saw the little baby bump. "It's really small, but it's there."

"That's amazing."

She smiled proudly. "I know. My baby's growing up so fast. I can be as much of a raging bitch as I want to be, and you can't do anything about it, Orton," she said proudly and stuck her tongue out at him.

"What would I do anyway?"

"I dunno."

He laughed and shook his head. "You have to change. The show's gonna start soon," he instructed her.

London pouted. "Ugh. Fine."

* * *

Randy Orton had a match against Wade Barrett again during the show. And London was slated to be in his corner for the match. She had to be picky about what she wore, to avoid any chance of anyone noticing the little growing bump. After annoying Randy about her outfit for a good hour or so, she had finally picked something out. She had on a pair of black Joseph Stretch-Leather leggings with a black Rick Owens one shoulder jersey top paired with her black Giuseppe Zanotti Alien Leather Ankle boots.

"Are you sure you're okay to come out here tonight?" Randy asked, as the pair stood in the gorilla position. He was still worrying about her, as he felt something was off about her and didn't want to risk anything happening to her.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. I'm pregnant. I've felt like shit for a while now. It's just part of the whole process."

"London, I'm a little worried, to be honest. Maybe just to be safe, you shouldn't come out tonight," Randy suggested.

"Randy, I'm fine. Really. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. You have to kick the shit out of the douchebag, and afterwards, if I'm still not feeling 100%, we'll go see the medics and have me checked out."

"Alright. Fair enough," he finally agreed.

As soon as Randy's music hit, the two friends made their way out, walking down the ramp. Randy tried to focus on the match before him, but he was having a hard time with it. If London said she was going to be okay, he had to trust her. There was just a nagging voice in his head that wouldn't let him let go of the slight fear that something was wrong. Even though he was the same way with his wife when she was pregnant, London was like his little sister. He wasn't going to stop worrying about her, either.

They finally made their way into the ring. London stood back, while Randy completed the in-ring part of his entrance, before he stood next to London, waiting for his opponent to make his entrance, as well.

Without fail, "We are One" began playing throughout the arena, a minute or so later. As the Nexus marched down the ramp, London felt herself get nauseated at the mere sight of Wade Barrett, but she had to hold it together. John would only glare at her every now and again, and considering the hormonal mess that she was, it took all of her strength to hold back any sign of tears. She hated that part of being pregnant.

"You alright?" Randy spoke into her ear. She nodded.

As the Nexus's leader made his way into the ring, London was even more on edge than before. He stepped right up to her, looking his former flame up and down. She had never felt smaller than she did at that moment.

"Fancy meeting you here, eh?" he spoke with a smirk.

London tried her hardest to show no signs of weakness. Wade could see the hurt flash through her eyes. It made him feel terrible.

"Kick his ass," she ordered Randy, before leaving the ring.

"I will," he muttered under his breath, not loud enough to hear, but he felt as if by saying it, he was making a pact with her.

The match finally began. The Nexus members eyed London, but they kept their distance from her. She didn't feel like dealing with them right now. In fact, London's head started pounding, seemingly out of nowhere, and she wasn't feeling very well. But she tried her best to be professional about it. She figured she would get through the match and go get some medical attention afterwards. She was probably fine, just stressed out and pregnant. London did her best to remain stoic and show no signs of weakness.

London continued cheering for Randy, encouraging him to beat Wade. She held it together, as she found herself wishing that the match would end already.

Randy had spent a good chunk of the match being dominated by Wade. As the match progressed, though, Randy gained the upper hand. As this happened, Mike McGillicutty began inching his way over to London. That was really not what she needed at that moment. She just wanted to be left alone. She couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that she felt off, and it made her very nervous.

Luckily, John grabbed had him by the arm and pulled him back over to the rest of the Nexus members. She would have thanked him, had they been on speaking terms. She continued cheering Randy on. He had begun showing complete domination in the match. She was thrilled to watch her ex-lover get nailed with a powerful scoop slam at the hands of her best friend. She would have been even more excited about it, had she not been feeling so shitty at the moment. All she wanted was for him to pin the bastard because she started feeling very cold but at the same time was sweating and was not feeling right at all. This couldn't be good.

London caught John's eye on the opposite side of the ring. He wasn't actually glaring at her like she expected him to. 'You okay?' he mouthed to her, as he gave her a strange look. She nodded, though she wasn't very confident in her response. It made her feel even more on edge to know that John was concerned with her…and they weren't even friends anymore. If John was being human, then, something had to be wrong.

John was still very pissed off with London. He was still mad at her for lying to him and betraying him. There was no denying that much. But he didn't want anyone going after her and potentially hurting her. Besides, she didn't look right to him. During the course of the match, his former best friend had gone completely pale and something was definitely off with her. London usually had plenty of energy, especially when it came to supporting her friends. Hell, he had believed that she would be the one heading over to the Nexus members and causing a fight to break out, outside of the ring. But now she seemed kind of lethargic and like she was half-assing it. She looked like she was desperate to act normal, though it was clear that things were not right. He knew that something was up with her, and truth be told, he was really concerned about her. He didn't know what the problem was, but John knew it didn't look good.

Randy noticed John looking at London. He turned to look at her for a moment and noticed that she had gone really pale and didn't look good. Wade was struggling to get up, as he had been beaten down by Randy's serious of stomps to his body, after having been at the receiving end of a hanging DDT. As he made his way over to the Viper, he quickly nailed a flawless RKO on the Englishman. He would have continued on with kicking his ass and hurting him, but he wanted the match to end already so he could check up on London and make sure that she was okay. More important than revenge was his best friend and her unborn baby.

London watched Randy pin Wade, praying that he wouldn't kick out, so it could just end already. She was feeling terrible. She felt woozy and like she would be sick any moment. London didn't want to make a scene and certainly didn't want to come off as weak. That would just make her a target. She wanted to just lay down, but London knew that the match should be ending soon. She just told herself that it would be a couple of minutes. She just had to hold out for a couple of more minutes, and she would get checked out.

But London had been overambitious with her expectations. She didn't even make the three-count before everything went black.

Randy didn't even have any idea that he had come out of this match victorious against Wade Barrett. All he saw was London fall to the mat. Instead of celebrating the win, he flew out of the ring to go get his pregnant friend and help her. Wade Barrett was no longer so much as a thought in his head. London's health and the health of his future niece or nephew was what really mattered to him. This was not good.

"London? London?" he frantically called her, shaking her. She was pale and clammy to the touch, which only made Randy's nerves tense up. He had a bad feeling about this and just wanted her to be okay.

Randy was very quickly joined by John, who had held his arms up in the 'X' signal, as to let the medics know that this was an emergency and not a joke. "What happened?" he asked, clearly worried about his ex-friend, his eyes switching between his former best friend and the route the medics should be taking to get over to them.

"I have no idea."

The medics finally ran over to the group. Randy didn't want to blow her big secret in front of everyone, but he thought that it was important for them to know that it wasn't just London that had to be checked on. He figured he would only let it slip, if they asked a specific enough question. "What happened to her?" they questioned.

"I really don't know. She got really pale and didn't look right. Then, she passed out," John explained.

"Has she been okay?"

Randy was afraid to response, not wanting to get into too much detail. "Well…she was feeling achy before…but I don't think that this is something you guys should take care of here. London needs to get to a hospital. Now." John gave him a strange look, knowing that Randy knew something that he didn't. Something that made him more concerned.

They quickly put London on a stretcher, as she came to and began freaking out. "Oh my God. What happened?" she asked and began crying.

"You passed out," one of the medics told her. "Don't worry. We're gonna get you checked out." They began pushing her away from the ring and up the ramp. Randy and John both stayed with her.

Wade had gained consciousness after being RKO'ed and noticed that no one was paying attention to the ring, which at first he didn't mind. If there was one thing Wade Barrett hated, it was losing. He looked over to where the attention seemed to be. He saw London being taken out on a stretcher. He was confused and worried about her and what was going on. Wade wanted nothing more than to find out what happened and make sure that the woman he loved was alright, but he knew that he couldn't show that kind of emotion and his true feelings. He had to remain cold and uncaring. At this moment, he was torn, and he was scared. Randy and John shouldn't have been with London at the moment. It should have been him. He wished it was him. Wade just wanted to know that she was okay.

As London was brought to the back towards the ambulances, Jon was completely clueless as to what was going on with her. He blamed himself. He hadn't been there for her. He hadn't been a friend to her for the last few weeks. He should know what was wrong. But he had no idea what was happening with her.

Randy was afraid, knowing that London was pregnant. He didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby. He would do anything to ensure that they would be okay. But the Viper was helpless and not happy about it one bit.

Stephanie McMahon met them by the ambulances. She looked worried, as well. "What the hell happened to her?" she frantically asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't feeling too great, and I remember wanting the match to end, but then, everything just went black," London explained, tears still running out of her eyes and down the sides of her face.

"She was so pale," John commented.

"Guys. Guys. Please, be extra careful with her," Stephanie directed, trying to be discreet about the situation at hand.

"I have to go with her," Randy said, his voice making it clear that he had no intention of doing anything but staying with his best friend.

"Randy, you go. John, you need to stay here," Stephanie decided.

The medics put London in the ambulance. Randy got in with her. The doors closed, and London was finally on her way to the hospital.


	34. Chapter 34

Out of Control

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I only own London and the content of this story. Other than that, I wish I owned some of the guys…but I don't. Sad panda right here.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! As usual, I have the wonderful JoMode reviewing. I also am very appreciative to Jenni, Sonib89, and a guest with no name sending some love my way. You guys are really so awesome, and I appreciate it very much. You all make me feel so excited. Hence why I couldn't wait another day to update. Besides, everyone wants to know what's going on anyway...it wouldn't be fair to make everyone wait...so, here we go...**

* * *

"What happened to London?" Wade demanded an answer from John, as soon as he had made his way back into the locker room after having seen London off in the ambulance.

John glared at him with nothing but disdain. Like he really wanted to deal with Wade fucking Barrett right now. "She passed out when Randy pinned you. Why the fuck are you asking me? Do you still want to see her behind my back?" he snapped.

"I'll let that comment of yours go because you're obviously concerned. Is she going to the hospital?" he asked.

"Yeah. Randy's going with her."

"Was she awake?"

"Yes. And if you care so much, then, you can go to the hospital and see her for yourself," John sneered.

"Why do you care about what happened to her? I thought that you were done with her and dumped her ass," Heath commented, confused as to why Wade was showing such an interest in London's condition.

"She's just a co-worker. I just want to make sure that nothing terrible has happened to her. I'm not a complete monster," he defended himself, though he didn't even believe what he said. Nor did anyone else in the room.

In actuality, Wade was really concerned and extremely worried about what was going on with London. He still had no idea what had happened to the woman that he loved very much. He hoped that she was going to be alright. He was just unsure of how he would be able to find out what was going on without giving himself away. And in order to figure that out, he was going to have to do some plotting on his own.

* * *

Randy was already in the waiting room for a good half an hour, waiting for word on what was going on with his best friend. Seeing as he had arrived only in his wrestling trunks and boots, one of the nurses had given him a pair of scrubs to wear, while he waited for the verdict on what was going on with her. He was the only one in the waiting room, and he was driving himself crazy worrying about what could be happening to her. He hoped that she was just mentally exhausted and overwhelmed from everything that had been going on and was going to be okay. He knew that she had been feeling a little off before they had gone out to the ring for his match. He was beating himself up for not insisting that she stay back. Randy was most worried that something could have happened to the baby. It was a terrifying thought, even to the Viper.

The hospital lights flickered for a moment. Randy knew what that probably meant, but at the same time, he really didn't want to face London's father right now. He was too busy blaming himself for what had happened to her. The last thing that he needed was for the Undertaker to confirm that for him.

As expected, moments later, the Undertaker made his way into the waiting room. He immediately walked over to Randy. "Stephanie called me to tell me that my daughter passed out while she was ringside during your match. What the hell happened to London?" he questioned. This scared Randy. Not because the Undertaker was with him, but because he could see fear in London's father's eyes.

"I don't know. She wasn't feeling too well before she came out for my match. I told her to stay back and go see the medics, but she insisted on coming out. And during the match, she just got really pale and passed out," Randy explained, feeling the sweat forming on his forehead. Truth be told, he could understand where he was coming from. If anything had happened to his daughter, Randy knew he would be the same way.

"Has she been sick lately or anything?" he questioned.

Randy didn't want to lie, but he knew it wasn't his place to tell the Deadman that his daughter was pregnant. "I mean…I don't think so. She's been taking care of herself. She's like a sister to me. I watch out for her."

The doctor walked into the waiting room. "I assume you're both here for London Callaway?" he asked.

"Yes," they replied, in unison.

"Alright. Are either one of you family?"

"I'm her father," the Undertaker replied. "She's my daughter. But…he's like a brother to her. He's London's best friend."

"Alright, well…Ms. Callaway's blood pressure dropped pretty low tonight. There's obviously a lot of stress on her body lately with her condition," he started. "The good news is that she's going to be alright. She's just got to get some rest and relax for the next couple of days. There is some bad news, though," he said. Randy felt dread take him over. He knew what was coming. He felt a lump form in his throat and felt his blood run cold. The Undertaker looked concerned and was even more so, judging from the look of Randy's face. There was something he didn't know. The doctor took a breath before continuing to speak, "The reason that Ms. Callaway's blood pressure dropped because she, unfortunately, has lost the baby."

Both faces dropped. "E-excuse me? Her b-baby?" the Undertaker questioned, in complete disbelief.

"Oh…" was all Randy could manage to muster as he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach by a force at least one hundred times as hard as anyone who had ever actually punched him in the stomach.

"Did you know?" the Deadman questioned his daughter's best friend, his eyes nearly burning a hole in him.

Randy nodded. "Yeah," he admitted. "Do you know why it happened?" Randy questioned the doctor.

He shook his head. "There wasn't any obvious reasons when I checked her out. Sometimes these things just happen. It's very common. About a quarter of all pregnancies end in a miscarriage. And there's no real way for us to figure out exactly what did it. As I explained to her, if there's even the smallest abnormality, the body has ways of knowing that the pregnancy cannot be carried out any longer and terminates it. But London is awake. She's very upset right now, understandably so. But you two are more than welcome to visit her. Just one at a time please," he explained. "She's down the hall in room 433."

"Alright. Thank you," the Undertaker spoke, still in shock. The doctor nodded and walked away from the pair.

"Why…? How…? London never told me…"

"I know. She was planning on telling you eventually. She was just afraid of doing it. She didn't know how you would react."

"She wouldn't have had a choice, if this didn't…" He paused. "I need a minute. You can go see her first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Please, my little girl doesn't need to be alone right now. And I need to breathe for a couple of minutes and try to understand what's going on."

"Thanks."

The Undertaker sat down, still in complete shock, upon learning that his daughter had been pregnant.

Randy quickly made his way down the hallway to London's room. He found it and gave a soft knock on the closed door, before opening it. He felt so awful for her, as he saw her sitting in her hospital bed, connected to a couple of machines, crying hysterically.

Randy shut the door quietly and slowly walked over to her beside. "London…I'm so, so sorry," he spoke, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her into his arms. She continued crying into his chest.

They remained that way for a few minutes, before she finally pulled back. "Randy…I don't…I don't understand. How could this happen?" she cried. "I tried to do everything right. I wasn't screwing around. I was doing the right thing. I was trying to take care of my baby. I didn't want this to happen. I was trying to do what I was supposed to."

"I know, sweetheart, but sometimes things just happen."

"It isn't fair. I was happy about having a baby. I was happy to become a mom. I wasn't upset about it at all. I was going to be okay."

"I know. And I was so happy for you, too."

"It isn't fair."

"No, London. It isn't fair," he agreed with her. She continued crying to her best friend, and he did the best he could to comfort her.

There was a knock on the door a couple of minutes later.

"Oh, Lon, that's gotta be your father."

"What? Does he know?"

Randy nodded.

"Oh my God."

"He wants to see you. I'll be back. I'm not leaving or anything tonight, okay? I'm here for you, Lon. I should call Sam anyway. She was watching. She called me and was worried about you," he told her.

She nodded. "Thanks, Randy."

He got up and opened the door. The Undertaker stood there, looking unlike he had ever seen him before. He was solemn. He looked concerned. For the first time, the Deadman seemed more like a human than ever before. "Hey. I'll go into the waiting room," he finally spoke, before leaving the father and daughter alone.

He stepped into the room and closed the door. "Hi London," he spoke, making his way over to her.

"Hey…" The tears slowly continues making their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks. He sat in the chair next to the bed and scooted closer to the side of the bed.

"London, sweetheart, I'm so sorry…so sorry, sweetheart," he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"No. It's fine. It doesn't matter right now. How are you?"

"Awful. I just can't believe that this is happening."

"I know. I'm sorry that you have to deal with this. I can't imagine what you're feeling…and what you're going through right now."

She continued crying. Her father got up and sat on the edge of the bed and held his daughter while she cried.

"Was Wade the father?" She nodded. "Does he know?" She shook her head.

"I tried to tell him, but he refused to speak to me and hung up on me."

"What?!"

"It doesn't matter, dad. I wasn't even worried about him. I was ready to do this. I was ready to be a mom on my own…without him. And I was happy."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

The Undertaker had let Randy back into the room after spending a few minutes with London. He had his own things to take care of at the moment. He drove back to the hotel, where all of the wrestlers were staying that evening. He made his way to the front desk, ready to raise hell and get the information he needed.

"Hey…" John Cena spoke, walking over to the Undertaker. "Have you been to the hospital?" he asked.

He nodded. "Where is Wade?" he asked, relieved that this process was going to be a lot quicker with John's help.

"In the room. Is she alright?"

"Which room?"

"724."

With that, the Undertaker walked away with only one intention.

Wade was still really concerned about London. He knew that he had to act like he didn't care in front of everyone else, but he was going crazy worrying about the woman he was still very much in love with. He had tried to speak to her a couple of times, but it had never ended well. He knew that it was his own fault, though. Once she simply walked away from him, and the other time, he may have gotten punched in the face by her current bodyguard, Randy Orton. He wanted to see how she was doing and make sure that she was okay. He felt awful for having hung up on her when she called him a few weeks before and wanted to at least try to make up for that. He didn't want to be that much of a dick to her. It weighed on heavily on his shoulders that he had hurt her. He regretted it. Wade knew that he should have just stayed with her. He hated himself for doing what he had done. He had been fine with being alone for so long, until that hell-raiser walked into his life. Now, he needed her. And it was his fault that he didn't have her anymore.

A pounding on the hotel room door distracted him from the thoughts that were running through his head. He got up off of the bed and walked over to the door. Immediately upon opening it, there was a strong hand wrapped itself around his throat, roughly pushing him back into the room. He wasn't at all surprised to find that it was the Undertaker on the other side of that hand. The Deadman shut the door.

Truth be told, Wade had been waiting for the Undertaker to kick his ass. He knew that it was inevitable. Once the Deadman and London were on good terms again, he knew that her father was going to be more than happy to fuck up the man that broke her heart.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wade demanded, as the Undertaker flung him into one of the walls.

"Shut the hell up. Don't you dare speak to me." He stood in front of the Englishman, his eyes burning into him. Wade was definitely intimidated because he didn't have the badass wrestler face on. He had the protective father face on. But Wade couldn't let him know that he was definitely intimidated.

"What is your problem?"

The Undertaker got in his face. "My daughter is in the hospital because of you. You acted like you loved her, but when she needed to be taken care of, you were nowhere to be found, you little shit," he growled.

"What happened to her?" he questioned.

"Oh? Now you want to pretend that you care about her all of a sudden? Now, you're gonna pretend that you didn't treat her like a disposable piece of garbage? You wanna pretend that my daughter hasn't been a miserable wreck because of you, you son of a bitch? You're a pathetic waste," he seethed.

"Well, I guess, maybe you should have raised your daughter to have much tougher skin, then," the Brit quipped. Sometimes he didn't realize exactly what he was saying until after he said it. And then, regretted it.

Fire flashed in the Undertaker's eyes. "You were never good enough for my daughter. But she doesn't deserve what she's going through right now," he spoke, controlling himself the best that he possibly could.

"Oh yeah? And what is she dealing with now, Deadman?"

"Like you even care. You never loved my daughter, you overgrown shit."

"Why is she in the hospital?"

"If you gave a shit, you wouldn't have hung up on her when she called you. If you actually cared, you would be with her right now. But you're nothing but a selfish, worthless bastard. And you deserve to spend the rest of your life suffering for what you've put my daughter through." The Undertaker stared the shorter man down.

"Your daughter and I had a relationship that had absolutely nothing to do with you. She was afraid of you finding out about us. We wouldn't have worked out because of you. You need to get off of my arse about London, now."

"You think she deserves to be hurt? You think she deserves to be upset? You think she deserves to be in a hospital bed with a broken heart?" he roared. Wade was pinned against the wall. He was pretty sure that he was about to be murdered.

"Did those words come out of my mouth? Or did you just put them there?" he shot back.

"I'm glad my daughter's rid of you. You're a pathetic fuck. She deserves so much more than a loser like you."

"Yeah? And how does daddy's little girl feel about that?"

The Undertaker grabbed him by the neck and slammed him back against the wall. "Watch your back. You have no idea what kind of hell is coming your way."

With that, he left the room and headed back to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, please don't hate me for doing this. I know it sucks. Ugh it was hard enough to write it. I know what the poor girl is going through, as I went through the same thing almost a year and a half ago, and it still sucks. But I promise, everything happens for a reason. I love you guys! XoXoXo**


	35. Chapter 35

Out of Control

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I still only own London. And this whole story. So…yay.

* * *

**A/N: I appreciate the the reviews :) You guys are awesome. I hope you're enjoying this story. Let me know what you think of the new chapter, and I love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

London had been in the hospital for a day already. She was completely heartbroken. The pain that Wade had put her through was nothing compared to what she was going through now. Right now, she truly hated him. Despised him, even. And if he thought that she was a thorn in his side before, he hadn't seen anything yet. If he thought that she was violent and angry because of what he did to her father, Wade had better prepare himself for a whole new level of hell set to be delivered in his direction. London had a difficult time showing emotion, as she had never really been one for public displays of emotion. However, having spent quite some time unknowingly knocked up, then, finding out and dealing with taking care of the pregnancy…London was a complete hormonal mess. It explained why she had been so much more emotional than usual.

And she was still very emotional. But she would be showing her emotion in the best way that she knew how…by making someone…particularly one British bastard…pay for what he had done to her. Hurting him would be cathartic at this point. She had no longer felt that she had a choice. She had lost the most important thing to her. And there was nothing that could really take her pain away. But now, she was going to distract herself with his pain.

Laying in the hospital bed, London was feeling a lot of pain of her own. Emotionally and physically. And it sucked. She had a procedure done to help aid the miscarriage process, and the doctor told her that she would be going home the next day, as he just wanted to make sure that she was physically healthy enough to be able to leave without requiring further doctor's supervision. Regardless, all she really wanted to do was go home and not be in the worst place to be when you're suffering…a hospital.

"Are you alright?" John Cena's voice unexpectedly filled the room, as he walked through the door.

London looked up at him, unsure if her ears were deceiving her. "John?"

He shut the door and walked over to her. "No one would tell me what was going on with you, so I manipulated my way here, so I could see you for myself. So…are you alright?"

She shook her head, still emotional but almost feeling numb to everything…probably as a result of the medication that she was given. He stood next to her bed.

"What's going on with you, Lon?" he questioned.

"What do you care? I'm just some whore who deserves whatever I get, right?" she shot back at him.

"That's not true. And I'm sorry for what I said to you. I was upset. That's no excuse, but I'm sorry, Lon."

"You know, I was wrong for lying to you. I know that. And I deserve for you to be mad at me for that. But for you to call me the things that you called me…while you knew that I was upset…I don't know what you expected coming here."

"I expected to see how you were doing…and to apologize to you for what I said."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. I'm sure. What is it really, John? Did you want the gossip so that you could report back to Captain Douchebag and the rest of the roster and make me look even worse than I already do?" London accused, crossing her arms over her chest.

John sat on the edge of her bed. "No. That's not what this is about. I said some really fucked up things to you. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. None of it is true. And I was very wrong for saying it." She stared at him. London believed that he was being sincere…but she also believed that Wade had been sincere, so she was unsure if her ability to tell who was being honest was working or not.

"Do you believe me, Lon? Come on…you know me. You know I'm telling the truth."

"I don't know. I believed Wade. And I believed you. And then the both of you turned your backs on me."

"I know. And I treated you badly when you needed some understanding. I get that. I acted horribly."  
"You did. And you should understand that now I don't even know if I can trust you anymore or not."

"You can trust me. I messed up, and I am so sorry. London, please just give me another chance. I'll never do that to you again. Just give me one more chance. Please," he begged her.

"Fine," London relented with an eye roll. "But if you fuck up again, trust me, I will fucking destroy your life."

He smiled and leaned in, pulling her into his arms and hugging her. "Thank you. Seriously, thank you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't mention it," she replied, showing barely any emotion.

"Now, talk to me, Lon. What's going on with you?" he spoke, pulling back from their hug.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"You have my word."

"I'm here because I'm having a miscarriage," London finally admitted.

"…uh…what?" he questioned, in disbelief. She stared at him, waiting for him to grasp what she had said. "So…you and Wade were having a baby?" London nodded. "I guess he wasn't very supportive of the pregnancy?"

"He didn't know. I called him to tell him…but he hung up on me. He didn't know I was pregnant."

"Who knew?"

"Nattie, Stephanie, Randy, and my dad found out after I came here. And now you know."

"Wow. I'm so sorry, London," he regretfully spoke.

"It isn't fair," she said. "But…I'm going to make that son of a bitch pay for everything he's ever done to me. That asshole deserves to be in pain after what he's done. I'll make him feel hurt and pain and misery. Just like I feel."

"You need to focus on yourself. Fuck Wade."

"No. I don't want to focus on me. It will help me to make sure that he's miserable. That will make me feel better."

"You want my help?"

She shook her head. "No thanks. I'd rather do it all myself."

He nodded. "I understand. But I have your back, if you need me."

"Thanks, John."

* * *

London was still in the hospital. She was set to be released in a couple of hours. Randy was going to be picking her up and bringing her to her house…where her father was waiting for her. He was going to be spend the next couple of days at her house taking care of her. She had still been hormonal…but was focusing her energy on being angry and desperate to hurt Wade. She was focusing her entire train of thought on hurting that English bastard.

Wade was still really worried about London. No one seemed to know what was going on with the Undertaker's daughter. There were some rumors circulating, but he didn't know what they were nor did he care to even hear what they were. He wanted to know that truth. John had gone to see her, but once he'd come back from visiting her at the hospital, he had received nothing but scowls, insults, and varying phrasings of multiple four-letter words. Wade was partially impressed with the things that John had managed to come up with, but as a result of the hostility, he doubted that he was going to get very much information out of him.

Truth be told, Wade had been shitting a brick. He wanted to know that she was okay. He wanted to take care of her and do whatever he could to make her feel better. He felt like there was something major going on. But he had no way of figuring it out because no one would help him. He didn't know what he could possibly do. He couldn't show up at the hospital to see her. He figured that if he did, she would be pretty pissed off, and he didn't want to cause a scene. Besides the fact that London would probably beat the shit out of him…and probably pretty badly, he was also pretty sure that it would only cause more problems. He was completely stuck and desperate to figure out exactly what was going on.

* * *

London had been home for an hour already, and her father was driving her absolutely crazy. She wasn't used to him being so on top of her. He had always given her space. And she was pretty sure that the only space she was going to get would be between his teeth when she finally knocked the front two out of his mouth. She didn't need a hoverer. Hell, she just wanted to be left alone. That was really all that she needed.

"So, I'm sorry that your wrestling career has ended so quickly," the Deadman apologized to his daughter.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse you? Are you out of your mind? My career is far from over. I can't wait to go back. I'm going to destroy that bastard's fucking life. He destroyed me, and I'm going to do the same to him. He's going to see that payback is a twat and a half," she replied, enthusiastically.

"No. I forbid it. I'll take care of him."

"I'm an adult. Don't play this game with me, dad. Nothing can make my hurt go away. The only thing that I can do is hurt him. Revenge will make me feel a lot better. It'll be therapeutic for me. Don't fuck with me, dad."

"I just think that this is a really bad idea, London. You would be much better off staying away from him."

"Absolutely not. I don't care what you say."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" he rhetorically questioned.

She shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, changing the subject, knowing that there was no getting through to his daughter. She was much too stubborn to change her mind.

"Fine," London replied with no emotion on her face or in her voice.

"Be honest with me."

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it, okay? I can't handle it. I'm not ready to deal with it. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, Lon. Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "No thanks. I just want to go back to work. I must look like such a fool…passing out on live TV," she breathed.

"Trust me, it's alright. Don't worry about that."

"I made myself look like a goddamn asshole."

"People have passed out before, Lon. Just relax about it. You have a couple of days here to relax. The doctor said to take it easy. He said your body needs plenty of rest right now, so you need to focus on that right now. And we'll worry about everything else once the doctor clears you to go back, okay? And if you do, then, I'll try my hardest to not give you a hard time about coming back to the WWE, alright?"

"Ugh. Fine, dad. Just promise me you're not going to be a pain in my ass."

"I'm your father. Why do you talk to me like this?"

"Maybe if you were a normal father I would seriously consider it, but you're the fucking Undertaker, dad. So, you shouldn't expect normal treatment from me."

He smirked at her. "Touché."

"I appreciate you being here for me, even if you are going to be a pain in my ass."

He shook his head. "London, there is no one like you in this world. I love you more than life itself, and I'm happy to be able to be here and take care of you. I'm just sorry that…well, for why you're stuck here."

She nodded. "It is what it is."

"You should probably tell Wade, though. I mean regardless, I'll fucking destroy him, but you may want to let him know what happened," the Undertaker told her. "It may help you close this chapter of your life."

"I don't want to see him ever again, unless I'm kicking the shit out of him. I'll never forgive him."

"Neither will I. And I promise I'm going to make his life a living hell."

"So am I," she agreed.

"I just want you to be careful, okay, Lon?"

She nodded. "I will dad. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But you have to remember…you're my little girl, and I'm always going to worry about you."

London smiled. "I know. And you'll always be my daddy. I'm lucky to have you. I'm also lucky that you've taught me everything that I know. I'm gonna be okay. It won't be easy, but eventually, I'll be alright. But regardless, I will fuck up that asshole. That's what I need to focus on right now because that's how I'm gonna be able to function. I just want you to know that focusing my energy on ruining him is what I need for now."

"I understand. I just don't want anything happening to you. I love you. I know you're dealing with enough right now. I just want you to be alright."

"Thank you, dad. I'll be okay."

"And things are better between you and John now?" he asked.

"Yeah. He apologized to me for what he said. We're speaking again."

"That's good. Now, you need to spend your time with family and friends and people that you care about."

"I know. I hate to admit it…but I still care about Wade. I just hate him, too."

"You know what they say. There's a thin line between love and hate."

"Ain't that the truth."


	36. Chapter 36

Out of Control

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own London. I wish I owned Wade. He's delicious.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so awesome and make me feel all too excited to post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sure some of you may anticipating this for a few chapters... Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

"Well, I'm glad that you two quashed your problems," Randy said to John, as the two had run into each other backstage at the evening's Monday Night Raw taping.

"Me, too."

"I just feel so badly for her. I know that she's going through a lot, so she needs us now more than ever," Randy spoke, hoping that John understood how important it was to put London first at this point.

"Absolutely."

"You haven't told Wade about anything, right?"

John shook his head. "Of course not."

"Good. London wants to kill him."

"I'm not gonna lie…I don't blame her, and I certainly won't try to stop her this time. Hell, if I didn't think she'd be pissed off, I'd do it myself."

"All we can do is support her."

"Yeah. She said she'll be back next week."

"Well, she has to see her doctor before that can happen. As long as she clears her when she goes to see her on Wednesday, she can come back."

John nodded.

"Who can what?" Wade's voice interrupted the two Superstars.

Both men rolled their eyes. "None of your business," Randy shot back at him, glaring at the Englishman.

"Is it London? How is she doing?" he questioned, seemingly more concerned than anything else.

Cena raised an eyebrow. "And why do you care?"

"Because I do."

"After what you did to her, do you really think that you have any right even utter her name?" John asked him.

"I'm asking how she is. That's all."

"If you gave a shit, then, you would know what's going on. She wants nothing to do with you ever again. And when she comes back, London is going to make your life a living hell," Randy warned him.

"That's fine," he relented. "I give up. I'll figure out what's going on."

"Sure you will," the Viper sneered.

The Brit stormed away, irritated that no one would let him know what was going on. But he was going to find out. He knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

London had come home from Dr. Montanaro's office, getting the all clear to go back to work next Monday. She was relieved. It was hurting her to stay home and not work. She felt like she was being forced to spend her time thinking about what she was feeling, what she had lost. London couldn't handle that. She just wanted to get back to work.

Luckily, her father was no longer staying at her house, so she was able to be alone with her thoughts and feelings. Considering that she had just come back from the doctor, London was feeling sad about losing the baby. It was hard for her to grasp what had happened. It was unlike any type of pain that she'd ever felt before. She was curled up in her bed, allowing herself to be sad for the time being. Besides, having spent so much time home, she didn't feel like there way anything else to do. London wanted to get it all out of her system before she went back on the road. She would need to control herself when she was around everyone. The next couple of days were her last chance to get it out. And while she wasn't proud to admit it but London was crying. She needed to acknowledge that she was hurting and that she wasn't just over it like she was going to pretend that she was. London lost the man that she loved and the baby that she was preparing to mother. It was a hard time for her, and she needed to get the tears out.

The ringing of her doorbell was unexpected and unwelcome. London got out of her bed, wiping the tears off of her cheeks, as she made her way to the door. Expecting to see either her dad, Randy, or John, London was caught completely off guard seeing Wade Barrett standing there. Her shock rendered unable to speak initially.

"London…hi…" he spoke. She stared at him, standing there in his jeans and t-shirt. As much as she loved him, she found herself getting angry seeing him. She resented him for everything that she was going through. And as much as she knew that it wasn't his fault, London was still mentally blaming him for her pain.

"You asshole. What the fuck are you doing here?" she spat.

"No one would tell me what was going on with you, and I wanted to check on you," he explained.

"Why?" London demanded.

"B-because I-I…" Wade didn't know what to say.

"What? If you gave a shit about what I've been going through, I would have seen you at the hospital. If you gave a shit, you wouldn't have dumped me right after everything went down that night. So, what the fuck do you care, Wade?" London continued demanding an acceptable answer for his presence.

"Can I come in?" he asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"No," she flatly denied him. "You're not welcome inside of my house ever again. You lied to me. You broke my heart. You hurt me. And that's fine, Wade. I'm a big girl. I can handle it. I can take care of myself. But what the fuck makes you think that you can just show up at my house acting like you suddenly give a flying fuck about what happened to me? If you gave a shit at all, when I called you that day a few weeks ago, maybe you would have at least listened to me instead of hanging up on me. But all of that is okay for you to do. But it's an issue when I decide that I don't want you involved in my life at all? That's suddenly a problem for you."

"You're right, London. I don't pretend that I'm some good guy who never messed up. I just want to know what's going on with you, and I want to make sure that you're alright," he explained. "I'm sorry for hanging up on you, London. I am. But when I heard that you passed out and were in the hospital, I was concerned."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh really, now? Save your bullshit for someone stupid enough to believe you."

"London, I'm here. Doesn't that say anything to you?"

"Yeah. It tells me you're really fucking nosy," she snapped.

"It isn't about being nosy, London. I want to know that you're okay."

"I'm fucking peachy, Wade." This whole being alone with him for the first time since before they split up was not something London was enjoying.

"I don't believe you."

"And after what you did to me, I'll never believe another word that comes out of your lying mouth. I risked everything for you. Absolutely everything in my life. I could have just lost it all for you. And why did I do that? Because I believed the bullshit that you fed me. I believed you, you son of a bitch. And you're nothing but a fucking lying bastard, who let me down. I let you into my house. I let you into my life. I let you into my heart. And you threw it all back in my face like it was no big deal. And you act like I'm crazy for not calling you and updating you on what goes on in my life. You must be completely insane."

"London, you have to—"

"I don't have to do anything…especially not anything that comes out of your mouth, you bastard."

"London, I—"

"Shut up and just leave my house. Don't talk to me ever again," she cut him off, before attempting to slam the door in his face. But he stopped her, putting his hand out to prevent the door from being shut.

"London, you need to just hear me out. Give me five minutes," Wade spoke up, taking a step in her doorway.

"You wanna play with game with me, Wade? Really?"

"It isn't a bloody game, London."

"I'm a fucking joke to you, you stupid son of a bitch. You ruined what I thought was the greatest thing to ever happen to me because you're a fucking liar and manipulator and all-around, plain-old piece of shit."

"I'm not a liar."

"You're the biggest liar I've ever had the unfortunate circumstance to have met. You're the worst kind of person that there is on this earth. You broke my heart because it was just fun for you, like I'm a goddamn toy. And I will never, ever forgive you for what you did to me. You made me love you for your own sick, twisted amusement. You took everything from me. You know, you disgust me, Barrett. You're a fucking lying, manipulating scumbag. Now, you can leave my fucking house," London seethed.

Wade stepped up to her, almost getting in her face. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," he insisted.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"I don't care," he shot back at her, refusing to back down.

The sheer anger residing in her eyes was actually quite intimidating to the Englishman, but he wasn't going to leave until he finally had a conversation with her. She was clearly just as stubborn as he was.

"Now, I'm going to come in, and if you want to spend the next three hours telling me how much you hate me, I'm absolutely fine with that. But at some point, you're going to listen to me," he spoke, walking passed her and shutting the door behind himself. London just stared him down, unsure of how she felt at this moment. There was so much going on in her head to even begin comprehending what was going on.

Wade walked into her living room and sat down on her couch, as if he'd lived there. London walked in behind him, her hands firmly planted on her hips. "I don't want you here, Wade," she spoke, her voice stern.

"At no point did I expect that you would be happy to see me. I'm not delusional or anything," he replied.

"What I'd really love to do right now is just bash your head through one of these fucking windows."

"Seems a bit harsh, but I can't say that I wouldn't deserve it."

"Well, you're just lucky that I don't feel like having to deal with replacing my window," she commented.

"I don't honestly believe that'd stop you, if you really wanted to do it to me."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I would and wouldn't do?"

"Well, we've spent quite a lot of time together, so whether you like it or not, I know you quite well."

"But you're still a lying dickhead."

Wade sighed loudly. "Oh London," he breathed, shaking his head. "So, why were you in the hospital?"

"Fuck you."

"Been there. Done that. Try again, sweetheart."

"I can call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing."

"Try me. I'm not afraid. It wouldn't be the first time."

"You're such a douchebag. I hate you so much," she sneered.

"Do you really?" he questioned.

"Yes. I really hate you."

"I thought you loved me."

"Well, I was just being stupid because I thought that you loved me. And I was stupid to ever love you."

"I wouldn't say stupid."

"How could you just hurt me like that?" she asked, some of the hostility fading as she spoke. "Like it was just no big deal for you to rip everything that I thought I had away from me…to hurt me like it just didn't matter to you."

"London, I really wish I could explain some things to you, but I just don't think that it's something we can get into right now."

She rolled her eyes. "You're…you're…you're a fucking coward. You're a liar."

"Can you tell me if you're alright?" he questioned.

"What do you mean by 'alright'?"

"Are you healthy?"

"Well, the doctor cleared me to come back on Monday. So, I'm not gonna drop dead anytime soon or anything. So, I'm sorry, you won't be rid of me anytime in the near future. But I'm not actually sorry."

"So, then, why were you out? Why did you pass out? Why were you in the hospital?" he continued to inquire.

"None of your goddamn business, you selfish fuck."

"If you're gonna live, and you're gonna come back on Monday, I don't understand why you refuse to tell me what's going on with you."

"Because it isn't any of your business. Maybe a month ago, you would have known, but things are a lot different than they used to be."

"London, you don't understand—"

"I'm so sick of your bullshit. You act like everything is just so complicated, when it really isn't. Either you loved me or you didn't. And we both know that you obviously didn't. So, there's no reason for you to even be here anymore. There's no reason for you to harp on me and irritate the living shit out of me about what happened. You need to let it go, and you need to just leave me alone and get out of my life."

"I'm not going anywhere until we speak like mature adults."

"You lied about loving me and wanting a life with me. How the fuck do you call yourself a mature adult?" she demanded.

Wade let out a bitter laugh and stood up. He stepped directly in front of London, inches away from her, his eyes staring into hers. "Oh, Lon, you're really something else. Do you know that? You're really unlike anyone else I've ever met."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because you don't understand a thing that goes on."

"Like what? Are you gonna try to bullshit me some more? I don't give a flying fuck about what your meaningless explanation is. I don't want to know you. Your words don't mean a fucking thing to me anymore."

"Of course they don't."

"You don't understand what you did to me. You're too selfish to even give a shit about anyone else."

"Well, why don't you tell me?"

"I told you that I loved you. And you threw it in my face. Why the fuck would I bother saying a thing to you, you bastard?"

He shrugged. "Well, I guess there's no point then."

"Can you just leave my house?"

"Absolutely not," he refused.

"You've ruined my life enough. I just want you to go away."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I could shoot you. Then, I wouldn't have to worry about getting rid of you ever again," she muttered.

"You could," Wade agreed. "But, then, you'd have to deal with a dead body in your house. That'd just be too much work."

"I legally own my gun, and you're in my house. And I told you to leave repeatedly. Technically, I wouldn't have done anything illegal," she replied with a saccharine sweet smile…even though, truth-be-told, she would never do that.

Wade rolled his eyes. "So, then, what are you waiting for?" he asked her.

"Listen, I know you don't care about me. I know that you never did. So, why can't you just leave me alone? This isn't easy for me. I know you think that this is a game and that I'm a joke. And that's fine. But if there's any sort of humanity somewhere inside of that overgrown person standing in front of me, you'll leave me alone. You don't know what I'm dealing with right now. So, just please go away, Wade."

"So, why don't you tell me about it?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it." London was emotional and trying hard to control herself, but she was losing her battle quite quickly. Her eyes were full of tears that she silently prayed would go away.

"We were so close at one point. Why can't you tell me what's going on with you?"

"We were only close because you're a liar. You didn't love me. You never gave a shit about me. You played me, and you won. You got me. What do you want, Wade? You want to rub it in? Trust me, it isn't necessary. I feel more hurt and pain than you could ever imagine. I just want you to leave me alone," she spoke, clearly defeated.

"London, do you honestly believe that rubbish?" he questioned. She folded her arms over her chest.

"Believe that you're an asshole?"

"Do you believe that I never cared about you?" he asked her, placing a hand on her elbow. "After all of the time that we spent together, can you honestly tell me that you don't believe that I love you?"

"That's what you told me. When I needed you, you turned your back on me, and when…" she drifted, not wanting to get into the baby stuff with him. "You never even gave me a chance to talk to you. You just left me like that."

Wade pushed some of her hair that had fallen free on the messy bun on top of her head behind her ear. "I'm so sorry, London. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"Well, I guess the road to hell is paved with good intentions," she replied giving him a sarcastic look.

"At least you and your father are on better terms now."

"My dad and I would have been just fine. He's my father. He loves me unconditionally. And if you were being a man and not a douchebag, and if you did love me, he would have accepted it. It would have been fine."

"Oh? And what makes you think that?"

"Because he told me. And he told me that my happiness is what matters most to him. So, like I said, our relationship, if it were real and not some fucked up joke, everything would have been just fine. But instead you were playing me and using me for your fucked up game."

"Lon…"

"What?" she snapped at him. "What the hell else would you like to say to me? 'Too bad I didn't love you'?"

"No, Lon…the thing is…I've always loved you. It was never a game to me. It was never a joke. And it killed me to have to look you in the eyes and tell you that I didn't love you and never did. It broke my heart to have to tell you that. It killed me to have to walk away from you, knowing that I'd hurt you."

"Excuse me?" she questioned, in disbelief.

"I ended things with you because I wanted you to be able to fix your relationship with your father," he told her. "I told you that I had never loved you because if you knew that I did, you wouldn't have let it end like that. So I needed you to believe that it wasn't real. I just wanted to make your life easier."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked, her voice sounding quite hostile.

"I'm sorry. I thought that I was doing the right thing…" She just stared at him, furious.

"You son of a bitch."

"London, I love you more than life itself. I promised you that, and I meant it. I still mean it…" He pulled her into his arms. "I'm always gonna love you."

She pushed him back. "Don't you dare touch me!" London yelled at him. "Don't you ever touch me. Don't talk to me. Get out of my life!" Wade took a step towards her, but she pushed him back again. "I can't believe you."

"London, I'm sorry," he apologized, reaching for her again. London slapped him across the face. "Lon…"

"I will never forgive you."

She ran up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. London locked it, not wanting Wade to come after her. She crawled into her bed and cried hysterically into her pillow. He abandoned her when she needed him. He didn't even care to be there for her. She went through her pregnancy alone. She had been dealing with her miscarriage alone all because Wade decided that he wanted to "do the right thing", which she had told him not to do. It was harder to accept that he loved her and wasn't there for her. She would have preferred that he didn't love her and turned his back on her. How could she accept that the man who loved her turned his back on her and claimed that it was because he loved her?


	37. Chapter 37

Out of Control

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I only own London. And this didn't happen in real life. But in my mind, it is real.

* * *

**A/N: JoMode, thanks for being amazing and always reviewing. I appreciate it! Denyingthetruth, thanks for the review :) I hope everyone's still enjoying this. There's quite an interesting twist coming up veryyyy soon. I appreciate all of the support! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

Wade couldn't believe that London would really underestimate him that much. He had spent more than enough time with her at her house to know that the lock-pick to her bedroom was on top of the doorframe of her bedroom door. Wade went upstairs and grabbed the pick and quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"London, please talk to me. I don't blame you for being upset with me at all," he spoke, sitting next to her on the bed. He placed the lock-pick on her night table. It really hurt to see how hurt she was. He placed a hand on her leg.

She sat up. "You turned your back on me when I needed you the most. Don't you dare act like you deserve to be heard."

"And I'm sorry for that," he apologized. "London, I'm truly, truly sorry…from the bottom of my heart."

The tears continued to fall from her eyes. "You don't have a fucking heart. I will never forgive you, Wade." He stood up and took a deep breath.

"I understand, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I love you more than life itself, and I'm so very sorry."

"Do you wanna know why I was in the hospital?" she shot at him, finally overcome with the burden of hiding everything from him. Hell, if he was going to harass her about what happened, then, he could take on the burden of the pain.

"I do…" he replied, unsure of what to expect from her.

London opened the top drawer of her night table and pulled out a picture frame. She stood up and slammed it roughly against Wade's chest. "This is why I've been out, you fucking asshole!" she yelled.

He grabbed the frame and pulled it away from his chest and looked at it. Wade was silent for several moments, trying to understand exactly what he was looking at. London's arm were crossed over her chest, and she was shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"L-London…i-i-is this a-a-a…" He took a breath and tried to get the words out again. "Is this a baby?" he asked her.

"No. It's a fucking monkey, you dumbass. Yes, it's a baby," she snarled back at him, resisting the urge to punch him.

"Oh my God…how long have you known?"

"One week after you dumped me. I found out right before we taped Raw," she replied, her eyes refusing to meet his.

Wade smiled. "So, we're having a baby? Oh my God, London. I can't believe it. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I should've been around to help you and be there for you and take you to the doctor and everything that you needed me to do. But I'm going to make it right. I promise you, I'm going to make everything right."

"You can't."

"I can. And I will. Wait a second." He paused, thinking to himself about what she had said earlier. "You said that you were cleared by the doctor to come back on Monday. How can you be cleared if you're…?" he questioned her.

"Because I'm not fucking pregnant anymore," she snapped.

"But…but I don't understand."

"I've been out because I had a miscarriage," London told him, her voice more angry than anything.

"Oh…" He was clearly disappointed. "I'm sorry."

"Shut the fuck up. You're so full of shit, you know that? You're not the least bit sorry. What the fuck do you even care anyway? When I called you to tell you that I as pregnant, you weren't very nice to me and then, you hung up on me. So, don't act like you give a shit about any of this. You don't. You've made that quite clear."

Wade froze. Now, he felt like an even bigger piece of shit than he already did. He didn't think that it was possible, but it clearly was. He remembered that phone call. He felt awful about it, but he knew that if he stayed on the phone with her, he risked telling her the truth. "Oh my God," he breathed. "London, I had no idea. I'm so sorry for that. I shouldn't have hung up on you. I'm sorry for doing that to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh boy! All of those apologizes that are coming out of your ass are really making everything so much better for me. Thank God you finally apologized to me. Now, everything is perfect. I feel so much better," she sarcastically shot back at him.

"London, I know that I fucked up in every possible way that I could, but I'll do whatever it is that I can to make it right, I promise you that. I'll love you forever. I just want to be able to take care of you. I want to make everything right between us. Please, just give me one chance to fix it, and I'll make you happy," he begged her. "London, you know that I love you more than anything on this earth. Please, let me make it right."

She shook her head. "No. I don't trust you, and I never will again. I can't forgive you. I've lost everything, Wade. Everything that has meant anything to me left me. You turned your back on me and left me like it was nothing. I lost my baby. And I was so happy to be a mother…even without you in the picture. I didn't care about that at all. I was just happy that I was finally going to have a baby. That's all. I was perfectly content with things the way they were. I would have taken care of everything for my child. And now, my baby is gone. And you wanna stand here and look me in the face and tell me that everything can go back to the way that it was before. You're in need of a fucking therapist, you fucking moron."

"London, I'm not stupid. I know that it can't go back to how it used to be. But we can move forward together."

"You are out of your mind. I want nothing to do with you. I never even want to see you again," she told him.

"You know you don't mean that."

"Oh really? Because on the contrary, I know that I mean that, Wade," she insisted firmly, grabbing her framed sonogram picture out of Wade's hands and held it against her, tightly hugging it to her body.

"You love me, London. I know you do."

"Oh, I know I do, too. I do love you very much…more than anything on this earth, but that doesn't mean that I'm willing to forgive you or be with you ever again, for as long as I'm alive," she told him.

"Can we just talk about this?" he questioned her, almost pleading with London. He couldn't leave now. Now that he knew the truth. He couldn't leave her. He couldn't let her go. He wouldn't. He was determined to make this right with her. He wasn't there for her when he should have been, but he was going to be there for her now.

"About what?"

"About all of this. I have made some massive mistakes. I hurt you really badly. You have no idea how sorry I am for what I did. I love you, and I want to be there for you more than anything. I made a lot of mistakes here, Lon. But I'm also here now because I want to make everything right. I love you. Please, let me show you how it can be."

London shook her head defiantly. "You ended us, and we're over. That's the end of it. While I was pregnant, maybe you would have a better chance, and I would be willing to work on us because we would have been having a baby. But there's nothing tying us together anymore. There's no reason for us to even try to work it out."

"We love each other. I'd say that's a pretty good reason to give me a chance to show you that we can work."

"After what you put me through?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Lon…"

"I think you need to go now."

"But we—"

"Wade, please?"

He finally gave up, not wanting to upset her more than he already had, but this wasn't going to be over. Not by a longshot. "Alright."

* * *

London was having a really hard time dealing with her confrontation with Wade. She didn't want to go back on the road anymore. She wouldn't be able to see him every single day without losing her mind. Seeing Wade made her even more upset. She thought, initially, that it would help her get some closure, as she would have not had to worry about him finding out because he would be able to help her heal. But it only complicated everything so much more. She couldn't believe that he had dumped her over complete bullshit. That hurt. She suffered for nothing. And she blamed Wade for that. She couldn't forgive that. He should have been there for her, but instead, he walked out on her for nothing.

"London, are you okay?" her father asked, walking into her living room. He had his own key to her house.

"I guess."

"I rang the doorbell…and knocked."

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just thinking about things."

"I grabbed your mail," he spoke, placing a few envelopes on her coffee table. He sat on the couch, at her feet.

"Thanks."

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on with you now? You're acting really weird. Not answering your phone. Not answering the door. You're sitting here, looking like you've seen a ghost," he observed.

"Wade showed up yesterday," she admitted.

The Undertaker's eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"He came here yesterday. He was trying to figure out what had happened with me," she told him.

"And what happened?"

"He told me that he had lied when he told me that he didn't love me…that he did it so we could fix our relationship without you having to deal with him being in the picture anymore. I told him that you wouldn't have turned your back on me and would have accepted it, if you knew that I was happy. And he apologized a lot. I basically told him to go fuck himself."

"Well, that's very nice of you, but did he really say that was why he did it?" he questioned, throwing in just a bit of sarcasm.

She nodded. "Yeah. And he still wouldn't leave me alone. So…he knows about what happened," she told him.

"Really? How did he take that?"

She rolled her eyes. "He acted like he's an honorable guy. Such bullshit. I can't deal with that shit."

"Maybe he meant it. Maybe he does care."

"Oh God no. He's a fucking asshole, dad. He's nothing but a selfish son of a bitch."

"I'm not disagreeing with you. But maybe he can help you…."

"Help me with what?" she asked, looking disgusted.

"With everything that you're going through right now. With the miscarriage and stuff," he offered.

London raised an eyebrow at her father. "Everything that I'm going through right now is all his fault. The last thing that I ever want to do is have to see him again. And as for the mis—…what I'm going through, I'm fine. Seriously, I don't need anyone's help dealing with anything because I'm over it already."

Her father gave her a look. "You think I believe that bullshit you're trying to feed me right now?"

"It's the truth, so you should believe me," she shot.

"I'm really worried about you," he said, patting her calf.

"Why, dad? I'm fine."

"Because you might think that you're fine…though I think you know that you're definitely not fine…but London, this isn't an easy situation to deal with. I honestly can't imagine what you must be going through right now. I'm sure that it isn't easy at all. But you keep acting like losing the baby was no big deal."

"It hurts, okay? A lot. But I'll be alright. I'm an adult. I can handle myself."

"You can act strong, and I'll admit, you're always been really strong and handled things with a lot of maturity, but it's okay to be sad when you're sad. It's okay to hurt and feel that hurt. It's okay to cry, you know?"

"Dad, I'm fine," London insisted.

"Maybe you should talk to someone."

"Maybe you should shut up about it already. I don't want to talk about it. What is so confusing about that?" she questioned him, frustrated.

He sighed. "Well, if you change your mind, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Thank you, but it isn't necessary."

"I love you, London. I know you think that I'm just an annoying father, but I'm just really concerned about you. You're my daughter, and I love you more than anything in this world, and I will do anything for you that I can. I need you to understand that."

"And I do. I just don't want to talk about it."

"I know you don't, but if you keep it all inside, it isn't going to go away or get any better. It'll only get worse. It'll fester, London. I just don't want you to have to go through any more than you are already are. That's all," he told her.

"I know. But I'll be okay, dad. Really, I will."

"I hope so. I'll do whatever I can to help you out, sweetheart. I just want you to be okay. You know that you mean the world to me. You always have, and I don't want you to have to feel alone in this. I'm your father. I'm here to protect you. And I can't really do anything but be here for you," he spoke, his voice sincere.

"Thank you, dad. I appreciate that."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	38. Chapter 38

Out of Control

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I only own London and the tale of her and Wade. But I don't actually own him. So, that pretty much sucks.

* * *

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews so much! IShipIt88, DenyingTheTruth, Jenni, and as always, JoMode...you guys are the best! Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

"I'm so happy that you're back," Stephanie McMahon spoke, as she sat next to London on the couch, in the locker room, backstage at Monday Night Raw.

She gave her a half smile. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

London shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Stephanie looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry about what happened. If there's anything that Hunter or I can do for you, just say the word."

"Thank you."

"You look good, if it helps…which I'm sure it doesn't."

"Steph…can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How am I supposed to deal with this?" she asked her.

"Um…honestly? I have no idea. Nothing really makes it better. Trust me. Before I had Aurora, I had a miscarriage," Stephanie admitted.

"Really?"

Stephanie was happy to see the hope in London's eyes. "Yes. And it sucked more than anything. Hunter and I were married and trying to have a baby. I found out that I was pregnant. I was so excited. But…then…a few weeks later, I started having these really bad cramps. I went to my doctor and sure enough, I was having a miscarriage. I was only six weeks along, but that didn't make it hurt any less."

"Does it get any better?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, her eyes filling with tears, as she recalled the memories of the loss that she had suffered. "I just had my third baby, but it doesn't make the hurt go away. It gets better, though. I was really lucky. Hunter was there for me, and in a couple of weeks, we started trying again. About three months later, I ended up pregnant again. So, I understand what you're going through. I'm just so sorry."

London allowed a few tears of her own to escape her eyes and make their way down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, too."

"Lon, I know it isn't something that you want to deal with, but if you keep all of this inside, it won't get any better. And as much as I know this is a difficult subject for you...you may want to talk to Wade about it. He's the one person who is a part of this with you. And…to be honest, he seems pretty down. So, I assume he knows about the miscarriage."

She nodded. "I told him about it the other day."

"Makes sense."

"What do you mean?" London asked.

"Wade had asked me about taking some time off within the next couple of weeks," Stephanie told her.

"Did he say why?"

"He said that he had some personal issues to deal with."

"Steph…I'm so mad at him."

"And I don't blame you for that. He hurt you."

"He told me that it…it was because he wanted me to be able to fix my relationship with my father."

"He probably thought he was doing the right thing. Doesn't make it okay to drop you the way he did. But you know how guys are. Even when they try to do the right thing, their success rate is still usually pretty bad. They don't think like we do. And he loves you. Wade probably thought he was doing the selfless, noble thing. In reality, he was doing something stupid. But to him, he was trying to protect you."

"I know. But…I had to go through this stuff alone. For that…I don't think I could ever forgive him."

Stephanie nodded. "Maybe you need to give it some time. You can have more time off, if you need it," she offered.

"Honestly, I'm so confused. I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to go on camera tonight, if you don't want to. You're dealing with enough right now."

"I just don't want to see him right now. You know? I just don't know if I can keep my composure around him. I just want to cry…and punch him in the head."

"I understand. Listen, get your stuff, go back to your hotel and just relax. I'll come by tomorrow morning to see how you're doing. Okay?"

"Alright," London agreed.

Stephanie gave her a smile. "I just want to help you."

"I appreciate that."

* * *

"Are you leaving already?" Randy questioned, confused, as he saw London with her bags packed, ready to leave their locker room.

"Yeah. I'm going back to the hotel," London replied.

"Why? I thought you were cleared for tonight."

"Yeah…I uh…I just…I can't right now. I can't deal with any of this. I can't deal with Wade…or any of this shit. I just can't…"

He nodded. "I got you. You've got a lot going on right now. Trust me, I'm more than happy to have you back here, but if you're not ready, you shouldn't be here. You need to take care of yourself, London."

"I spoke to Stephanie about things. She's gonna help me out."

"Good. You know I'll do whatever I can to help you out."

She smiled. "I know, Ran. And I appreciate it more than you'll ever know."

"I know." He pulled her in for a hug. "Just be careful. If you need me, you know my number. I'll be checking in."

"I know you will," she said with a laugh.

She took her bags when they pulled back from their hug. "Be safe out there tonight. We'll talk later."

"Sounds good."

With that, London left the locker room. She made her way down the hallway and was quickly greeted by a face that she did not want to see right now.

"London…hi," Wade greeted her.

"Wade," she politely replied with a nod of her head.

"Where are you going?" he asked, noticing the bags that she was holding.

"Back to the hotel," London simply replied.

"Why?"

"Because I am. Goodbye."

"Wait!" he quickly spoke up, taking a step in front of her.

"What?" she impatiently questioned. "I'm trying to leave here."

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"About what?"

Wade raised an eyebrow. "There's a lot for us to discuss."

She furrowed her brow. "No…I'm pretty sure that we no longer have anything to discuss," she refuted.

"Please? Just give me five minutes." She thought for a moment. The guy looked desperate. His eyes were pleading with her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she relented.

"Thank you." He led her down the hall to a vacant locker room. The two went inside, and he shut the door behind himself, not wanting to be interrupted by anyone walking by. London put her bags down and folded her arms over her chest.

"So, what do you want from me?" London asked him.

"I want to work on this. I know that I hurt you, and I have made a lot of mistakes, but I want to make it right."

"You can't make this right. This cannot be fixed. It's just over."

"London, please don't say that. You know we love each other very much. I even asked Stephanie if I could take some time off soon. We can spend that time together. We can get back what we had."

She shook her head. "No, Wade. This is not something that we need to rehash. It's over. That's it."

"It isn't over. And it won't ever be over. We love each other. We belong together. It can't be over."

"Too much has happened," she said, her voice sounding almost sad.

"We can't just let this go. We deserve it. For ourselves. For…our child. We should try again. You know it would work."

"Don't you dare bring my child into this. That baby wasn't important enough to you that you even let me tell you about the pregnancy. So, don't give me that bullshit."

"I'm sorry, London. I can say it a million times, and it still wouldn't be enough. I fucked up. Big time. I'm a bloody moron. I get it. I even agree with you. But we owe it to ourselves to be together," Wade said, desperation in his voice. He cupped London's face in his hands. "Please, sweetheart, I love you more than anything in this world. Please…just let me show you. I can show you. I can make you so happy again. I'll do anything to be with you. I just want you. I want to be with you. You're the love of my life. I…I need you, Lon. Please…let me show you."

London felt a lump forming in her throat. "Wade, I can't do this."

"Please, London, don't leave me." She slowly backed away from him.

"Don't you dare give me that. You know…you really have a set of balls on you. You left me. I didn't leave you. You left me. I'm just refusing to take you back. You abandoned me when you knew damn well that I needed you. You told me that you never even loved me. You broke my heart. I was a mess. I was devastated. And then, you decide 'Whoops! My bad! Just kidding!' and expect that I'm just going to giggle and fawn over you…like you're anything other than a cold-hearted, spineless coward. You're begging me to be with you and take you back because you decided that you made a mistake and didn't mean it. I will never forget how badly you hurt me. You left me pregnant and alone. And I know you didn't know that I was pregnant…but you left me nonetheless. You ignored me when I tried to tell you. And you think that after you did all of that…you deserve me? No. That's not how this works. Sorry, Wade. Maybe you can intimidate everyone else around here into giving you whatever it is that you want. But I sure as hell am no pushover. And I'm sure as fuck not your bitch," London stuck it to him.

"You're right," Wade agreed, nodding his head. "And maybe the fact that you're the only one who doesn't give into me makes me want you even more. I want a partner. Not a bunch of lapdogs and yes men. I want you. I need you. We belong together. We're so…alike and different. So opposite that we don't belong together. But so alike that we do."

"And that bullshit would have probably worked, if you didn't hurt me so badly. So, I'm sorry, Wade, but I can't do this."

"London, we know each other. We've become a part of each other. And maybe you're not having our child anymore, but we created life out of our love for each other. That should tell you something."

"Yeah. It tells me that our shit works. Maybe in England they don't teach you this…but love doesn't create babies. That's what the fairy tales and romantics teach you. In reality, it's a penis and a vagina…a sperm and an egg. That's how babies are made. Doesn't make us star-crossed lovers because we had sex, and I got knocked up."

"You want me to quit the WWE? Free Cena and just walk away from it all? I'll do it. London, I promise you, I'll do anything to make you stay."

"Quit this bullshit, Wade. Quit begging me to stay with you. We aren't even together. Quite honestly, we never really were anyway. We had a fling. It was amazing. It was perfect. It meant more to me than you'll ever know. But it was a fling, Wade. And you ended that fling. That's it. That's all it was."

"It wasn't a fling, London. You know that I love you. You know I'll do anything for you. Please just give me one more chance, and I can make things right."

"No. You can't. I've spent too much time crying over you and being heartbroken over you. I didn't deserve that. Not from you. I risked so much by being with you in the first place, and you just dropped me like it wasn't a big deal to you to begin with. It isn't okay for you to do that. When you hurt someone the way that you hurt me, you should expect this kind of a reaction."

"And I don't deserve anything else from you. I know that, Lon. But I also know that you love me. And I want you to remember how happy we were to be together. We were so happy with each other, London. Remember? I know you do."

"I do remember. I remember being so in love with you that I couldn't believe it was real. I couldn't believe that it could be so perfect. But I also remember crying my eyes out to Randy after you dumped me…conveniently right after everyone else found out about us. But you're right…let me remember about how it was when you told me that you loved me and wanted to be with me and would do anything for me. And then, you threw it back in my face. And you think I'll come back to you like my pain meant absolutely nothing? You must be on some great drugs because that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. You're clearly missing a few screws. I have more than enough crazy in my life. I don't need you to add to it. You've done enough damage as it is."

"I can make it right."

"No! No, you cannot make it right," she insisted, her eyes full of tears, threatening to pour down her cheeks. "You can never make it right! What do you not understand? I've said it so many times! Give it up!" London demanded, as her frustration boiled over.

"If you just give me a chance, I—"

"Shut up!" she yelled at him, as the tears became overwhelming and began falling out of her eyes. "I can't deal with you like this anymore! It will never happen again. I loved you so much. I gave up everything for you. But you didn't want me, and you left me. You broke something inside of me. And it will never ever be the same. I can't do this anymore, Wade. I love you so much, and it killed me to lose you. And if it wasn't bad enough, I lost my baby, too. And it hurts so badly. You'll never understand how much it hurts. You've gotten more than five minutes. I need to go now," she said, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"Please, don't go," he pleaded with her.

"I'm done, Wade. I can't do this. I can't handle this anymore."

"I can't lose you," he spoke, his voice soft and meek.

"Then, you shouldn't have let me go, Wade. You should have stayed with me and held me and told me that everything was going to be okay. You should have been there because when you love someone, you hold them, and you love them, and you support them…unconditionally. You don't leave them…no matter what…you never leave them. You stay. No matter how difficult…no matter how hard…no matter what…you always stay. Turning your back on them is never an option. If you think that I'm going to give myself to someone who, I have seen for myself, won't be there for me when it gets rough…who can so easily turn his back on me….you must be out of your mind. I'm sorry, but I'd rather be alone than be treated that way."

"And I know that you deserve a lot more than I've shown you."

"I can't let you hurt me again, Wade. I'm dealing with so much pain right now. I can't deal with this on top of it. I can't deal with more hurt."

"I'll never hurt you again."

"Because you will not have the opportunity to."

"I can't accept that," he refused.

"You don't have a choice. Just let me go."

"You love me."

"That mattered at one point in time, but that time has passed."

He shook his head and stepped closer to her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It hasn't passed."

"No. I'm telling you it has."

Wade continued shaking his head, before pulling her in for a kiss. London allowed herself to enjoy it for an instant…knowing that this would be the last kiss she would share with the man that she loved. Moments later, London pulled back.

"I have to go now," she whispered, her heart heavy.

"Please don't go," he softly spoke to her. "I just want to hold you. That's all."

"You can't anymore."

"Please?" he begged her.

"Goodbye, Wade," she breathed before grabbing her bags and walking out of the locker room, her heart breaking all over again.

London walked out of the building, got into the car she rented and drove back to the hotel, knowing that after tonight, things would never be the same again.


	39. Chapter 39

Out of Control

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I still only own London.

* * *

**A/N: All I'm going to say right now is that I love you all. And make sure you read my note at the end of this chapter. :)**

* * *

London sat in her hotel room, watching Monday Night Raw. It hurt her to just sit there and watch, knowing that a part of her wanted to be there and be in action again. But she couldn't be there now. She couldn't mentally handle it yet.

Did London regret becoming a part of the WWE? No, not at all. But she was beginning to think that her time with the company had run out. Maybe it was time for her to go home. She still needed to deal with everything she had been through.

Leaving wasn't something that she wanted, but it was something she really needed to consider, as she'd been through a lot lately. She hadn't made any legitimate efforts to move on yet. Regardless of what she decided to do, she would still be doing something she didn't want to. Her head was just one massive conflict.

And that massive conflict had one major resolution. London could not Wade for a long time. That was one thing she needed, or she would absolutely go crazy.

London needed to move on with her life. She needed to move forward from everything that had been causing her pain. But she wasn't sure if she would be able to move forward unless she left the company.

There was an unexpected knock on her hotel room door. London got up and opened it. She saw Stephanie standing there.

"Hey Steph. Come in. I didn't expect to see you tonight," London invited.

"Thanks, London. I couldn't really concentrate so well on the show tonight because I'm really worried about you. So, I figured I may as well come by and see how you're holding up," Stephanie explained, walking inside. The Undertaker's daughter shut the door, and the two women sat on the couch.

"How are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

She shrugged. "I don't honestly know."

"I know that feeling all too well."

"Wade stopped me before I got to leave the arena."

"How'd that go?"

"It was a shit show."

"It's alright, you know? Now's the time that you have to focus on you and what you need, in order to move on."

"Exactly."

Stephanie took a deep breath. "I guess that means what I think it means, huh?"

London nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. This is what's best for you right now. You have a lot to deal with. You're going to need time."

"Honestly, I really appreciate the opportunity your father gave me. I wish I could stay. It's just…you know?"

Stephanie nodded. "We were all beyond happy to have you. And at some point, if you decide that you want to come back, you know you're always welcome."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"We'll still be in touch, though. And you know, if you need to talk, I'm a friend," Stephanie told her.

"Thank you, Steph. I hope you know I'll be taking you up on that."

"I hope you do."

"Alright. I'll have the contracts sent to your house, alright?"

London nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

After the Monday Night Raw taping, Randy came back to the hotel room that he was sharing with London.

"Hey Lon. How you feeling?" he asked her, seeing her laying on her bed. Something seemed off to him. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Nervous," she replied.

"Why?" he questioned, raising a confused eyebrow.

"You should probably sit down."

"After everything that has gone on in the past couple of months that you've been in my life, now you're telling me to sit down?"

"Yeah."

Randy didn't like the sound of that, but he acquiesced anyway. He sat on the bed next to her. "What's going on, Lon?"

"I quit," she told him.

Randy froze. "Excuse me?"

"I quit. I'm going home in the morning."

"Are you serious?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Ran. I just can't do it anymore. I can't handle it. I've had too much happen. I need to deal with all of it. I can't do it anywhere near Wade. I love him, but I can't be near him while I'm trying to move forward. Besides, I need a break from everything. Steph came here before to check up on me, and I told her," London explained, speaking quickly, as if to defend her decision to him.

"I understand. It just…it sucks a lot. You're my travelling partner and my roomie. You've become like a little sister to me. I'm gonna miss you a lot."

"I'm gonna miss you, too." She sat up. "I'm gonna run downstairs and say goodbye to John. I'll be back. I need a minute away from you anyway. I'm feeling more emotional than I'd like to admit," she told him. "I'll be back in a few."

He nodded. "I gotcha." Randy didn't want to admit he felt a little overwhelmed with emotion, at the thought of her leaving, after everything that they'd been through together.

London gave him a small smile before getting up and leaving the room. She didn't want to go down to a Nexus room and risk running into Wade. But she had to tell John what was going on and say goodbye to her first real friend since becoming a part of the WWE.

She got into the elevator and hit the number six button. She waited a few moments to arrive at the floor, butterflies in her stomach. London had no idea how this was going to go. She just had to hope for the best.

When the elevator arrived at her destination and the doors opened, she made her way to room 615 and knocked on the door.

Luckily, John opened the door. "Hey Lon," he greeted her.

"Hey John. I need to talk to you. Is Wade here?"

"No. He's gonna be back in a couple of minutes, though, I'm sure."

"Okay. I guess I'll just say it then."

"Say what?" he curiously asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Um…I quit. I'm going back home in the morning."

"What?!" he exclaimed, shocked at what he was hearing her say.

"I have to. I can't be around here right now. Too much has happened. I need time to sort my life out."

"I know. But you can't leave yet."

"I have to. I can't be around Wade right now. It's too hard. I have so much to deal with right now. I can't move forward if I stay here," she told him.

John's eyes focused on the floor until he finally spoke. "Well, I hope you know that I'm still gonna be your friend."

She gave him a smile. "And I'm still gonna be yours."

"I'm gonna miss you, you pain in the ass, bad ass vigilante."

"The last month or so was rough, but before that, you were my best friend, John. I hope you know that I love you very much."

"I know. I love you, too, Lon."

The two exchanged a hug that lingered for a few moments longer than a normal hug between the two would, as they knew this would be their last time interacting while being on the road together. It was sad for the both of them.

When they pulled back, London took a deep breath, trying to hold her emotions in. "I'll see you around, John."

He nodded. "You will. I can promise you that. Goodbye, Lon."

"Goodbye, John."

With another exchanged smile, London turned and walked away, getting back into the elevator. She was beyond grateful that she had made it without seeing Wade. At least she had some sort of good fortune, in that respect.

* * *

"Well, just make sure that you text me when you get home, alright?" Randy told London, as he had packed her bags in the car that was picking her up and bringing her to the airport.

"I will," London promised. He pulled her in for a hug.

"Be safe. Don't talk to strangers. Don't punch anyone. Behave yourself."

She laughed. "I'll try not to. Take care of yourself, Randy."

"You, too, London. I'll be checking in with you to make sure that you're okay," he told her.

As much as she tried to hold back, London allowed a few tears to fall out of her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I know. I'm gonna miss you, too. We'll still be friends. I'm still gonna look out for you and get myself into trouble kicking ass for you."

"Thank you," she said, a chuckle escaping her. "But seriously, thank you for being there for me when no one else was."

"That's what family does, and as far as I see it, you're a part of my family, London," he told her, the sincerity apparent in his voice.

"And you're a part of mine."

Randy pulled her in for another hug. "I love you very much, London."

"I love you, too, Ran."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye," she said and got into the car.

He shut the door behind her. She opened the window. The two waved to each other until the car drove out of sight.

Randy remained outside for a few minutes, trying to pull himself together before going back inside the hotel. He may have been the Viper, but he just had to put his best friend in a car and say goodbye. That wasn't an easy thing to do.

As he walked inside, Randy saw Wade.

"Randy," the Englishman spoke, quickly walking over to him.

"Hey Wade," he greeted, though his demeanor was more of a dejected one.

"Hey…um…have you seen London, by any chance? I tried your room, but no one answered the door. I really need to talk to her. It's important."

"Uh…well…I saw her. But you're not going to be able to see her."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I guess word doesn't spread around here as quickly as I thought it did," he commented, just loud enough for Wade to hear.

"I don't understand, Randy. Where's London? What's going on?"

"She just left."

"To go…?"

"Home. She…uh…she quit, Wade."

"She quit?" he asked, in complete disbelief. He felt like the wind had just been knocked out of his lungs.

He nodded. "Sorry, man."

"Because of me?" he questioned, feeling like his world was collapsing.

"Because of everything that's gone on lately."

"I have to go to her."

"Whoa. Wade, you need to give her some space. She wants to be away from you right now. She left to try and deal with everything that went on. We talked for a long time last night. She loves you and all. She knows that everything that happened isn't your fault. But she's dealing with a lot right now. London doesn't know how to deal with it and handle it when she's around you," Randy tried to explain to him.

"But I love her."

"I know, but you have to back off for a while, man. She's got a lot going on in her head right now. She needs space and time."

"Randy, you don't understand. I need her."

"You can't have her right now. Please. She's suffering enough. Don't make it worse for the both of you. Just let her have what she needs for the time being."

Wade looked like a lost puppy. Part of Randy felt bad for the guy. But part of him knew that it was his actions that were partially to blame for this. He wanted to be mad at Wade. But even the Viper didn't have it in him. This guy was beating himself up more than he ever could. And he was Randall Keith Orton. He could dish a beating.

* * *

London cried the majority of the car ride, the plane ride, and the ride back to her house. She left everything that had become important to her in the last few months. It killed her to just walk away from everything. She had loved her job. She loved Wade. She loved Randy and John. She loved everything. But there was too much pain inside of her to handle staying while she tried to move on in her life.

Randy and London spent most of their last night, as roomies, talking about everything. She knew that everything wasn't Wade's fault. Part of her wanted to forgive him. But she needed time to work these things out. Maybe one day she would be able to come back. She wasn't so confident in that. But it was still possible. London needed time to go through the grieving process for her child, for her relationship. She had to do what was best for mentally right now. Going home was what she needed. And probably some therapy wouldn't hurt either.

Truth be told, it was hard as hell for to walk away and not say goodbye to Wade. She wasn't sure how he was going to react. But she knew that Randy was going to make sure that Wade didn't do anything crazy…like follow her. He had her back.

London was just going to have to figure out how to move on from everything she had been through. And maybe one day in the future she and Wade could be together. But it wasn't going to happen now. She had too much going on to be able to handle a healthy relationship.

* * *

Wade was heartbroken. London was gone. He had lost her for good. He wanted to chase after her more than anything, but he knew that it wouldn't help the situation at all. The last thing Wade wanted was to make it worse.

He could only hope that London would change her mind and come back. But, he wasn't crazy, he doubted she would do that.

Wade was just going to have to accept it. London was gone and out of his life.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I know. I know. Please don't hate me. Not the happy ending everyone wanted. But...I guess it just fit for the situation. On the bright side, I promise, I've been working on the sequel. So, look for it in the coming weeks. I haven't titled it up. But in the coming weeks, make sure you check for it. Or you can add an alert for me, and you'll get notified when I post it. I hope you all enjoyed my insane melodramatic take. I promise part two will be just as much fun. I really appreciate all of the reads, reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys have seriously been amazing. I love you all. And trust me, London will be back soon :) Love you guys XoXoXo**


End file.
